The Hunt
by CruElla022
Summary: AU- I somehow dozed off while watching episodes of TV's best hunters and have now woken up in a grocery store of all places, with the two brothers pointing their guns at harmless old me. It's strangely too real to be a dream, but it has to be, right?... Well, here's to finding out.-Will Update With Reviews So Please Leave One!-
1. Chapter 1

_**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. DO NOT CONTINUE WITHOUT READING: The characters in the story are the same as the ones on TV. However, I changed the main characters names from Sam and Dean Winchester to Zach and Dave Savage (Zach being Sam and Dave, Dean). I realize many readers may have an issue with this, which is why I wanted to let you know before hand, that I feel very strongly about sticking to this change, and am not willing to revert to the standard names. In every other case, this is completely based off of Eric Kripke's Supernatural, and is in every other aspect just like it. **_

_**Sorry if you find this hard to follow along with, and I hope you enjoy the story!**_

**Part ****I**

**1**

I waited for years. I was essentially, The Girl Who Waited. Maybe not as extreme, but after years of yelling at a book, telling its characters the mistakes they were making, and getting frustrated with some of the ridiculous storylines, they finally made The Hunt into a television series.

I'm almost positive that I am the first person in the entire world to have ever read those books... Maybe ninety percent sure. Okay, fine sixty percent sure but that's still pretty damn sure. I was crazy obsessed with the series. Edward Konz' ability to make me dream of being in each thrilling tale at night, was astounding to me, considering the whole premise was based around two brothers who hunted down whatever went bump in the night.

So when they finally turned my all time favorite series into a TV show, I felt all my dreams were coming true. Every single time after finishing a book, I would literally pray to God that they would turn it into a show. Guess what? I'm pretty sure the Almighty Bro is so on my side. I mean, I will admit that I was a little worried they would botch up the whole thing, and give the roles to morons. But, again, someone upstairs wanted to make this chick a whole load of happy.

I mean every character was just as I pictured them. It was almost strange how down to every little detail they got. The jacket Dave wore, the mole on Zach's face, even the mechanic logo for the fake shop was spot on.

I supposed the only part they really messed around with were the stories in each episode. I didn't mind though. I mean a lot of whatever happened in the books usually got me so angry, and this way I wouldn't know everything that would happen in every episode. They never stick to the story with these things anyway.

One thing that I loved was the way they made Zach's nightmares happen.

He had these strange premonitions where he could see when people were in danger. The show wrote it out, so that whenever he had a vision or a nightmare it had something or another to do with the demon that killed their mother when Zach was just a baby.

In one episode, they went back home and saved a woman and her family because he had a nightmare about her being attacked. After realizing there were more people like him out there, both Zach and Dave decided that this evil demon was doing this all for a bigger picture reason. Finding out what that reason was, was vital.

None of this was in any of the books, which added so much more mystery to the plot.

I guess at this point this mainly sounds like the squealing of a teenage girl who is obsessed with something silly. Typical fan girl behavior, right? Well, trust me, there is definitely a story where this is going. I'm just trying to get you familiar with my love of the series, and then somehow ease you in to how this "love" of mine so royally screwed me over. Let me explain. Let me start at the beginning of all this.

To be honest, I _was_ a fan girl. I was a full on fan girl. I wanted to have Dave Savage's children, and give his brother Zach some serious bear hugs. He just looked so cuddly. I would sit around analyzing the beauty of the brothers' unbreakable bond. Every time a season would end I would literally sit in my room all day, reading fan-fiction, looking up photos from upcoming episodes, and re-watching old episodes from start to finish.

That's when it happened. That's when the train came. My roommate was asleep late at night while I was re-watching the first season of The Hunt, starring Clayton Smith as Zach Savage, and Grayson Shields as Dave Savage, squealing over one of my favorite scenes in one of the early episodes I almost forgot about. At this point, Zach had been kidnapped by some lunatic who was trying to keep him from sending a loved one back to where ever it was she belonged, while Dave was gearing up to fight the bastard for his little brother. _So _exciting.

See, the trouble with living right next to a train station is that whenever a train goes by and you're trying to watch someone kick all kinds of ass on TV, there is so much noise, that you cant even hear the awesome parts. That's what was happening while I was trying to watch Dave kick ass. I was tucked in bed in my bedclothes, eagerly waiting for him to barge through that door and beat up someone and save his brother, when almost out of no where, a _freight_ train of all things comes choo chooing it's brains out, blocking out anything audible from my laptop.

This kind of thing wasn't rare. I would usually just shrug it off, and lean closer to my speakers, turning it into a habit to block out the sound. The problem was that after a while the train was still going. Yes, yes, I'm not some sort of idiot. I get what a freight train is, but this train lasted a lot longer than any one I'd been stuck waiting for to pass. This one lasted too long, and I noticed that at some point, but guessed that maybe it was another train and I just was too engrossed in the brothers' roundhouse kicks to pay any attention.

Nonetheless, I paused the video, and walked over to my window, just waiting for the train to shut up already, and wondering how my roommate was managing to sleep through the ruckus. It was funny, I couldn't really see a train moving, but it was obviously there, it was just way too dark out to see. The train didn't pass. It didn't even slow down, or stop on the tracks. It just kept going, and I looked closer out the window, growing awfully tired. What was this? The longest train known to mankind? I let out a yawn, and closed my eyes, resting my forehead on the wood of the window.

Suddenly, the train stopped, and immediately I looked up. But the trouble was that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a grocery store. An empty one for that matter. It was one that I vaguely recognized, but it wasn't coming to me. What just happened? Was I dreaming? Obviously, yes. I mean, what was once the wood of my window, was now a rack holding Greek yogurt, and cottage cheese. Was my subconscious trying to tell me I yearned for some dairy?

"Who are you?" I heard a voice from behind me, with a click of a gun. I jumped and spun around.

At first I just stood there, not really grasping what was going on.

"Who are you?" The other man repeated, also pointing a gun at me. Then I started screaming, which kind of made _them_ start screaming. Zach and Dave Savage were standing in the middle of a grocery store with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Suddenly noticing my attire I pushed them away.

"Close your eyes!" I cried. "Turn around!"

"Why? What's the matter with you?" Dave cried.

"Just don't look at me!" I yelled using my hands to try and cover both pairs of eyes. Zach was just too damn tall, but obviously saw that I was struggling to reach his eyes, so he quickly turned around, encouraging Dave to do the same.

"Who are you?" Dave demanded to know, his back facing me. "Where did you come from?"

"I must be dreaming." I said. "This is just a dream. It's either a really awesome dream, or a really shitty one, because my two all-time favorite people were just pointing guns at me. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'm just going to go ahead and hyperventilate." Which is pretty much what started happening, until Zach came and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Don't look at me!" I cried out again.

"Okay, okay." He said lowering his gaze. "I'm not looking. Are you alright?"

"I don't get it." Dave said turning around.

"Don't look!" I yelled.

"Okay, Jesus." He said covering his eyes. "I don't get why we can't look at you. What are you? Like, Medussa or something?"

"I mean if you could just _see_ what I'm wearing…" I muttered.

"Is this some kind of a trick?" Dave asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Why are you embarrassed about what you're wearing?" Zach asked, still not looking.

What a sweetheart, am I right?

"I'm not embarrassed! It's immodest." I said.

"What is this, a convent?" Dave wondered out loud.

"No." I snapped. "I just… am not very comfortable walking around in skimpy bed clothes."

"Then why'd you come to the grocery store in them?" He asked as though I was a moron.

I let out a snort.

"Can I explain this to you when I have some other article of clothing on?" I asked, walking off looking for a section where they might keep robes or something…

Who was I kidding? This was a grocery store, not Wal-Mart. Zach thankfully removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders, still trying not to look. I put it on and zipped it up. They both uncovered their eyes.

"Look, all I know is that I fell asleep by my window, and I woke up here, okay?" I buried my face in my palms. "Now I don't even know how to wake up from this dream."

"I don't get why you think this is a dream." Dave wondered.

"It has to be! This is not reality!" I began pulling at my hair nervously twisting it around my fingers, until I noticed it was a very pale blonde. My hair had always been dark brown. Frantically I pulled out my ponytail and found that the other half of my hair was black. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"What? What happened?" Zach asked.

"Oh my God, my hair! What the shit happened to my hair?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Dave said with a chuckle.

"Don't be a jerk, Dave." Zach advised.

"Don't be a bitch, bitch." Dave replied.

"See? This is a dream! My hair is blonde _and_ black. Obviously I've woken up in this TV show, looking like a weird hippie or something!"

Zach scowled.

"Uh… what are you talking about?"

"Listen lady," Dave said. "hasn't anyone ever taught you when you've had one too many?"

"I haven't been drinking!" I cried. "I don't drink."

"Hang on a second." Dave said. "Sorry, but are you telling me you've _never _had a single drink?"

"Dave, we don't have time for this." Zach said. "Why do you think you're in a TV show?"

"Because it is." I said. "Look, this is a dream, you aren't going to understand."

"This isn't a dream." Zach said sternly.

"Oh, okay." I said sarcastically. "Obviously you wouldn't think so. _I'm _the one dreaming."

"Look, we can go back and forth on this all damn day, but we gotta get the hell out of here, and we gotta go fast." Dave said preparing his gun again.

"You're coming with us." Zach said. "I know you're probably scared-"

"Duh, I'm coming with you. I'm not stupid. You're Dave and Zach Savage, of course I'm coming with you."

All of a sudden the guns were pointed at me again.

"We never mentioned our last name. How do you know who we are?" Zach asked.

"I told you-"

"If you say this is a TV show one more time," Dave growled, "So help me God…"

We heard a loud noise come from behind.

"Let's just run!" Zach yelled. So they ran and I followed, freaked out by whatever scary shit was after us. Why did I have to dream about scary shit? I mean on one hand, there were the brothers, and on the other, being with the brothers generally meant that something all sorts of evil was after us, not to mention the obvious trust issues these dudes had. It was like the best nightmare ever, or the worst "good dream" in the entire world.

"Wait…" Dave said lifting his hand. We all lined up against the wall, as he peeked over the corner, to see if anyone was coming from the storage room. All of a sudden this image was looking very familiar to me. I had seen this in an episode. It wasn't the same one I was watching with the awesome fight scene.

"Zombies!" I yelled out. Immediately Zach's hand clapped over my mouth, him and Dave exchanging looks I had seen so many times. I was definitely having a negative impact on their mojo. I quickly mouthed a "sorry" the moment I was given the chance as we continued towards the gray double doors. This dream was making me look like a total airhead. Could I wake up already, and have this dream again, except with me begin much smoother?

Once we reached the storage room we quietly made our way to an arsenal of guns and knives I was all too familiar with. But as soon as we were able to reach this safe zone, Dave's gun was pointed at me again. I held my hands up in defense.

"Rude." I muttered.

"Hang on Dave," Zach consoled. "She's could be harmless."

Dave didn't flinch.

"I wanna know how the hell you knew our names." Dave growled.

"Are you serious?" I asked, all kinds of bothered.

"Does my face look like it's in the mood for jokes?" He asked clenching his jaw. "Don't give me any of this TV show crap."

"What do you want me to say? It's the truth!"

Dave clicked his gun and raised it.

"Will it still be the truth when there's a bullet in your head?" He threatened viciously. "I won't think twice about killing you. For all I know you aren't really a teenage girl who got stuck in the freaking zombie apocalypse."

"Go ahead." I said shrugging. "I die in a dream, then I'll just wake up.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Dave wondered raising his voice. Zach on the other hand tried lowering the gun.

"Wait, Dave. I think she really thinks she's dreaming." He argued to his brother. "I mean she doesn't mind getting _shot _for crying out loud."

"She could be a demon who's taken some poor girls body." Dave responded. Zach only shook his head.

"She crossed the salt." He said. I looked around, noticing the salt lining the floors and windowsills surrounding us. With a long pause Zach continued. "Listen, man, this is all just a dream to her. She's harmless."

"This _is _a dream." I argued. I really did not like being talked about like an idiot. Especially if it was amongst these two. "You guys aren't real. This grocery store doesn't exist. Hell, I'm the only real thing about this whole business! I fell asleep in the clothes underneath this jacket—thanks by the way, Zach— and I woke up in the middle of an empty grocery store. So unless I have serious sleep walking issues, and you two are actors playing a _very _evil trick on me, which I'm pretty sure you're not, considering I've never met either of you in my entire life, this is all a dream!"

The guns were immediately raised in my direction again.

"Oh, come on." I muttered before realizing they weren't pointed at me. I turned around and my incredibly loud voice had attracted a hoard of zombies outside the doors. "Oops." I said my voice in almost a whisper.

"'Oops' is right." Dave said with a glare. Meany. Creeping up to the salt line, Dave and Zach looked at each other ready to go out and fight, when all of a sudden I remembered.

"Wait!" I cried before they could go anywhere. "Don't go out through those doors!"

They both lowered their weapons and gave me a funny look. All of a sudden the story from this episode was coming back to me. There were too many zombies, and they weren't able to fight them all off, and a couple of them followed the brothers out, and something horrible happened that I couldn't remember because I was dreaming.

"Well, why the hell not?" Dave wanted to know.

"Because, there are way too many of them that have gathered up out there. It's going to be hard for you guys to fight them off, and even harder with me to protect." And before Dave could make a smart-ass comment I said, "I _don't _even want to hear it Dave."

They both raised their eyebrows and gave each other a look. They always gave each other looks.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Zach asked.

"Is there a reason why I would be lying?" I argued.

"We don't know that yet." He replied.

"Look, if you go out those doors, you're going to have a tough time shooting all of them in the brain, even if I _don't_ come with you. When that happens, they are going to follow you outside to where ever it is you parked, and cause some serious damage to one of you."

"Are you saying one of us is going to get bitten?" Dave asked. Bitten. Now I remembered.

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes! Zach gets bitten in this episode, and Dave you're especially angry because those bastards got to your car too!"

"Okay. That I'll believe." Zach replied.

"Hold on, my _car?"_ Dave questioned.

"Yes, you're precious car is going to get a beat down, and your brother is going to get bitten if you don't listen to me!"

Dave stood there for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to trust you on this one, and if you're lying to me, I will have no problem using one of my bullets on you, possibly multiple." He stepped away from the door and towards me. "Where do we go?"

"Go out a window. You'll have a better chance fighting them off with all of your weapons on hand."

"But most of our weapons are here."

"Yea, so if you go out through those doors, what are the chances of you guys coming back for these weapons without a fight, and more importantly without one of you getting hurt?" Okay, so now I was sort of building some rapport… I think.

"So," Dave said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Look, zombies. They're attracted to human scent right?"

"Well considering they want to eat us, yea, I would say they're attracted to our scent." Dave replied.

"Well, then we just have to leave some sort of scent behind, and carry the weapons back to your car. By the time we get there, and zombies start attacking, we'll be better prepared."

"We could leave a scent of blood." Zach suggested, readying a knife.

Dave nodded.

"Once we get them all out there, we'll come back for the people in the storage room on the other end of the store." He said. "No scratch on Zach other than his own knife, and no scratch on my baby. Okay, let's go."

After Zach wiped his blood on everything here and there, we made our way out. I carried the lightest things (even in my dreams I was a wimp), and followed the boys, squeezing my way out the top window.

The way things were going it seemed like this was, after all, turning out to be a not-so-bad dream and in fact, it was a pretty awesome one. I mean, fine, maybe I started by coming off as some bimbo who was only about as useful as a monkey (probably even less so), but now I was coming up with ideas, and ways to avoid some serious emotional turmoil for viewers across the country. Okay, obviously not, considering this _was _only a dream. But everything just seemed so real, and when we got to the '67 Impala, I couldn't help but squeal. The fan girl inside of me was too excited.

Zach and Dave loaded the trunk with the weapons they carried, as I laid out the array of knives on the ground trying to desperately remember the one from the episode.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dave voice came from the other end of the car. "Those knives ain't cheap, I hope you know."

"Don't worry," I said reaching down for the two that I remembered. "You use the more slender ones whenever anything gets too close and you aren't prepared with a gun, but since you're going to have to jab their brains in, I think these ones would get the job done better." I handed them each a knife and rolled up the suede carrier, dumping it next to the other weapons thrown in the truck.

"Okay, so you know what you're talking about." Dave said while we waited for the zombies to attack. "I'll give you that, but there is no way you're convincing me of all of that other crazy stuff. I mean c'mon. You're going to sit here telling me that this is a dream slash TV show? No offense, but you sound like a crazy person."

"I wouldn't believe me if I were in your shoes either." I explained. "But it's the truth. I'm just dreaming of my favorite book, and TV show of all time."

"Wait, you never said anything about a book-"

"Guys! Shh!" Zach cried. He moved behind the car, and crouched down as Dave and I followed after.

We waited for a few minutes, and after nothing happened, Dave got frustrated, and got up from his concealing position.

"Dave!" Zach cried.

"I don't know about you Zachie, but I ain't spending my night in a parking lot, and I'm sure the people in the storage closet of Shop 'n' Save don't want to be spending their night in a cramped up closet." Dave began striding towards the door with Zach keeping a steady pace behind him. "So, if these zombies aren't coming to me," Dave told us, "I'm going to them."

With the trunk open, I found the lightest looking gun and picked it up, surprised by its overbearing weight. These guns were nothing like the ones on Mr. Williamson's farm. I could at least carry those with out almost falling over.

Luckily, neither brother noticed me using their weapon, and since I wanted to keep it that way, I remained behind.

"Come on!" Dave cried banging his gun on the glass doors. "Come on, you cannibalistic sons of bitches! We're out here!"

It wasn't long until more than a couple began showing up. I remembered that the zombies from the show were meant to look like normal people without the rotting flesh and everything; they just didn't… _function_ like them. Thankfully, Zach and Dave were able to shoot them out easily, like it was some carnival game they'd been playing since they were kids, but when groups at a time started to appear, they slowly backed up. It wasn't easy trying to conceal a weapon I didn't know how to use.

"Where'd you get that?" Dave hollered, while still trying to keep up with the attacking zombies.

"The gun store. Where do you think?" I replied.

"I don't remember saying you could use those."

"I don't remember you saying that I couldn't"

"Hey, I have a gun in my hand that I actually know how to use," He said. "Maybe I can make you remember."

"Jerk!"

"Bi- Ah whatever."

"I just think Dave means it's probably not safe for you to use that. It doesn't really look like you know what you're doing." Zach explained moving beside me to fight off whatever got too close, because _I_ obviously couldn't.

"No, I meant exactly what I said." Dave chided. I only glared in his direction. There wasn't much else I could do.

Zach's stature continued to safeguard me from the cannibals that were headed our way. He and I backed away from the store and closer to the car, while Dave, very recklessly, began moving closer to the herd, shooting them off one by one, suddenly stopping when a girl that used to be a cashier moved towards him.

I moved away from Zach and closer up to where Dave was, as one of my favorite lines from the episode was approaching. While a group of zombies circled Dave, he shot them, and quickly loaded the gun, leaving the blonde cashier as was, while she closed in on him. He backed away slowly, but would not shoot the girl. Here, it was. It was about to come up.

Cue Zach.

"Dave!" He cried.

Dave clicked his gun and pointed it at the girl.

"Man. And you were _such_ a babe." He moped, pulling the trigger with a wince. With that, he ran back to the car, grabbed a second gun, and like something out of Scarface, began shooting away.

The almost choreographed coordination between the brothers was one of the best parts of the show. The way Zach knew exactly when to hand his brother more ammunition without losing focus on whatever was attacking him, and how Dave got anything before it could get Zach. The way they worked was perfection. I mean they were able to get everyone of those flesh-eating sickos before, the flesh-eating sickos could even come after _me. _

Then it sort of struck me. Why weren't those zombies coming after me? Don't get me wrong—I appreciated not having been touched by those guys. It just seemed strange that they didn't even come close to me. The only time they really were headed my direction was when Zach was trying to guard me. Maybe in this dream I was immune to all things evil! Maybe they couldn't get to me because I was magical or something!

"Hey, Cru Ella!" Dave yelled, "Are you going to use that thing, or just carry it around like a pretty handbag?"

At first I was confused but saw that he was referring to the gun in my hand.

"Oh right." I said raising it.

With one shot I almost hit myself in the face with the thing and fell backwards. Thankfully, the dream gods were on my side, and I was able to keep my balance.

"Did I get one?" I asked looking at both brothers for an answer.

"The last one actually." Dave said.

"Not half bad." Zach complimented. "What do you think?"

I leaned over and examined the shot I made in the guys head.

"Well, Zach Savage just said my aim was 'not half bad', and I'm guessing that's the closest thing to a compliment I'm getting from either of you for a while."

"Probably," Dave muttered.

"I'd say I'm doing pretty awesome." I said with a grin.

"Let's go." Dave said throwing his stuff in the car, and getting in the drivers seat. Zach slid into the passenger seat, and without throwing up from excitement, I climbed in the back and Dave started the car.

"Ooh." I shuddered. "That sounds so much more…_gorgeous _in person."

Dave only turned around giving me a look that told me he thought I was more of a weirdo than any threat to him or his brother. Then, just as he was about to turn back, something caught his eye, and his expression changed.

"Uh oh." He muttered, causing Zach and me to turn around only to find there was still one more zombie we forgot about. "Hang on." Dave warned shifting into gear.

I looked around to find no seatbelt or handle for support.

"On to what?" I wondered.

"Anything." Dave stomped on the pedal, sending us backwards over the zombie, and me sliding all over the seats of the Impala.

Dave switched to "drive" and we drove towards the entrance. That zombie was relentless. It found its way in front of us.

"What is this a hybrid of a zombie and a cockroach?" Dave growled.

He reversed again, and this time I held on to the seats for dear life, as he maneuvered the car backwards around the lot, giving the zombie something to chase after. He glanced down at me and made a face.

"You know for a girl who doesn't like to walk around in skimpy bed clothes, you sure keep your legs awfully far apart from each other."

I looked down and gasped, quickly squeezing my legs together. How embarrassing. Dave only laughed to himself. What was he doing looking down there anyway?

Once the zombie seemed like he was having a bit of a rough time catching up, Dave shifted gears again and pulled up at the front of the Shop 'n' Save. He ran to the trunk and pulled out the gun he was using before.

"Just to be safe." He reassured us. We followed him inside to the storage closet, letting a group of twenty to thirty people out. "Go on, get out of here." Dave ordered.

"You guys should be safe now." Zach assured them as they ran out of the store.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way," Dave said pointing his gun at me.

"Dave…" Zach sighed.

"Are you serious?" I cried. "I'm pretty sure I just saved your asses, and now you're pointing a gun at me? How many times has that been within the past hour? Like six?"

"Dave," Zach tried again.

"Nope." Dave replied. "We didn't have time then, but now that all those damn zombies are dead, we have time."

Well, there went my previous assessment of Dave not seeing me as a threat.

"Look, the more I try explaining it all to you, the more you want to kill me!" I argued.

"Damn right I want to kill you! I don't even know if you're human!" Dave barked, taking me aback just a little. "How do you know me and my brother? What else do you know about us?"

"A lot." I told him, not really helping my case.

"Like what?"

"Okay, you guys are hunters, and both your parents are dead, and Zach was about to go to medical school before you came to tell him that your dad wanted the two of you on a hunt."

Dave's gun clicked and he raised it higher.

"Both our parents aren't dead. Just our mom." Dave snarled. "Unless there's something you want to tell us."

Immediately my face dropped.

"Oh shit." I gasped. "Is this season one?" I whispered to myself. Then I remembered that it was. Their father hadn't died yet. Maybe I could save myself. "Yea, that's what I meant. Just your mom." I couldn't even _convince_ myself.

"You're lying!" Dave screamed making me jump.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said frantically. "I just thought your dad already died."

"_Already?_" Zach asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means she knows he's going to die and she's planning to kill him! I knew she wasn't human!" Dave yelled.

"No, no!" I cried. "You've got it all misunderstood!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Please, believe me!" I completely took back everything I thought about the dream gods being on my side. There was no evidence left to reassure me of that.

Dave lowered his gun and squinted his eyes, as if examining my face would tell him if I was being honest.

"You said this is a dream right?" He asked. I nodded in response. "And you'll wake up if you die?"

"Dave." Zach said, a little hint of shock in his voice.

"Oh come on." I pleaded. "You cant honestly-"

"Let's test that theory," and without flinching he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

I heard Zach scream "Dave!" before waking up suddenly.

I let out a gasp and clutched my stomach, thinking how strange it was that I felt that bullet, and how it was so painful. Stupid dream.

I looked around, not understanding how I made it from my window to my bed. I must have walked over to the bed and drifted off, before finishing that episode. Where was my laptop?

The room was dark with hardly anything visible, and when I got tired of looking for my useless alarm clock that managed to walk off my nightstand in the middle of the night, I decided that it must have been late still. I wasn't looking forward to the early morning I was going to have, so I huddled myself into the surprisingly cozy sheets. (When did I replace my old ones with these?)

As I was falling asleep, I could hear the faint rattling of an unreasonably long freight train passing through.

When my eyes opened, the first thing I saw was a woman in a red shirt and khakis, fumbling with her keys as she successfully managed to get into the car and drive off, with out having a nervous breakdown on the spot.

"Dave," Zach said in a tone that seemed familiar to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, muttering, "Oh no. Not this again," to myself. I slowly turned away from the window of the grocery store and faced Dave, who was pointing his gun at me.

"We've killed all those damn zombies, so we have time. I want to know how she knows about us."

"Anything I say," I started, "will just make you want to kill me."

"Damn right!" Dave snapped raising his gun. "So you better get your story straight, lady."

I took a deep breath contemplating my next words. I didn't want to be repeating the same mistake that got me killed in my last dream.

"Look," I said raising my hands up defensively. "If I'm going to tell you anything, I'm gong to tell you without a gun pointed at my face."

Dave hesitated before lowering his weapon.

"Seems fair." He said.

"This _is_ a TV show." I tried causing Dave to ready his weapon again.

"I said no more-"

"I know!" I snapped. "But that's the truth."

Dave returned the gun to his side.

"I'm sorry I don't believe you."

"I know." I repeated. "But you will have to trust me, because you saw what just happened."

"What?" Dave asked not knowing what I meant.

"I just saved you guys! I told you how not to get Zach bitten, and you got to keep all your weapons, without a single scratch on your…baby."

"And what would've happened in this other… _version_?"

"If you guys went out, you wouldn't have been able to fight off the zombies. Not all of them anyway."

The brothers glanced at each other as I continued on.

"You would've been forced to go to the car, and leave all the other weapons behind. When you'd run out of ammunition, you'd use knives, but not the bigger ones I gave you. And…" I paused before continuing on. "And then one would bite Zach, and Dave you _totally _kicked that zombies ass, but without Zach's help you wouldn't have been able to take the rest. So you used your car to take them down."

"I would _never_-"

"Yes you would." I told him bluntly. "For him you would." I gestured to Zach who shifted uneasily.

"Okay, and?" Dave asked with an unimpressed shrug.

"Well, those people that you just freed wouldn't have been freed. You would've driven off without coming back for them."

"Okay, I wouldn't leave them-"

"Yes you would." Zach interrupted this time. "For me you would. If it meant I might die or turn, you would."

"So what? All those people just die?"

"No." I said. "They're really smart," I explained giving them credit. "One zombie gets to them, but they beat him in the head, because that's what you told them to do."

"Alright, does Zach get better?" Dave asked.

I nodded in response.

"What about my baby?"

I nod yes again.

"Okay, so we lose a few weapons. Other than that, everything seems to be doing fine."

"Well yea, but…" At the risk of sounding strange, I didn't want to continue any further.

"But what?" Dave wanted to know. "Listen," he said. "If you're going to convince me that my life's work is a television show and you are the very answer to our prayers, you're going to have to do a little better than that."

"It's just yea, your car and your brother get back to normal, but-" I just couldn't continue. It would make me seem worse than a fan girl.

"But _what?_"

"Maybe I've looked into this way _too _much, but those people weren't the same."

"What does that even mean?"

"See, I knew you would think it was stupid."

"Stupid? I don't even know what you're talking about! So far it just sounds to me that everyone goes home happy."

"After you leave and those people get out, they see your car is gone, and where you could have left as heroes, you came off as cowards. Their faith in you, and other people doing some good may not have been entirely gone, but it changed. Now that you came back for them, they know that have someone to count on."

"That's beautiful, really, but I don't do this to look like a hero."

"It's not about you!" I argued. "It's about them, and if you'd left they would've held it against you, and resented you for leaving them behind. That kind of thing would have made them feel worthless because they weren't important enough to come back for." I took in a breath. "So _no._" I fumed. "Everyone did _not_ go home happy."

"Oh and in this version people did? You think the fact that they saw their coworkers—their _friends_—turn into people-eating monsters made them happy?" Dave shouted.

"No, but it's better than them having to _kill_ one of their friends, so stop pretending that if I weren't here, everything would be going just dandy!"

"Well stop giving yourself more credit than you deserve!"

My hand almost automatically proceeded to slap Dave Savage across the face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"No!" Dave cried holding his cheek. I accidentally let out a giggle. Uh-oh. Shouldn't have done that.

"You think this is funny Cru Ella?"

"No." I said changing my face to look sympathetic.

"I do," Zach said bursting out in laughter, and I couldn't help but join, as Dave stormed out of the store.

"Yea, well when you two are done laughing let me know, because I still really can't stand this chick, and l ain't convinced." He said walking out into the parking lot with us following.

"Hey," I said, offended.

"Seriously? That's it? That's how this is a TV show?"

"Well I don't know how else to convince you." I told him as we all got into the car.

Dave rolled down the windows and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked, concerned.

"Tell me this," Dave ignored Zach, and turned back to me. "How did you get here?"

"I'm dreaming!" I said, tired of sounding like a broken record.

"You're not dreaming." Dave said turning back to start the car.

"Obviously you would think that! I'm the one who is dreaming." I said.

"If I pinch you, will you wake up?" Dave wanted to know.

I shrugged.

"Probably." I let out my arm. "Go for it."

"No," Dave said catching me off guard. "If this is a dream, and me and my brother aren't real, I don't want to risk it. You pinch yourself."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever."

When I pinched my self, I didn't wake up.

"Hah." Dave said with a smug look on his face. "I knew it."

"I've woken up from this dream before." I said, folding my arms.

"I don't believe you." Dave replied.

"No, of course you don't." I muttered.

"Look, if this is a dream, how is it that you can feel everything?" Dave wondered.

"What?"

"That gun that you helped yourself to… it was heavy right?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Okay, so if this is all a dream how come you couldn't just pick up the thing like it weighed the same as a feather?" Dave asked me. "And if this is all just a dream how come it's so vivid? Usually when people dream they don't know it, and if they do it's never like this. Admit it. This feels like real life."

I had to. It was probably the most vivid dream I'd ever had. In fact, when I first woke up, I thought it was so strange how I ended up in a grocery store before realizing I was confused only because everything just looked and felt so realistic. That didn't mean I got sucked into a TV show. I wasn't even watching the episode that I arguably got "sucked into" when it might have happened… if it could.

"And don't get me started on this TV show business again." Dave interrupted my train of thought. "Where are the cameras? How come I don't feel like I'm trying to remember my lines? How come I'm not getting paid like an actor, huh?"

"I'm sure I can convince you that this is in fact a very popular TV show." I said.

"You know, you keep saying that," Dave said, "but you still haven't-"

"Personally, I think we should've picked up some food from the grocery store, don't you Dave?" I interrupted starting to make my point.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Dave muttered. "Why didn't we do that?" He asked Zach who in turn only shrugged.

"It's probably because you're too worried that one of us would ruin your precious upholstery." I pointed out. Then I turned to Zach. "Doesn't it just _bug_ you how much your brother baby's you?" I asked him. He gave me a surprised look. "I mean, honestly, we understand that you're trying to look after your younger brother Dave, but we find your behavior beyond annoying, despite your amazing good looks, and ability to get women into bed with a single sentence."

"I'm not sure if I've just been insulted or not." Dave said with a frown.

"Oh trust me," I told him with a smug look. "We know all about your pick up game in bars."

"Listen-" Zach tried, but I quickly cut him off.

"You know, you left that picture of Jessica behind at the motel." I said to him. He immediately pulled out his wallet and frantically searched for the photo.

"Dave," His voice was shaking.

"What is it Zach?" Dave gripped his brother's shoulder in order to calm him.

"It's not here," Zach said beginning to panic.

"Stop freaking out." I told him.

"Tell me where it is," Zach demanded. "Now!"

"Last night," I started, "was going to be your two year anniversary, and you couldn't sleep."

Zach's angry demeanor was now morphing into a puzzled one.

"So you took out her photo," I continued. "You stared at her all night, and even told her you missed her."

"Where is the picture?" Zach asked again.

"Under the pillow." I replied. "Call the motel. You guys haven't checked out yet. They can tell you it's there."

Zach pulled out his phone, and gave the clerk the fake name they used, wondering if they had found the picture. After finishing the phone call, Zach turned to Dave, and half smiled.

"It's there." He said. I grinned.

"I told you it would be." I said. "And now, I've saved you from a lot of emotional turmoil, as well as spending money on gas."

"What's your name?" Dave wanted to know.

"Daisy," I said thinking on the spot as quickly as possible for a fake name.

I picked it up from the sour cream rack that was displayed behind Zach, back in the store. I remembered thinking about how while nothing in my dream and reality matched, my subconscious got the sour cream brand and logo down. So I chose that name to give them, but quickly associated it to that bitch that lived at the other end of our hall whose favorite flower was the daisy and who felt inclined to turn everything she ever owned, daisy-themed. Seriously, it was like a daisy threw up on her life.

I immediately made a face.

"Ew, no. My name's not Daisy."

Zach and Dave raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Okay, Cru Ella what _is _your name then?"

"You could call me that!" I suggested in excitement.

"What? Cru Ella?"

I nodded.

"You want us to refer to you by the name of a lady that eats puppies?" Dave asked.

"She didn't eat puppies! She just used their skin to make clothes."

"Oh, right. How much less sadistic!"

"You could call me Ella." I told them.

The truth was I felt strangely comfortable with Ella, like I was almost magically drawn to it. Maybe I just liked the way Dave said it.

"What's your _real _name Cru?" Dave asked with a bit of a serious tone.

"If you want us to trust you, you're going to have to be honest with us, and starting with your _name_." Zach argued.

"Okay, fine." I said rolling my eyes. "I just thought it would be exciting to have a fake name. Anyway, my real name is…" I stopped suddenly becoming very afraid.

"Well?" Dave asked growing impatient.

"My name…" What was going on?

"Lady! What's your name?"

"I-" My heart started to pound. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"I don't have time for this." Dave mumbled to himself.

"You don't know your name?" Zach questioned.

"I don't _remember_ my name!" I cried.

"Well, where are you from?"

"I don't know." I replied, my breath beginning to quicken.

"What were you doing before you got here?"

"I- I was watching an episode of this show."

"Come on!" Dave yelled in frustration.

"Dave, hang on," Zach insisted. He turned back to me. "What…" He sighed. "What… what episode?"

"I don't know the name. Some guy who didn't want you to burn his wife's remains kidnapped you because he wanted her ghost to stay. And Dave was ready to kick his ass to get you back."

"How do you know about that?" Dave questioned, literally pushing Zach aside.

"Dave!" Zach yelled.

"How does she know about that!"

"I don't know," Zach turned to me. "What's the name of this show?"

"I don't know," I replied beyond panicking. My favorite TV show/books of all time, and I didn't even remember the damn title. How perfect.

"So you don't know _anything_ about yourself?"

"No," I replied, tears burning my eyes. I blinked them away, suddenly noticing my thick black-framed glasses I wore in the daytime that somehow followed me into Dreamland.

"But you seem to know everything about us," Dave pointed out, with suspicion in his voice.

"Dave," Zach tried hinting the fact that I was in no state to be reprimanded. Then all of a sudden I started sobbing.

Oh God. I was crying in front of my two favorite characters played by my two favorite actors…

"Oh my God!" I cried out in frustration, tearing off my glasses.. "I can't even remember _your _real names!"

"Real names? What real names?"

"The names of the actors who play you guys!"

What were their stupid names?

"Look," Zach said rubbing my shoulder to comfort me. "Maybe-" He looked at Dave for a moment and back at me. "Maybe you can come with us."

"Uhh…" Dave reacted.

I looked up at Zach, my spirits somewhat lifted, and replaced my glasses on my face.

"I can?"

"Yea. Me and Dave will take care of you."

'We will?" Dave asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll make sure you'll get back to where ever you're from."

"Why?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" Dave chimed wondering the same thing.

"Because everything you said about us is true. I mean I don't know about the uh… TV dream stuff, but everything else you told us makes sense." Zach explained.

"Like what?" I wanted to know.

"Well, Dave's car for instance." Zach pointed out.

"What? What about my car?" Dave panicked, as if just the mention of the car would cause some sort of damage to it.

"You knew that just by mentioning the thing, you could get Dave on board. All of that stuff you said happened in a different version—that sounds like us."

"So what?" Dave said.

"Well think about it," Zach diverted his attention to his brother. "She wouldn't be able to figure that kind of stuff out from other people. No one can talk about how much you love your stupid car, it's just something we all can see." Zach turned back to me. "And I think somehow you already know us. I think somehow you can see."

"So just because she was able to tell us some obvious things about ourselves, our lives are a TV show with an invisible camera crew?" Dave said crossing his arms.

"I'm not saying this is a TV show, Dave." Zach argued. "I'm saying that this girl knows us. She knows our habits and behaviors; she knows how we would react to most things, and what weapons we would use, or what we care about. She knows how much we look out for each other. She _knows _us. I don't know how, but she does."

Zach gave me a kindhearted smile.

"That's adorable," Dave said trying very hard to make his sarcasm obvious. "But I didn't sign up for taking some kid around the country." He said bluntly.

"Well, where else is this '_kid_' supposed to go-"

"_Kid?"_ I yelled, smoke blowing from my ears. "I am _not_ some… _kid_, buddy."

"Look all I meant was-"

"All you meant was _what?"_ I cried adjusting my glasses. "You think I can't take care of myself? Newsflash, Savages: I've been taking care of myself my whole life, and I don't need the either of you to start lending a helping hand, okay?"

I slid out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe it! I just saved these butt-holes, and now I was being called a _kid?_ A helpless little vermin, who needed someone to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't go off making some stupid mistake! I was treated like that through out my childhood, and long after it had ended. I wasn't going to let that very thing happen in my _dreams_.

"You know, even though this is just a dream," I said facing them, while they stayed seated in the car. "I think I've gained a lot of new perspective on what giant douche bags you two are!"

"Hey!" Dave yelled from the driver's seat.

"Me?" Zach asked, wondering how he earned the same title.

"Yes, _you._" I folded my arms. "I mean, other than when you asked me to join you just now, you two have been discussing how I'm supposed to be _dealt with _like I'm some sort of nuisance you have been so inconveniently forced to take care of, ever since I got here!"

"Look, we're just trying to understand everything about you," Zach tried explaining.

"No, you're trying to understand what to do with me!" I cried.

There would've been a very long dramatic pause that followed, adding effect to my already powerful argument. That is if I hadn't started screaming in mind jolting pain.

Literally, like a bullet in the back, I felt the most unexpected scorching of my skin on my shoulder. Immediately I sank to my knees as the brothers rushed out of the car and by my side.

"What is it?" Dave cried. "What happened to you?"

"My shoulder!" I screamed, pointing to my left shoulder blade.

I shrieked louder as the burn seared increasingly. It was like someone was setting a hot poker on my skin. I picked up the faint smell of burning flesh, as irrepressible tears sprang from my eyes.

"Make it stop!" I begged.

"Take off the jacket and roll her over," Dave directed. "Quick!"

"No!" I used the miniscule strength I had left to stop Zach's hand from unzipping the jacket. "Don't take it off."

Zach immediately turned to his brother for any further instruction, but jumped at the sound of my screams.

"Just do it!" Dave yelled. "This is no time to be pulling any modesty stunts, Ella!"

"No!" I shrieked. "Please," I begged, the tears growing more immense. "Please don't take it off."

Zach stopped and looked for some sort of answer from Dave.

"What do I do?" Zach questioned.

"Take off the damn jacket or I will, Zach." Dave growled.

"If you take off my jacket I will never forgive you," I told Zach who stopped what he was doing and looked at Dave again.

This really wasn't helping poor Zach at all, considering I instantly started screaming again.

"I'll risk it," Dave said unzipping the jacket, pulling it off, and rolling me over.

Maybe I was being a little melodramatic, but my values of dignity I felt were being so forcibly ripped from my grasp, and discarded in the most heartless way. Obviously not by the brothers (it wasn't their fault some invisible hand decided to melt off my skin), but by this dumb dream that made me so vulnerable in front of them.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Dave muttered upon looking at whatever ungodly thing was happening to me. He lifted me up briefly to rest my torso on his lap, the glasses I usually wore when reading dropped next us, and I was too much in pain to care.

"Zachie, get some frozen vegetables or something." He said to his brother, who without hesitation darted towards the grocery store.

"You'll be okay, Ella" Dave reassured me, although he was having trouble backing up his claims as the pain continued on, causing me to just scream out louder. I could practically see the smoke coming from my shoulder.

Dave tried hushing me, and I realized I must have been freaking him out with all my screaming, and I really wanted to just shut up, clench my teeth, and at _most_ let out a whimper of pain. I wasn't strong enough, though. Hell, I didn't even know how I wouldn't just pass out already.

Through all my screaming, I did miraculously hear something coming from behind where Dave and I were sitting.

"Dave," I gasped trying to divert his attention. Luckily he had caught on more quickly, and got up and spun around, coming face to face with that last zombie they somehow forgot to dispose of. My screams were most likely responsible for attracting it.

"_You,_" Dave hissed.

He pulled his knife out of its sheath, and began lunging at the creature with it. Unfortunately, this creature had the ability to kick ass, knocking Dave's knife –his only weapon –to the ground, just a few feet away from me. I wanted to reach out and grab the damn thing, but my body was numb to its very core, and I was unable to keep myself from screaming, let alone slither my way to a knife, and somehow get it to Dave. I had to try though, didn't I? I mean I wasn't just going to lie there screaming, while Dave was left without a weapon trying to battle it out with a freaking zombie.

So I _did_, in fact, shut up, clench my teeth, and whilst whimpering in pain, I stretched my right arm out for the knife. It was just out of reach. Of course it was. I tried stretching my arm beyond all reasonable limits, but it just wasn't happening. I couldn't even _touch _it. Obviously things had to be this difficult for me. It wasn't like my skin was currently being melted off by some invisible force, mutilating my shoulder to look like something that could even freak the Savage brothers out. It wasn't like that at all.

All the while, I could hear Dave calling out my name, trying to tell me to just hang on a sec, he'll be right there, after this bastard get's a taste of Savage Pie. I wasn't going to just give up. No way did Dave have a fighting chance with a hungry zombie like this one.

I squeezed my eyes shut, using my toes to push myself closer to the blade on the ground. I was able to move hardly a few inches towards it, and could just touch it with my middle finger. I tried using the same trick again, but I couldn't. Not without using my left arm too.

Using my right arm, I lifted up my shoulder, cried out in unearthly pain, and inched myself closer to the glistening knife. Just as I wrapped all five fingers of mine around the dagger, a pile of frozen peas, a first aid kit, some painkillers, and alcohol were scattered next to me, as Zach's fingers, scooped the weapon out of mine.

At this point, while Dave and Zach fought off the monster, I had thought that I finally _did_ pass out, and was thankful that I would be getting out of this stupid dream. No more pain, or screaming. No more blood, or that disgusting smell of burnt flesh. I could just wake up and go back to watching more reruns of the show… maybe not.

But when my eyes blinked open, I saw the bludgeoned skull of a zombie lying next to me, and blood dripping from a spot on Zach's hand between his thumb and forefinger.

_Oh no. _I thought. I knew right away that he had been bitten. It was a very familiar image from this episode. I guess even in this dream it was an inevitable fate. Guess it didn't really make a difference whether or not I involved myself into this little storyline. I guess I didn't save the day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I lost my train of thought as Dave scooped me up, and carried me in the back along with the supplies Zach brought along. He pushed my white hair out of my face, and laid Zach's jacket on my shivering body.

Earlier he had fed me some painkillers, and poured the alcohol on my wound, causing me to let out one last great big cry of excruciating pain.

"I know, I know," He'd told me. "It beats infection, trust me."

He and Zach had bandaged up the wound, while I had lain motionless on the asphalt, in my stupid skimpy bedclothes. Just that thought got me to realize that I wasn't waking up any time soon.

"What was that?" Zach asked. Dave had shut the door, and the two were standing outside the Impala discussing what had just taken place.

"I have no freaking clue, Zach." Dave told him gravely. "I've never seen anything like it."

After a slight pause, one of the brothers took a deep breath and leaned against the car.

"We better get out of here quickly, huh?" Zach said.

"Yea, if we don't want to see you turn into a cannibal, we better get the hell out of here now." Dave responded. They climbed into the car as Dave started it up. "It's a good thing we have Ella around." He said letting out a sigh of relief. "She'll probably know how to cure you."

"Its just a matter of getting to Bobby's in time." Zach added.

"Right." Dave said shifting gears and driving out of the parking lot of Shop 'n' Save.

We continued driving on for hours, while I occasionally dozed off. I found it a little difficult because my shoulder was still so sore from whatever had happened before, but I was so exhausted from that whole ordeal, I couldn't help but rest as much as possible.

I was growing somewhat frustrated. How could I be dreaming, yet have the ability to feel tired, or even fall asleep _in _my dream? It was like the mother of all paradoxes. Not to mention the blasphemous pain I had been brutally inflicted with. It was like Dave said; how could I _feel_ if I was just dreaming?

But I was dreaming. I mean that was obvious. Otherwise the Savage brothers were real (which would have been impossible) and so was everything they hunted down, as well as everything they experienced. (Again. Impossible.)

_What was going on?_

I just wanted to wake up already!

When I did finally open my eyes, the sun was on its way up, and I found myself in a bed, surrounded by dusty bookshelves, and the scent of mothballs and cheese. Yuck. I was definitely displeased with these unfamiliar surroundings, and surprised that the brothers had a person who would be willing to take a total stranger into their home. Then I remembered their conversation the night before, about making it to Bobby's.

Bobby!

In excitement I leapt out of the bed, receiving a vicious reminder about my still healing shoulder. I had to grip the bedpost for support to keep myself from falling over. After waiting for the soreness to alleviate, I found a large flannel shirt and used it to cover myself up. I picked up Zach's jacket that was still sprawled on the bed, and carried it with me downstairs.

I heard faint voices and slowly tiptoed my way to the kitchen, which seemed to be their source, the strong smell of coffee also taking a part in drawing me in. I slowed my pace as the voices became clearer.

"I don't know how else to tell it to you boys," Bobby's thick accent tried to explain. "She's not from here."

"Define 'here'," Dave insisted. "Because I'm getting a whole alien vibe from this explanation."

"She's not alien," Bobby said sternly.

"Then what is she?" Zach wondered. "If she's not a zombie, ghost, demon, vampire, or even _alien_, what the hell is she?"

"Uhm," I said making myself known.

"Well, whatever I have to say is not gonna make much sense to you boys at first." Bobby continued on without taking any notice to me.

Both Zach and Dave on the other hand, straightened themselves up, nodding in my direction, somehow at least acknowledging my presence.

"Good morning, guys" I greeted to everyone.

"The real question you ought to be askin' yourselves," Bobby again continued on, "is what the hell are you…to her?"

"Bobby," Zach muttered.

"What?" He asked. "Look, just listen for a minute-"

"Bobby, she's here." Dave said.

Immediately Bobby's face changed as he looked around like a blind man.

"Hi!" I said waving to him with a cheery smile on my face. Gosh this was exciting.

"How'd you sleep?" Bobby asked, seemingly talking to the air, while Dave kept trying to shove him around to face me.

"This is really exciting," I proclaimed, making my way to Bobby. "I mean I just _love_ you. You are so badass, and awesome, and I have never had so much respect for a character from a book or a TV show in my entire life and I just wanted to say-"

"Whoa, lady. You're wasting your breath," Dave interrupted. "He can't hear you."

I made a face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can't hear or…see you," Dave told me.

"It's true," Bobby said to the wall.

"Bobby she's right in front of you." Dave mumbled. Bobby adjusted himself to face me, but it was obvious that he still couldn't see me.

"Right, well it is true," he said.

"We brought you here last night," Zach told me. "And we told Bobby that we need his help to heal you, and you know, figure out what happened, but he kept saying he didn't know how to heal something he couldn't see. Whenever you talked, he couldn't hear either."

"Do we know why that is?" I asked.

"Not really," Zach said. "But we're working on it."

This made since all of a sudden. No wonder those zombies weren't attacking me. They couldn't _see_ me.

"Bobby's got a theory." Dave added.

"Great," I said with a smile. "Let's hear it."

I waited for a bit, until Dave nudged Bobby.

"Bobby, what's your theory?" Dave asked annoyed Bobby hadn't already picked up on the flow of the conversation.

"Oh, right, well," Bobby said making his way towards his books. "She says this is a TV show right?"

"Mhm," Zach replied.

"Best TV show ever." I added, receiving looks from Dave and Zach.

"But she claims she's here because she's dreamin'." Bobby said.

"Right." Dave responded.

"We all know that she isn't, but the things she knows about us are things _we_ don't even know." Bobby explained.

"Like the herb for the zombie bite." Zach pointed out.

"Precisely." Bobby said.

"Whoa, wait." I spoke out. I was alarmed about what I just heard. "What herb?"

"Hang on a sec, Bobby." Dave told him before he could continue. "You don't remember, Ella?"

I shook my head in response.

"Well, when Zach got bitten, I kept bugging you about that cure until you gave me an answer." Dave explained. "You mentioned some purple herb that you remembered from this…episode. So we found out what it was, where it grew, locked Zachie up until we could find it, and then gave it to him when we did."

I raised my eyebrows, astonished at the fact that I had absolutely no recollection of these events.

"You were out for a while." Dave explained. "And we don't really sleep much."

"Yea," I replied, "I know."

"Can I continue?" Bobby asked, Dave gesturing to him that he could. "Well… I guess the first part of the punch line would be that this is all really a TV show to her."

"What, so you're saying she's not delusional?" Dave conjectured with doubt.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'." Bobby told them, while both brothers looked at each other, befuddled. "My theory is, that where she's from, there _is_ a TV show about us. About what we do."

"You mean hunting?" Dave asked.

"Yea, I mean huntin'." Bobby replied.

"It's not just hunting." I said. "There are your friends, girlfriends, and there was a huge ordeal with that zombie bite Zach got. Almost a whole episode."

"You watch our _lives_?" Zach asked in bewilderment.

"What'd she say?" Bobby wanted to know.

"She says it's not just a show about hunting," Zach explained. "She watches pretty much whatever we do."

"So when you say girlfriends," Dave wondered "does that mean you see us-"

"Yes." I replied before he could complete the thought.

"That's embarrassing." Dave muttered to himself.

"Kind of scarring considering I have a problem with all the girls you've taken home." I told him, folding my arms.

"Well, excuse me. Next time I'll ask for your approval." Dave teased.

"Anyway," Bobby continued. "Where she's from, I'm guessin' we are all just actors in a television series, and that's why she thinks she's dreamin'."

"I am dreaming!" I elucidated… for probably the hundredth time.

"Hang on there, princess," Dave snapped holding up a hand for me to shut up. "You keep saying 'where she comes from', 'in her world', and all of that other stuff." Dave complained to Bobby. "I'm still getting this whole alien vibe."

Bobby chuckled to himself, and picked up the book he had previously been reading from.

"Well you boys might want to grab yourselves a seat for this," He warned. "Because what I'm about to tell you, it ain't…pretty."

"Why? What is she?" Zach inquired.

"Human," I muttered to myself.

"She's human," Bobby started.

"Hah!" I exclaimed.

"But she's not from this universe." He clarified.

"Wait," I stopped. "_What?"_

"So this _is_ some alien mojo?" Dave nagged.

"_No_." Bobby retorted.

"Then what?" Zach wondered.

"It's what I said. She's from a different universe."

"No!" I cried.

"Ella-" Dave tried

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled childishly, taking both him and Zach by surprise. "I am from _this _universe! I am from planet Earth, of the Solar System in the damn, Milky Way, and that is about the extent of my astrological knowledge! But I am from here! I mean it's the damn universe for crying out loud! Where else could I be from?" I cried. "And I _am just _dreaming!" I reiterated.

"She's not taking this well, Bobby." Dave muttered to his friend. "She insists that she's from this universe, and that this is all a dream."

"Well, can you show her the book, and read her the part where it tells her that she's _wrong_?" He replied shoving the giant text in Dave's arms, as he lugged it over to me.

"Okay, Cru Ella," Dave started off. "It says here, that there are five doors in the Great Realm that lead a person to some dreamlike world. 'The world in which the traveler lands mimics that of his own, and he is sent there on a specific quest which he himself must learn along the way. When his task is complete, he is transported back to his world through the door he first entered'." Dave looked up once completing the passage.

"Keep readin'," Bobby urged. Dave rolled his eyes and went back to the book to find his place.

"'The doors initiate a phase in the travelers quest, and-'"

"Not that." Bobby told him. "Skip the whole phase thing."

"Yes sir." Dave said reading his way down. "First door phase one, second door phase two," he began muttering to himself. "Third door phase three," He turned the page. "Fourth door, phase-" Upon looking at the page Dave stopped, his face completely changed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Zachie, come take a look at this." Dave told his brother without lifting his eyes off the page.

Zach made a face but walked over to his brother and peered down to see the page. His expression dropped as well.

"Look familiar?" Dave said.

"What is it?" I nagged.

Dave turned the book vertical and faced it towards me.

"You see that?" Dave pointed to a sketch of a very realistic looking feather encircled with symbols engraved on a ring, its size being that of a fifty-cent coin.

"It's very pretty, what is it?" I asked.

"It's what's been burned onto your shoulder."


	6. Chapter 6

****_**Thank you for the reviews! **_

_**LovelyReader: Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! So flattered about what you think of me!**_

_**CaptainAmerica: Thanks! this is my first one ever, so I'm happy you like it. I've actually written a lot, but am waiting to put each chapter up.**_

**6**

"The boys described what happened, and what it looked like, and that's how I found it." Bobby explained to the ground, probably realizing by now that he wasn't very accurate in guessing where I was actually standing.

"It says here that the feather is the first symbol that signifies the first and simplest phase of permanently entering into an alternate universe. " Zach said glancing over the text.

"Yep." Bobby said. "That's what it is, right there."

"What, the alternate universe thing?" Dave asked.

Bobby gave a nod in response.

"No way," Dave said almost getting a kick out of the preposterous story.

"You guys, it says here that she's going to get more along the way." Zach said.

"Yikes." Dave said making a face. "That's not going to be pretty."

"You're right about that," Zach replied. "'Each one will be more painful, and last longer than it's predecessor'."

"If you read on," Bobby said, "It gives you a good idea of what to look out for."

Both Dave and Zach's eyes traveled down to the page.

"'Be careful!'" Dave read once finding the excerpt that mentioned what could lead to my demise. "'Your very presence in a new world _will _rewrite your life path of your first universe. Whatever extreme alteration with you occurs along your quest it will affect the new storyline of your changed path in the world you initially traveled from'." Dave took a deep breath. "Wwweelll, that sucks." Dave added. "I hope your life sucked Cru, because it's never going to be the same again."

"Dave," Zach admonished.

"What? It's true." Dave replied defensively.

"You haven't really said much," Zach pointed out, diverting his attention to me. "Are you okay?"

While everyone eagerly began telling me that I was, in fact, wrong about my entire reality, I just stood there not even trying to deny these outrageous theories. At first, I thought my silence was due to the fact that I was so shocked about my brains ability to make some things in my dreams make sense. After a while I decided, maybe it was because I was so accepting of the fact that this wasn't a dream, and I was actually somehow living my favorite television show. Then I realized that it was partially my acceptance, by mostly my anger of being forced into some mess I was too frightened to really understand.

So, no, I was not in any conceivable way, okay.

"I'm fine." I lied making my way to the brothers to read over their shoulders.

"Ella-" Zach tried.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" I snapped. The moment I saw the contrite look on his face I felt incredibly bad. "I'm sorry." I half-heartedly apologized. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just really frustrated right now."

"That's understandable." Zach responded.

"I don't think you can understand what I'm going through, and I'm not trying to be rude when I say that, it's just no one other than you two can see me! I'm stuck here, forced to go follow some quest, and I don't even know what that is! I don't know who I am or where I'm from, or why my hair is half white and half black!" I touched my face near my eyes. "Or where my glasses went!"

"They're upstairs." Dave added.

"Whatever!" I cried. "This is not what I pictured being with you guys would be like. I mean you guys didn't even trust me after I helped you! And you," I said pointing to Dave. "_You shot me!_ I helped you guys, and you didn't even trust me so much that you thought it would be okay to just _shoot_ me! And it hurt. Not as much as my shoulder but it stung pretty bad." I rubbed my head in frustration. "I thought you were on my side!" I yelled out to God in some weird form of desperation. "I thought you were making everything awesome for me for once, but it doesn't seem that way. Sucking me into a TV show was not my idea of happiness! This is _not_ what I meant when I said I wanted Dave Savage's children!"

"Whoa," Dave said. "No one's sinking their paws into this fine piece of meat anytime soon."

"Dave," Zach cautioned.

"What is she like 16?" Dave tried pointing out.

I just sighed and buried my face in my palms, wanting to disappear.

"Ella," Zach said softly. "Maybe we should be getting back on track. We might find more answers for you."

I looked up at them and nodded.

"You're right." I said taking a deep breath. "As much as I want to, I can't just mope around and hope for some kind of miracle. Sorry for freaking out."

We focused back on the obscure scripture, looking at the other symbols that were gateways to each so-called phase. After the feather was a scroll, a different ring of symbols engraved around it. Then a candle that had the cryptic signs carved into the wax. Following the candle was an image of three scars with more script lightly underlining each of them. Lastly was simply a five-pointed star.

Each stamp was approximately the same size, aside from the three scars, and the star. The scars took up the same amount of space as an actual life sized attack from some beast, while the star was no bigger than a dime. Each symbol also had a name:

The Entrance Feather, The Scroll of Truth, The Revealing Candle, The Battle Scars, and The Completion Star, all titled each marking that was to be seared into my skin.

"So after the fifth one I get to go home?" I asked, hopeful.

"I think it just means you've fully entered the alternate universe." Zach explained. "Who knows how long you might have to end up staying here?"

"That's reassuring." I said helping my self to a seat.

"There isn't much more information." Dave said. "At the end of every little paragraph it keeps telling me to 'Refer to the Realms Manual'. Bobby would you happen to know where one is?" Dave asked.

"The trouble is that there's only one manual, son." Bobby said pouring himself out a drink. "And you have to be a lot more important than me to get your hands on it."

"Well that's just great." Dave said, slamming the book shut. "How's Cru supposed to get back home?"

"I'm not." I replied.

"You can't just stay here," Dave pointed out. "You have to get back to where you came from."

"She's right, Dave." Zach regretted to say. "She's here for a reason. Maybe it's to help us."

"We can't just let her stay!" Dave argued. He turned to me. "Ella, you have to return to your friends, family—your freaking _people—_back home!"

Frustrated I stood up.

"I'm staying. Even if I thought I should go back home, I wouldn't even know how, and I'm not about to waste your time looking for a manual that may just tell me the same thing that I'm already sure of. I _can't_ go back." I made my way to exit the room but paused for one final word. "And I don't have… people… back home." I said walking out.

After leaving the kitchen I opened the front door to the porch to take a seat on the stairs leading up to the house.

Okay, so it turned out that it wasn't all a dream. But it had to be. I woke up after that time Dave shot me. If I wasn't dreaming then that was an awfully strange way to travel between alternate universes. On the other hand there _was _a scar scorched into my shoulder blade, and that kind of pain wasn't something someone could simply dream about. I just wanted things to make sense.

The front door opened behind me causing me to lose my train of thought. Zach smiled, taking a seat next to me. I placed the jacket that was in my arms into Zach's.

"Thanks, again." I added leaning against the wooden rail.

"No problem." He replied.

We sat there for a little bit in silence. I was still trying to connect the dots in my head, and I assumed Zach was doing the same.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked gingerly. "Something personal?" He wanted to clarify.

"Sure," I replied. "If I can remember."

"Right, well that was kind of what I was referring to." He started. "I mean, if you cant remember where you're from or even what your name is, how do you know you don't have anyone back home?"

I shrugged.

"I guess I kind of just feel it." I told him. "I realize that sounds silly, but I remember not having any parents or siblings or any real family."

"Do you remember how old you are?" He asked.

I nodded and told him, "18 but I turn 19 in the spring I think."

"You're young." He pointed out. "You couldn't have been by yourself all this time."

"I think I had some relatives that shipped me off to a boarding school after my parents died. And my uncle… I think I called him Mr. Williamson. He had a farm." I explained. "At least, that's how I remember it."

"You didn't go to college?" Zach wondered.

"I just started." I told him naturally, which caught me by surprise. "Yea, I think I just started college and the dorms I live in are right next to a train station." I explained to him.

"You seem to be remembering something."

"Not enough." I said. "I don't even know my own name."

"That must be rough." Zach said with a sigh. "I mean I've been alone for a while, but," He faced the house for a moment. "I've always had family."

"I know," I said with a grin.

"Right." Then he turned to me. "So you completely accept the fact that this is an alternate reality to yours?"

"I guess," I replied. "At this point, I think I've accepted that this isn't a dream. And I don't think I got sucked into a TV show." I laughed at the thought.

"So you aren't sure?"

"There isn't really much else of an explanation." I said. "So for now, I accept that version of the story, and I always will until I'm told another one that makes sense."

"That seems fair." Zach said.

"My main concern is the thing about the scorch marks. " I told him. "I mean, considering they're supposed to be stamped into my skin. Anything else I should know about them?"

After thinking for a bit Zach remembered.

"Yea, right after you left, we read that they come a while after the door officially opens." He said. "So like entering our world was the first door, but you didn't get the scorch marks until a couple hours after you came." He explained.

"Wait," I stopped him. "I don't even know what the other doors are, so I'm not going to know when I'm going to start having my skin burned?" I questioned.

"Uhm, I'm sure we can figure something out." He reassured me.

"Like what?" I asked standing up. Zach followed after. "I can't go through that again without preparing myself. And it's supposed to get worse!" I cried.

"Look," Zach said, grabbing my shoulders and looking at me intently. "You're going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because," he said, "me and my brother will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. I can't promise you wont get hurt, or that there aren't going to be a few cuts and bruises along the way. But you helped us, and you saved my life, more than once, I'm sure, and I've only known you for a day. So I'm going to make sure that whatever you do while you're here, we'll be right with you. I promise you it will get better, and I promise we won't let you get hurt."

"Never?"

"Not ever." Dave's unexpected voice said from behind. He had a beer in his hand and was leaning against the threshold of the front door. He stood up straight and took a swig of his drink, walking towards Zach and me. "I know I haven't been particularly trusting up until this point, but things are going to be different from here on out."

"Thank you." I said. I was relieved, although you wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at my straight face.

"We owe you that much." Dave replied. "Although I'm not entirely sure how accurate that shooting you story is."

"I wouldn't dwell on it." I advised.

"I wont." He assured me, taking another sip. We stood there for a little bit in silence until I decided to tell them why I thought I was there.

"I watch this TV show all the time," I started. "Most of the time, I'm yelling at you guys for missing something so obvious like the zombie we forgot to kill off. And I think I'm here to actually stop you guys from screwing up."

"Do we screw up often?" Zach asked.

"Kind of." I replied. "But some of your major screw ups I can't seem to remember, and I think it's because I'm not supposed to change those ones."

"Why not?" Dave wanted to know.

"Because they must be vital to the storyline." I explained. "Add to some character development or something."

"So you're here to help us do our job right?" Dave asked.

"Not your job. You're good at your job." I replied stating the obvious. "Everything else you suck at."

"I'm good at taking care of my brother, or at least making sure he lives." Dave said.

"Well that's your job." I pointed out. "I think I just see the trouble in certain things, and I can help you with that."

"Well it looks like you know your quest, then." Zach said.

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe. It's just a theory. I'm not really sure."

Another silence befell us until tears started stinging my eyes as the sudden realization that I no longer had a real home, or the fact that I wasn't at all prepared to go through the pain that was going to be inflicted upon me slowly weighed on my shoulders.

"I'm scared." I told them, letting a tear fall. Ashamed, I quickly wiped it away another one quickly falling out.

"You don't have to be," Zach told me close enough to wipe the other tear away.

"It's gonna be scary at first, Cru." Dave said. "But you'll be fine." He took a step closer to me.

"Do you want…" Dave made a face. "…I dunno, like a hug?"

I just scowled at him. I don't know why. Maybe because he was Dave Freaking Savage and he w=as offering to give me a very reluctant hug.

"You don't have to do that." I said to him.

He laughed and seemed taken aback, like he was surprised that I new him that well. He outstretched his arm leaning in to rub my shoulder like he did Zach when Jessica's photo was missing.

I accepted this gladly with a smile. I think it was because his outstretched arm meant that he more than trusted me. He was grateful that I helped him and more importantly his brother. He valued my presence, and the fact that I knew them so well.

And being hugged or having my tears wiped away made me realize I did after all have a home here. More of a home than I ever had anywhere else. I had a home with the Savage brothers.

I pulled away and dried my eyes, and smiled at them.

"Now what is this about you wanting my children?" Dave wondered.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"It's kind of a figure of speech." I explained. "At least where I come from."

"You guys have weird figures of speech," Dave said looking at me dubiously.

"That_ was_ kind of weird." Zach added.

"What, you think _I'm _bad?" I asked my mouth slightly ajar. "You should see some of the other girls back home. You're lucky you ended up with me and not some freaky slash girl."

"Slash girl?" Zach wondered.

"What's a slash girl?" Dave questioned.

"A girl who writes slash fanfiction." I explained.

"Slash what?" Zach asked.

"What is this slash business?" Dave asked growing frustrated.

I laughed.

"It's where people write or draw about two guys being together." I said.

"Two guys? What two guys?" Dave asked.

"Uh…Dave," Zach said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh don't tell me," Dave started.

"Yea." I finished for him.

"I thought they know we're brothers." Dave said.

"Oh, they know." I said. "So be thankful."

"Oh, come on! That's a whole new level of gross!" Dave exclaimed as we went back into the house.

Not long after Bobby, who was holding his phone in his hands, stopped us, wearing a concerning expression on his face. In his other hand were a few newspaper clippings, and articles printed from the Internet.

"You boys," He paused and looked around. "And girl—ready for a hunt?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_ebonylovesdeanandsam: I appreciate you preferring the original characters' names, but keep in mind that the characters are still the same people, I just changed their names because I wanted to do something different that the fan fiction world was not familiar with-just to make it my own. If you have any useful critique other than "this fic is bad" and "that's dumb" that may help me improve the story then that would be much appreciated. Thanks for stopping by!_**

**_I hope the rest of you enjoy! And please let me know what you think and leave a review! -3 for 6 chapters makes me sad :( _**

**_Thanks!_**

**7**

Trust me. The first thing on my agenda was getting to a salon pronto and dying my hair normal-coloured. Obviously, I wasn't going to let another couple get bludgeoned to death by some mysterious creature just to dye my freaking hair. Okay, so maybe they weren't _bludgeoned _to death, but you get the picture.

For my first ever hunt, I was following the boys to an abandoned asylum right outside of Fountain Hills, Arizona. We left right after Bobby told us about it, which was right around sunrise, and it took over a day to get there (which gave me more than enough time to officially decide, and think over how I was supposed to help them without the advantage of remembering the important parts).

By the time we got there it was a little late to immediately get down to business, which meant ample time for me to find jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of durable boots (yay fake credit cards!). Driving through the town, though, no one would ever have been able to guess that an asylum even _existed _here. It looked too pretty, and so did the people.

The brothers were initially drawn to this as a case because of the number of high school couples that decided to be adventurous and spend a night in the asylum, and never came back. Their bodies would be found weeks after their mysterious disappearance. One girl did get away, however, and they were posing as FBI agents in order to question her during the school day.

We had a few conflicting theories, though. Either some nut got a kick out of hiding out there waiting for some less intelligible kids to pounce on and randomly kill, or the _much _more reasonable explanation that there was a spirit or two (maybe even a demon—WHO KNOWS?) that was responsible for all this mess.

"I'm telling you two," I argued. "I know this looks like a hunt, but there are plenty of loony toons in the world that I'm sure would do this kind of thing."

"I'm sure there are." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"I think what Dave is trying to say," Zach started, "is that we're just here to make sure. Usually we're not wrong."

"_Usually?" _Dave said pulling into the lot of the high school. "We are _never_ wrong."

"Oh please," I muttered. "What about the time when you thought that the reverend was the one controlling the preacher ghost to kill anyone who harmed his daughter?"

"How'd you know about that?" Zach asked growing paranoid.

"Turned out that the daughter was the reason all along, right?" I added.

"Seriously," Zach said. "How do you know all this?"

"We're a TV show remember? Keep up Zachie," Dave told his brother as we all climbed out of the car.

Zach only shoved his hands in his pockets, nervously, and avoided eye contact with his brother.

"What's got you all riled up anyway?" Dave wondered.

"Nothing." Zach replied.

"Yea okay." Dave said with a chuckle. "Just don't ever become a poker player. Everyone will see right through you."

He walked on ahead after adjusting his tie and I turned to Zach.

"Yea, I know." I told him.

He cast his eyes down and quickly walked off.

"Hey!" I called, catching up with him. "It's okay." I assured him. "As a viewer I totally understood why you almost kissed that girl."

"Shh!" Zach pleaded, hinting with his eyes that Dave wasn't aware.

"Oh," I said with a laugh. "He's clueless."

"Who's clueless?" Dave asked abruptly turning to face us.

"No one." I replied quickly.

He only scowled at me.

"O-okay… well, bad news kid, you can't come with us." Dave told me.

I folded my arms and gave him cautioning look.

"Uh, right." He said. "I forgot you don't like being called that."

"Why can't I come?" I wanted to know.

"We're supposed to be FBI agents." Dave said pulling out his fake badge. "How are we supposed to explain the 15 year old Cru Ella Deville?"

"I'm 18!" I cried in defense.

"Oh, _18_? Well, why didn't you say so before? You do know what this means right? You're now eligible for a free ticket to Getting Your Ass Back Into The Car." Dave said spinning me around by my shoulders.

"I'm here to help remember?" I argued, facing back to him.

"You're not going to be much help if you go in there with us." Dave disagreed.

"Fine." I said turn back towards the lot. "I guess I'll just read a little more on this… Nut house."

"Good girl." Dave patronized as I made my way back to the Impala.

Then I stopped in my tracks all of a sudden.

"Hey!" I yelled spinning around. "It doesn't make a difference. No one can see me, remember?"

"So close." Dave told his brother. "So, _so _close."

Zach laughed at my triumphant grin as I followed them into the building.

"You guys are here to interview that chick who got out alive?" I asked.

Dave made it seem like he was talking to Zach, in order to avoid strange looks from any people roaming the halls that could even slightly listen in.

"Partly." He started. "It's mainly to find out what she saw, and what the local legend is about the asylum. We'll ask around."

"You're going to get more than one story, and they are going to contradict each other." I pointed out.

"We kind of want that." Zach explained. "If people are giving us ten different stories, it's likely that there will be a similarity with all of them that will help us understand what's actually going on."

"Oh," I replied with a sigh. "I don't understand how I don't remember this episode." I said quietly to myself. Both brothers obviously heard, and exchanged looks.

We walked into the main office as Dave and Zach approached the young secretary who was sat at a large desk, massaging her temples, her glasses tossed to the corner. Upon seeing the brothers she sat up, straightened out her blonde hair, and shoved her glasses back on.

"Long day?" Dave inquired, both him and Zach pulling out their pretend badges.

She gave an exasperated laugh and began playing with her hair.

"You have no idea," She said.

"We have our fair share of never ending days." Dave told her.

"I bet you guys do," She made it sound like what they did wasn't gruesome, tiring, or even _heroic_. She made it sound like what they did was sexy or something. "Being _special _agents and all."

"Oh please." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"So, FBI?" She said returning to the topic. "Is this about Ashley Gonzalez's accident?"

"We just need to know when she'll be available next." Dave told her with a friendly smile.

"Well this would usually be something to take to the guidance counselor," she started, and wheeled her chair closer to her computer adjusting her frames. "But since you guys are so special," she began typing away ferociously on her keyboard. "I will make a _very special_ exception, and pull up Miss Gonzalez's schedule," with a few clicks, the printer went on its way and she pushed herself to the end it sat at and pulled out the piece of paper, handing it to Dave. "Just for you."

"That's awfully nice of you," Dave said with a wink.

"Seriously?" I wondered turning to Zach who only slightly shrugged. "_Now_?" I asked as we all walked out into the halls. "Now is the time to be hitting on the cute secretary?"

"Believe it, sister." Dave said monotonously, clearly more interested in the schedule and when Miss Gonzalez was going to be open for an ambush. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Lunch time." I said immediately after looking at the schedule. "Or at least for Ashley." I said pointing at the "A Lunch" typed out on the sheet.

Dave glanced at the clock.

"Oh yea," He said with a pleased smile. "Nice work, Cru."

"I get a 'nice work' for telling time, and a gun pointed at me for helping you guys kill zombies?" I questioned.

"Welcome to hunting," Dave said. "Now shut your trap. We're working."

With her locker number printed on the schedule, we stopped by, but she was nowhere to be seen. We checked the last classroom she was in before lunch, but she wasn't there either. Eventually we were growing quite frustrated with her, even checking the library _and _lunchroom to see if she had gone to either of those places. Again, she was out of sight.

"Where is this chick?" Dave demanded to know. "And why is it taking this long to find her?"

I turned around facing the abandoned courtyard, admiring its garden, when I suddenly noticed a dark haired girl sitting by her self on a bench in the far corner.

"Hey, guys?" I tapped Zach on the back (no way could I reach his shoulder) and got their attention. "Is that her by any chance?" I asked pointing to the lonesome girl.

"Yea, that's her." Zach said walking towards the glass doors, with Dave and me following.

"Ashley Gonzalez?" Zach approached her taking out his badge.

"That's me." She replied standing up to face the two. "You're here about Jason aren't you?"

"We just want to know what happened." Zach assured her.

"You wont believe me even if I told you. I already talked to the police." She argued.

"Try us." Dave encouraged.

The girl crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"We were only going to see what it would be like," She started reluctantly. "You know, with the legend and all."

"What's the legend?" I asked. Both Dave and Zach shifted uneasily, trying to hint for me to shut up.

"And at some point, Jason got locked in a room." Ashley continued. "And I kept kicking and screaming for the door to open, and I thought he was playing some sort of joke on me or something."

"Whoa, wait ask her about the legend!" I cried.

"When the door finally opened," She went on. "I- I" She closed her eyes to repress tears, and then collapsed back on to the bench, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Legend," I whispered.

"Would you-" Dave began to shout, taking Ashley by surprise. "Please, continue." He advised.

"Nice save," I said while she wiped away tears.

"I saw a man in a white coat, electrocuting Jason with some- some… _thing_. And Jason, he was dead. Or at least he looked like it. He wasn't moving or anything." After catching a few breaths she began trembling, with Zach rubbing her shoulder in order to soothe her. "When he saw me, I ran."

"That's it?" Dave asked. "He let you go?"

"No." The girl said in almost a whisper like she was scared or something.

"But that's what it said on your police report." Zach said, bemused.

"I know." Ashley replied. "I lied." She used that same whisper tone. "Listen, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not."

"Calm down, no body thinks your crazy." Dave told her.

"He was in that room and then the moment I started running away he popped up right in front of me. And his eyes…." She stopped herself, clasping her hand on her mouth worried of what she was about to say.

"His eyes?" Dave asked.

"They were gone." She told them. "Black. That was all I could see. Black all around. At first I thought it was just the lighting, and then when he came closer, I saw that his eye sockets were just empty… Like the legend."

"I'm seriously going to bust a cap in somebody's ass if you guys don't ask about the freaking legend already." I threatened.

"What's the legend?" Zach tried finding out.

"Thank you." I said.

"You know. All of the patients went crazy in 1973, and killed the doctors and nurses, and orderlies." She said.

The memory of this episode just hit me.

"I know this episode." I told them. "I remember it."

"Why? Just because they all lost it?" Zach asked.

"No," Ashley replied. "The head administrator of the asylum was allowing weird experiments, and even conducted some of them. That's who I saw. It was Lester McArthur."

"You guys!" I cried.

"Please excuse us," Dave said getting up and moving to the other side of the courtyard out of Ashley's way. He turned to Zach who followed after. "Would you shut up already?" He barked.

"Me?" Zach asked in astonishment.

"No, our freaking prophet here." Dave said referring to me.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." I said.

"Well, we could do with out it, thanks." He told me.

"I don't believe this," I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Come on, Dave," Zach told his brother. "She helped us."

"I can't hear a damn thing our witness has to say over chatty Cathy, here." Dave defended.

"Well too bad," I snapped. "Because believe it or not, I'm here to _help _you, even if you don't want it! I'm the one who's going to keep you from screwing everything up, so unless you want to die at the end of this gig, I suggest you start listening to 'chatty Cathy'."

"I thought this was a TV show. I thought I couldn't die." Dave argued.

"Oh, please, there will be no _TV show _anymore if you keep ignoring everything I have to say. "

"We were fine with out you," Dave said. "Hell, you can't even remember anything that's actually important. How's that helpful?"

I shot another glare.

"You're wrong." I hissed. "I'm not here to make everything A-Okay again, Dave. I'm here because some person in The Great Freaking Realm thought that this universe needed me to fix whatever I've seen you guys already screw up, when I was in _my_ universe. And since I know how you're going to screw up, I'm going to decide that you both need me, unless you have a good reason why you don't."

"I guess you've figured out your quest." Dave said with a defiant stare.

"I guess so."

"You're going to drive me nuts." He said burying his face in his hands.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Ashley asked from her bench.

"Everything's fine," Zach replied. He turned to Dave. "We should get going." He told us.

"Right," Dave said. "Thanks for your help, Ashley." He made his way to her to hand over a card. "Just call us if you need us." He told her.

"I will," She said. "Thanks."

"I feel so bad for her," I said as we walked into the crowded halls. "Poor girl had to watch her boyfriend die, and she probably thinks she's losing her mind."

"It'll get better," Zach guaranteed. "Trust me."

I only shrugged.

We climbed back into the Impala and drove out of town towards the rundown asylum.

"So," Dave said shifting in his drivers seat. "You remember this… episode?"

"Yea," I answered.

"You mind sharing?"

"All I know is that burning the bones isn't going to cut it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"You're going to have to burn the bones, but there is something else you have to do." I said. "There is something else the ghost is bound to. In the hospital I think."

"That's great," Dave said, indicating it was anything but. "So we have to go to an asylum no one ever walks out alive from?"

"Don't act like you weren't already thinking it." I told him.

"Yea, I was _thinking_ it as a last resort." Dave debated.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I snapped, folding my arms. "You know, I thought things were supposed to be 'different from now on'." I pointed out. "You haven't really changed on the 'being a jackass' front."

"You'll get over it." Dave growled, immediately receiving a nudge from his brother. Dave sighed and looked at me through the rearview mirror. "You're right." He said. "I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk. It's just that I like doing my job without being told how to do it."

"I guess I shouldn't be so… controlling." I admitted.

"You _guess?_" Dave asked getting another punch from Zach. "I mean, uh, you're just trying to help."

"Speaking of," I leaned forward to get them to hear me better. "How are you going to make sure it's the doctor doing all of the killing?"

"What?" Zach asked. "I thought you said you remember the episode."

"I don't remember _everything_." I reminded him. "I only remember it in bits and pieces."

"That's convenient." Dave muttered. He gripped the steering wheel and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, we'll go check out the hospital, go back to the motel and do a little research, and we can go from there."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

We drove through a broken fence, and parked the car over patchy grass. Climbing out of the car, I was hesitant to continue, but crossed a threshold where a door must have stood before. Upon entering the building, the stench of mold and death overwhelmed our senses.

"It smells like…" Dave stopped himself. "It smells disgusting in here."

We approached the office that's door was unhinged and thrown to the side, with the words Head Administrator Dr. Lester McArthur hardly visible. It was boring with only a desk and a few filing cabinets visible. It looked like a normal office.

When we moved towards the operating rooms in the basement, it was clear why Mr. McArthur was considered to be so sadistic. Operation tables with dried pools of blood, and indications of burning and possible electrocutions were set up in every room. Jars that contained some masked objects made a wall in more than one area.

"This guy was messed up." Zach said

"I'm not even sure that's the right word for it." Dave said.

"Maybe, but look around. These tables are dusty and so are the tools. The blood is dried, and no one has been touched here since...1973." I observed.

"You're right." Dave agreed.

After doing a full tour of the decrepit building, and finding more dead rats than any other sign of recent violence, we went back to the motel we were staying at.

We had a very strange arrangement there.

Obviously they weren't going to get a separate room for some invisible person, and I couldn't sleep in the… erm… same bed as either of them. So with a few extra linens I resorted to the pull out couch even after both brothers insisted I take one of their beds instead. (Zach more than Dave. No surprises there.)

"So," I said after lying on the now folded couch for a few minutes. "What do we know about Dr. Torture?" I asked.

"Not much," Zach answered, looking intently at the screen of his laptop. "He had family that still lives here, but the legend does say that his eyes were gouged out by angry patients so at least that part fits."

At the word "family" I sat up straight.

"That's it!" I cried.

"What?" Dave asked from his bed.

"You need to see one of his family members." I said somewhat recalling the events of this episode. "If you ask about him, I'm sure they will bring _something _up, and you might be able to figure out if it was him, or if there were more people, or something that will help you finish this mess."

Zach began typing away on his laptop and found his way to some contact information for Lester McArthur Jr.

"His son is a psychiatrist downtown." Zach read off the website.

"I can't believe someone would name their child Lester," Dave said pulling on his jacket. "Especially with the last name McArthur. You're like setting him up for an eternity of being picked on."

I followed them towards the door until Dave turned around, standing in my way.

"Look," he said. "I swear I'm not trying to be a jackass, but I think you should let me and Zach take care of this one ourselves."

"But-"

"No," Dave said firmly. "I get you're trying to help and everything, but you've got to let us do our job."

For a moment we just stared at each other.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "I'll see what else I can dig up. Maybe find out what that other thing he is bound to might be."

"Good thinking." Dave said, patting me on the head like I was some child. He might as well have called me "kid" right then and there.

"Since we kind of forgot to interview the other high school-ers we thought we could go around town and see what other legends are out there. We'll be a couple hours," Zach explained. "So you don't need to rush anything." He flipped the door sign to read "Do Not Disturb".

"If you say so." I waved and closed the door behind them, hearing them start up the ignition and drive off. I hated feeling like such a burden, especially when I was there to lift to their troubles—not add to them.

I spent more than a couple hours looking up some strange things Dr. McArthur might have been bound to other than his bones. I can't tell you how weird the Internet is. I got answers from, "he saved his brain in a jar" to "the patients kept his eyes hidden somewhere, but since they're all dead no one can find them". All in all, there were some serious nut jobs.

With no major leads, I took off my glasses and decided to get some rest after a rather sleepless night (that car is less comfortable to sleep in than it looks). Since the boys weren't going to be back for a little while longer, I wanted to take over one of their beds, and tucked myself in after taking my jeans, and replacing them with my bedclothes shorts.

It was a nice 2-hour nap, or it at least would have been nice if I hadn't woken up in excruciating pain. Immediately my screams echoed around me, as if I was being soaked in fire. The agonizing sensation appeared to be coming from my neck by my right ear, as smoke rose from there.

As soon as I smelled the frying flesh, I knew I was being branded again. And this time it was at least ten times worse.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ebonylovesdeanandsam: "and also love jensen and jared they are the best sexy men ever"- no arguments there bro.**_

_**Alisterine: Thank you! I'm so happy this story had that impact on you, and I'm glad that you found the characters are developing. Thanks so much for the encouragement! **_

_**KaterinePetrova-Winchester: I'm so happy you appreciate the change! I really wanted to change it up a little and found that it would be fun to give them different names. Glad that you like Cru Ella, and please keep reading!**_

**I hope everyone else is enjoying this as well! Please leave reviews! I love them good or bad!**

**8**

Where the hell were Zach and Dave? I must have been hunched over the twin-sized bed for hours before I heard the Impala pull in.

I had passed out and my body was so weak I couldn't move. While I was being branded, I had moved around a lot, trying to find something to grip to tolerate the pain. By the end of it, I had changed positions so much that I was hung over the left side of the bed so that I could actually see _under_ it. That's when I had finally passed out.

With blood rushing to my head and limp arms hanging next to me, I thought I was going to fall over, but I slightly lifted myself up to hear someone talking to the brothers as they climbed out of the car.

"Señor?" A woman said, her voice sounding very familiar to me.

"What can I do for you?" Dave's voice asked.

"There was a something in your room." She said. "So I went inside, but I could not see what it was."

I thought I was hallucinating when I saw the housekeeper walk inside. She kept looking around to see what it was but obviously didn't find anything. I kept screaming though, and I thought she could hear me because she came right up to where I was but then I realized she could just smell my flesh burning. She left after spraying air refresher all over the room.

"Oh, right." Dave replied, giving a nervous laugh. He probably thought she could somehow hear me.

"What did you see?" Zach inquired in curiosity.

"Oh, I did not see anything." The woman replied. "I smelled some… some…"

Was this some sort of joke? This housekeeper was practically fluent in English and she couldn't remember this one word?

"You _smelled_ something?" I heard Dave ask, puzzled by what the woman was trying to get at.

"Si! It was, a… " She kept stumbling, and she muttered something to herself.

"Wait, did you say humo?" Zach asked. "As in… smoke?"

"Si! It was a smoke!"

The next thing I heard were heavy pairs of shoes stomping their way up the wooden stairs and keys fumbling in someone's hand.

"Hang on Cru!" Dave called.

They burst through the door, unable to see me at first, with the other twin bed blocking their sight. Zach lifted me up from underneath my arms and lay me flat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I shook my head groggily. "Where is it?" He needed to know.

"Her neck." Dave said after lifting my head to set on his lap.

I felt Zach's fingers trace around the brand, as he leaned over my wilted body.

"We should have been with her for this." Zach said sympathetically.

"I know, it's my fault." Dave replied.

"There was no way we knew this would happen." Zach comforted.

"She's a kid," Dave said. "We shouldn't have left her alone."

With the miniscule energy I had left I used my arm to hit Dave's knee.

"Sorry." He muttered, pushing my hair aside.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Dave's green ones looking down at me. The obvious concern in them was almost comforting. I slightly lifted up my head to see Zach sitting on the other edge right beside me.

"I'm going to get the bandages and alcohol from the car," He said. "You hang in there." He got up and left, closing the door behind him, but leaving it unlocked.

"Sorry about that." Dave said.

I took a deep breath readying myself to speak.

"It's not your fault." I managed to say.

"We got here a little later than expected." He said. "Are you hungry, by the way, because we picked up some grub on our way back."

"I'll eat later." I replied.

"As long as you eat. I mean it's the least I could after making you stay behind."

I hit him again with my arm.

"It's not your fault." I repeated a little more firmly this time.

He chuckled.

"If you say so." He sounded convinced but I was sure he was anything but.

The thing about Dave Savage was that wherever he went, he carried some guilt on his shoulders, practically looking for reasons why he was responsible.

"You should stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong." I told him. "Sometimes bad things just happen and they're nobody's fault."

He stopped stroking my hair and didn't say anything for a bit.

"I wish I could believe that." He said.

"You can." I replied. "Because it's true."

Zach walked in carrying more than the necessary supplies needed to keep my wound clean.

"Extra precautions." He explained. "And we left the food we got for Ella behind when Lila told us about the smoke."

"Lila?" Dave questioned.

"Oh yea, and I got stuck behind talking to her. She's the housekeeper. She was so concerned about what happened so I just told her that we thought there was some fire or something." He said setting the things down on the table. "She's a nice lady." He added grabbing the alcohol and bandages.

"Did you manage to get her phone number?" Dave joked.

"Very funny," Zach said walking over to us. "Let's see."

Dave adjusted me so that Zach could see the stamp at the back of my neck while soaking a towel in the alcohol. He took a deep breath hunching over me with the towel, but all of a sudden retracting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Zach gave a look to Dave.

"You should probably hold her down." Zach told his brother regretfully.

I didn't even get a chance to object before Dave's arms pinned mine down, and Zach readied himself again.

"Wait, wait!" I croaked.

"I'm sorry, Ella." Zach said continuing on.

"I don't need to be held down!" I told them. They paused. "Just do it." I said. "I won't squirm, and if I do, then you could just hold me down."

Zach looked at his brother for some sort of direction.

"Let us do it our way then." Dave said.

"What's your way?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter what our way is." Dave replied. "You have to do it that way regardless."

"Fine." I was in no state to argue…_again_.

Adjusting me so that I was on my side, Dave held my hair in the opposite direction in order to fully expose my neck.

"Ready?" Zach wanted to make sure.

"Yea," I weakly replied, as he began pressing the towel on to my wound.

I clenched my teeth and gripped the side of the bed so tight that I was certain my fingers would fall off.

"You'll be okay." Zach assured me. "Hang in there."

"Okay," I said exasperated.

Quickly, he bandaged me up, as Dave let my hair down loose again. I was about ready to turn back on the bed and fall asleep again, but Zach stopped me.

"Wait." He said. "I just want to check the brand on your shoulder blade."

I took a deep breath and rolled over, this time on my stomach.

"Uh, Cru?" Dave said. "You're wearing a t-shirt."

"So?" I replied. This was no time to be stating the obvious.

"Your brand is too low on your shoulder blade." Zach started to explain. "We…we can't pull your t-shirt down that far."

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"So you have to pull my t-shirt up, and expose my entire back, completely disregarding my severe issues with being unclothed?" I guessed. Their silence gave me my answer.

"Something like that," Dave muttered to himself.

"Do you mind?" Zach asked.

I buried my face in the covers.

"Medical reasons." I said.

"Right." He said lifting my shirt up, me helping as much as I could.

The cool air stung my otherwise clothed back. This more than sucked because my severe issues with being unclothed were _pretty_ severe. I mean I never even went swimming because of the required garb. It was a whole other thing that led to my lack of a social life. Not to mention the Savage Brothers could see the back of my blue penguin and polar bear bra. Why? Why world _why?_

Dave held the shirt in position, while Zach slowly removed the tape that sealed the bandage on my skin.

"This is beyond strange." Zach said.

"Why?" I wanted to know. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Zach said. "Dave, do you see that?"

"I see it." He replied.

"It sounds like something is wrong." I told them.

"Seriously, Ella. Nothing's wrong. If anything it's… _good_." Zach sounded so surprised. "I mean usually it takes brandings three weeks to heal completely. But yours looks like it could be healed in _two days_ to be honest."

"Yea, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I read something about this in that book thing Bobby gave me." Dave seemed to recall.

"What'd it say?" Zach asked.

"I think just that it heals pretty quick, since it's a brand of the Great Realm or something." Dave replied. "Does it hurt Cru?"

"Not really." I noticed. "Just a touch sore."

"Well, I'm putting alcohol on it just to keep it clean." Zach said pouring more onto the towel.

"Okay," I said feeling a little more relaxed.

There was no more than a little sting when Zach pressed the towel on my back. Without placing an additional bandage on the brand, he pulled down my shirt and readjusted me on my back.

"You should probably sleep." He advised.

"I've been lying here for so long." I told him. "I need to be doing something."

"You need to be not doing anything." Dave argued.

"Oh come on." I complained. "I can't be spending my magical quest in bed all day. Let me at least tell you what I found."

"Sure, why not?" Zach agreed.

"Well, most of it was really weird." I began to explain. "Lots of people were saying he was bound to his eyes, but the articles that I read all say they were… disposed of."

"What else did the articles say?" Dave asked.

I slowly adjusted my self to sit up.

"They weren't very graphic on the details of what happened to his body, _but_ they all mention that the patients were attacking him with scalpels, and that's how his eyes were gouged out and that's how he died."

"Right, that's what his son told us."

"So, what if they cut something else out?" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like anything. He could be missing a body part and it could be left in the asylum." I said.

"Okay," Zach said getting up. "Why don't we go to burn the bones? When we do, we'll see if anything's missing."

"Right," Dave got up as well. "Well let's just hope it ain't something we can't see."

They both walked towards the door keys in hand.

"Wait!" I called. "I'm coming with." I sat up from the bed.

"No way." Dave said.

"You're not in good shape to come with us," Zach tried explaining. "It's probably best if you stayed here."

"I don't like staying here." I said folding my arms.

"Too bad." Dave replied. "It's going to be dangerous, and we don't want anything freaky pouncing on you now that it's dark out. What are you going to do there anyway? Hold the flashlight while me and Zach dig?" He paused. "That's actually not a bad idea." He muttered to himself.

"See?"

"No, no way, Cru." He said. "You stay here, get some food into your system, and then we'll get out of here once we deal with everything."

"So your idea of having me help you, is giving you information while you go off and save the day? I don't think so." I argued.

"Look, our job isn't to baby sit you, Cru." Dave said growing frustrated.

"I am _not_ a kid." I hissed. "I can take care of myself."

"Hey, guys. This is no time to start fighting, so let's make a compromise." Zach tried mediating.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Me and Dave will go to the cemetery, figure out what it is that's missing, come back here, and we can all go to the asylum." Zach suggested.

"Right, so the ghost of a man who cut crazy people open can attack her?" Dave pointed out.

"I'm invisible!" I cried.

"Not to ghosts!" Dave hollered.

"I was invisible to those zombies why can't I be invisible to a ghost?" I said.

"No you weren't." He replied.

"Why do you think they didn't try eating me?" I asked.

"She's right." Zach said. "They only started coming after her when I was right by her."

Dave only looked at us dubiously.

"It would be helpful to have her around," Zach argued. "If she can do stuff and get away with it when we cant."

"Thank you." I said. "That's what I've been _trying _to say this entire time."

"Alright fine!" Dave said in resignation, clearly unhappy about it. "Just sit your ass down here and eat some goddamn food while we go unbury a dead body!" He opened the door and slammed it behind him, making Zach jump.

He turned to me.

"He's just—"

"Stupid." I finished.

"I should go." He said. He opened the door, giving me a, "Feel better, Ella," before shutting it behind him.

I sighed and took a seat in front of the fast food that they bought for me. I don't understand why Dave wouldn't just listen to me. _Fine _so I was almost ten years younger than him, but I wasn't the little girl that he painted me to be. I was fully capable of taking care of myself, and half the work was done for me considering I was already invisible!

Then I started to remember an episode that was in one of the later seasons. It was about this kid who really took a shining to Dave, and despite the fact that she was a nuisance he took a shining to her too. I think it was _because _she was such a nuisance that Dave really enjoyed her company. Her mom had gone on a hunt and enlisted Zach and Dave's help, and upon seeing the brothers asked for Zach's help on the hunt, and required Dave to stay behind and watch her kid. By the end of the episode, Dave was forced to save Zach and that woman, bringing her poor kid along.

I guess Dave liked having the kid around. I think having someone so innocent, that didn't know all of the bad stuff out there made him feel better.

That was a good episode.

I started to wonder if in this alternate universe there was an alternate TV show that mirrored this one. In the search bar of Zach's laptop, I began typing:

Show about two brothers.

Only a few things came up, and most of those were comedies. I refined my search:

Show about two brothers who fight the supernatural.

Again, almost nothing came up, except this weird low-key reality TV show that was about two _friends_ who went on "ghost hunts". Not what I was looking for.

So there was no show that mirrored this one in this universe.

After eating, I took their advice and tried resting. It was useless, considering I had been resting earlier in the day for hours. Instead, I wanted to examine the brandings as best I could. It was going to be difficult, considering they were in places that were impossible to see without twisting my body around in ways I was too sore to.

I started digging in the drawers to look for some other mirror I could use along with the one in the bathroom. Luckily, I found one in no time, and made my way to the bathroom, holding the mirror so that I could see my branding. The one on my neck was easy to see, and since it was so fresh, it looked rather gross. It burnt my skin, turning it black, and looked just as intricate as the drawing in the book did, with little designs here and there that couldn't have been so simply made. No wonder it took so long. I put the bandage back on the wound before I could get it infected.

When I moved on to the one on my shoulder blade, I tried taking a look at it without having to pull my shirt up. I tugged at the neckline of my shirt, trying to extend it so that I could get a simple glimpse of the brand. Not only was it useless, but I also just wasted my energy bending my sore muscles. There was no way I could keep my shirt up without doing the same thing again to my arm, so I shut the bathroom door and took off my shirt.

The mirrors revealed a much different looking brand that resembled more of a healed scar. It was pinkish white, and when I put the compact mirror down to touch it, it was bumpy. I could tell with my fingers where the feather was because of the series of pencil thin lines that mimicked that of the drawing itself.

I couldn't help be so fascinated by it, and I lost myself for a bit until I heard keys outside of the bathroom. Quickly I put my shirt on and ran out into the main room to grab a pair of jeans, as Zach and Dave entered.

"You ready to head out, Cru?" Dave asked upon entering.

"Almost!" I yelled running into the bathroom again. I yanked off my shorts and jumped into my jeans. "Did you guys figure out what was missing?" I called from the bathroom as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Yea," Zach replied. "His left toes."

"Can you believe it?" Dave complained. "His freaking toes! How are we supposed to find those?"

I swung the bathroom door open.

"Okay." I said. "Now that I have pants on, I'm ready."

"Alright," Dave said as we left the room.

"I vaguely remember the toes now," I said. "I think I can find them, or at least help."

"Good to know, kid." Dave said with a smile.

"Right?" I replied enthusiastically.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

I scowled.

"What for?"

Dave and Zach looked at each other and grinned.

"So you don't care if I call you kid anymore, huh?" He asked with a chuckle as we made our way into the car.

He started the car and began pulling out of the lot.

"I didn't even notice." I told him, completely surprised by myself.

"I guess it's like an older brother thing," Zach started, "to call younger siblings by names, right Ella?"

"I wouldn't know." I replied not meaning to sounds so upsetting.

"Right," He said. "Sorry."

I just stared out the window into the night, as we quietly drove to the asylum.


	9. Chapter 9

**_KatrerinaPetrova-Winchester: Thanks! And to find out about Ella, you have to keep reading! I know it sounds annoying but trust me, it'll be worth it... (i hope)! Thanks for the reviews!_**

******_GirlZProduction: Yay! Thanks for your feedback, and I'm glad you like the name change. Also, I'll continue if you continue! _**

**_J24lyfe: Haha, I know the feeling... I love the fact that you're really getting into and I appreciate the review!_**

**_Please keep the reviews coming guys! I hope you enjoy!_**

**9**

"I forgot how gross it smells in here," Dave said as we entered the building.

"Where do you think the toes would be?" Zach asked me.

"I don't know why I can't remember that." I replied frustrated.

"Don't worry about it." Zach told me. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Alright," Dave said opening a bag. "Here is some equipment." He tossed us both flashlights, and small cans of salt. "Here's your gun, Zach." He said handing one to his brother and before I could even open my mouth he said, "No, Cru, you cannot have a gun."

"Oh come on," I said. "I used one with the zombies." I argued.

"That was one time." He said. "Just stick with Zach, while I go cover the east wing of the basement."

"Wait we can't separate!" I cried.

"Why not?" Zach wondered. "Is there something you remember?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Who wouldn't?" Dave said. "Look, it'll only be for a little while, and if anything goes wrong, Zach can just call me on my phone, okay?"

"Okay." I said dubiously.

"Cool." He swung the bag over his shoulder, and saluted us with his flashlight. "See you later, kids."

"See what I mean?" Zach said turning to me after Dave disappeared down the stairwell. "Total older brother thing."

"So I'm guessing we are in the west wing of the basement?" I said ignoring his remark.

"Yep." He said, and I followed him down the stairs, as we took a right down the narrow hall.

A noise came from one of the rooms, causing me to drop my flashlight and immediately hang on to Zach.

"Oh my God, oh my God." I whimpered as I clutched his jacket.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a laugh.

"Something is going to eat me!" I cried.

"You'll be fine." Zach assured me. "You've got your salt."

I clutched the canister and picked up my flashlight still gripping Zach's jacket.

"I still have a very bad feeling about this." I told him.

"I'm right here." He said.

We turned in to one of those rooms that had the wall of jars with unknown contents. That's what triggered my memory. The toes were in one of the jars, in the very room that we were standing in. I could tell by one of the pictures of a blue vase and yellow flowers.

"It's in here." I told Zach.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yea, it's in one of the jars in this room."

"All of the rooms are identical. How can you tell it's this room?" Zach asked.

I pointed the flashlight at the picture I recognized from the episode.

"I can tell by that picture. One of you found it in this room."

"Just to be sure why don't you start checking the jars in this room, and I'll check the other rooms to see if the same picture isn't there." Zach said heading towards the door.

"No!" I cried. "It's this room I swear! Don't leave me! Please!"

"Look, you've got your salt, and your flashlight, and the ghosts can't even see you, remember?" Zach told me. "I'm in the room at the end of the hall, okay? You're going to be fine, I promise."

He left before I could protest any further. I took a deep breath and turned to the wall of jars. There were like a million, how was I supposed to find the right one? I hesitated before reaching for one. I wiped off the dust, hoping by doing that I would easily be able to identify the contents. All I saw was an opaque peachy liquid.

With the salt tucked in one armpit, I shoved the flashlight into my other one, positioning the light on the jar, and then unscrewed the top. I saw an obscure shape bobbing in the liquid. I moved the jar around, and realized I was looking at a human liver. I shrieked and drop the jar causing it, and it's contents to shatter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dave's voice asked from behind.

Immediately I ran to him with my flashlight and salt in hand.

"It was a liver! A human liver!" I cried. "This guy was messed up."

"Yea, most head doctors are." Dave replied.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked, my voice still shaking from the sight of the organ.

"What are you talking about?" Dave wondered. "Zach just called me saying he was lost, or something."

I scowled.

"When?"

"Like two seconds ago. I swear to God, that kid has no navigational skills." Dave complained.

"No he didn't." I said.

We both suddenly heard something crash from down the hall.

"Where is he?" Dave asked as we walked out into the passageway.

"He said he was going to be in the room at the end of the hall." I told him.

I followed him down the corridor, but waited in the hall right outside the door while Dave checked the room. Dave turned to me from where a plate of tools fell over.

"He ain't in here." Dave said.

I shrugged.

"He said he would be in here." I told him. "Maybe he went to-"

I didn't end up finishing my sentence because all of a sudden something snatched me up from the ground and covered my mouth with their hand.

"Cru!" Dave called as I was carried away farther down the hall.

Oh my God, Dave was right, the ghosts _could _see me! But while I was kicking and screaming through the warm, course hand I glanced down, noticing the skin didn't look pale, and the clothes didn't look old. They looked like Zach's.

What was going on?

I was able to squeeze one of my arms out of his grip, and dug my nails into his hand deep enough for him to take it off my mouth and hold down my arm again.

"Zach!" I cried.

"Shut up," He barked, while Dave came running down the halls, chasing after.

I remembered. This was why we couldn't separate. The ghost of Dr. McArthur did some weird juju on Zach's head making him go crazy. It made him turn against Dave.

"Oh no." I whispered.

I made the mistake of starting to squirm; because I'm pretty sure Zach was about to set me down before I started to. Looking down at my feet, I could see they were a few feet about the ground.

"Why are you the size of an abnormally large gorilla, Zach?" I demanded to know.

He just grew fed up, and the moment Dave entered the room I had been taken to, Zach sort of just tossed me to the side. _Ouch._

"What the hell, Zach?" Dave hollered.

Zach snatched the gun out of Dave's hand, catching him by surprise, and then suddenly punched him square in the jaw. He pointed the gun at Dave.

"Aw crap." Dave said. "That freaking shrink already got to you didn't he?"

"I can't let the either of you burn the rest of him." Zach said pointing the gun from me to Dave.

"Yes you can." Dave said.

"Why?" Zach wondered. "Because _you _told me to? Because I'm getting awfully tired of doing anything you tell me to."

"No because you've got a gun full of rock salt pointed at me." Dave said. "You can't kill me."

Without hesitation Zach pulled the trigger making me jump. Dave's immobile body was now at the other end of the room.

"Hurts though, don't it?" Zach said standing over Dave who was coughing profusely.

"For now, but once we find those damn toes, you'll be back to normal, Zach." Dave wheezed.

"This is the most normal I've ever been." Zach said. "I mean I'm finally speaking my mind. I'm finally telling the truth."

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Well for one, I can't sand our invisible friend here." Zach said about me, without taking his eyes off of Dave. "Talk about slowing us down. And _you._ You just like to stand around telling everyone how they should be, blindly following a man we could hardly call our _father_."

"Zachie, stop." Dave said. "This isn't you."

"Yes it is." Zach replied pressing the gun against his brother's head.

The best part about people forgetting your presence is the ability to do things without being noticed. Every party I have ever been dragged to, I've easily been able to sneak out within thirty minutes of getting there without anyone knowing. So, right now, while Zach was ignoring me, I was able to stand up, and tip toe my way closer to him without him even noticing.

I sprinted towards him just in time for him to turn my way, get caught off guard with me jumping on him, and allowing Dave to wrench the gun from his hands. It was a little difficult for Dave to do anything else, because within that split second, Zach had me hanging by his neck for dear life, and was trying to get me off by swinging us around.

Finally he was able to grab a hold of me, slamming me to the ground. Dave saved the day by punching Zach, sending him down, and knocking him out cold by slamming his head against the tiled floors.

"You okay?" Dave asked me. I nodded although I didn't mean it. "Let's go and find the toes before Zach wakes up, and goes The Shining on my ass." He said helping me up.

I lead him to the room that I remembered the right jar was in. We frantically began searching through them, unscrewing each one only to find more organs.

Dave picked one up, and stopped.

"I think this is it." He said shaking it. "It's the only one with no liquid."

All of a sudden he was snatched up and thrown to the other side of the room. It was in fact, the ghost of Dr. Lester McArthur this time. He set his hands on Dave's head, a surge of electric sparks flowing from him.

"What do I do?" I cried.

"The jar!" Dave yelled unclenching his teeth.

I found that it luckily didn't shatter when Dave dropped it, and began unscrewing it. All five of his left toes were there. Without hesitation I poured salt in the jar, and turned to Dave for a light, but at this point he wasn't moving, and I assumed it was because he couldn't. I avoided the doctor and dug my hands into Dave's pockets, finding the metal light. I tried lighting it but the damn thing wouldn't work. I hated lighters.

Finally the flame started and I set a fire in the jar.

Fire now consumed Dr. McArthur and as he disappeared into the blaze, the room grew eerily still. Tired, I crawled right beside Dave, shaking him to get him up.

He looked kind of peaceful with his eyes closed, which made me a little reluctant to continue to wake him up. But I supposed everyone looked peaceful when their eyes were closed.

"Dave!" I shouted pushing him. "Wake up."

Slowly, his eyes began to open.

"I'm awake." He mumbled. He took a deep breath before helping himself up.

We could hardly carry ourselves into the room where we left Zach, who was just getting up himself.

"Can we get out of here yet?" He asked rubbing the spot on his head that violently met the ground.

"We were just on our way." Dave replied, still clutching the spot on his ribs where Zach shot.

We all trudged up the stairwell, our eagerness to get out of the building suppressed by our overwhelming physical pain.

"Sorry that took so long," I said to Dave.

"You did good, kid." He said resting his hand on my head.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

When we did finally make it to the car we kind of just sat there a little more than exhausted.

"You guys," Zach said. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I said some pretty terrible things about the _both_ of you."

"You remember?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I wish I didn't." He told us. "I didn't mean a word of it."

"Really?" Dave asked a hint of doubt in his voice.

Zach seemed taken aback.

"Yea." He replied. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"God no." Dave said starting the car. "I'm definitely not in the mood for sharing."

"Alright, fine." Zach said. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

We drove out of the asylum and back to the motel, practically collapsing on the beds (and couch) when we got there.

"Do you need help pulling out the couch?" Zach asked groggily.

"It's okay," I said pulling the folded blanket over myself. "I'm too lazy anyway."

"If you say so." He replied, half asleep.

We all eventually dozed off, and I was sure the brothers were thankful for this rare occasion. While sleeping, I dreamt that I was back in my dorm, and that stupid daisy girl was telling me how irresponsible I was being, and how I needed to respect other people's preferences. Who died and made her queen anyway?

I knew it was a dream though, because she was bleeding from her nose, but didn't seem to mind or even notice at all. While she was spending her time yelling at me, I heard a weird tune ringing in my ears.

I woke up, and it was daytime and Zach and Dave were still sleeping. The phone on the middle nightstand was ringing.

"You guys?" I asked, covering my ears with the pillow to block out the sound. "Is someone going to get the phone?" I took off the useless pillow.

"Dave." Zach mumbled, and after no response he simply leaned over and picked the phone up himself. "Hello?" He greeted tiredly.

All of a sudden he sat up and just as he did I remembered this from the episode.

"Dad?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_KaterinaPetrova-Winchester: Yay! This chapter hopefully is when things start getting a little more interesting! Thanks for your reviews!_**

**_Authors note: Hey Guys, sorry for the really long break before updating. I've been a little caught up in stuff, and only got one review anyway [sadface]... This chapter and on should start getting a little more into the season one Supernatural Storyline. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and remember to leave a review even if you think it sucks! thanks! _**

**10**

I think I left out a little too much. Yes, the show was about two brothers who fought whatever went "bump-in-the-night", but the real story had more to do with their dad. The reason why they fought off the supernatural in the first place was because their father trained them to from their early childhood. After their mother's death, their father was bent on finding that demon responsible and went on this never ending quest, fighting off evil with his two sons in the meantime.

There was a period where Zach was apparently out of the picture, when he spent his time in college. When Dave came to get him to help find their father, Zach's longtime girlfriend had suffered the same fate as his mothers. He decided to join his brother, although his reasons were had more to do with revenge.

Which brings us here: Zach and Dave Savage. Two brothers who are looking for their dad, so that they could all kill off the evil demon that killed their mom, while still picking up where their father left off and saving people. One brother's life was revolved around looking out for the other. The other brother's life was plagued with visions and a mysterious path paved by an evil demon.

I seriously should have been a writer for this show or something.

"Well, damn it, what did he say?" Dave demanded to know about the phone call they received.

"He told us to meet him in some town in Colorado." Zach told him getting his coat on. "He gave me the name of a motel and then he just hung up."

"That's it?" Dave asked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Zach responded.

Dave put his jacket and shoes on, getting ready to go, while Zach got everything they brought together, and I followed them out. Zach and I waited in the car while Dave checked out of the motel. When Dave got in Zach turned to him.

"I think we should go to Bobby first." He said.

"No way," Dave replied.

"We could at least call him!" Zach suggested.

"Dad said he needs us to meet him somewhere, so we go now."

"I get it-"

"I said no, okay?" Dave barked. "We'll bring Dad back with us, and we can go to Bobby's then."

"Fine." Zach said.

Luckily Colorado isn't too far from Arizona and it didn't take a fraction of the time to get there as it took to get to Arizona from Bobby's. It was still a longer drive than I really wanted to sit through (Fourteen hours—No thank you). Everything was always so much quicker on TV.

John Savage wanted his sons to meet him somewhere in Boulder, Colorado, and after doing some research Zach realized there was a nest of vampires residing there.

"There have been strange deaths with victims who've been drained of blood, and blood missing from hospitals and blood banks over the past few weeks." Zach told us.

"Few weeks?" Dave asked. "How did they go so long unnoticed?"

"I think a hunter who lived there tried attacking and got killed or something." Zach explained. "I think that's why Dad's there. It must be a big nest if he needs us."

"I don't remember this," I told them.

"Yea, well you didn't remember the last one either." Dave pointed out.

"I know, but this one… I don't remember you guys ever fighting a nest off with your father."

"Well maybe you will," Dave said.

Zach shifted uneasily in his chair but kept quiet.

"What?" Dave asked picking up on his brother's movement.

"I didn't say anything." Zach replied.

For some reason this sparked a memory for me.

"You had a nightmare right?" I guessed.

"You _what?_" Dave asked.

Leaving something so important out frustrated Dave.

"Yea. You had a nightmare about this woman dying like how your mom and Jessica did." I continued.

"How did you know?" Zach looked at me like he was afraid of the fact that I was familiar with what was going on in his mind.

"I remember it." I replied. I turned to Dave. "See? He had a premonition, and it didn't have anything to do with vampires."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm trusting Dad on this one." Dave said. "When we get there, we'll let him know, and I'm sure he'll tell us something useful."

Which did end up happening.

When we finally reached Boulder we found the motel their father had told Zach about. The problem was they couldn't find his car anywhere in the lot.

"He told me he would use that old pick-up truck from Bobby's." Dave said nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Why isn't it here?"

"Maybe he's out." I suggested.

"Doing what? I thought he wanted us here to help him."

Dave's panicking stopped the moment he saw the tan pick-up truck pull into the motel. The man who dragged himself out of the car was their father, John Savage. They were both eager to leave before I stopped them.

"You're going to scare the pants off of him." I told them. "Why don't you just wait until he gets in the room, and then knock on his door?"

Dave turned around and gave me a look.

"Why?" He asked rhetorically. "Because I haven't seen him in almost an entire year, and call me mushy, but I think it's about time I say hello."

"Kay fine." I replied holding my hands up defensively.

The brothers both exited the car (leaving poor me behind) and approached their father who kind of just sank to his knees. There was blood on his hand. I pushed the passenger seat forward after messing around with some lever, and helped myself out of the car. I ran towards them as they tried bringing their father to his feet.

"I don't get it." Dave told me as I came nearer to them. "I thought he called us here to help him fight the nest."

Both Zach and Dave carried their father into the room he indicated was his own, and set him down on the bed.

"It's been a while," Zach said to his father who seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

"I gotta tell you," Dave said. "This ain't how I pictured our reunion."

"Yea," John wheezed. "This isn't how I pictured it either." He took his hand off his wound and it was soaked in blood. "Those damn bastards got me." He said.

"Cru," Dave said turning to me. "Can you get the stuff from the car, so we can clean this thing?" He asked referring to the wound.

I made a face he couldn't read, until his dad said something.

"Cru?" John asked. "Do you have another hunter with you or something?"

Dave just looked at Zach.

"Not quite." Zach said.

"Look, we'll tell you about it later." Dave said. "Zach, why don't you go grab the stuff?"

"Sure." Zach said getting up and making his way out the room. I decided to follow him out.

"Are you still worried that there's something else?" I asked as Zach dug around the trunk for the supplies.

"I don't think Dave would appreciate us talking about this." He replied.

"Screw Dave." I snapped, taking him aback. "I don't think we should be taking whatever you saw in your dream lightly."

Zach paused and dropped what was already in his hands back into the trunk and faced me.

"Do you remember anything else about this… episode?" He asked in hope.

"I don't." I replied sure to disappoint him. "I remember they live." I said once that image flashed in my brain.

"Well that's good, right?" Zach said growing more excited.

"Well, yea, but you're still not there with them right _now._ You're still with your dad, and you're apparently more focused on vampires. The only reason they live is because you guys save them. How are you supposed to save them if you're here?" I explained.

"Do you think you and me should just drive off together? We could go to the town right now, and save that woman. I'm sure Dave and my dad could deal with the rest by themselves." Zach said.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Slow down their, cowboy." I said. "You're going to need your family for this. You don't even know where this woman is, how are you supposed to save her?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm sure we could easily figure that out." Zach said, playing with the keys.

"So? What about killing this thing? If it is what we think it is, how do we know how to kill it? Or if we _can _kill it?" I argued.

"I'm sure if we can get it caught in some devil's trap we can exorcise it. We'd just have to-"

"Stop." I said. "If you exorcise the demon, it'll just find someone else to possess, and you know that. It's too powerful for a devil's trap."

Zach just looked down at the keys, and then began grabbing the things from the car again.

I was starting to remember this part. Zach ended up taking the Impala and driving off, trying to find this woman through a vague series of premonitions he received along the way. He wasn't very successful, and his very angry brother and father caught up with him, telling him what I was about to:

"I'm sorry, but you can't be the hero by yourself." I said.

"I wouldn't be," Zach said turning to me. "I've got you. And _you_ are invisible and you can remember things that might help us."

"You need your family Zach." I said bluntly. "Not me."

He just stood there for a bit and then closed the trunk.

"You're useful." He said walking towards the room.

"I maybe useful," I said walking with him. "But I'm not a necessity."

He stopped and turned to me.

"I disagree." He said.

"That's flattering really-"

"If you weren't a necessity, then why did _you_ of all people get transported here? How come they didn't get someone else who watched the show religiously to hop on the alternate universe train and save the day?"

"Do I look like I know the answer to that?"

"Even if you don't think you're a necessity, Ella, this universe did." Zach said making me sound rather heroic.

"I haven't done that much." I pointed out.

"What do you mean? Just now you kept me from making probably a really stupid decision." Zach said.

"Yea, but I'm pretty sure I just cut two episodes out of this season or something." I replied.

Zach only looked at me like I was just a kid who didn't understand "the difference one person could make", and then went back inside of the motel room, with me following after.

"What took so damn long?" Dave asked snatching the stuff from Zach's hands.

"Sorry!" I said. "My fault."

"Yea, I don't doubt that for a second." Dave said with a glare, cleaning up his father's wound.

"What was that?" John asked.

Dave made a face.

"Nothing, Dad. I didn't say anything." He quickly replied trying to save himself.

"Well once, you're done with this," John said. "There's something important I've got to show you boys."

"Dad, I think you should be resting." Zach said.

"I don't have time to be resting." John replied, already sitting up.

"Dad-" Dave tried.

"I'll be fine." John insisted.

Dave shook his head and bandaged up what appeared to be a knife wound on John's abdomen. John pulled down his shirt and made his way to the wall of photos and newspaper clippings he set up in order to track something down.

"Look here," He said pointing at a photo of an older man. "This was an old friend of mine who died here just last week. You know the story about that man who was murdered in his home?"

"Yea," Dave said. "We've heard of him before. We knew he was a hunter."

"Right, well I don't know if you followed up on anything else, but this is a vampire nest that we're dealing with." John continued.

"Yea, we know. We thought that's why you needed us here." Zach explained.

"For the most part I've dealt with the vampires, and I got what I wanted, but I need you boys here to help me with the rest." John said making his way to the mini bar. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and set it on the table in front of him.

"The colt!" I hollered making the brothers jump.

"What's it do?" Dave asked.

"It can kill _anything _evil." I replied.

"I'll get to that later." John said.

"Woops." I muttered.

Dave made a face at me, while Zach simply stared at the ground.

"But it was that hunter's that died here, and the vampires that killed him stole it."

"Now that you have it, what do you need us for?" Dave asked.

"The thing is these vampires that suddenly came to this town, I've come across them before." John said.

"And they got away?" Zach asked astonished something _could_—from his father at least.

"I let them get away." John replied. "And before you start questioning it, they weren't killers. I tried torturing them with my blood, but they wouldn't drink it. They didn't shed a single drop of human blood in that town. The reason I was there was because another hunter sent me there. He was caught up with other vamps out in Chicago, so he told me to deal with this nest. He was angry when he found out I let them go, but he was always more bent on revenge anyway." He explained. "When I came here and found that _they _were the ones that were doing the killing I had to find out _why._ There was no way that vampire that had been…_sober_…for the past century decided that they should stop their ways."

"So what did you find?" Dave wanted to know.

"Azazel." John replied.

"Who?"

"The demon who killed your mother." John said. "He is keeping the leader of their nest hostage."

"For the gun?" Zach guessed.

"Yes. Because this gun, can kill _anything _evil." John said.

"See?" I said with a grin.

"Which means it could kill this son of a bitch." Dave connected the dots.

"It's just a matter of getting to him before he can get to us." John added. "Now, I've followed him for a long time, and I've been able to pick up patterns, and I think I know where he is."

"Patterns, what kind of patterns?" Zach asked.

"He's moving from state to state, burning houses down, and going after families like he did ours." John told them.

"With infants?" Zach added.

"He goes after them on the night the kid is exactly six months old." John explained.

"How do you know he hasn't killed anyone there yet?" Dave said.

"Because a week before the fires, there's been signs in these areas. Signs like electrical storms or cattle dying, like the ones before your mother died." John explained.

Zach seemed so distanced all of a sudden, and just stared the ground.

"I've picked up these same signs in Iowa, and they started a few days ago, so we still have time, and it's not that far." John said.

Iowa was _not that far _from Colorado?

The brothers wasted no time in getting their father's things and setting them down in his pick-up truck. John insisted he could drive by himself despite the wound.

"You lead the way," Dave told him. "We'll follow you out."

We all took a seat in the Impala and immediately Zach turned to Dave.

"You heard him. I was six months old to the _day_ when that thing came for Mom. Whatever happened to her and Jessica was because of me." He said.

"We don't know that for sure, Zach." Dave replied.

"Well it sure as hell feels like it!"

"For the last time, Zach, whatever happened to them wasn't your fault!"

"It might not have been, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's _our _problem." Dave said firmly.

"You don't need to be so upset," I told Zach. "You're _supposed _to go with your dad," I remembered. "I think this is where the woman is, and now you know how to kill the damn thing."

"Yea, well I hope we get there in time." Zach muttered.

"Look," Dave said "Its just Iowa. It's not even that far."

"Okay, you guys need a new definition of "not that far" because twelve hours is _far_." I told them lying down across the leather seats. "And it's already midnight which means we're going to be driving through out the whole night."

"What are you complaining for?" Dave wondered taking a glance back. "You've got three seats to spread out on."

"Whatever," I said closing my eyes. "Just wake me when we get there."

While I slept I had a dream of a bunch of flashing lights, that practically blinded me, and some screams here and there. I looked down and someone's arm was around mine. I knew I was dreaming because I saw myself in a dress I would never have been able to afford, and I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't have paid for it either. I couldn't really see much else. Just lights flashing everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

_**KaterinaPetrova-Winchester: Thanks so much! Yea, I had to work out really hard to bring John into the story, and I cut a lot from the season in order to make everything fit. **_

_******Authors note: Okay guys, this is kind of me just adding another chapter right away because there was a four day period where I didn't put up anything. Just to let you know this is by far one of my most favorite chapters, so I hope I get some feedback! Enjoy.**_

**11**

"Rise and shine, Buttface." I heard Dave's voice say.

"Dave," Zach's voice reacted.

"What? She drooled all over my upholstery. It's disgusting!" Dave replied. "Would you get up already?"

My eyes opened the moment I received a violent nudge. I sat up immediately, and saw we were at a gas station and Dave was standing in the doorway of the passenger side.

"I hope you know," Dave said waving a tissue in my face. "That I had to wipe your drool off my seats."

"Sorry." I mumbled wiping the corners of my mouth.

"Sorry? I just wiped off your drool, woman!"

"Who are you yelling at now?" I heard John ask from his car.

"No one." Dave replied, having to raise his voice for his father to hear him. "Just Zach, you know how he is!"

"You know," Zach said. "Dad's probably wondering why you just called me 'woman'."

"Shut up." Dave said. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Maybe a breakfast bar, or something." Zach replied.

"Can I have a bag of chips?" I asked.

Dave nodded leaving the car.

"Wait!" I called for him to come back. "Can you also get me something to drink, like Coke, or water, or something."

"Yea," Dave said ready to leave.

"WAIT!" I cried again.

"Yes." Dave replied angrily.

"Can I also have a chocolate bar?"

"Fine," He said ready to go.

"And a copy of Vogue Magazine please!" I called after, poking my head out of the open door. I had to shield my eyes because it was such a sunny day.

Dave only shook his head in frustration, unable to say anything with his father walking beside him.

"Why do you need a magazine?" Zach asked, closing the passenger door.

"Honestly?" I asked. "I just wanted to find out what the date was."

"I could've told you that." He said.

I shrugged.

"I know." I said making Zach chuckle.

"I think if anyone of us kills him," He said. "It'll be you, Ella."

"Probably," I replied with a laugh. Then I remembered something. "Did you get another dream last night?"

Zach turned to me and nodded.

"Yea, actually. It was of the same woman, and Dad said the signs come a week before, so I'm guessing she still has time. It was at night anyway, and since it's like," Zach checked his watch, "Ten in the morning, and we're only two hours away, I think we can make it to her in time."

"I hope you guys kill the demon in Iowa." I told Zach.

"Yea, me too." He replied. "I want to be done with hunting. I just want to kill this ass hole, and go back to start med school."

I sighed sadly, and just looked down at my hands. He obviously didn't end up doing that at the end of season one. There were already like three other seasons in my universe, which obviously meant that Zach Savage was not able to go back to med school ever again.

"I know you just want a normal life Zach," I told him. "And I'm no one to stop you, but if you don't end up going back for whatever reason, just remember that you don't have to blame yourself for what happened with your mom and Jessica, _and_ there are plenty of doctors out there. "

"I know," He said.

"I don't think you do." I told him. "I mean what you do for people is amazing, and I thought so, long before I even came into this universe."

"You think I'm amazing for _entertaining_ you?" Zach asked dubiously.

"No, not for just entertaining me, and a million other people," I said. "But because you are apart of a story that is surprisingly inspiring to a lot of people. I mean you've got a brother that would do anything for you, and the comfort of the idea that you are actually helping people. That's a big deal to us social outcasts back home, who don't even know what to do with our own lives." I explained. "I don't know what I'd do with out the either of you."

Dave cut me short after opening the driver door, and sitting down. He shoved the Dr. Pepper (to which I cried, "How'd you know?"), a milk chocolate bar, and a bag of chips in my lap, then handed me a Cosmopolitan.

"They didn't have… Vogue." He explained.

"Cosmopolitan is the stupidest magazine in the world!" I complained.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave asked turning around. "Do you know how difficult it was to convince my dad that I was _just curious_ to know the One Thousand Sex Confessions of women across the country including Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Kate Hudson, _and_ Jessica Alba?"

I leaned forward, giving him a kiss, on his ridiculously high cheekbone, causing him to make a very disgusted face, and immediately wipe it off, while Zach laughed.

"Thank you," I said. "For the food, and drink, and my new favorite magazine."

"You're welcome." He said starting the car. "But I don't want anymore of that kissy stuff." He continued to try wiping it off with his shoulder as he followed his father's car out of the gas station.

"Oh, come on," Zach said jokingly. "I think it's sweet she gave you a kiss."

"Don't start with me, Zach." Dave warned.

"I think the reason why you are so opposed to being affectionate is because you were ignored as a child." Zach began.

"You know what I think? I think we should stop talking about this." Dave said, only making Zach laugh even more. "_Anyway,_" Dave said. "I think you'd be happy to know that after you suggested it, I called Bobby."

Zach's demeanor immediately changed.

"When?"

"While you two were asleep." Dave explained. "I told him we would need a hand. He said he was on his way."

"Does Dad know?" Zach wondered.

"Yea, I told him just now." Dave replied. "He didn't really say much but I don't think he was particularly in love with the idea."

Zach just remained quiet and I lied back across the three seats, making sure to keep my shoes off the leather.

Aside from the very strange, yet oddly fascinating, sex confessions of crazy women (including the celebrities), it was a rather uneventful two hour drive. We pulled up to the motel where the boys said they'd meet Bobby, and booked two rooms.

"I really have to shower." I told Dave when we got into the room. Zach was talking to his father in the other room.

"You didn't shower at the last motel?" He asked.

"Oh you mean the one where we were at for like two seconds?" I argued.

"What about in Arizona?"

"We got there, went to the school, got home, I almost died from a branding attack, then I was doing some research on some other stuff, and then we went to the asylum, and then we got back and went to bed because we were _so _exhausted, and then we…"

"Okay, okay, shut up already." Dave gave me a funny look. "So you're telling me you haven't showered for the past _four _states?"

"Well this one doesn't count, 'cause we just got here." I replied.

"Just take a damn shower, and don't come out until after you've completely disinfected yourself." Dave told me.

"Uh, hello," I said. "I don't have any clothes. That's, like, the number one reason why I haven't showered."

"Just wear what you have on now." Dave said like it was the most obvious answer.

I folded my arms.

"I don't have any other underwear either." I told him, my face growing hot.

"Just wear what you have on now." Dave repeated.

"That's disgusting!" I cried.

"Welcome to hunting."

"_No._ Being a hunter does not mean being unhygienic." I stated.

"Apparently for you it does, considering you haven't showered in like days!" Dave said.

"Dave, plleeaassse!" I begged yelling. "I need clothes!"

"You need to shut up before I-"

Like something heaven-sent, Zach walked in saying, "Dad needed me to go pick up some stuff, do you guys need anything?"

"Take this girl off of my hands _now._" Dave demanded. "She's like a four year-old."

I shot Dave a glare, and followed Zach down to the Impala.

"Thank goodness," I sighed. "You're brother is a lot more tolerable on a TV screen."

Zach chuckled.

"So where did you need to go?" He asked.

"Do you think they have a mall here?" I wondered.

"We're only a couple minutes out of the city if you want to make an outing of it." Zach told me.

"Yes!" I cried. "Let's do that!"

Zach laughed.

"Yes, ma'am."

It took about fifteen minutes to ride into the city, and after parking at a meter, Zach and I walked into a large store I never heard of. Zach reluctantly followed me to each item that I saw and took a slight interest in. He was more engrossed in the other shoppers though, and I wondered why until he came right up to me.

"You're invisible right?" He said.

Suddenly I gasped and dropped the item I had picked up causing a woman nearby to turn and make a face.

"No, no," Zach said. "I think they can't see whenever you pick up something. Walk around the store carrying something." He told me. "I don't think anyone will see it floating around."

I hesitated before randomly picking up a belt, and holding it in the air. I didn't get any funny glances, or camera phones pointed my way no matter how open the area. I made my way to Zach.

"So they can't see anything I grab?" I asked.

He shook his head in response.

"Are you telling me that I can steal _anything_?" I said lowering my voice.

"That's not-"

"Ask the lady at the counter for bags, I am going on a stealing spree."

"Seriously, El-"

"Go!"

"Okay."

"And ask the one at the end of the counter!" I specified. He just gave me a look.

He awkwardly made his way up to the lady at the counter mouthing something or another to her. She smiled and handed him a few bags. _Score._ If she hadn't been checking him out from the moment Zach walked in, I wouldn't have asked him to get them from her.

"Apparently it's company policy, that you're not allowed to give out bags to people who haven't bought anything, but she made an exception for me." Zach said as we walked over to a corner where he knew a camera wouldn't see us. "I wonder why."

"It was probably your big eyes." I started, making him scowl. "Or your cute butt." I grabbed the bags from him, stuffing every article of clothing that I found overpriced and correctly sized into them.

"My _what?"_ He asked following me

I made sure a good portion of the things I was grabbing was ideal for hunting. So more jeans and shorts—less dresses and skirts.

"Oh yea, girls are obsessed with that thing." I said nonchalantly, as I grabbed everything from socks to one of those tan rucksacks with leather straps that were selling nowadays.

I discreetly made my way to the underwear section.

I turned around in time to catch Zach looking at his butt in the mirror and making a very confused face.

"But _why?"_ he wanted to know.

"I don't know, because it's cute?" I pointed out. "Don't come in here!" I said stopping him. "Not unless you want people to think you're a pervert."

"Right." He muttered to himself. He continued to roam the store like some lost puppy, until a woman approached him asking if she could help him with anything.

I didn't really catch the rest, as I was keen on finding some underwear that didn't have a furry animal as a pattern. I shoved, a whole bunch of bras from the same rack of my size into a bag once I was sure no one was looking, and sneakily grabbed a couple pairs of matching underwear for them (Oo Lala).

I quickly sprinted towards Zach who was caught up talking to this woman, about different shoes that could work as gifts.

Shoes!

I was going to need something other than the black boots I already had, so I grabbed a pair of stylish sneakers in my size and ran back to Zach who had now moved on to the topic of jewelry.

"You know," Zach said noticing I was ready to go. "I think I'm going to get my girlfriend something else." He said with a shrug. "I'm in a bit of a rush now, but I'll come back later."

We practically ran back to the car as I dumped everything into the back seat. I shut the passenger door and turned to Zach.

"That was probably the most exciting thing I have ever done." I told him.

"I can tell." He said.

"Where to next?" I asked eagerly.

"_Next?_ You stole the whole store in there!" Zach proclaimed.

"Not true." I said folding my arms.

"Okay, well I have to go find a duffle bag for my dad. We'll see what else we can find." He said pulling out of the lot.

We parked next to a shop that sold any type of bag you could possibly think of and while Zach talked to the salesman at the counter I ran and picked up a large camel-coloured bag that seemed it could hold the clothes I just bought—erm I mean stole.

I sat down in the car and waited for Zach to meet me there. When he came he set a large bag down in the back along with the things I got. He took a seat next to me and started the car.

"Dave is going to kill us." I said. "I can already here his voice telling us how stupid we are."

"Forget Dave," Zach said. "My dad is going to give us such a hard time."

"He won't know," I said.

"I think he'll pick up on the string of women's clothes that he might find here and there." Zach said.

"I guess we were kind of careless, huh?"

"We were." Zach added. "I really shouldn't have let you take all those things."

"I kind of forced you to." I said. "And anyway, what were you going to do instead? Pay for a bunch of girl's clothes and underwear and not expect people to assume you've kidnapped someone?"

"Yea, well, that's not going to convince either of them." Zach said.

He drove out for a couple of blocks and pulled up next to a weird shop that sold guns.

"I'll be right back," He said getting out of the car. "One more thing I need to pick up for Dad."

I waited in the car for a good fifteen minutes and when Zach finally came back he handed me a pocketknife.

"That's yours," He said starting the car. "I've got one, Dave's got one, my dad's got one, so you can have one too."

"Just like everyone else in the family." I said quietly while admiring it.

When we did get back to the motel, I was dreading the talk I was sure to receive from Dave. He was so intimidating when he was angry and he was always angry with me. Why was he my favorite Savage brother before?

Just as Zach was about to enter the room, Bobby opened the door and looked at the both of us.

"Zach," He started. "Is that girl you boys have been talkin' about got white _and _black hair, because otherwise, I have never met _this _friend of yours."

"You can see me?" I cried.

"I sure can." Bobby said.

Immediately I dropped everything and jumped in his arms. Bobby Singer could see and hear me. He laughed and held me for a moment. This was amazing.

"Where the hell did you get all of that stuff?" Dave asked from behind. "Hey Bobby you can see Cru?" He wondered after seeing me squeeze the life out of the poor man.

"It would appear that way." Bobby replied helping me carry in all the crap I was too tired to.

"Seriously where did you guys get all that stuff?" Dave wanted to know.

I looked at Zach who just casually set down the things he bought.

"Well I bought the stuff Dad told me to," He turned to me. "Ella has a different story though."

Dave looked at me still perplexed.

"Uhm…" I paused.

"Uhm what?" Dave said impatiently.

"I kind of… took it." I replied quietly.

"Took it? What do you mean you took it? You mean you _stole _it?" Dave wanted me to clarify.

I nodded as though I was being scolded.

"_All_ of it?" Dave asked.

I nodded again.

"How?"

"Well," I started. "No one could see me, and they couldn't see whatever I touched so I grabbed a bunch of stuff and ran."

"No one suspected anything?" Dave asked.

I shook my head.

"And you didn't pay for _anything_."

I shook my head once more.

"Awesome." Dave said with an approving nod.

"Wait sorry?" I asked.

"Yea, just shove all this stuff under the bed," Dave said. "I know Bobby can see you now, but if Dad can't that could turn into a very awkward conversation."

"Right," I said grabbing a t-shirt, a pair of pants, a jacket and some underwear.

I shoved the other clothes in the bag that I brought from the second store, and pushed it under the bed.

"Why were you so nervous?" Dave asked picking up an apple from the bowl and taking a bite out of it.

"I thought you were going to get angry." I replied truthfully.

"_Me?_" Dave asked with apple bits in his mouth. "I'm the funnest guy in the world. I'm _awesome._" He argued. "If anything, I'm surprised _Zach _let you do all this."

"Well maybe if you stop treatin' her like such a _baby_." Bobby said. "She would think you were fun too."

"Yea, Dave." I said. "Stop treating me like a baby."

Dave scowled at me.

"You are a baby," He said causing Bobby to scoff. "Come here." He took another bite out of the apple as I made my way towards him.

With one finger he reached by the clothes I carried in my arms, and pulled out the bra I was holding, by its strap.

"Hey!" I cried reaching for it. I hated being too short.

"Dave," Zach said.

"This is a much better substitute for Mr. Poppers Penguins." Dave said chewing on his apple. After further examination he made a face. "You're awfully small for an eighteen year-old." He remarked.

I shot him the nastiest glare and snatched the thing from him.

"Dave, quit bein' such an idjit and apologize to the poor girl." Bobby said.

"Come on," Dave said with a laugh.

"Boy don't make me come slap some manners in to you." Bobby warned. (Did I mention he was my hero?)

"Alright, alright." Dave said holding his hands up defensively. "Cru knows I kid around with her, don't you?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"And she owes me one anyway." He told Bobby.

"How's that?"

"She kissed my damn cheek this morning!" He said. "Can you believe it?"

"And her poor lips didn't melt off?" Bobby said with a laugh.

Dave only shook his head.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Zach did you get everything?" John asked before looking in my direction and then at everyone else. "Who's this?" He asked pointing to me.

"Uh," Dave froze.

"Am I missing something?' John wanted to know.

"I'm Ella." I said.

"Dave, this is a little young, even for you." John reprimanded, causing both Dave and me to make a face.

"Gross, Dad." Dave said. "No, this is Cru."

"Cru? As in Colorado Cru?"

"Right, that's who I was talking to."

"She just said her name was Ella." John said growing confused. "Bobby, did you know about this?"

"I did, and it's nothin' to be worried about." Bobby assured him.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" John asked.

"Dad, it's no big deal," Zach said. "She's just hunting with us."

"Go on, kid." Dave told me with a grin. "Go shower, we'll fill him in."

"Thank you," I said sprinting to the bathroom.

It was very quiet while I was showering, I could only hear a slight murmur of voices through the water. After a while, though, I could hear some of them laughing, and talking as sound of guns being set down on wood, and beer cans clanking were somehow able to make it to my ear.

In that moment, while I was showering I felt overwhelmed by joy.

On this day, I told Zach Savage that he was a hero in so many ways, I kissed Dave Savage on the cheek, I robbed two stores with Zach, got a pocket knife to match the Savage family, and came home giving Bobby Singer a hug, with Dave surprisingly_ proud_ of the fact that I stole, and John Savage looking at harmless old me, and being the most worried I'd ever seen him.

These moments I decided were the greatest moments of my life thus far, and, as I grew uncontrollably happy at the fact that _this_ was exactly what I had pictured in the case of being sucked into my favorite TV show of all time, I laughed.

And I was laughing for a while until all of a sudden I remembered something terrible.

These moments were also ones that lead up to John Savage's death.

_**Additional Authors note: I've decided that I will stop posting after I put up 15 chapters (which is the end of part 1). I hate to be one of those people, but I don't seem to be getting much response from anyone except for a few people, and that kind of defeats the purpose for me. Hope to see you guys stick it out until then! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Who was I supposed to tell? What was I supposed to say? "I know John Savage is going to die soon"? No way was that going to work. The very first question they would ask would be "how?" or "when?", and I didn't know how or when. I didn't _remember_ how or when. All I knew was that he died, and I couldn't stop it, because this was one of those things that I wasn't supposed to remember. I didn't understand how this happened.

As I walked out into the main room after getting dressed, John approached me and held his hand out.

"Sorry about that, earlier." He said. "I'm John."

I took his hand and shook it.

"But I guess you already knew that." He said laughing.

"Yep," I said smiling as best I could.

I couldn't do this. I had to tell someone. I couldn't tell Dave because he would react irrationally, and I couldn't tell Zach because he would just tell Dave. I looked at Bobby, because I obviously couldn't tell John. But there was a possibility that Bobby would just tell John, or even worse, _the boys_.

Never in my life had I been so lost or confused, and felt so pressured to do something about it quickly.

"Well you smell better already," Dave commented, making me lose my train of thought.

"Very funny," I replied.

"So," Dave said cleaning his gun. "I guess we better start planning."

"Right," I said taking a seat in front of him.

"These boys already know a bit about Azazel." John said. "I want to know what you know."

"I don't remember much." I replied. "I know that he's obviously the reason you're all out here, and I think there's a bigger picture that we're missing."

"Like what?" John wanted to know.

"Like why go after so many kids?" I started. "What's the point of giving them these special abilities? What's the point of killing their families?"

"So you know pretty much what we know." John said sounding unimpressed. "And you know that he's not like any normal demon. His eyes don't turn black. His eyes turn-"

"Yellow." I finished, remembering this detail just in time.

"You've been holding out on us, Cru." Dave said.

I only shrugged in response.

"All we know at this point, is we are going to kill this son of a bitch with this colt." John said holding up the weapon and setting it back down.

I looked down at the gun and sighed. I knew that they didn't kill the demon in Iowa, and I didn't know how to tell them that.

"What about Zach's dream?" I asked.

John sighed.

"First off, I wasn't even told about these visions until five minutes before you got out of the shower." John replied.

"Dad, we already had this conversation." Dave said bitterly.

"I get that, and I get I'm not easy to get on the phone with," John said.

"Not easy?" Dave said. "Dad, I have a better chance at winning the lottery than getting you on the phone."

"Would you all quit it?" Bobby told them. "This ain't the time for this conversation."

"All I'm saying is you could've mentioned this sometime earlier." John said. "It would've helped."

"Okay, so what about Zach's dream?" I asked again.

"Now because of Zach's vision, we at least know who Azazel is going to attack." John said. "So if we can just find this woman, and get to her in time, we can kill him. I'm sending Zach and Bobby out to go look around in the nearby neighborhoods for her. It's not much, but it's something, and Zach told me that you remember the family lives, so I'm hoping that this is a start."

"I don't remember it going like this." I blurted.

John and Dave looked at each other and back at me.

"How do we find her, then?" John wanted to know.

"No, I mean, I don't remember the demon dying like this." I said.

"But you know that the family lives," Zach wanted me to clarify.

I nodded.

"Well, look," Dave said getting up. "Just because you remember it one way, doesn't mean it can't change. We can get him."

"I hope you're right." I said.

Dave was about to say something, but was cut off when John's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said picking it up. His face slowly changed as he moved towards the door. "I'll be right back." He told us, leaving the room.

"Alright," Bobby said standing up. "Zach the sooner we leave, I imagine, the better."

"Right," Zach said making his way to the door, suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

Zach's hands were pressed against his temples as he winced in extreme pain.

"Zach?" Dave asked growing concerned. "Are you having another vision?"

Zach only let squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and groaned in pain. Eventually his breathing slowed down and he opened his eyes.

"I heard a train," He said. "She lives by a train station."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yea," Zach replied. He went over to his laptop and began typing. "There're two different lines that run through this town." He read.

"Well, she just had a kid, so why don't you check by the line that I dunno, has a playground by it or something?" Dave suggested.

"Right, well one runs a few blocks down from here, so I'm guessing the one we're looking for is the one in town." Zach said closing the laptop.

Him and Bobby left the room. Dave was sat at Zach's computer looking at the past towns that had those "signs" John was talking about.

I made my way back to the bathroom, finding only a comb to take out the tangles from my damp hair. I took off my jacket and set it down on one of the beds, taking a seat beside it. I looked over to Dave while combing my hair, and he was still reading, taking the occasional swig of his beer.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I told him.

"Look, nothing's happened at this point right?" He said. "Quite worrying, everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not!" I cried slamming the comb down.

"Why?" Dave asked suspiciously. "Do you know something?"

I turned my gaze away from him. _Crap_. That was like the number one sign of guilt.

"No, I don't know anything," I replied continuing to comb my hair. "I just think we need to be taking more precautions, because something bad is going to happen I can just tell."

"I'm going to need something a little better than 'I can just tell', Cru." Dave told me.

The moment John walked in, though, I remembered a slight detail.

"You were gone for an awfully long time," Dave said. "Who was on the phone?"

John only sighed and set his things down.

"Have your brother and Bobby already left?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yea, why?" Dave glanced at me and back at his father. "Is something wrong?"

"Dave, I have to go." John said.

Oh no.

"What?" Dave cried.

"Look, it's this demon, she's killing people _we_ know." John explained.

"Who? Who's this demon chick?" Dave demanded to know, and like reading each other's minds, both John and I said,

"Meg," at the very same time.

"Psycho-Demon-Girl-From-Chicago, Meg?" Dave wanted to clarify. "And _you_ knew about her?" He asked me.

"I- I just remembered her." I replied. "You can't go." I told John.

"I have to." He replied. "If I don't, more people will die."

I wanted to tell him if he went _he_ might die, but I knew that she wasn't the one who killed him. I didn't know who did, but it wasn't her.

"What does she want?"

"The colt." John responded. "They know we have it."

"Dad, we need that. That family might need it tonight for all we know, we can't just give it to _Meg._" Dave complained

"No one said anything about giving it to her." John tried telling his son. "Look, no body other than us, and a couple of vampires in Colorado know what the colt actually looks like. I'm sure I can find an antique shop somewhere out here."

"You're plan is to walk in there, hand over a fake colt, and expect them not to notice? You realize this is a trap right?"

"Yes, I realize it's a trap!" John said.

"I should go," I said grabbing my jacket.

"No," Dave protested. "Stay here and tell me what you remember!"

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Tell me the truth, Cru." He ordered.

"Look all I know is that this is a bad idea, but you can't let more people _die_, so this is the best idea we've got. " I argued.

"You really think so?" Dave asked me seriously. I could practically feel all of the trust he was putting in me.

"Yes." I replied, and I meant it.

What other option was there? Let more of the people the Savages let into their lives just _die?_

But what was I doing? Was I walking John Savage to his grave? Why was this happening? I just wanted everything to stop being so scary all of a sudden. I wanted Dave to keep calling me kid forever, and I wanted Zach to take me shopping and help me steal stuff by unknowingly turning store clerks on. I wanted Bobby to give me hugs, and threaten to beat Dave up for saying mean things to me.

"She's given me a time limit," John said putting his coat. "I have to go."

"Dad," Dave called. "At least wait for Bobby to come back so you can take him with you."

"Listen," John told him. "I know you boys can take care of this. You're strong, and smart, and you've got yourselves a lot of help. I can't put other people's lives at risk." He patted Dave on the shoulder. "Please help Zach understand."

"I will." Dave assured him.

John nodded in our direction and shut the door.

This was definitely _not_ how things went in the episode. I was positive Zach was present to hear the news that his father was placing the task of killing Azazel in his and his brothers hands. I feared I changed so much. Maybe I was becoming too involved. What if I did some serious damage?

"I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to tell Zachie without him getting angry." Dave said running his hand through his hair.

"He would get angry regardless." I argued. "But there's nothing else that we could do that could save _everyone_." I felt like I was trying to convince myself.

"I feel like he's going to get himself killed just walking in there." Dave said about his father.

"I know." I replied.

Dave looked at me and then scowled as he had suddenly remembered I was me, and not Zach or Bobby.

"Right, well you keep combing your hair," He told me. "I'll give them a call."

I sighed, doing as I was told, and slightly thankful I was the kid again. I couldn't understand how these characters could move on the way I saw them move on in the television series. I remembered that at home, watching John die was just another thing that was moving the story along. Now, after knowing him for a _day_, I was already going to miss him when he was gone. If only I could remember _how _he died.

When Zach and Bobby arrived back, Zach was more than angry, even with Bobby and Dave trying to calm him down.

"The only reason why we're here is because he wanted us to do this _with him!"_ Zach hollered.

"Zach, I know." Dave said.

"Dave, Monica's daughter is six months today which means her family gets attacked _tonight_, and Dad just left us here to do this by ourselves? You know, this is just typical Dad, leaving when it was the least convenient."

"Zach!" Dave yelled. "If Dad didn't go other people would have died! Is that what you want? You want more people to die just because they _knew _us? Because another body is on us!"

"Whatever," Zach said bitterly. "Let's just do this thing."

By 11:30 at night we had been waiting in the car for at least two hours. Earlier, Zach explained to us how he saw her after leaving a convenience store in town. He had helped her out seeing that her hands were so full with a few bags and an umbrella she no longer needed, along with having to push a stroller. Zach had claimed he had just moved in and while small talking, she told him that her daughter was six months old today, and immediately after the conversation had ended, Zach met up with Bobby telling him everything, and then received the phone call from Dave explaining John's situation.

While waiting in the car for Azazel to come, Zach nudged his sleepy brother.

"Dave look," He said pointing out the window.

All of us poked our heads around to see a black cloud of smoke crawl it's way into one of the upstairs rooms.

"Let's go." Dave said him, Zach, and Bobby ready to leave.

"You aren't leaving me here are you?" I asked.

"No way are you coming with us." Dave debated.

"We don't have time for this!" Zach explained, the colt ready in his hands. "Forget it Dave just let her-"

He didn't finish because I started screaming.

Really? _Really?_ The branding had to come _now?_

Dave leapt in the car clasping his hand over my mouth as I screamed. I didn't even have the chance to stop my tears before they began springing out. The pain was this time coming from my left hand along the side by my pinky. This time I could actually see it. Line by line, my skin was being burned black and I could smell it like it was barbeque.

"Bobby, can you stay with her?" Dave asked seeing Zach already bolt inside.

I didn't blame Zach. That family needed him.

"Go," Bobby told Dave, climbing into the back seat with me while I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

What _was _this incredible pain?

I could taste blood on my teeth, and even felt some dribble off my chin and onto my palm, and Bobby must have noticed because he put his hand over my mouth.

"Just scream." He told me, and I did while he kept his hand over my mouth.

I screamed for so long I didn't even care to look at what was happening to my skin. The worst part was the slightest pauses that occurred each time between a new line, because for those moments I felt relief that maybe it was done, but it would begin again seemingly worse than the time before.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I found this was the only chance to that I would probably have to be alone with Bobby. I had to tell him about what I remembered.

I moved his hand off my mouth.

"Bobby," I gasped, trying to ignore the pain. "I need to tell you something."

"Shhh, you need to relax." Bobby told me.

"No, listen it's important." I said. "But you can't tell Zach or Dave."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't tell them!" I begged.

"I won't, what is it!" Bobby assured me.

"John is _going to die._" I said panting.

I let out a little scream unable to hold it in any longer.

"What do you mean? Meg kills him?" He wanted to know.

"No," I said. "I just know he dies. I don't know how, but it's not Meg."

"What do you remember?"

"Just," I paused to deal with the pain for a bit. "I just remember that he dies soon, and that going to Meg was the start of it. I don't know what to do Bobby!" I cried. "They're going to hate me!"

"No one is going to hate you," He assured me. "Just calm down, Ella."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was deeply distraught, and then he looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"You poor girl," Bobby said, continuously wiping my hair off from my face. It kept sticking because of the sweat.

I kept clutching Bobby's flannel every time it just got unbearable, which was more often than it needed to be.

This was torture. And it wasn't ending.

I opened my eyes to examine what else was happening on my skin and recognized the candle, seeing that it was only a little more than halfway done.

From outside the car I heard the brothers screaming, and saw the house burst into flames. They were inside the car by the time the fire and police departments showed up, and we drove off before anyone could note that we were ever there.

Bobby took this opportunity to take his hand off my mouth, and wipe off the blood from his palm. Dave turned back to look at me.

"She's still-"

"_Yes." _Bobby said before Dave could finish the sentence.

"Dave you should've let me go back in!" Zach hollered.

"Not now, Zach!" Dave yelled. "Cru's sounds like she's giving freaking birth!"

Which was about accurate.

"And the family is alive, aren't they?" Dave pointed out.

"What happened back there?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Nothing," Dave replied. "The damn bastard got away."

"I could've had him!" Zach cried.

"You would've killed yourself!" Dave hollered. He turned back to me. "How you doing, Cru?"

I was still screaming because it still hurt, and I couldn't stop, not like with the first one, or even the second one. I was screaming so much I had to stop myself just so I could breath.

I didn't understand. I knew people who got brandings before, just like this, but they never said it hurt _this _much. They could've been bragging, but no way could anyone lie about this pain. This was too much. It was unnatural.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked concerned.

"Does she sound like she's okay?" Bobby wanted to know. "Her skin is being barbequed for Pete's sake!"

"What do we do Bobby?" Dave asked trying to focus on the road as well as me.

"There's not much else to do." Bobby told them.

He reached in his pocket and handed Zach a folded paper.

"Those are the brandings." Bobby said.

Zach unfolded it and showed it to his brother.

"Do they have to make them so freaking detailed?" Dave wanted to know.

I looked at my hand seeing lines of shading appear on the side of the candle making it appear more realistic. I literally wanted someone to kill me.

"Give her something to bite down on." Bobby told them.

They looked around and after a while Zach said,

"We can't find anything."

"It's-" I stopped, and winced. "It's okay!" I said before starting to scream out again.

"Yea, okay." Dave replied sarcastically.

But to be honest the pain was lessening.

"No really," I managed to say in one breath. I bit my lip in a different spot, and spoke again when I felt the chance. "It's not that bad."

"Quite bitin' your lip." Bobby advised.

I did and suddenly the pain stopped. I panted a little knowing there was one last part that had to come.

"Is it over?" Zach asked.

Like a stamp a set of strange inscriptions ran down the spine of the candle and I let out another cry. Every time after each image was branded into my skin, the foreign scriptures would be stamped around—or in this case in—the picture.

"Is it done now?" Dave asked.

I wiped tears from my face.

"I need the rubbing alcohol." I panted.

"Right," Zach said reaching in the glove compartment, and that was about all I could remember before I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Katerina-PetrovaWinchester: I forgot to answer your question about the other parts. I have already written quite a few chapters, and I'm putting them up one by one, and am already on part II. Thanks so much for your feedback and reviews! _**

**_stupid-nickel: Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :]_**

**_ooo a jellybean: Thanks for your review! To answer your question, the objects Ella pick up are only invisible when she holds them. The woman turned around because once Ella dropped whatever it was she was holding it was no longer invisible with her. So the woman was startled because to her something fell to the ground out of no where. I hope that clears up any confusion. Thanks for asking, and I'm happy you're liking this! I wasn't sure how people would react to the name change. But I'm glad you like it!_**

**_Please keep the reviews coming! I love them, and maybe they will encourage me to add part II! Thanks and enjoy!_**

**13**

I honestly thought I died, but it turned out I was just being a little melodramatic. I woke up the next morning in the motel room on the bed, the slight taste of blood still lingering on my tongue.

"How you feelin' kid?" Dave asked sitting on the bed next to the one I was lying in.

"I'm okay," I replied. My head only hurt from all of those brain cells I probably killed by screaming and crying.

"You sure?" He asked setting down the laptop that he was on. He got up, making his way to me.

"Yep," I said getting out of the covers. "Just tired."

"Still?" He asked resting his hand against my head. "You were sweating like a pig on the way back to the motel, and Bobby said you had a slight fever."

"Really?" I asked. I looked at my hand, just noticing the bandage along the left side covering a little bit of my pinky.

"Yea," Dave replied. "These brandings are a whole new level of painful. I mean having your skin get burnt is gross enough, on top of that it gets worse with each new brand, and now you start getting _fevers_ too?"

"Thanks, Dave." I said wanting him to shut up. "I think I need to purchase a toothbrush." I told him.

He walked over to the table that sat close to the door, shuffling through some stuff in a bag.

"Already got you one." He said tossing me the pink toothbrush.

"This toothbrush is sexist." I said.

"I knew you would say something stupid like that." Dave said.

"Thanks," I said with a grin, making my way to the bathroom. One glance in the mirror and I made my way back out. "How did I get in my bedclothes?" I asked pulling his jacket over myself.

"The magical bed clothes fairy?" Dave tried.

"Dave!" I cried.

"What? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before!" Dave argued. "It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me!" I snapped. "And I don't even like these bedclothes!"

"Right, right, they're your skimpy bedclothes you don't like walking around in, but decided to buy anyway." Dave said.

"I bought them, thinking I wouldn't have to wear them in front of _guys_." I told him folding my arms.

"Come on, you're in college, obviously a guy is going to see your bedclothes at some point, right?" Dave said.

Oh no. Now he entered weird, uncomfortable, territory that I didn't want to even go near.

I immediately walked away.

"Right!" Dave asked.

"Go away, Dave." I said taking off the jacket after walking into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind me.

I could still hear Dave cracking up in the room, so I turned on the faucet while I brushed my teeth. I winced at the teeth marks made on my lips from last night. While I was brushing I heard the front door slam and the brothers sounded like they were arguing.

I put the jacket back on when I was done brushing and found a very serious Zach and Dave staring at each other when I opened the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Just then, Bobby walked in.

"He didn't come back," He said regretfully. He glanced at me and I diverted my gaze.

"I knew it." Zach said. "Something is wrong. Yellow-eye's probably has him by now. You should have let me go back in there and kill him!"

"You know you and Dad are so ready to risk your lives to just end this thing, but _I'm_ the one who has to bury you, _I'm_ the one who has to keep going on by myself!"

"Well then you shouldn't have let him go Dave!" Zach yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Dave wanted to know. "Just let everyone we know _die_? You think Dad would've stood for that?"

"Well Dad's probably not alive!" Zach said causing Dave to get up and threateningly make his way to his brother.

"Stop it!" Bobby cried out. "You two idjits are gonna kill each other if you don't stop to just think for a second."

Oh no. This wasn't good. Maybe I remembered wrong. Maybe Meg _did_ kill John and I screwed everything up by encouraging him to go. All of this was entirely my fault.

"Zach," Bobby said. "Your brother is right. John had to go to that demon and deliver a fake gun or more people were going to die! But we can't just sit here and bitch about it, we're going to do something, and make sure your daddy doesn't _die_!"

He grabbed Dave's phone that was sitting on the table and tossed it to him.

"Call his phone, again." Bobby suggested.

Dave did as was told and by the look on his face, he was not happy with whoever it was that picked up. Without a word, Dave hung up, and looked at us.

"They've got Dad." He said.

"They _what?"_ Zach asked in astonishment.

Crap, crap, _crap._

"Alright," Dave said grabbing the colt. "We've got to get the hell out of here now."

Immediately I grabbed the bag of clothes I got pulling out a pair of pants and a button down shirt.

"Why?" Zach wanted to know.

"Because the demon knows we're here. It knows we have the gun, and it's probably coming after us." Dave explained.

"So what? Let it come for us." Zach said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at Zach and Dave.

"We still have enough bullets to get him." Zach argued.

"Listen to me, Zach," Dave barked. "We can't take him, because we don't know how many demons he's sent after us, we aren't prepared. What good are we dead?"

"What you need is a plan," Bobby said. "They probably have John alive somewhere, it's just a matter of finding him."

"If we can't get him out without anyone noticing, we'll take him for the gun." Dave said.

"Wouldn't Meg have mentioned a trade off if it were possible?" Zach debated.

"Don't, Zach." Dave warned.

"Look, I don't like the idea of it either, Dave. I'm just saying we have the colt, and Dad would have wanted us to kill the demon."

"_No_." I hissed. "Until you see John's dead body, you are going to assume he's alive!"

"Why?" Dave asked me. "Do you remember this? Do you remember him being alive?"

"I don't remember Meg killing him." I told him.

"I'm just suggesting that we do what he would have wanted us to!" Zach cried.

"Quit talking about him like he's already dead!" Dave yelled. "Until we find Dad, everything else stops."

"Alright fine." Zach said. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"How about you boys come back home with me," Bobby said. "And we'll figure out something there."

"Like what?" Zach wanted to know.

"Like _anything_." Dave replied. "We'll have his books there, we can figure something out."

Another drive. Hopefully during this time, John wouldn't die.

"You two start loadin' the car," Bobby told them. "I'll talk to Ella and see if she remembers anythin' else."

Uh-oh.

The boys packed up what they had left out and carried them down to the cars.

"Bobby, they're going to hate me." I said starting to freak out.

"They aren't gonna hate you," Bobby said. "I just need you to tell me if you remember _anything, _anythin' at all other than what you already told me."

"I don't!" I replied.

"Think hard," Bobby said.

I did. I thought about this episode, and what happened after they talked to Meg, the problem was I could hardly remember anything that was happening right now. Why was this episode so difficult to remember?

"I don't remember anything. All I know is that John dies, and I don't know how, or when, or who or _what_ kills him." I said in complete despair.

"I thought so," Bobby said breathing in deeply.

"Why?" I asked growing curious. "What does that mean?"

"I think…" Bobby paused for a moment and took a seat. "I think it means that it's supposed to happen."

"_What?_" I asked.

"That's what you said isn't it?" Bobby said. "If you can't remember somethin', then maybe it's important… to the storyline? At least that's what Dave told me you said."

Which was true. I did in fact, come to the conclusion that if there was something I couldn't remember, it was because I wasn't supposed to change it. But that didn't make sense.

"How come I remember he dies? If I remember that, it must mean I'm supposed to stop it, right?" I argued.

"How?" Bobby wanted to know. "How are you supposed to stop somethin' you don't even know anythin' about? You might as well just say that we're _all_ dyin'. I'm dyin' aren't I? I don't know when, or how, but I know that I'm gonna die. Same with you, and same with the boys."

"You know that's not what I mean." I said.

"You've gotta stop beatin' yourself up about this." He told me. "It ain't your fault."

"You think this is your fault?" Zach asked walking in, with Dave following behind.

I hope that was all they heard.

"Cru, that's nuts." Dave said. "Dad left because we knew that was the only way to keep everyone safe. He got caught. That ain't your fault."

"It _is_." I said. "I said it was okay for him to go. I screwed up."

"Look if you didn't, more people would've died." Dave said.

"Right, now instead _he_ is." I blurted wanting to sink in a hole.

"No he's not." Dave said. He paused for a moment. "Is he?" He asked seriously.

I just looked up at him. I told them. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to but I just did.

Dave grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Ella, does my dad die?" He asked calmly, although I could tell he was about to break any second.

"I don't know how or when," I started causing him to let go of me and throw the closest thing next to him on the ground. "But he's not dead yet."

"Cool it, Dave." Bobby said sternly.

"I will not 'cool it', Bobby! Dad is going to die!"

"No he's not." Zach said. "If Ella remembers it then we can stop it."

"You heard her, she doesn't know how or when, " Dave said.

"It's like you said, Dave," Zach argued. "Everything stops until we find Dad. Now that we know we're on a time limit, we know we have to hurry up, and Sioux Falls isn't far from here. "

"Let's go _now_." Dave ordered walking out with Zach following out.

I shoved the clothes I already took out into my rucksack along with my toothbrush and comb as well as the knife I recently got, and grabbed my other bag and followed Bobby out the door.

"They don't hate you, kid." Bobby told me once looking at my expression. "If you want you can ride with me while the steam is still blowin' off." He offered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He immediately blushed.

"Thank you," I said. "But I think I better go with those two. I might remember something if I'm with them"

"It's up to you," He said.

I smiled and made my way to the black car that Zach was waiting beside. He pushed the seat forward and I climbed in, and as soon as Zach sat down, Dave sped out of the parking lot.

I predicted that it would be a very long and awkward car ride, considering Zach and Dave probably wanted to kill me for being so stupid.

"You should've told us sooner, Cru." Dave said.

"I know," I replied. "I just thought you guys would hate me, and apparently I was right."

Dave turned to me briefly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hate you?" He asked. "You don't still think this is your fault do you?"

"You _don't?_" I asked in shock.

"No," Zach said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ella, none of this is your fault."

"You really think that, even after knowing that your dad is going to die now just because I told him it would be safe for him to go?" I wondered.

"Listen," Dave told me. "Meg is the reason he's there, not you. And unless _you _are the one that pulls the trigger, or stabs him in the heart we don't blame you if anything happens to him."

"And neither should you," Zach quickly added.

"Right," I replied.

"You don't sound very convinced."

I only shrugged.

"I'm just angry at myself because I don't remember anything other than the simple fact that John doesn't make it." I told them in frustration.

"You're not psychic!" Dave cried. "I mean with that kind of logic, we could blame Zach for not seeing it in a dream or vision or something. Quit blaming yourself for not knowing everything."

He had a point, but it wasn't just about blaming myself. I just felt so powerless. Not being able to do anything about something so terrible made me feel… worthless. Why was I here if I couldn't take advantage of the fact that I knew so much?

I just sighed and rested along the seats. I closed my eyes and hoped that I could just forget about it and drift off to sleep.

I dreamt of this strange man sitting in front of me asking me questions, and I couldn't quite make them out. It didn't really feel like an interrogation, but I still didn't feel comfortable. The man seemed cheerful, almost excited. I knew it was just a dream though because I'd never seen him before, and everything he was asking didn't make any sense. He asked me, "What's next for Ella?" and I only shrugged.

I woke up and found a magazine on me chest.

"I found the Vogue magazine." Dave told me standing outside the passenger door, waiting for the tank to fill up. "Don't kiss me though." He quickly added.

I flipped it over, and found the words printed in red at the top.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I looked up at Dave and he seemed so proud of himself for cheering me up. I sat up straight to see Zach sleeping. When Dave got in the car, following Bobby out of the petrol station he turned to me.

"We're only a couple hours out from Bobby's." Dave told me.

"Do you guys have a plan?" I asked.

"I just talked to Bobby," Dave replied. "He said that he could make a devils trap for Meg and grill her for answers."

I smiled.

"I think I remember that going in our favor." I said.

"Good," Dave said with a grin.

Okay, so maybe things were looking up. Maybe we were going to save John, and he didn't have to die, and fine, I probably would've rewritten the next few seasons but who cared? John Savage was going to live!

When we pulled into Bobby's the first thing I wanted to do was frolic in the magical field of torn down cars that I was so familiar with, but I knew there was a more serious task at hand.

The devils trap was painted in red on the floor of Bobby's living room. He simply reached into his cupboards and drawers for ingredients to summon a demon. Passing a leather bound book over to Zach Bobby lit the candles and began reciting a chant.

Soon enough, Meg's scrawny form appeared before us.

"Cute." She said folding her arms. "But if you think I'm saying a word you've got another thing coming."

"We're prepared." Dave told her.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded to know, as Zach grabbed a chair and tied her down.

"Our preparations," Dave said.

Unexpectedly, she began laughing.

"You want to know what happened to your father?" She asked with a smile on her face. "He died begging for his life. I killed him myself."

After a bit of a pause, Dave hit her so hard, it made me jump.

"You think this is a freaking game?" He wanted to know. "Zach,"

As if the simple utterance of his name were to do it, Zach began reading out of the leather book. Meg laughed again.

"An exorcism?" She asked. "You really think that's going to work with a demon like me?"

"We're willing to take as far as it needs to go." Dave replied.

Zach continued reading, and Meg's body started to shake uncontrollably as she gripped the wood of the chair so tight, her knuckles turned yellow.

"He screamed." She growled, though it was easy to see she was struggling to speak.

Zach stopped.

"He screamed, and begged for his life. He was so pathetic, he was on his knees crying, begging to see his precious sons one last time." She said. "That's when I slit his throat."

Dave looked at Zach and back at Meg. Zach continued reading while Dave stooped down to be at her eye level.

"You better hope for your sake that you're lying," He threatened calmly. "'Cause if you're not, I will march into hell myself and slaughter each and every single one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

I guess I shouldn't have smiled but it was one of my favorite lines from season one, I couldn't help it.

"Where is he?" Dave hollered into her ear.

"He's dead!" Meg yelled.

"You're lying! Tell me where he is now, or you go straight back to hell!" He barked standing up straight.

"Fine!" She cried.

Zach stopped.

"I'll tell you if you promise to let me go." She said giving up.

Dave looked over at Zach and Bobby. He folded his arms and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll let you go." He said. "Now tell me where he is."

"Azazel has him." Meg replied. "In a town in Missouri. Jefferson City. They're keeping him in a building."

"What kind of building?" Dave wanted to know.

"Some motel called Sunrise or something."

Dave only looked at her dubiously.

"I'm telling the truth!" Meg yelled.

"I know." Dave said. "Finish her." He told Zach.

"You, asshole, you promised!" Meg cried.

"I lied!" Dave growled. "Finish her, Zach."

"Hang on a second," Bobby said taking the boys aside. "The girl in that body will die if you exorcise that demon."

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Her body is broken from her fall in Chicago. The only thing keeping her alive is the demon." Bobby explained.

"We can't keep her locked in there," Dave argued.

"She'll _die._" Bobby reiterated.

"So lets take her out of her misery."

Dave looked at Zach who reluctantly continued reading. Line after line, the demon was growing weaker, until eventually a black cloud burst from the girl, and disappeared into the trap.

Quickly the boys untied the girl who was coughing for her life.

"Thank you," She wheezed, too weak to keep her own head up.

"That demon," Zach said laying her down. "Was it telling the truth?"

"Yes," She replied, turning to me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I couldn't see you before."

"I was here the whole time." I said looking at Dave.

"How come I couldn't see you before?" She wondered coughing up some blood. I grabbed a paper towel that sat conveniently close by and wiped it off her chin.

"I think you couldn't see me because I don't think demons can see me." I told her, "Now that you're you again, you can see me."

"You're so cute." She said with a sad smile.

Shit. I was going to cry. I didn't even care when I was watching the show when Meg died, and now I was going to bawl any second.

"I'm sorry," I said my eyes already watering.

"Why?" She wanted to know. "You guys did me a favor." She smiled and rested her head back. "Now I'm me again."

Then she wasn't breathing anymore.

"You guys," I said tugging at Zach's shirt in desperation.

"C'mon, Ella." Zach said scooping me up.

I just started crying into his shirt. This was so embarrassing but I had never even _seen_ a person die, and Meg was so nice to me within those last moments, I couldn't keep it in.

"You three head on out to Missouri." Bobby said. "I'll take care of her."

I wiped away my tears, and walked with them to the Impala.

"So you think anything non-human can't see you?" Dave asked.

"Yea, I think so." I replied.

"We're going to have to get there sooner than twelve hours," Dave said climbing into the car. "Or Dad's going to get tortured to death or something."

Like I said, everything was so much quicker on TV.

"I'm going to look up motels in Jefferson City with the word sunrise in them. " Zach said pulling out his laptop.

I just sat in the back and stared out the window. How did these guys get so used to seeing people die? How were they able to deal with so much loss, and just get their heads back into their job like it was nothing?

Dave looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"You'll get used to it." He told me.

"I know." I said gloomily. "Let's just kill this yellow-eyed son of a bitch."

"That's the spirit." Dave said stomping on the pedal.

We only made one stop the entire car ride and managed to make it nine hours with Dave's speeding. Unfortunately there was more than one Sunrise Motel in Jefferson City, but Zach deduced it to the one that had the most visitors.

"They want to be hard to find." He explained.

We drove to the one deeper in town, and parked right outside.

"There are two floors how do we know what room they're in?" I wondered.

Dave got out of the car and we followed after, as he discreetly made his way to the fire alarm.

"Oh no," I muttered squeezing my fingers over my ears.

It wasn't enough to block out the sound of the ringing.

"Run around the building!" Dave instructed having to yell over the sound. "And check which door doesn't open!"

We split up, and like mice scattered around the building looking to see if any of the doors remained shut. I stopped at the back to see people run out of their rooms from both bottom and top floors. One door at the far end remained closed however and as Zach approached me from the other end he made note of it. He pulled out his phone.

"We found it," He said. "It's near the back."

When Dave joined us, he carried a duffle bag with him, and pulled out a large salt canister and handed it to Zach.

"I say we just go in there guns a'blazin'." Dave said readying his gun.

"That's a really bad plan." I said.

"We don't have time to plan," He pointed out. "The fire trucks are going to pull in within the next five seconds, we gotta get out of here by then."

"Just let me go in first," I said. "The demons can't see me, remember?"

"Alright fine," Dave said.

I ran to the stairs and bolted up them, waiting for Dave to kick open the door. I walked in myself, alarming the demon that was most probably wondering how the door opened, considering Dave instantly hid himself. The demon walked passed me, clearly unable to see that I was there, and as he made his way to the door, Dave revealed himself and began fighting the demon.

The demon turned out to be significantly stronger and shoved Dave across the room. When Zach began attacking, the demon sent him to the ground as well repeatedly punching him.

"Dave, do something!" I cried.

Out of nowhere, Dave reached behind and pulled out the colt that was tucked into his waistband, and shot the demon in the head. While Dave went to go help Zach up, I ran into the closed off bedroom and found John standing by the window almost admiring the scene of fire trucks assembling in the parking lot.

He turned around briefly to see what opened the door, and I saw the yellow in his eyes. He couldn't see me.

Zach and Dave entered.

"Dad?" Dave asked.

"It's not him." I told them.

Immediately the colt flew out of Dave's hand and both brothers were pinned to opposite walls.

"You son of a bitch." Dave growled.

"You found me," John's voice said.

"We're going to kill you," Zach told him.

"I don't think so." The demon replied.

"Why'd you do it?" Zach wanted to know. "Why'd you kill them?"

The demon grinned.

"Simple," he said. "They were getting in the way of my plans for you. I have plans for the other kids that are like you too."

I slowly made my way to the colt, and picked it up. Now Azazel couldn't see it.

"I knew I had to act fast with Jessica when I heard you were shopping for rings." The demon faced Dave. "I bet he never mentioned that small detail did he?"

"Look why don't you just get this over with and spare me the monologue?" Dave suggested, still struggling out of this invisible hold the demon had on him.

I slowly made my way to Zach who protested trying to hint that he couldn't move his arms. Was I supposed to do this?

No. No way.

Dave even said: Unless I was the one who pulled the trigger he wouldn't blame me for anything.

Now here I was holding the gun in my hand with the power to end everything right then and there, including my somewhat good relationship with the Savage brothers.

"You know," Azazel said, "I see right through the act Dave. You may fight to keep this family safe, but they don't need you. You need them."

Dave glanced at me and I only shook my head.

"Speaking of family," Azazel continued. "That little exorcism you pulled. _That_ was my family."

Dave was as stunned as the rest of us, but he put on a smile anyway.

"Well, I showed her a nice time, didn't I?" He said.

The demon took a few steps back and the moment of complete silence was followed after by Dave screaming as blood poured from his shoulder.

"Dave!" Zach cried.

He looked at me and I shook my head vigorously.

"Do it!" He yelled.

"I can't!" I cried.

Azazel spun around at the sound of my voice, still putting Dave through his torture.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"You can see me?" I asked in bewilderment.

With one glance at the colt in my hand, Azazel sent me to the other end of the room.

"Dad!" Dave called coughing up blood.

Azazel looked at Dave with a grimace.

"Don't you let this bastard do this to us!" Dave yelled. "Don't you let him win!"

The demon remained stagnant. Both Zach and I struggled ferociously in our constraining positions to somehow beat the power Azazel used.

"Don't you let it kill me," Dave was begging now, the blood dribbling from his chin. "Dad, please."

Suddenly, Dave was no longer awake, and as soon as he had closed his eyes, Zach and I were dropped off the wall. John struggled to keep his balance, and hung on to the bedpost. Zach leapt to the gun and pointed it at John whose eyes instantly turned yellow at its site. Without hesitation, Zach pulled the trigger, causing me to scream, Dave to fall from his pinned position on the wall, and sending Azazel to the ground.

A surge of relief came over me once I saw it was only his leg. Another one followed after at the sound of Dave coughing. I quickly ran to his side, and was about to help him up when I heard John speak.

"Zachie, do it." He urged. "He's still in here, and I can't keep him for much longer. You've got one bullet left so use it."

"Don't do it Zachie!" Dave cried.

"Please, son!" John begged. "You can end this now!"

"Zachie, if you do this," Dave started. "Then it'll be just like how Cru saw it. Dad will die!"

"Zach listen to me, son, _please!_"

"I can't, Dad." Zach said lowering the gun.

John gave up and fell back as the cloud of black smoke erupted out of him.

"We need to get them to the hospital." I said.

"I can carry my dad," Zach said tucking the colt in his waistband. "Do you think you could help Dave?"

I nodded, and helped him up. Firefighters chose the wrong time to walk in.

"What's going on in here?" One of them demanded to know.

I could tell by the way he was readying himself that Zach was going to try knocking these guys out.

"Our brother and dad," I quickly said. "They got into a bad fight." Oh my God what was I saying? "We need to take them to the hospital."

"Alright," One fireman said. "We'll carry them down to the paramedics."

"No!" I cried. "We smelled smoke inside the bathroom. I think it's coming from the roof above us!"

Was I going to get in trouble for lying like this? Oh my God I was going to go to jail. Why did I have to be 18?

"Do you have this under control?" One firefighter asked Zach who immediately nodded. "There are policemen outside. You need to report a domestic dispute to them. These guys look pretty beaten up."

"Absolutely." Zach replied with no intention of actually doing what was suggested.

The two ran into the bathroom as we dragged Dave and John out and down to the Impala. Dave and I slid into the back seat as John managed to strap himself into the passenger seat. Zach sped out of the lot and towards the hospital.

"That would have _never_ worked in real life." I told Zach.

He only drove on, continuously checking his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. I, in the meantime, was trying to wipe the copious amount of blood that had gushed like a waterfall from Dave's mouth.

We had been driving for quite sometime down the freeway and I was sure we were long out of Jefferson City, when John decided to speak to Zach.

"I'm surprised at you Zach." John started as Zach drove down the freeway.

"Dad," Zach tried.

"No." John said sternly. "You had the chance to end it all and I thought that we agreed that this came before everything."

"Not everything," Zach muttered looking back at Dave and me in the rearview mirror.

I turned back to Dave who was fighting to stay awake when suddenly a very strange dark feeling created a pit in my stomach.

"Look, we can start over," Zach began.

Then I remembered.

"Zach, the truck!" I cried.

But it was too late. Within seconds we were sprawled across the Impala, bleeding and unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**_KaterinaPetrove-Winchester: Thanks! Hopefully you'll still feel the same way through out! _**

**_CastielMyAngel: Thank you for your support! I think before I make any decisions about continuing, I'm going to see how well this turns out. but you're right, it does take some time for certain things to get that kind of feedback. _**

**_ooo a jellybean: I forgot about your other question, sorry! Basically, Ella is going through each phase of entering the AU. Phase 3 is when other humans (aside from Zach and Dave) can see her... and that's also why she get's the Revelation Candle brand. Thanks for your review, and hopefully things will be less confusing!_**

**_DEAN4LYFE:You seriously made my day when I saw that I had so many reviews! Thank you so much for taking your time, and I'm glad you're responding to it so well. Like I mentioned earlier, I'm going to have to think about it before posting up Part II. The main reason I put it up was for feedback, otherwise I was just writing it for fun. I know it's going to take some time, I just don't think I am getting the same response as other stories who've had a shorter lifespan are. (Maybe I'm just being stupid, and their stories are just 4353895x better!) Thanks again, and hope to hear from you again!_**

**_Loving the reviews everyone! Please keep giving me feedback, and I hope you have fun reading the next chapter! _**

**14**

There were roses in my hand. I didn't know why. When I looked up I saw Dave in a suit, and he was smiling. Where was I? Without looking around, I could hear people crying (I seemed to be crying myself), and someone was saying a prayer. A funeral.

I knew I was dreaming though, because I felt like the funeral was for Dave, and he was standing there in front of me like some spirit, and he said, "It's good to see you."

As my eyes were opening I could feel this terrible ache in my head, and my left arm felt rather strange, like it was asleep or something.

"Ella?" Zach's voice called. "You're awake!"

I eventually got my eyes to open all the way, to see Zach giving me a warm-hearted smile. I looked at my left arm and saw it was wrapped in bandages.

"Yea, you sprained your arm." Zach said. "And you have a concussion."

"Oh," I said resting my head back. "What happened?" I asked.

"We got into an accident. A truck hit us." Zach replied. "The driver must have called an ambulance. We were so far out that they had to take us to Lincoln."

"A concussion, huh?" I asked.

"It's surprisingly good, compared to what could've happened." Zach explained. "I mean Dave's not doing too well."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened to him?"

Zach sighed and took a seat on the bed.

"The doctors say he has serious head trauma and they won't be able to find out more about his condition until he wakes up." He said. "They're really doing much else about it either." He added.

"What did your dad say?" I asked.

"I haven't told him," Zach replied. "I was just about to though."

"I want to come with." I said.

The doctor strolled in with a clipboard in hand, crushing my spirits.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady." He said. "You've got a mild concussion, you need to relax. You slept through the night, so we just want to see how you function through out the day, and make sure everything else is fine."

"Okay, I guess." I replied.

"So hang tight." The doctor told me as he left the room.

"On the Brightside, your brands are all pretty much healed." Zach said. "The book was right. They do heal quicker and quicker."

"They also become more and more painful." I added. "Seriously though, I want to come with you to talk to your dad about Dave."

"I'm not one to go against doctor's orders." Zach told me.

I only rolled my eyes and got out of the covers.

"It's only a mild concussion," I insisted. "I'll be fine."

I got off the bed and examined my white t-shirt and hospital… pants.

"They would not have these in real life." I said.

Zach reluctantly led me to John's room. John was lying in the hospital bed with a sling holding his arm.

"Hey Dad," Zach greeted up on entering.

"How are you guys doing?" John wanted to know.

"I have a mild concussion," I said almost braggingly.

"I'm lucky I only dislocated my shoulder." John replied taking a drink of water and setting it back on the tray. He turned to Zach. "How's Dave?"

Zach shifted uneasily.

"Not good," He said. "The doctor's saying they won't know his condition until he wakes up—_if_ he wakes up."

He took a seat in a chair that stood beside the bed.

"I say if the doctors don't do anything, than we do." Zach went on. "We can find someone who can fix him or something."

"It's a long shot, but we'll look." John said. "Where's the colt?"

Zach only rolled his eyes.

"It's in the Impala, and I already called Bobby. He's towing it back to his place." Zach replied growing annoyed.

"I need you to pick up some things from Bobby's," John said handing a list to Zach. "It's stuff to ward off a demon, in case it's hunting us."

Zach read the list and made a face.

"Dad, all of this stuff is to summon a demon." He said. "You're planning on bringing it here so you can have some stupid one on one fight?" He questioned angrily.

"I have a plan, Zach." John tried explaining calmly.

"Why are you planning anything at all?" Zach demanded to know. "Your son is dying! Is this honestly all you care about?"

"Zach," I said trying to calm him down.

"No, that isn't _all_ I care about!" John yelled starting to grow quite angry himself. "I'm doing this _for_ Dave!"

"How is this in any way helping Dave?" Zach said. "It's just your own stupid, selfish, obsession!"

"Yea, well it was your obsession too, at _some_ point," John argued. "And if you didn't take the shot when you had the chance we wouldn't be in this mess!"

This argument was taking a turn for the ugly.

"You guys," I tired.

"Dad, if I killed that demon, I would have killed you too!" Zach hollered.

"Maybe but you're brother would be awake right now! John said.

Uh-oh. There was a long silence and those were never good.

"You're really going to blame me?" Zach asked.

"I knew doing this with you would be a mistake," John started.

Suddenly, the glass of water from John's tray hit the ground breaking. I knew this episode.

"I full on Swayzed that mother," I muttered to myself, grinning because I could practically hear Dave say it. It was just another one of my favorite lines.

"What did you say?" Zach wanted to know.

"Nothing," I replied quickly tugging at his jacket. "We have to go to Dave's room." I turned back. "It's good to see you're doing well, John!" I told him as we left.

"What's going on?" Zach wanted to know.

He led me to Dave's room and I only saw machines and IV's hooked up to him. As I approached his sleeping body, I saw that he looked so peaceful again. I turned to Zach.

"He can hear us," I said. "He's roaming the hospital like some sort of spirit. You need to try to communicate with him."

"I have an idea," Zach told me. "But I need to go to Bobby's first, and that's about an hour out from here. Can you stay here with Dave?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Thanks, Ella."

But when Zach left, and I had been sitting beside Dave's bed for ten minutes, I couldn't stand it, and decided to go for a walk in the hospital.

"Dave," I said. "If you're here, can you walk with me?"

To be honest I felt a little silly doing that, but I felt kind of sad looking at Dave's body like that, and not being able to actually talk to him. I missed someone calling me Cru, and sitting there wasn't helping.

So while I went down to the level beneath us and walked passed each room, looking at people sitting beside their loved ones, I could've sworn that Dave was walking right next to me the entire time, which made me rather happy. It was like having an invisible friend that you knew so well, and therefore undoubtedly had your back. Then I felt sad, because I felt so bad that I couldn't see him, and I couldn't undoubtedly have _his _back.

In no time my train of thought was rudely cut short when I started screaming. People turned their head's immediately, and quickly I covered my own mouth and locked myself in a conveniently placed supply closet. (In real life, those things would be locked.)

I had to lift up my shirt to keep it from burning up, as the brand seemed to take its place on my ribs.

Hot tears sprang from my eyes in no time. My hands hunted for something to place between my teeth as I was already biting my lip, reopening the wound made from the last time I was branded. Luckily, I was able to find a stack of towels folded up on a shelf, and I pulled one down, shoving it in my mouth. I crashed down to the floor, unable to take the throbbing coming from my rib cage, not to mention my sprained arm.

I remember seeing the Battle Scars in the book and thinking how unpleasant it was going to be to receive those considering they were the size of what an actual attack from a creature would be.

This was worse than unpleasant. It's difficult to explain the pain, but I could tell you most of it was a blur. I thought I was hallucinating because I could've sworn I heard Dave's voice say "Cru!" more than a few times.

I could also say that it was so excruciating, I thought I was going to die.

The thing that bothered me the most (aside from the burning) was the smell of my own flesh being cooked, and with my mild concussion contributing, the feeling of nausea overwhelmed me. I needed to throw up. I couldn't find anything in visible reach I could use to throw up in and no way was I going to make it to the bathroom without drawing attention to myself.

I wanted to be invisible again.

I was going to throw up on the floor.

"Dave!" I cried in a sudden act of desperation, pulling the towel out of my mouth. "Dave, I know you can hear me! I need help! I'm going puke!"

I shoved the towel back in my mouth. If I said another word I would probably just throw up right then and there.

Suddenly a bucket came rolling down from one of the top shelves, and I crawled my way over to it, puking my guts out after moving the towel out of the way.

The pain kind of stopped, and suddenly the stamp of the strange pictures underlined each scratch. I had grown so tired, I couldn't even scream, and I passed out next to the bucket that had my puke in it. Gross.

I woke up in my dorm bed, but it was different somehow. My roommate was in her bathrobe, and I knew I was just dreaming because she started to do some exercises out of nowhere telling my how pumped she was.

When I really woke up it was in the supply closet, and my ribs were still aching. I reached for some rubbing alcohol, my hands shaking uncontrollably, and unscrewed the cap. I lifted my shirt up and basically poured the whole bottle on my ribs, letting out a small cry of pain. My shaky hands rummaged through some things looking for bandages to patch myself.

My attention was diverted to the door once I heard someone place a key, and unlock the door. To my relief it was Zach who was just picking the lock. He quickly rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked scooping me up.

"I got branded." I told him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I bought a Ouija board to communicate with Dave." Zach explained sheepishly. "He gave me the room number and your name, so I figured something was wrong and I got here as soon as I could."

He opened the door and carried me out.

"Wait!" I cried, making him stop. "I threw up in a bucket in the closet."

Zach deliberated with himself for a moment, then shrugged.

"Maintenance will take care of it." He said.

A doctor approached us.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine," Zach said, "She was just feeling a little light headed."

"There are wheelchairs if she needs to sit down." The doctor suggested.

"Her room is really close by," Zach said carrying me off. "Thank you though!"

"What else did Dave tell you on the Ouija board?" I asked, as Zach climbed up the stairs.

He took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

"A reaper is after him." He said darkly.

"I remember this," I said.

"Really? So that means Dave lives right?" Zach asked blatantly ignoring the obvious.

"Yea," I said as we entered my room. He set me on the bed.

"You don't sound as excited as you should be." Zach observed.

"I am." I insisted. "I just think that if we saved John then it shouldn't it be different? Shouldn't we not be in the hospital like I remember in the episode?"

Zach smiled to my surprise.

"That actually makes me feel better," He said. "That means if I had shot Dad, Dave would still be here."

I scowled.

"I just mean that it's not my fault Dave's dying." Zach reiterated.

"It never was," I assured him. "Speaking of your dad, does he know about Dave?"

Zach took a seat and nodded.

"He didn't take it well, though." He said. "He's just angrier at Azazel for putting us here."

The doctor walked in with his handy clipboard, wearing a disappointed look on his face.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to roam." He said.

"We just went to visit our dad." Zach explained. "I told her to stay behind but you know how younger sisters can be."

That comment literally made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to go check on him." Zach said getting up and leaving the room.

The doctor wrote a few things down and took a seat beside my bed.

"Has anything happened that you think you should mention?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I just got really nauseous earlier." I told him.

"Nausea and vomiting are fairly standard in mild concussions." He explained. "But as long as you weren't repeatedly vomiting then, it shouldn't be anything too concerning."

"I didn't vomit more than once," I said.

"Good, and any trouble walking or muscle weakness?" He asked writing on his clipboard.

I shook my head.

"Good," He replied writing more down.

Behind the doctor, Zach appeared, a very concerned look on his face.

"Well I'm sure everything is going to be fine with you," the doctor said getting up. "Just hang around until your dad and brother are checked out, and hopefully everything with you will remain fine. Honestly out of everyone you escaped with the least cuts and bruises."

"That's good news," I said with a half-hearted smile.

"Alright, you have a good day." He said leaving.

Zach shut the door behind him, and took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Dad wasn't in his room." He said. "Do you think he's in trouble?" He asked.

"No," I lied. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I could tell that the way things were going didn't make sense. I mean how could everything be the same in this episode even after we already changed the last one? Shouldn't there have been a change in the storyline? Shouldn't we have ended up back at Bobby's instead of in the hospital because of that car accident?

"You're probably right." Zach said getting up. "Hey I was going to go visit Dave. Are you up for coming, or would you rather rest for a little while longer?"

"I want to see him," I said climbing out of the covers.

I followed Zach down the hall, and as soon as we approached Dave's room, a group of nurses rushed in after a doctor. Zach and I hurried to the room.

"What's going on?" Zach wanted to know.

A nurse came and tried pushing us out of the room.

"What's going on?" Zach demanded growing angry. "He's my brother I want to know what's happening."

"Your brother appears to be waking up," the nurse explained. "But we can't tell you much more just yet. You're going to have to wait out until we have everything sorted."

Zach reluctantly agreed and we sat outside Dave's door waiting patiently for him to come to.

"He'll be fine," I assured him. "He's Dave."

We probably waited a good fifteen minutes before the nurse's left and the doctor came up to us.

"Your brother's doing good," He said with a smile. "There's luckily no brain damage from his head trauma. You can see him if you like."

I followed Zach in as we moved towards Dave's bed. He was looking considerably better, guzzling down the water the nurse's had brought in for him.

"How are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Good, I guess." Dave replied.

"It looks like you got the best of that reaper, huh?' Zach said with a smile.

"What reaper?" Dave asked with a scowl.

"You don't remember?" Zach asked. "You were stuck in spirit-land or something and there was a reaper after you."

"How do you know?" Dave wondered.

Zach shifted uneasily.

"We communicated through a Ouija board." Zach replied sheepishly.

"And it worked?" Dave asked in shock.

"You _really_ don't remember anything?" I asked.

He shook his head in response. Another bad feeling crept up. I didn't like how all of the big pieces of this puzzle were conveniently misplaced.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just got another brand, and I asked your… spirit for help and I think you heard because you helped me out."

"Yea," Zach added. "You told me that she was stuck in a room down stairs, and I found her."

"Well I guess spirit-me is awesome." Dave said with a side smile. "Just like non-spirit-me."

I rolled my eyes. At least now we knew the same old Dave was still there.

"The doctors told me you were up," Johns voice said from behind.

"Dad," Dave said straightening himself up. "It's great to see you're okay."

Before John could say anything Zach turned to him.

"Where were you?" He wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I went to your room earlier and you weren't there." Zach said crossing his arms.

"I was just taking care of some things." John replied.

"Oh really?" Zach asked in an accusatory tone.

Like a reflex, my hand went to his arm as though I was about to stop him from making any other verbal attack. He looked down at me and I gave him a cautionary look.

"Don't do this now," I advised in a quiet voice.

"I just want to know where you were." Zach said ignoring me.

"Zachie, I don't want to fight." John said. "Half the time we're fighting I don't even know what we're fighting about."

This seemed to silence Zach, who unfolded his arms and just looked at Dave.

"Do you think you can grab your old man a coffee?" John asked.

"Yea," Zach said leaving the room.

"Coffee!" Dave cried. "Yes, _that's_ what I want. Cru, can you grab me one?"

I laughed.

"Sure," I said starting to run after Zach in order to catch up to him.

"You were right," Zach said to me once I reached him. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at Dad."

"It's okay," I said with a shrug. "You're just concerned. To be honest, I am too, kind of."

"I guess, but we shouldn't be." He told me. "I mean everything has worked out after all of our hard work. For once we should go without questioning it."

He was right, but I couldn't help but shake this feeling. It was so frustrating too, because I felt like one of the book or TV characters I always yelled at for not seeing the obvious, or for not taking some course of action that could avoid serious emotional turmoil. Why did I have to forget the important stuff?

Zach let me go first in line when we reached the hospital's cafe, and got stuck behind when an intern started flirting with him. I ended up having to get both coffees and made my way towards the exit, stopping to hand Zach John's cup.

"You can take this one," I said handing it over.

Zach stopped and turned to the intern.

"This is my little sister," He said somewhat nervously. "Ella."

"Hi," the intern said. "I'm Joan. I'm an intern at the hospital."

"Hey," I said. "Sorry to steal my brother, but I think our dad's waiting for us."

She looked disappointed.

"Oh, right." She said sheepishly. "It was nice meeting the both of you."

"You too," Zach replied walking out of the shop.

"Seriously, bro," I told him. "You gotta cool it on the whole chick magnate thing."

"The what?" He asked.

"Although, I guess it's not your fault." I added.

"Oh no," Zach said. "She was just being polite."

I snorted.

"Seriously!" Zach defended.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Then how come she wasn't just being polite to the other guy in line? Or how come she wasn't just being polite to the old man who was sitting by himself?"

"I don't-"

"I know why," I proclaimed. "It's simply because your butt is cute."

"Every single time you say that, I get really self-conscious." Zach complained.

"Self-_conscious?_ You should embrace it." I said. "I know plenty of girls who have."

"Have you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh please," I told him. "At the risk of sounding like a total nerd, I do _not_ watch this show because I'm interested in your good looks." I stopped myself. "Well…"

"Oh no," Zach muttered.

"Hey!" I said. "That's not the only reason why I watch this show. I watch this show because it is good television. You guys are great actors, and you do an awesome interpretation of the characters from the books. The stories are all original, there's a good balance of drama and action, and it's basically a combination of everything awesome." I said.

"Thank you… I guess." Zach responded, and before I could continue someone came running behind us.

"Hey wait!" Joan the cute intern cried.

Oh boy.

"Don't leave me," Zach pleaded.

"Sorry, bro." I said. "You're on your own."

As I was walking away I could hear Joan explain why she felt like she couldn't miss life's fleeting chances and that's why she had to give Zach her number. Poor girl thought she was in a romantic comedy. This show was about the supernatural. Not "life's fleeting chances". I was close enough to hear Zach pull the My-Fiancé-Died-A-Year-Ago card.

Yikes.

Still their conversation seemed to carry on as I made my way back to Dave's room with a smile on my face. Zach was right. We didn't have to question every good thing that happened for us, and right now, I felt a lot of good happening for me.

As I approached Dave's room, however, that feeling changed.

"I should've been the one telling _you_ everything was going to be okay," John said. "Not the other way around. And I guess-" He took a deep breath. "I guess you not being here made me realize that."

"Dad," Dave's voice said.

I peeked, to see John lean over and whisper something in Dave's ear. Dave seemed shocked, but did not say another word. I couldn't just stand there. I had to make myself known.

"Zach got held up by a cute intern named Joan," I said walking in. Seriously? _That_ was how I decided to "make myself known"?

"Zach got a who named what?" Dave wanted to know taking the coffee in his hands.

"Yea," I said. "He's on his way with your coffee, John."

"Did he pull the My-Girlfriends-Dead stunt?" Dave asked knowingly.

"_Yes,_" I replied. "Ironically, it seemed to intrigue her even more."

"I know," Dave said with a smug look on his face. "I told Zach to tell that to chicks who came on to him, and he thinks it's so he can get rid of them, but really it makes them come on to him even more."

"You would." I said with a smile.

"I feel bad," John said. "You seem to know so much about us, and I feel like I don't know you at all."

"We all feel like that," Zach said coming in. He handed his father the coffee and took a seat on one of the chairs.

I scowled.

"You guys probably know me better than anyone else," I said.

"You're just saying that because you don't remember home." Dave argued.

"I think I don't remember home or who I was because I never felt important there." I told them.

This sounded so upsetting, and I didn't mean for it to, but it was the truth.

"You guys are the closest thing to family I have ever felt," I said looking at my hands. "And as horrendously cheesy as it sounds, I think what I feel when I'm with you is the closest thing to… really caring about someone I have ever felt."

I looked back at them and smiled.

"I mean I don't get why you feel bad," I told them. "You've all done a lot more for me than I think you even realize. So _thank you._"

We were kind of sitting in a silence until Dave spoke up.

"Jeez, kid," He said. "Did you rehearse that or something?"

"_No_." I said with a glare.

"I'm glad you feel a sense of family with us," John added. "God knows it's the most important thing to us."

"I know," I said with a laugh.

"Well can I tell you something you don't know?" John offered.

I scowled.

"You can try." I joked.

"I don't know how this Great Realm stuff works." He started. "But I'm glad that my boys ended up with you, because I don't think anyone else would have been able to do what you've done for them."

"You're just-"

"I'm not just saying that." He told me. "I honestly haven't seen them accept someone into their lives with the same ease that they've accepted you, and seeing how you all work, it's a miracle they've lasted so long without you."

They actually lasted a whole four seasons without me, but I wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm sure they would've managed just fine." I said giving them the credit they deserved.

"I'm not." Dave said.

"Neither am I." Zach added.

Holy crap. I was in that part of the episode at the very end where some sappy music by The Fray or Matthew Perryman Jones was playing. This was the part of the episode where the characters sat together and laughed and emotionally bonded as the camera zoomed out and the credits rolled.

It actually felt like that.

With Zach lying across the foot of the hospital bed, I lay down next to Dave with his arm around my shoulders. John was telling me stories of the boys from when they were younger. Dave would butt in the stories that were particularly cruel to him, and his five year-old intelligence, and Zach would disagree with stories that declared he was a troublemaker. I trusted John in whatever he told me—especially over the boys' claims.

This perfect moment stretched on through the night, with Zach and me occasionally going on meal or coffee runs, and managing to get back into our preferred seats. After some time Zach was somehow able to fall asleep in his uncomfortable position across the hospital bed.

John smiled at his sons and then at me.

I couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with happiness. _We saved John Savage._ He lived! Who cared if I changed a major aspect of the storyline? John Savage was alive, and more importantly he was getting along with _both _his sons, and was going to stay with them for as long as he could.

"You guys must be getting tired." John said.

"For someone who has been asleep for a couple days, surprisingly _yes_." Dave replied with a yawn.

"I want to hear one last story," I pleaded.

"Aw, Cru," Dave moaned. "The only reason you want to listen to more stories is because they ain't about you."

I laughed.

"That's probably true." I responded.

"And plus," Dave pointed out. "Zach won't even be awake for it."

"I'll tell you one tomorrow," John promised.

"Okay fine," I said rolling my eyes.

I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers next to Dave.

"Scoot," I ordered.

Dave made a face but did as I said.

"You guys can't go back to your own rooms?" Dave asked annoyed.

"Dave," John cautioned. "Be nice."

"Hah. And anyway, my room is too cold," I complained.

"Yea, well this bed is too small!" Dave contended. "And I'm not the spooning type."

"I know," I smiled. "But my room is _also_ locked, which, by the way, _would not _happen in real life unless I was already checked out." I argued cozying up to him.

He reluctantly allowed me to do so.

"Only because you're tiny," He clarified.

John chuckled and turned off the light.

"Good night, John." I said. "Oh, and I'm serious about that story tomorrow."

"You got it, kid." He said.

I could see him smile and wink in the dark just before shutting the door.

I closed my eyes and didn't dream that night.

The next morning, John Savage was found dead in his hospital room at 6:59 a.m., his cause of death unknown.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Katerina-PetrovaWinchester: Yea, this part seemed really important for me to incorporate into the story. Glad you liked it!_**

**_stupid-nickel: haha! I love your reaction (not that I like the fact that you "bawled"). I was trying to make it really sad the fact that he died, so I'm happy you responded accordingly. I'm also happy that you thought I wrote it well!_**

**_flyingmole: Thanks! And to answer your question, yes. The fact that other humans can see her is apart of her third phase of the cycle, and that's why she got the Revelation Candle as a brand. _**

**_Ooo a jellybean: I'm glad you liked the fluff! If I end up continuing you should definitely stick around, and yea, I was trying to bring up the fact that it was still a show with out just saying : This is a show. lol_**

**_OK Guys! This is it! This is the last chapter of Part I for The Hunt! Sorry for not posting this sooner! I was out of town and didn't get the chance to put it up. I have a lot more written down, but am still debating whether or not I should continue to post it, based on the response I receive for this last chapter. So if you want to see more, reviewreviewreview! I need feedback! (Please) This is a SUPER LONG CHAPTER so there should be more than enough to comment on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of this part, and remember to R&R! _**

**15**

Bobby helped us burn the body, and I blamed most of my tears on the harshness of the flames.

I was a failure. I couldn't change a damn thing or make one really good difference in this universe. Even the colt—our only weapon to kill the thing most likely responsible for John's death—had managed to walk off the face of the earth. My existence in this alternate reality was pointless, and I bet the brothers thought that way too.

After staying for almost a week at Bobby's, my left arm was already feeling much better from the sprain form the accident. Having nothing to do day after day except for think more about how stupid my quest was, I took Bobby aside. Zach and Dave were in the kitchen, pouring out drinks for themselves.

"I know this wasn't any priority for you," I told him. "But were you ever able to find something else on this whole alternate universe thing? I just want to know a little more about why I'm here."

"After I saw what you went through in the car back in Iowa, I wanted to read a little more about those brands you've been gettin'." He explained.

We walked over to his desk, and he pulled out a folded paper that looked as though it was torn out of a book, and handed it to me. I opened it to see "Gaining The Star" titled at the top.

"What is this?" I asked.

"If you keep readin', it'll tell you how you pass a phase and get a brand." Bobby explained returning to the brothers.

Eagerly, I read on, wanting to know more about these mysterious markings and why they were being burned into my skin.

Each symbol was listed in order, and at the top next to the Entrance Feather it read: This phase initiates the cycle of completely entering an alternate universe. The feather is the official symbol as it signifies the ease and simplicity of this phase.

After the feather was the Scroll of Truth that said I received it once I have become confident of my quest. The scroll was the symbol because it signified the knowledge I gained by discovering my quest, but apparently there was still more to learn about it along the way.

Following that, the Revelation Candle was the third phase where I was revealed to the inhabitants of the alternate reality other than those already known to me. The candle was meant to be the light that exposed me.

The final one was the Battle Scars that I was given once I was exposed to the non-humans of the alternate reality and had been in a conflict because of it. They were battle scars because of the "fight" (physical or spiritual) that I had gone through.

At the very bottom it told me that I had now completed the last phase of the cycle for entering a universe. So finding the meaning behind each phase completed my last phase and I could now leave and return at my own free will with the coming of the brand.

I wanted to leave _now_.

I folded up the paper and walked back into the kitchen where everyone else was seated. Dave finished his drink off, and got up.

"I'm going to get back to work on the car." He said leaving.

"I wish he would talk about it," Zach said once Dave was gone.

"You know your brother," Bobby told him. "He ain't the talkin' about it type."

"I'm going to keep him company." I said making my way to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"How old are you?" Bobby asked.

"Relax," I said. "I don't drink. This is for Dave."

As I left the room I heard Bobby ask Zach,

"What does she mean she don't drink?"

I went down over to the garage to see Dave trying to fix something or another underneath the car. I made my way over to him and after showing him the beer bottle he rolled out and grabbed the drink, opening it against a worktable.

I didn't really want to say anything else because it was like what Bobby said; Dave wasn't the talking type.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he rolled back underneath the car handing me the bottle.

"Fixing the car," He replied.

"I know that," I said. "I meant what are you doing _specifically._"

"I'm _specifically_ fixing the car."

"Brilliant," I sighed in resignation.

I just stood there for a while, watching Dave work, until Zach approached with his own beer.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked.

"And what? Have _you_ working over here? No thank you." Dave replied. He came out from under the car and grabbed the beer from my hand.

"So what now?" Zach asked.

"Well, after I'm done repairing everything, I'll start to work on-"

"That's not what I meant," Zach replied. "Dave, we've got to talk about Dad."

"Oh no," Dave said. "We're not having this conversation."

"Dave,"

"Zach, I said I don't want to have this conversation."

"What about yellow-eyes?" Zach wanted to know.

"What _about _yellow-eyes?"

"We have to do something about him."

"We don't have a clue where he is, or how to find him and even if we did we don't have a plan, and our only weapon had one shot—_literally_—And now that's gone too! So what do you propose, huh?" Dave disputed.

"I'm just saying we can work out a plan," Zach tried. "We could start off by looking for him and once we track him down, we could work from there."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know," Zach said. "We'll think of something."

"Yeah, whatever." Dave continued to work handing me his beer that was now significantly lighter.

"Can I ask you just one thing about Dad?" Zach asked somewhat cautiously.

"_What?"_

"What did he say to you when me and Ella left your hospital room?"

I looked at Dave wanting to know what his response would be.

"Nothing," He said avoiding looking at Zach by focusing on the car. "He just was telling me how he was happy I was back, and that he was sorry about what he did when Azazel took over."

"Oh," Zach replied, a little disappointed it wasn't anything more important. "I'm going inside to see if Bobby can help us out with finding Azazel."

After Zach left I looked at Dave disapprovingly.

"What did I do now?" He wanted to know.

"You shouldn't lie to your brother." I said causing his expression to drop. "Especially if it's as important as what actually happened."

"Look," Dave said. "I don't need your opinion on how I should treat my brother."

"Actually, yeah, you do." I said setting the beer down. "And if you would just take me seriously for two seconds maybe things would be different."

"You know what? I _did_ listen to you, and my dad is still—"

Before he could say it I punched him, which was actually a really big mistake because I didn't know how to fight at all, and while I was wincing in pain, Dave simply staggered back, and then asked if _my _hand was okay. Definitely _not _how I pictured punching someone would turn out.

"Don't talk to me!" I grumbled going back towards the house.

"Cru!" Dave called. "I didn't…" He paused. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, okay?"

Whatever, no way was I talking to him ever again. I made my way inside the house, and got Zach's attention.

"Hey, Bobby gave me a way to track down Azazel." Zach told me, pausing after seeing the look on my face. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy." I replied.

Dave lurched inside panting like he was out of breath.

"Hey," Zach said. "Bobby said there's a way we could track down Azazel."

"Sweet, let's do it." Dave said. He turned to me. "Cru,"

"No." I snapped.

"Aw come on! I was just angry." Dave said.

"Well I'm glad that you found one way to express your grief." I muttered.

"What's that?" Zach asked.

"Nothing," Dave and I said simultaneously.

"Well anyway, there's a place we could go to called Harvelle's Roadhouse in Nebraska." Zach said.

"If it's still standing." Bobby mused.

"Right. There's someone there that's familiar with hunters that could help us look for him." Zach continued.

"We're going to need to borrow a car, Bobby." Dave said.

"That's fine." Bobby replied. "Just be careful when you get there," He warned. "They're a little feisty there."

Which was a complete understatement. "Feisty" is word to describe people who are a touch aggressive. These people were much worse than "feisty".

This roadhouse in Nebraska looked rather abandoned when we arrived. There was only one car parked on the gravel and when we entered there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Hello?" Dave called. "Zachie go check in the back."

Zach obeyed and disappeared behind the double doors, while Dave wandered closer to the bar. He crouched down and I couldn't see him behind the counter. I was waiting by this closed off corridor when all of a sudden, someone came from behind, and before I could get a good look of who it could be, they used the blunt end of their gun to knock me out.

"There's been a misunderstanding," I heard Dave's voice say as I was starting to come to. "Why don't you let my brother explain?"

I lifted my head up slightly and could see the Savage brothers with their arms up and guns pointed at them by two women. I remembered them. Ellen and Jo. They were awesome. Why did they have to hurt a poor crippled 18 year-old girl? Never again was I going to wear a leather jacket to meet new people.

"Cru, are you okay?" Dave asked.

I only groaned in response.

"You didn't have to do that," Dave said to Jo. "She's just a kid."

"Look," Zach began. "We're just here to talk to someone."

Ellen's gun clicked, making Zach shrink.

"Talk to who?" Ellen wanted to know.

"I don't know," Zach tried explaining.

Ellen raised her gun ready to shoot.

"Wait!" Dave cried. "Look I'm Dave, and this is my brother Zach. We came here—"

"Zach and Dave?" Ellen asked. "Savage?"

The brothers looked at each other and nodded, clearly confused that this woman knew them.

"You aren't John Savage's boys are you?" Ellen asked.

"That would be us." Dave replied.

Ellen laughed and lowered her gun. Zach and Dave took this as an okay to let down their arms.

"Well, hey, I'm Ellen and this is my daughter Jo." She said with a cheerful look on her face.

"Mom you know these guys?" Jo asked setting her weapon down.

"Not them," Ellen replied. "I know their daddy. How is he by the way?"

"Not alive." Dave replied.

Ellen's lively spirit changed at the news.

"Oh," she replied.

After deciding it was safe to, I helped myself up from off the cold wooden ground.

"Oh sweetheart," Ellen said making her way to me. "Let me help you up."

I smiled faintly as I dusted myself off.

"Sorry about that." Jo said from her highchair.

"It's okay." I said rubbing my head.

"Who is this?" Ellen asked about me.

"Our sister." Dave replied.

"Your daddy never mentioned no girl in your family." Ellen said suspiciously.

Dave and Zach shifted uneasily and tried thinking of something that could save them. Luckily Ellen was concerned about one thing.

"Well, can we trust her?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Zach said. "She's just someone we take with us."

Jo gave me a disdainful look, and Ellen simply scowled at this explanation.

"As long as I don't have to worry about her." She said taking out some drinks, and setting them down on the counter.

"About this person we're looking for," Zach started.

"Now we get a lot of folks in and out of here, so I might not be able to tell you who it is." Ellen warned.

"Well, this person would be able to help us track someone down—"

"Jo, honey, go call Ash." She said. She turned to the brothers who took a seat at the counter. "Ash stays with us." She explained. "He's a dropout from MIT of all places, and he uses his talent here, helping other hunters."

"You guys get other hunters?" Dave asked.

"Who sent you here?" Ellen wanted to know.

"Bobby Singer."

"And he didn't tell you that this is a hunters roadhouse?"

"He left that part out." Dave said.

Jo came back from the passageway that was at the far end of the bar with a man in a sleeveless band t-shirt and torn jeans.

"I hear you kids are here to see me?" Ash asked walking in grabbing Dave's beer and talking a drink.

Dave was clearly wondering how this guy came from MIT.

"We need your help tracking down a demon." Zach said handing Ash a folder full of his father's papers. "We know his patterns and how he works we just want you to help make it easier for us to get him."

"Sure," He said looking at the material. "This is going to take a couple of days, though. All of this is just omens and signs. I need to somehow turn this into an equation. You wait right here," Ash said leaving. "Let me get my stuff."

"I like the hair, by the way." Dave commented on the mullet.

Ash grinned and I suddenly remembered this line.

"All business up front," He said pointing to the top.

He turned back to point where his hair was long.

"Party in the back." We both said at the same time.

He grinned.

"Exactly," He said. "I like you."

He came back within a few minutes and right away Zach and Dave gave him the rest of the information they and their father had collected overtime, while Ash typed away ferociously on his laptop.

After a while, Zach retreated to his own laptop, which he had brought in earlier, and appeared to be engrossed in something on his screen. I stayed seated at the bar (without a drink of course), simply swinging my legs, my mind still dwelling on John's death.

"Hey, Dave." Zach said distracting me from my train of thought. "Come take a look at this."

I went too, and saw a few articles Zach had pulled up about a family in Nebraska where both parents were killed in their bed after coming back from a carnival. I slightly started to recall this episode, but couldn't quite put it together.

"And look at what the girl said. Some clown came inside to play but then vanished into thin air." Zach pointed out. "The cops think it's some sort of trauma but I think we should go check it out."

"Seriously?" Dave asked. "A psycho-carnival-clown?"

"It looks that way." Zach replied.

It didn't take much to convince Dave to go back to work so I helped them pack their things up and load the car. Jo followed us out.

"I want to come with." She said.

Dave was about to protest when her mother soon followed after.

"Jo, get back inside." Ellen ordered.

"But Mom—"

"I said back inside." She scolded.

After Jo rolled her eyes and dragged her feet back into the roadhouse, Ellen turned to us.

"I'm sorry, she's just like her daddy." Ellen explained. "Always eager to go on a hunt."

We drove off in the much roomier van that Bobby lent us, and headed to the carnival in Wisconsin. It was a nine-hour drive, and we'd left around 11 at night, so we would arrive there around 7 in the morning.

"I don't get it," Dave said. "How do we know it's not an actual carnival clown aside from the whole, vanishing into thin air thing?"

"Because," Zach said. "Everyone working at the carnival has alibis that all check out, and the cops have no practical leads. Plus, there were a couple murders just like this back in the eighties. It was with a circus, but the same style, and everything. Kill the parents, leave the kid."

"If it were a ghost wouldn't it be bound to one place?" Dave asked. "How's it moving from town to town?"

"Could be attached to an object that the carnival carries with it." Zach considered.

"I don't think it's a ghost." I said. "I kind of remember this, and I don't think it was a ghost."

"Well let's hope not," Dave said. "I don't want to be going on a scavenger hunt like we did back in Arizona."

"It wasn't that bad." Zach said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave asked surprised. "Freaking_ toes_, man." He muttered to himself. "And you're just saying that because of your irrational fear of clowns."

"What about your irrational fear of planes, huh?" Zach challenged.

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently, clowns kill!"

"Whatever," Dave said. "I don't even get why you're taking this case. I mean aside from the whole fear of clowns thing, I thought Azazel was priority number one."

"He is," Zach said. "I just think we should do this job. It's what Dad would've wanted."

"What Dad would've wanted?" Dave asked. "That's _definitely _not like you."

"Look, I get it," Zach said. "I'm making up for being angry at him my whole life a little too late. But at least I'm dealing somehow, which is more than what I can say about you."

"Not this conversation, Zach." Dave pleaded.

"Fine, but you started it," He said. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

When we finally arrived at the lot where the carnival was taking place we found that there were a few police cars parked on the grass, and detectives that were preoccupied with carnies. Dave left Zach and me behind to do a little investigating himself.

"Hey look," I said. "A help wanted sign."

"That'll make a great cover," Zach said. "It'll make it easier to sweep the place at least."

"Yea, well we're going to need a plan." I said. "What are our talents?"

"Another murder, with a vanishing clown, and two dead parents ripped to shreds." Dave told us upon returning.

"Ella found us a cover," Zach said pointing to the sign.

"Nice work, Cru." Dave said walking into the closest tent.

Zach followed him in, with me last in line, and we found a man standing on a platform throwing knives at a target, impressively close to the bulls-eye.

"Hey," Dave said. "We're looking for Mr. Cooper."

I suddenly remembered something. Uh-oh.

"Wait!" I cried right after Dave already asked,

"Have you seen him around?"

Crap.

The man turned around and took off his sunglasses. Of course Dave had to say that to a blind man.

"What are you, some comedian?" The man asked.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry," Dave tried.

"You don't think I would give anything just to _see_ Mr. Cooper, or _something?_"

"Help?" Dave pleaded.

"Yea," I said. "Next time let me speak."

"Is there a problem?" A three-foot tall man asked angrily from behind.

Dave was about to say something until I cut him off.

"There's been a misunderstanding," I said. "I was just wondering if you could direct my brothers and myself to Mr. Cooper."

The man's demeanor changed and he smiled.

"Of course I can," He said leading us out of the tent and towards a trailer that had a plaque with Mr. Cooper's name on it.

"Thank you so much." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." The man replied heading back to his station.

"We should probably let her do all the talking now," Dave told his brother.

We walked up the wooden steps and knocked on the trailer door. An elderly man opened it and welcomed us in once I informed him of our interest in the help wanted sign. We took our seats in front of his desk and began our conversation.

"So, you obviously heard about the murders and thought by working here you could get all of the news firsthand." Mr. Cooper guessed.

"Not at all," I replied. "My brothers and I have actually been working in carnivals for a few years now."

"Last year we went through Texas and Arkansas," Zach explained.

"We were doing a little bit of everything," Dave said.

Suddenly, someone burst into the trailer. Jo stood in the threshold for a moment and then walked over to where we were seated.

"I am _so _sorry," She said clumsily taking a seat. She turned to Dave. "Honey why didn't you wait for me outside of the bathroom like I asked you to?"

"I'm sorry," Dave replied growing annoyed. "I was a little more concerned about getting us work."

"Who's this?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"I'm the Mrs." Jo answered before I could say anything. She grabbed Dave by the arm and rested her head on his shoulder, as he gave a somewhat disdainful smile.

"You all have never worked a show in your lives, have you?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Nope," Dave said and before he could continue, Jo went on.

"We do _great_ maintenance work, and we could really use the money." She said.

"You all don't belong here." Mr. Cooper said. "This place is a refuge for outcasts, for those folks who don't fit in nowhere else."

Well I fit the criteria already.

"You all belong in a nice home, with school and kids, living regular." He said.

"Mr. Cooper," I said. "We've tried a home, and we've tried school. We've tried regular and it just doesn't work for us." I told him. "_This_ does."

"How old are you?" Mr. Cooper asked me.

Taken aback I replied, "Eighteen."

"So no liability with you?" He asked.

"None whatsoever." Dave replied for me. "You can throw her in a pit of fire, no legal consequences I swear."

"Alright I'll tell you what," Mr. Cooper said leaning back in his chair. "You three look like you got the build for dealing with the maintenance, but _you_," He said turning to me. "Well, no offense, but you look like you belong here." He gestured to my hair, and only visible brand.

Right. I almost forgot about my two-toned hair.

"And to your luck, we're looking for an assistant for Mr. Mills and his target show. He prefers smaller girls." Cooper explained.

"That sounds pedophilic." Dave muttered.

"I'm sorry, who's Mr. Mills?"

"He's the blind man," Mr. Cooper explained.

"And what's this target show?" I asked wanting a clarification.

"You know," Cooper said. "For his knife-throwing act."

"Oh, right," I said with a nod, even though I was freaking out. "What was he doing before he had a… small girl?"

"He had that kid that came here to be a magician. I told him I wasn't looking for one, but I sent him down to the blind man so he could assist him. Poor guy, Mr. Mills couldn't stand him, so I had to get rid of him. I traveled with his father before I started my own place, so I felt bad. He's still staying with us until we can find something useful for him."

"I see," I replied not actually that interested in this other man. I just wanted someone else to take my place.

"You can go in and see him," Cooper told me. "One of the carnies will be happy to take you."

"Right," I said leaving the trailer with the other three following me.

They were stopped and Mr. Cooper handed them each a red windbreaker with his name printed on it.

We stood outside while more and more people began showing up.

"Jo, Ellen is going to kill me, you have to go back home." Dave disputed.

"Ellen is my problem," Jo argued. "I'll deal with her when I have to."

The three quit arguing and turned to me.

"So are you excited?" Dave asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Leave me alone," I said heading towards Mr. Mills tent.

"Have fun getting hacked to death by a blind man!" Dave called.

I heard Zach and Jo give him nudges to get him to shut up. At least they felt bad for me.

I gingerly walked inside of the tent and found the blind man growing frustrated with himself. Upon my entrance he perked his head up.

"Who's there?" He wanted to know.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mills?" I asked in the sweetest voice imaginable.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Ella, I'm your new assistant." I explained, and before I could say anything else Mr. Mills cut me off.

"Sing." He ordered gesturing for me to sit down on the chair in front of him.

"Uhm,"

"That's not a song, you're fired."

I would've been overjoyed had it not been for the hunt that we were on. Immediately I burst into song, with Guilty by Al Bowlly. Oh God this was so embarrassing. I didn't sing in front of _anyone, ever. _Now I was forced to sing in front of a grumpy old man who was going to be throwing knives at me any minute.

"Guilty ooof lovvvinng yoouuu,"

"That's enough," He said holding up his hand for me to stop. "That song is one of my favorites, and you're not half bad," He told me. "I would look for someone better, but you're heaven-sent compared to that buffoon that was working for me before."

"Thank you?"

"Go off to Cindy," He ordered. "She'll measure you up for costumes. Come back here though," He told me. "We've got to get to work. The show's tomorrow night."

Smashing.

On my way to "Cindy's" I bumped into the Zach who had his windbreaker on and was picking up trash.

"Hey," He said. "So while we were outside waiting for work, we heard this girl say she saw a clown. But it seemed to have disappeared, so we've got Jo tracking her down. How's it going with you?"

"I have to go get my measurements." I said. "This knife-throwing thing is _tomorrow_ by the way. And he wants me to sing for him, which is _really_ weird." I complained.

"Yea, sorry about that." Zach condoled. "We should probably dye your hair to its original colour."

"Which is brown, in case you were wondering."

"Well we didn't think it was _white_." Dave said coming from behind. "Here's an EMF by the way so you can sweep the place _and _dance."

He looked absolutely ridiculous in his windbreaker so I took this opportunity to laugh at him. He only glared at me. Whatever, he deserved it.

"So what did Stevie Wonder say?" Dave asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I have to go get measured for costumes." I said leaving.

"Wait!" Jo's voice called.

I turned around to see her running toward us.

"That girl who saw the clown," She started. "She's leaving in a few hours. At least that's what her parents told her before I ran to you guys."

"So what do we do?" Zach asked.

"We could just drop our work and follow her." Dave suggested.

"Look," I butt in, "I'll work with Mr. Mills for two hours and you guys do what you're doing for two hours, and after that I'll ask Mr. Mills for a break, and you can ask the same thing from Mr. Cooper."

"That plans not half bad," Jo commented. "But if they tell us no, I'm leaving anyway."

"Don't you think that would be a little reckless?" I worried.

"It doesn't matter," Jo said. "We're not going to let those kid's parents die because we didn't want to be reckless."

"Right," I said turning back to walk the long line of tents.

Luckily my eye caught the sign that was sticking out of the ground that read "Cindy's" in big red flashy letters. I took a deep breath before entering, and found a woman that looked like something gypsy out of a Madonna music video.

"Who are you?" She wanted to know.

"Ella." I replied. "I'm Mr. Mills new assistant."

"I see," She said coming up to me.

She unexpectedly thrust a measuring tape behind me and started to write down my measurements, but not without muttering a few complaints under her breath.

"What does he think?" She asked herself. "That I'm some sort of magician? How can I finish your costume by tomorrow?"

"Please don't make it too… revealing." I decided to let her know.

She gave me a look and laughed.

"You know the reason they got rid of that magic man, right?"

After I gave no response she laughed even harder.

"They need a young girl to appeal to an audience." She explained. "People like seeing women in fancy costumes, singing and holding apples on their heads for someone to slice from fifty feet away. Now keep still, I want to know if I should give you a hat as well."

Yuck, a hat.

Once I was done, I quickly left before she could find any reason to keep me. I was drawn towards Mr. Cooper's trailer where I heard some dispute taking place. This fight was no doubt attracting more people than just me, as a small crowd began forming outside of the trailer.

Suddenly an angry middle-aged man burst out of the door, with Cooper following out.

"I don't want to just sit here doing nothing!" The man cried. "I'm good at magic, and if you aren't going to let me put on a single show then I want to leave."

Oh, so _he_ was the old assistant. Yeah, he definitely would not have looked that exciting in a fancy costume.

Poor Mr. Cooper was trying to calm him down in order to avoid a scene. Too late.

All of a sudden I had a memory flash of this moment. I'm sure I was going to come on to something if Mr. Mills hadn't called my name out.

"Eleanor!" He yelled.

Oh my God he made me sound like I was his doting fifty year-old wife—_not _his young assistant.

"It's just Ella," I mentioned making my way towards him.

I'll give credit to the guy. For someone who was blind, he was pretty good at this target thing. I mean, okay fine—he _did_ use fake prop knives and everything, but they still didn't come close to hurting me. It was still a difficult routine considering my left arm was only halfway through healing, not to mention I could have been branded any moment now.

I did try to use my EMF while singing, but Mills caught on, and hated the stupid buzzing noise, and demanded I put it away.

Of course on top of that, he wouldn't let me stop singing. It was strange. He would be muttering numbers to himself, and if I paused even for a moment, he would get frustrated and we would have to start over again. I had to have everything in sync.

"I don't get it," I told him after some point. "Why do you need me to be singing?"

"It helps me with my pacing." He told me. "I know my next move based on your lyrics. Don't worry it's just for now. At the show I'll have the song playing. "

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised it was more sensible than simply a little "extra entertainment".

Suddenly I remembered the girl who saw the clown.

"Mr. Mills do you think I could have a break for about an hour?" I asked.

"An _hour?_" He said growing frustrated. "It's almost nightfall! What are you planning to do with all that time anyway?"

"I'll practice, I swear." I told him. "It's just I really need to go _right now_."

"Alright, but you better be a pro by the time you get back." He told me as I ran out of the tent.

I found the three jumping in the car and starting it, and I raced towards them before they could leave.

"Next time, don't make us wait." Dave advised as I climbed in.

We followed another car out of the lot and to the house watching inconspicuously as the family entered their home. While we were waiting across the street from the house Dave got a phone call from Ellen who was more than a little angry with Jo. Dave tried handing his phone to Jo who refused to take it, and ended up receiving Ellen's scolding.

"She's not budging." Dave said over the phone. "Believe me, I've tried sending her back but she wont listen."

He nodded a few times in response to Ellen and took a deep breath before turning to Jo.

"Your mom wants to know why you're being such a child." He said.

"Well _maybe_ if she stopped treating me like one, I wouldn't act like it." Jo argued.

"D'you get that Ellen?" Dave asked. "Yea, I know. I won't let her get herself in too much trouble."

"You're not in charge of me," Jo complained as Dave hung up.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid—"

"Guys, shut up." Zach said, poking his head out the window. "I see a clown."

Dave readied his gun and turned back to Jo and me.

"Don't screw us up you two," He told us.

Jo only rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me punch you again," She threatened.

"I'm just saying," He told her as we all exited the car.

We crept up to the house, and heard the soft voice of a young girl talking to someone. We leaned over to see the clown responding silently through gestures. The clown dressed in an oversized polka dot suit, with red curls and a more than creepy grin distorted on his face by nothing make-up could simply accomplish.

A killer-clown creature. You would think this would spark a memory or two in mind, especially as Dave approached the thing, and shot it, only to find that it hit something solid revealing that it was therefore _not_ a ghost after all. Unfortunately the bastard vanished into thin air before one of the Savage's could jump him.

The lights from inside the house flickered on, as a young girl began sobbing by her window. Her parents quickly came to comfort her, and asked if she had seen what made that loud noise.

"They killed my clown!" She cried pointing down to us.

"Okay," Dave said. "Time to go."

We bolted from the lawn as an angry couple burst out of the house and chased after us shortly.

We got back in the car, and drove off. Both brothers looked at each other and were wondering the same thing. If it wasn't a vengeful ghost, what was it? Jo reluctantly suggested they call her mother, saying that Ash would probably be able to figure out what it was.

Ash ended up picking up the phone, saying Ellen was more than a little angry, and Dave described everything he could about the monster we had just encountered. Ash lived up to his reputation, giving us a name for it, within minutes.

A Rakshasa was a creature that every couple of decades fed on human flesh, and that had the ability to take on whatever form it wanted to. Human to blend in, and clown to get themselves invited into the home, as that was the only way they could enter and feed. It slept on a bed of bugs and the only way they could kill it was with a brass knife.

Zach immediately came up with the theory that it was Mr. Cooper. Pulling out the old file, he pointed out how the killings corresponded to where the carnival went, and after he had done some snooping earlier on, he found that the carnival he worked for before creating his own, was in the same place as the killings back in the eighties.

"There's no way that it _can't_ be him." Zach explained as Dave pulled back into the lot of the carnival.

"Well, since it didn't feed tonight," I said pulling the EMF out of my pocket and handing it to Dave. "Maybe it'll wait until tomorrow to feed again."

"The problem is that it already knows who we are." Jo said. "It knows to watch out for us."

We stopped walking to discuss this further.

"Jo's got a point." Dave said. "We have to work tonight."

Zach turned to me.

"Maybe you could get a brass knife from Mr. Mills." He suggested.

"Look, the man is crazy." I exaggerated. "The only way I'm taking a break from practice is by going to the bathroom. He's not going to let me leave especially after this."

"Well, I heard some carnies talking about there being some sort of big rehearsal in the main tent." Jo told me. "Maybe that's your knife act, and if it is, I'm sure we could look for a knife in his personal trailer while you're there."

"I don't know," I replied. "What if I can't get his key from him?"

"He's blind! It can't be that hard." Dave conjectured.

"You'd be surprised." I muttered.

"I'm sure there's someone else we can ask for help." Zach said.

"Try his old assistant," I suggested. "He might still have a key."

"Alright," Jo said. "I'll grab the knife, with Dave covering."

"I'll check Mr. Coopers trailer." Zach said. "Just to make sure it's him, I'll check under his bed for the dead bugs."

"He might be at the big rehearsal anyway." I said. "Once he comes back you can kill him."

"Ella!" I heard a shrill voice cry from behind.

Startled, I spun around to find Cindy racing towards me with a bedazzled costume in her hands.

"You are more than a little lucky," She told me excitedly as she approached. "I found a corset and pair of stockings and garters for your costume! I practically did _nothing_ except dig around the wardrobe a little!"

Everything she dumped in my hands was black and white, to match my hair I imagined. As I examined the clothing I was mortified. I was pretty sure I specified _not_ revealing. This was the exact opposite of not revealing.

"Uhm," I started before Cindy cut me off.

"I'm about to look for a pair of shoes in your size, and if my luck as good as it feels right now, I will be able to find the matching skirt." She said with a grin.

"How long is this skirt?" I asked, hoping it would make up for the other lack of clothing I was forced to deal with.

"Oh, it's just a few inches above the knee really." She told me before leaving.

I could hear Dave snort from repressing his laughter.

"This isn't even clothing!" I cried. "It's underwear!"

Dave burst out in laughter and Jo couldn't help but giggle herself.

"You'll be fine," She told me. "Maybe we could leave before the actual show."

Before I could explain to her in detail about how much my life sucked, and how nothing ever went my way, Mr. Mills hollered out my name.

"Eleanor!" He cried. "Is that you?"

I sighed and made my way towards his tent.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well get your costume on," He ordered. "We're having a dress rehearsal in half an hour."

"But-"

"I told you that an hour was too long, but you wouldn't listen to me!" Mr. Mills argued. "You _had_ to go at that moment, and for an hour no less."

"But-"

"Jump into your costume, make your face pretty, and lets get moving." He said.

"Where?" I asked in resignation.

He directed me to Cindy's trailer where all the make up was and about halfway through I not only had trouble putting the damn corset on myself, but I couldn't even feel the circulation in my legs from the stupid garters. Luckily Cindy walked in (with a skirt—hooray!), and helped me out, although a part of me wished she hadn't because I was now having trouble breathing. Not to mention I looked like a Grade-A stripper.

Even though I was angry at my situation in this universe, I highly doubt that _this _was what the Great Realm had in mind when they had placed me here.

Cindy sat me down at her table and began making me look scarier than that clown that we were hunting, with the layers of make up I could feel her cake on to me. She described it as "gorgeous", but once I looked at myself in the mirror, I was sure we had a different idea of what we considered beautiful.

Looking at the clock I saw that I only had 10 more minutes with Mr. Mills to prepare, before having to start the rehearsal. This was awful. I only had two other hours of practice. What was I going to do with two lousy hours of practice? This was such a bad idea. Why couldn't Jo be the knife assistant? Oh, right, because she actually looked like a normal person.

I tied my hair into a half ponytail, and pulled a robe over what I was wearing, bolting out of the trailer to the main performance tent.

"Quickly!" I heard voices urge as I entered.

It was rather lavish, with colourful lights shining on the main floor, and music echoing through out the entire arena. I made my way to the center of the room where a seven-by-twelve wooden board stood. Tape marked the place in front of the massive canvas where I had to stand while the knives were being thrown at me.

I took my place, and Mr. Mills walked in, making his way to the display of his knives. Hesitantly, I took off my robe, and felt eyes darting my way. Could this be over now? I looked over to the left, as the music suddenly stopped and a man set a needle against a record and Al Bowlly's voice flooded the room.

Out of nowhere three knives landed in a line right next to my face. I had to do a couple of twirls and jumps and just like how we practiced, a series of knives _almost_ killed me. While performing this strangely natural routine, this episode suddenly hit me.

Mr. Cooper was not the Rakshasa.

Oh my God when was this song going to end? I needed to get to the Savage brothers as soon as possible and tell them not to kill the harmless old man before they made a rather grave mistake.

The moment the routine ended, I didn't wait for Mr. Mills' "okay" for me to go. I took off towards the blind man's trailer and saw Dave waiting outside of it. He looked at me and was suddenly taken aback.

"What the hell are _you_ wearing?" He asked.

There was no time for this.

"It's not Mr. Cooper." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Who is it then?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But I remember that you guys made this mistake before, and it's not him."

Zach came running to us just as I explained to Dave how it must have been someone who was traveling with Cooper.

"Well it's not him." Zach said, giving me a strange look after glancing at my attire.

"We know." Dave said. "Cru remembers. She doesn't know who it is though."

"It would have to be someone who has been everywhere Cooper has." Zach said. "Can we think of any one?"

"The only person Cooper mentioned was the magician's father," I said, and as soon as I did we all realized.

It wasn't the magician's father who was traveling with Cooper it was the magician himself. He was the Rakshasa

"Jo," Dave said. "She went to his trailer to see if he knew about any brass knives."

Without another word the two ran towards the other trailers. I on the other hand went inside Mr. Mills trailer, digging somewhere for the right knife. Mr. Mills unexpectedly came in.

"Where'd you run off to?" He asked. "And what are you doing?"

"Mr. Mills," I said. "Do you have a brass knife?"

"What are you-"

"I need a brass knife!" I cried taking him aback.

"They're my special knives." He said. "They're in the chest in a wooden box."

I opened the chest, and found the box tucked underneath books. I pulled out a heavier-than-normal knife, gave Mr. Mills a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the trailers stopping at the only one that had the lights on. Dave had kicked the door open and found Jo unconscious on the floor. He was by her side, trying to get her awake, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"No," She muttered. "It's a trap."

"What?" Zach asked.

"Dave!" Jo cried all of a sudden her eyes struck with fear and directed towards me.

Within that very second something grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"Cru!" Dave cried pulling out his gun.

"You can't kill me with that," The man said with a laugh. "If you make a move I'll break her neck in an instant."

He moved his hand from my mouth and instead set me down, using his arm to put me in a headlock. My arms were stuck behind me, and my left one was aching miserably from my sprain. It was also a little unfortunate that I left my handy knife in Dave's car.

"What are you doing this for?" I wanted to know. "Revenge?"

"You think I have motive?" He laughed. "I'm not doing this because they wont make me a magician. I'm doing this because it's in my nature. My motive is that I'm hungry, and you are conveniently here."

If he would just let go of my hands, I would have been able to grab the knife I had tucked into my stocking against my inner right thigh. Instead he tied them with rope, still securing me in his grip.

"Although," the man continued, "I certainly love playing with my food."

I stumbled forward as he let me go and Zach caught me, straightening me up. I turned around only to find the magician had disappeared. All of a sudden, his invisible fist sent Zach to the floor, causing Dave to stand up.

"Alright," he said. "I'm going to have to kill you now."

The magician made himself visible in order to fight with Dave who apparently didn't stand a chance against the Rakshasa. He was bruised and bleeding on the floor, and so was Zach who had joined. Jo knew she couldn't defeat him but obviously wasn't going to go down without a fight.

_Hello?_ If someone would have just untied me right then I would have been able to get to the stupid brass knife. Everyone was just too damn busy trying to fight something they couldn't.

Zach strode towards me while Jo was fighting. He shoved his hands between my legs, and to be honest for a moment there I was sure something had possessed him making him super-crazy-rapist at a time like this. Luckily he was just the only smart one to actually catch on to the fact that I had a brass knife and he was simply reaching for that.

He pulled it out of its sheath and stabbed the magician before it could get the worst of Jo. The magician's now bloodied clothes dropped to the floor as he disappeared for good.

Zach untied me and we collapsed to the floor to take a breath.

"Sorry about the whole groping you thing." He said.

"That's okay," I replied. "I'm just glad you found the knife."

Mr. Mills got his special brass knife back, and let me turn in my costume to Cindy, telling me that I didn't need to perform. It clearly wasn't my thing, and he would probably find that magician kid to help him. Right.

Jo decided to ride with us back to the roadhouse but felt she should at least talk to her mother. Surprisingly, Ellen was so angry with her daughter that _she_ was now refusing to speak to her over the phone, and according to Dave said she didn't want to see her daughter leave this life the same way her husband did.

At this, Jo rolled her eyes, and slumped back into her seat as we drove on.

I suppose we all underestimated how angry Ellen actually was because when we dropped Jo off, she wasn't even speaking to the brothers and advised that the sooner we left the better.

"Look," Dave tried. "Jo did good, her dad would be proud."

"Don't you even dare," Ellen hissed. "Don't _you_ start telling me about my husband."

Zach gestured to his brother that it was best to leave and Dave took a deep breath, exiting the roadhouse. I heard Ellen mutter "like father like sons," but I didn't look much into it.

We stayed by the van that we had and waited for Jo to return. She stormed out soon enough glaring at the brothers.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

Jo gave no reaction whatsoever. She just walked on with Dave stopping her once again.

"Whoa, there." He said. "Talk to me, Jo. What's the matter?"

"Get off me." She snapped.

He simply gave her a look and turned around.

"Turns out my dad had a partner on that hunt that got him killed." Jo said, causing Dave to turn back to her. "It's strange 'cause they both usually worked alone, but I guess Dad thought this guy could be trusted."

I knew exactly where this was going.

"Your dad screwed up, Dave." Jo said. "He screwed up, and he got my dad killed."

"Jo," Dave tried.

"That's why John never mentioned us. Because he couldn't even look Ellen in the eye, and face the fact that he made the mistake that killed my father." Jo stated bluntly, and folding her arms. "So just leave, okay? Just get out of here, please."

Dave stood there for a moment, while Jo walked away, and I guess I forgot that I wasn't watching this as an episode, because the next thing I said, I was probably the most shocked by out of everyone there.

"Bitch, please." I muttered, immediately smacking my hand over my mouth.

Both brothers looked at me like I had lost my mind, as Jo slowly turned around. Holy shit I was going to die today.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"No," Jo urged. "I didn't catch that, how about you repeat yourself?"

"Look," I started calmly.

"_What?_" Jo hissed.

"All I'm saying is that you can't be angry at them for what their father did." I argued growing a little angry. "It's not their fault something went wrong on your dad's last hunt. They didn't even know you _existed_ until a few days ago, and you're going to start blaming them for something that happened because of their father? You don't think they're already going through enough after he _died_?"

Jo looked at me clearly not knowing what to say, as the brothers exchanged looks.

"You've got something against John Savage? Well, get in line, sister, because you aren't the only one." I told her.

Jo simply looked at all three of us and continued to walk away.

The drive to Bobby's was worse than awful, and he didn't even live as far from the roadhouse. Dave kept lecturing me on how I shouldn't have said what I did to Jo, and he was right. She was just upset and needed to blow off some steam but I remembered that when I had first watched that scene I was so angry with her for resenting them for something they had no knowledge of. I had to say something.

Near the end of the drive, Zach pointed out how I was right about one thing. Jo was definitely not the only one who held something against John. He wanted to talk about how it was strange that so many people ended their relationship with him so poorly. Even Bobby had a falling out with him before joining him on that last hunt. Dave obviously tried cutting this conversation short, but Zach was not having it.

"No," Zach replied firmly. "I'm not going to just let this one slide. I get that I'm dealing with this whole thing like it's a big mess, but at least I'm willing to talk about it, Dave."

"Good for you," Dave said. "I think there's a box of Kleenex in the glove compartment."

"Don't patronize me, Dave." Zach scolded. "You miss Dad, and you're just as angry at him for being gone, and you're just as frustrated for not knowing why."

As we pulled on to the gravel of Bobby's house Zach turned to his brother.

"I don't care how you deal," He said. "As long as you deal somehow."

We all got out of the car, and Zach went inside. I was about to follow him, but saw that Dave was headed towards the garage where his Impala was, so I decided to go after him. Maybe I could get him to feel a little better after the big argument that happened the last time we were here.

But as soon as I was about to speak, I saw Dave grip the tire iron he had picked up, and he began to repeatedly smash his car in with it. That anger and frustration Zach had mentioned was being taken out right at this moment, along with a number of other things.

Zach rushed out, clearly startled by the noise and wanted to stop his brother from ruining his most prized possession, but I stopped him.

"This is how he's dealing, I guess." I said. "I think we should just let him continue."

So we just stood there watching as Dave took apart everything he had so carefully put together. It would've been strangely poetic if not for the horrific pain that began scorching the skin of my wrist, as I reflexively began screaming.

My brands! I had completely forgotten about them. The page that Bobby gave me said that I had just completed my final phase, but how come it took so long to get my next brand? I would've been more prepared had I remembered, and instead I was taken by surprise, and basically thought I was dying as Zach and Dave hauled me into Bobby's house and up the stairs to one of the rooms.

At first I couldn't tell whose arm it was, but later found that I was digging my nails so deep into Dave's skin that he was bleeding because of it. I couldn't help it though. Apart from screaming, and crying and clenching my teeth until I couldn't feel my mouth anymore, I had no other way to deal with this sickening pain.

The smell of my skin burning was beyond gross.

"I'll go get the alcohol," Zach said. "You stay here."

Dave cradled me against his body, as Bobby continuously wiped my sweat away, muttering to himself about how he should start carrying morphine, or tranquilizers.

I was screaming so much it was becoming a struggle just to breathe. Zach returned and shoved a towel in between my teeth, and then bandaged Dave's arm. I used all the strength I had to squeeze Dave's hand until it turned white, as the amount of pain fluctuated.

"You'll be fine, kid." He told me, pushing my head back against his shoulder.

The pain was way too excruciating to believe him, and I felt every combination of bad. I was nauseous, I had a headache, I couldn't feel my entire right hand, or my entire body for that matter. All I could feel was severe sweltering of my skin as a star started to take its shape underneath my thumb.

Actually to be perfectly honest I could hardly remember what it was like beyond what I just explained. It was too much for me to take and a lot of it just became a blur.

All I remember was that after it was over Dave was lying next to me on the bed with his arms around my waist. I blinked my eyes open and turned over to face him. He half smiled.

"How you doin' kid?" He asked half asleep.

I swallowed and my eyelids grew heavy.

"Better." I said finding my voice. I paused to find us both tucked underneath the covers. "I thought you weren't the spooning type."

"I make an exception for people who threaten to kill me for trying to sleep in a separate bedroom." Dave replied making me slightly smile.

I remembered forcing him to stay.

I glanced down at my wrist and saw it was bandaged.

"Courtesy of Dr. Zachary Savage." Dave told me. "Now get some sleep. You've been through hell."

This was true, so I didn't protest. I kissed Dave on the cheek, causing him to make a very displeased expression, and then rested my head back on the pillow, surprised at how easily I was falling asleep.

The problem was when I woke up I didn't feel Dave's arms secured around me anymore, and it wasn't because he had gotten up early to go get breakfast downstairs in Bobby's kitchen. It was because there was no Bobby's kitchen.

The problem was that I had woken up in my dorm room, in a building that was conveniently built next to a train station, and I knew that this time I wasn't just dreaming.

_**End of Part I**_


	16. Chapter 16Part II

**_stupid-nickle: Well, here you are then! Don't go dying please! (Don't want that kind of thing on my hands!)_**

**_Amy90: Yay! A new reader (and reviewer)! Hopefully these chapters will answer your questions, and I know the name change is a little difficult to deal with, but maybe you'll be able to get the hang of it? (As for their appearances, they're basically the same exact people, I just wanted to change things up a bit, that's all). I hope to hear from you again, and I'm very interested in your own story! Please let me know when you've put it up!_**

**_flyingmole: I'm happy that you did like that, because I was so worried I was going to get a bunch of people to hate on me because of how my character talks to Jo. That's a relief though, so thank you! I'm so flattered that you like my writing (yaaaaaaayyyy!) and I hope you have fun reading the rest!_**

**_ooo a jellybean: True, I do have 40+ reviews, but a lot of those are from the same people (not that I don't appreciate it! I love the reviews) it's just that I would like to have them from a variety of people, and that compared to other stories that only have a few chapters, I don't think I'm getting a lot. But that's okay, I guess, because I think it'll just take a little more! And I thought the costume would be fun, especially since Ella has such a problem with revealing clothing. And I also wanted to put Jo in this. I know she did that whole thing with her mom in a different episode, but I thought having her in the clown one would be entertaining. And I looooveee "Bitch" and "Jerk"! Be prepared to see more with the coming chapters! As for your questions about her brands, and stuff about Zach and Dave... you're going to have to read! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Katerina-PetrovaWinchester: LOL I loved your reaction! Thanks for commenting on every single post I made btw! You're so supportive, and I hope you continue to be so with Part II! :D Thanks! _**

******Well guys, as you can see, I decided to do Part II after all, YAY. (Don't you just love me?) I felt kind of bad, and it seems that people are starting to take their time to review. I hope the reviews increase, and maybe (just maybe) you guys get to see Part III. JK, of course you get to see it. I wouldn't do that to you! Enjoy! **

**Part II**

**16**

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine sleepy head!"

I lifted my heavy head to find my roommate Sybil in her bathrobe smiling cheerily. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking this image was vaguely familiar.

"Aren't you going to go on your morning run?" She asked me.

"My morning run?" I wondered. Since when did I like running in the morning? Since when did I like running?

"Yea," Sybil replied rubbing a towel on her head to dry her hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare." She told me. "I'm telling you, you watch way too much TV."

"I wasn't having a nightmare." I told her climbing out of bed.

It was the opposite of a nightmare, and I wanted to go back. I thought I could travel freely from universes now that I had my last brand. When I examined my hand and wrist, however, I didn't even find a single scratch. Where were my brands?

"Oh no?" She walked into the bathroom as I searched in my closet for something to wear for my so-called morning run. "Hey, Elyse?" She called, causing me to perk my head up. "Do you think I could come with you? I mean I know I just showered and all, but there's this really cute guy that walks his dog the same time you go running, and I wanted to accidentally bump into him, if that's okay with you."

"What did you call me?" I asked walking over to the bathroom where she was.

"Uh… you're name?" Sybil replied looking at me funny. "Seriously, Elyse, are you feeling okay, cause you're kind of freaking me out."

"Elyse?" I asked.

"Do you have amnesia or something?" She said. "_Yes_. Elyse!"

That _was not_ my name. Something was wrong. How come people were calling my by something that was not my name? I mean, Ella wasn't my name, but neither was _Elyse_. What was going on?

"Can, I just have the bathroom?" I asked after standing there quietly for a bit.

She walked out and continued to get ready and I shut the door behind me. It was nice to have our own bathrooms in a dorm. Thank you Mr. Williamson.

I turned to the mirror and nearly fainted once looking at my reflection. My hair was still black and white. How did this happen? Nothing was making any sense!

For one, it seemed that I had never left at all, let alone for _three_ _weeks_, my name was apparently Elyse, I liked going on morning runs, none of my brands existed, _and_ I still somehow managed to look like Cru Ella Deville.

Then I remembered. The universe I originally came from was never going to be the same as I remembered, and would be changing as I transitioned to the end of my quest. So, what? My name was always going to be Elyse? I would never be able to remember the name my parents actually gave me?

My parents! Were they alive in this universe? Did I actually have a normal childhood with an actual family? Sybil's previous comment on my TV intake made me think otherwise.

What about The Hunt? Was that still running? Did I actually change anything in the episodes?

I changed into my clothes and tied my hair into a ponytail. I went straight to my laptop and was surprised to see that the screen wasn't its normal backdrop of the Savage brothers, but rather an image of the night sky. I shrugged this off thinking it was just a small change, and went to my browser and searched for "The Hunt". I only found links about the books. Maybe I needed to specify my search.

When I did, I found an entertainment article that read: Will 'The Hunt' Be a TV Series Within The Next Year?

No, because it already was. Did I change _that much?_ Did I just get rid of an entire four seasons of a television series? This wasn't good.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Sybil said.

She had changed into her running outfit as well, and began doing a few exercises in order to warm up.

"I wish." I muttered to myself.

I'd always known I wasn't a good runner. This was just a cruel reminder. I followed Sybil around a path because she seemed to know my running routine better than I did. We didn't end up seeing her cute dog walker so she cut the run short, saying her class was about to start soon.

I saw my schedule tacked to a board of mine back in the dorm, and it was entirely different from what I remembered. Instead of my Gen-Ed classes, I was enrolled in World Mythology, Ancient Urban Legends, and The Evolution of Science, Magic, and Religion, along with a simple Bio course.

Okay, so I was a freak. At least I could find comfort in the fact that that didn't change.

Surprisingly, I was a _good_ freak. We had received grades for our midterms later that day, and I got A's in all my courses except for Biology (duh), which was new for me. I carried a reputation for having the worst grades known to mankind. It wasn't until late in high school, that I decided to start taking my education seriously.

I was a little amazed at how I was so interested in these weird courses. Over the next few days, I'd become so fascinated by these bizarre folklores. It was interesting, and I thought that maybe I was enrolled in all of these classes in this universe so I could be better at hunting whatever creatures I would encounter. The issue was just getting_ back_ to hunting.

How could I do that with no TV show? Did I have to wait until they started the series to go back? What was the thing that got me there in the first place anyway? Each night I would go to sleep hoping to be sent back to Bobby's home, and each night I was disappointed.

I thought about it, and after trying over and over again to transport myself by simply thinking of the place, I came to the dreadful conclusion that I needed to get brands. They were, after all, symbols of me entering the alternate universe. Maybe I needed to get all five in this universe in order to be sent back.

Unfortunately, they weren't easy to get. I had looked everywhere, and found the only places capable of getting branded in were at the other end of the country. Obviously California had a few places, but other than that there weren't any other options unless I wanted to do it myself (no thank you).

But California? That was so far away from where I was, how was I supposed to just up and leave? I still had a few months of this semester before summer, but no way did my aunt and uncle want me going to California by myself and I sure as hell didn't want them to come with.

I got a phone call from a Mr. Hirsch, or at least that was what it said on my caller I.D. When I picked up the phone I found that it was my uncle. Okay, so now his last name was Hirsch? Yuck. I wasn't going to call him Mr. Hirsch.

I did take this time to discuss my plans with him. He told me the only way I could go visit California by myself was if I went to school there.

"Why do you want to go there so bad?" He wondered.

I had thought about how I was going to answer this question if he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I've never been."

"You don't want to go to L.A. to try acting do you?" He said jokingly.

Right.

"I just wanted to spend some time there, do you think you could convince Emily?"

"I could try," He offered. "But only for a few weeks right?"

"Right," I told him.

Only it wasn't a few weeks.

After the year ended, and I hadn't once even _dreamed_ about Zach and Dave, my aunt, Emily was reluctant but said I could go to California only because I had done so well in school and because the family forgot my 19th birthday. I was forced to go with my cousin Jeremy, who proved to be a worthy companion, even though he was repulsed when I finally got my brands.

I had them branded in the exact same spot, and I drew them out for the artist so he could copy them exactly how I remembered them, just to be sure that this would work. It cost a pretty penny, but I had saved up. The best part was that these brandings didn't hurt (or smell) half as much as the other ones.

"My mom already hates you for dying your hair." Jeremy told me once he saw them. "She's going to kill you."

I didn't care though, because after _months_ of people calling me by a stranger's name, and having to sit through boring Biology lectures, I could finally go to that universe, and no way was I ever going to come back.

That night, I was so overjoyed I could hardly sleep. My body was a little sore in the spots that had been branded, but I knew it was worth it. I was going back to a place where I actually belonged. It all seemed like a dream.

I closed my eyes and awoke in what looked to be a convenience store. There was glass shattered here and there, and chains locked the front doors tightly. No one was in sight, but I heard dogs barking, and voices shouting and I was certain that they belonged to the people I had missed dearly. But I knew it was just a dream, because it didn't feel the same.

I was so heartbroken over the failure of the brands I thought maybe I was losing my mind. What if I had never actually gone to that alternate universe? What if my name was actually Elyse and I was just so delusional and obsessed with a book series, that I had turned Beautiful Mind or something?

But that was impossible! Clayton Smith and Grayson Shields were _real _people, and while they hadn't met each other yet, I knew that they would. I had seen—in some sort of past life—episode after episode, interview after interview, convention after convention, and there was no way that I was _that_ crazy. No one was. The Hunt was at one point a TV show, and at one point I, Elyse Adams had been transported to it on a quest, and I was determined to go back and finish it.

That was why I told my aunt and uncle I wanted to drop out of school and stay in California, and even after Emily threatened to cut me off from any of her or her husband's money, I stuck to my decision. I said I wanted to do it because I wanted to try out acting, but to be honest that was a load of bull.

The truth was that I simply didn't want to go back. I wanted a new place and new people who didn't know me, and this was, in my opinion, a golden opportunity. I would get a job, and rent out a shit apartment, getting an occasional audition just to keep up appearances with my aunt and uncle.

It didn't really matter what I did, because I knew I had to wait for something to go back to that universe. The problem was I didn't know what it was that I had to wait for. But I would find out.

In three years, I would find out what it was that I needed in order for me to be sent back to Zach and Dave Savage.


	17. Chapter 17

**_KaterinaPetrova-Winchester: Well, I didn't want her to go through that whole thing again, and while I was researching for it, I found most people who get brandings usually say how it wasn't that painful. It's kind of supposed to be exaggerated in the AU anyway. Stick around and maybe you'll see her go back! Thanks again for all your reviews!_**

**_Timbre: Thanks for your review! I may not do any sequels but this is going to be divided into parts, and will most likely have a ridiculous amount of chapters, lol_**

**_flyingmole: You'll just have to read and see! Thanks for your reviews!_  
><strong>

**_Amy90: I thought it was about time to send her home, lol, and hopefully the next few chapters aren't going to be too predictable! _**

**Enjoy guys (: and remember to leave a reviewwww! (Please)**

**17**

I always kept my hair black and white even after staying in California for so long. The agent my relatives paid for had advised me to dye it one colour more than once, saying my stubbornness was the explanation for the amount of callbacks I never received.

But how could I? That hair was the only thing I had left to reassure me that I had actually gone to another universe and spent three weeks with people who became so much more important to me than anyone ever had in all the years of my life. I couldn't just do something so insensitive to their memory like dye my hair back to brown.

I guess it sort of sounds like they died. In all honesty, it felt like that. It felt worse, because it wasn't like I had anything of theirs that I could occasionally look upon and remember them by. I only had the memory of them. And my hair. I had my hair as well.

During all this time there was more than one occasion that I considered going back to school. A 22 year-old waitress of Lee's Steak and Seafood in Los Angeles wasn't necessarily my idea of someone who radiated success, and I wasn't actually expecting to become famous through my disastrous auditions.

I couldn't just sit around all day doing nothing but going to a dead end job and coming back home just to sleep or watch TV. I was miserable about the fact that I would never see the Savage brothers again—let alone _be_ with them, but that didn't mean I had to wallow in self-pity, hoping for something to send me back.

I guess the most irritating part was living in such a different world. I may have only spent three weeks with the brothers, but I had experienced so much with in that time. I watched my own skin burn off, I saw Meg Masters and John Savage die, and told a girl who was capable of killing me that she was being stupid and childish for acting a certain way. All these things changed me, and gave me a new—sort of dark—perception on things.

Now here I was, living life day-to-day, with heaping amounts of paranoia plaguing my thoughts. There was more than one moment where I suspected a co-worker of actually being a demon, and I'd been called "devil-girl" from time to time because of my strange brands and their obscure meanings people didn't understand.

That was the thing. People didn't understand. They would go about their lives like there wasn't anything ugly out there. But there was ugly out there, and I'd seen it. Never mind the terrifying nightmares I'd been getting, that made my aunt pay for weekly therapy, because I wasn't already enough screwed up as it was. I had felt victimized in some form or another almost any day that I left my house, and fine—maybe there weren't demons and ghosts lurking around, but there were still bad people out there doing bad things.

About a month after I had been living on my own, with my uncle helping me pay for rent as I was job hunting, I had been mugged on my way home from an interview with my would-be agent. It was strange though, because my attacker never took anything from me, and was most likely only harassing me through his drunkenness.

Still, I had never been so afraid in my life (except for when maybe that clown threatened to break my neck), I felt the need to do something about it, and my uncle agreed. So once I had my feet planted firmly, I began paying for reality-based self-defense night classes while working as a hostess at the restaurant during the day. When I became a full-time waitress, my constant obsession urged me to resort to kickboxing videos from the local library.

Why did the world have to be full of these people (if not demons and vengeful spirits)? With in the past few years, I'd encountered too many weirdoes, and I got that L.A. was a big city where bad things were bound to happen, but even going to college in the big city that Seattle was, I never felt the need to take the precautions I was now.

It wasn't until much later that the idea came to me. Maybe I was going through all of this to prepare for the next visit. Maybe the reason I couldn't go back was because I wasn't ready to, and all of this was some kind of _training_.

After a while, the idea just became a little ridiculous to me. What was I talking about… training? There was no preparation for my next visit because there wasn't going to _be_ a next visit. I had somehow left the only world I ever felt like I had belonged, and there was no way for me to ever go back.

At least that's what I thought for three years, before everything had changed.

One night in mid June, I was serving, and growing ridiculously happy that my shift was almost over. One of the last two guys I was waiting on grabbed me by my wrist as I was setting down his check.

"That looks like it hurt," He said referring to the star branded on my wrist.

"You'd be surprised." I said taking it out of his grip. He put his credit card in the folder and handed it to me, as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called.

I turned back trying to smile as best I could after this long day.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"What time do you get off?" He wanted to know.

I laughed nervously.

"Later." I replied turning away. "Let me know if you need anything else."

I walked past another man who I knew heard everything, because he was smiling uncontrollably despite his best efforts to focus on the papers before him.

When I returned to bring back his card, the man stopped me again.

"Hey, seriously," He told me. "You're cute, I'd love to take you out once you're free."

What was he; like thirty?

"Thanks for the offer," I said. "But I'm really not interested."

"But you haven't even given me the chance." He argued.

He was really bothering me now.

"Look," I said. "It's awfully nice of you to offer, but I'm tired and I really just want to go home."

"What if you gave me your number and we did this another night?"

"What if you left me alone?" I replied. I

heard someone chuckle behind me.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that." The man said.

"Listen, sir," I said trying to be polite enough to keep from making a scene. "It's been a long day, I'm tired, and you're making it really difficult for me to just do my job, and frankly, I think you're a little old for me."

He only scoffed and pushed past me.

"Alright fine, your loss."

Oh, I was so sure.

When I had finished waiting my last table, I went to grab my jacket and bag from the back and after letting the manager know I was going to be late the next day for an audition, I walked over to the bus stop.

On my way, I could hear footstep following me, and was abruptly stopped from behind. Alarmed, I reached in my purse for some pepper spray (you can never be too careful).

"I'm sorry!" The man apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I recognized him as the other guy I was waiting on who kept laughing as I was rejecting that sleaze-ball. I was really confused as to why he had approached me out of nowhere, so I was kind of looking at him funny for a while.

He laughed at my expression and let out his hand for an introduction.

"I'm Matt Philips," He said with a smile as I hesitantly shook his hand. "I'm a producer for this new show that we're starting."

This wasn't really surprising for me. I'd served dozens of directors, producers, even actors at the restaurant. It was one of the many high-end places of L.A. so the fact that this guy was a producer of some new show wasn't really at all that intriguing.

"I never do this," He told me, "but I heard you talking about an audition, so I figured you were an actress, and I saw you with that guy. I gotta say, I really like your style."

He pulled out a pen and business card from his coat pocket and used the wall as a hard surface to write some information down.

"I really think you should come audition at noon tomorrow. It's our last day for auditions for this role." He said handing me the card.

"Uh…"

"Before you reject it, it's a really interesting role, and the writers are still doing a bit of work on it. The girl _is_ a little younger, but I think it would be great fun."

"But-"

"And it's _only _an audition," He assured me. "There's not a guarantee that you get the part, and even if you do get the offer, you can always say no."

I really didn't know what to say. I had never been offered to audition for anything. I hardly even _went_ to auditions and usually just used them as an excuse to come to work late. I only started the whole "aspiring to become an actress" thing to give my family some reason to allow me to stay.

I didn't know how to act.

"You _are_ an actress right?" He asked.

"Yea," I replied. "But this is definitely a first."

"For both of us." He added.

"Right, and I'm not sure I'm what you're looking for. I mean, I don't usually tell producers this, but I'm not even that good at acting to be honest." I said.

"Good." He said with a smirk. "If that was real, genuine you back there, you won't need to do any acting."

"I'm not even sure I could make it," I told him. "I have another audition tomorrow at the same time."

"Well," He said putting his pen away, and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "I think you should really give this a shot, and I'm sure whatever one you decide to go to will be the right choice."

"I'm going to miss my bus," I said. "I should really get going."

"Right, thanks for your time." He smiled.

I turned the other way and began walking focusing most of my attention on the card as the bus began slowing down by the curb.

"Wait!" He called from behind.

I turned back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Elyse Adams." Apparently.

"Well, hope to see you tomorrow. Thanks, again."

"Thank you!" I replied as I got on the bus.

When I got home the first thing I did was call my agent who was all for the idea of going to this other audition. Her mentality was that if they scouted me out, then there was a higher chance of me actually getting hired…for once. Also, this Matt Phillips person happened to have a lot of titles under his name, so if I were to get this part it would be huge.

I was still so unsure about the whole thing, and my agent was bothered by my indecisiveness she even _called my aunt_ to inform her of how stubborn she thought I was acting. I knew I should've never let Emily choose my agent.

To say that I was forced to go would be the understatement of the century.

"If you don't listen to her," Emily threatened. "I will go to California myself, bring you back and send you to school back where you belong!"

Where I belonged. Right. As if such a place in this universe existed.

"The only reason why this woman still has you as a client is because I'm paying her to!" Emily continued. "If you would start making some actual money off of your auditions then maybe she would have another reason to keep you."

Well, ouch, Emily.

Whatever, I guess this just meant I had to go to this casting call. I told myself it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world to try it out.

"I'm glad you finally came around," Carrie (my agent) told me. "I'll send Mr. Phillips your headshots and sad excuse of a resume, and hopefully that won't change his initial thought of you."

What was this? Let's Be Mean To Elyse Day?

The next day I was out the door at 11:30 and when I took the bus over to the studio where auditions were taking place, I found a line of girls seated against the wall, growing terribly nervous as one girl after another walked out either thrilled with the fact their turn had gone so well, or sobbing because they knew they blew it.

I didn't even get how _I _was what the producer was looking for. None of these girls had qualities that resembled mine. For one, their hair colours were all normal, and most of them looked like models. I, on the other hand, had just done my usual daily make-up and was about as alluring as road kill.

I just wanted to get this over with.

I had to call my manager at work to let him know that I was going to be later than I thought, because this audition was taking longer than expected, which turned out to be an understatement because I went in at 2:30. Two and a half hours _after_ I was told to show up.

When I walked in, there was a panel of tired people who looked like they had about enough for the day. One of them looked vaguely familiar but it wasn't the same person I met the night before. They sorted through the series of headshots and resumes and found mine.

The guy I had bumped into earlier was slumped over the desk so he didn't look at me at first. The moment a casting director said, "slate" I told them my full name and my agents name and immediately his head popped up, his once frustrated demeanor turning into an excited one.

"This is the one I told you about." He muttered to the woman next to him, loud enough for me to hear.

I hoped I didn't have too much to live up to as I picked up the script placed before me. Everything I was supposed to read was highlighted. I glanced over it, seeing the titled was blacked out, and a number of J's, D's, and Z's in front of characters lines.

"Go," The casting director said before I could really read anything.

"Are you going to use that thing, or just carry it around like a pretty handbag?" One of the people from the panel read tiredly.

"Oh right." I read. My character then lifted up a weapon and shot something. Uhm… okay. "Did I get one?" I said after and appropriate pause.

This was weird.

"The last one actually." The panel member said.

"Not half bad." Another panel member read. "What do you think?"

"Well," I read. "Z-Zach… Savage…" I could hear my heart pounding out of my ribcage. Holy crap.

"What do you think?" The man repeated trying to get me to say my line.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Is something the matter?" The casting director asked.

"No!" I cried realizing I was blowing this audition. "It's just that this is… this is The Hunt."

The man I slightly recognized straightened himself out on his seat and leaned forward.

"You've read them?" He asked intrigued.

I remembered who he was. _He _was Edward Konz. _He_ was the writer of The Hunt Series, and he was watching me audition for a role in a television show that was based off of his books.

"It's like my favorite book series of all time." But that was obviously not why I was freaking out.

I was freaking out because _I _had been written in the script. This was myself that I was auditioning for. How could that be? All of this already happened. How could it be happening again? Why wasn't anything making any logical sense?

"I'm so glad to find a fan." He said. "We've gotten a few girls who said they've read a little bit about the books, but none of them are actual fans of them."

"I've been in love with your books since I was fourteen years-old." I told him.

I looked at the panel seeing some faces that were actually impressed by this fact.

"So you know all about the Savages, do you?" Matt Philips asked.

Now I recognized _his_ name. It was written sometimes on the episodes he co-wrote or directed.

"Yea," I said with a smile.

"Well," The casting director said. "Why don't we finish up your audition and then you could tell us a little bit more about yourself."

I nodded, still a little worried.

I mean, I know _I _said these lines, but that didn't mean I could reenact them. I crossed my fingers and hoped not to turn this into a disaster.

"Go," She said.

"What do you think?" The panelist for Zach's character said.

"Well," I read grinning at the fact that I was quoting myself. "Zach Savage just said my aim was 'not half bad', and I'm guessing that's the closest thing to a compliment I'm getting from either of you for a while."

Oh good God. I wasn't going to cut it. I sounded like such an idiot. I couldn't believe this. I wasn't going to be able to act as _myself._

When I was done with my lines they asked for me to be seated. I did as I was told and looked a little more over the portion of the script they gave me seeing it was different from what I had actually experienced. That didn't make sense. I mean the character I was playing was referred to as Jane, _not _Cru Ella.

"If you aren't impressed with the script," Matt said. "It's still a work in progress, and we know that this character wasn't in the books but we wanted to experiment just a little."

"Right," I replied. "I think it's better to have a bit of a difference. Fans aren't going to want to watch something if they already know what's going to happen."

"I like your hair." The casting director said cutting me short. "Very Cru Ella Deville."

"I get that a lot." I said.

"Would you be willing to dye it for the role?" She asked.

My face turned red.

No.

"I'm kind of used to it." I replied.

Yea, I wasn't going to get this part. How ironic.

She only laughed.

"Well if we do see you again we could always just discuss it then." She said.

No one was touching my hair.

"I noticed you don't have a lot of experience." She said glancing at my resume.

"Right," I said. "It was kind of hard to juggle so many things at once."

"But you don't go to school." She pointed out.

I didn't realize audition was synonymous with interrogation.

"My first year in L.A. I was taking self-defense classes, and working as a hostess part-time." I explained. "So it was a little difficult trying to fit auditions in there."

I received another set of impressed reactions.

"So you're pretty fit, huh?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." I replied.

She leaned down and began scribbling on a notepad then looked at me.

"I also noticed you have these really neat markings on your hands." She said. "Those must have hurt."

"Just a little." I said. "I actually have five."

"Where? I just see the star and the candle."

"I have one on my shoulder blade which is a feather, and another on my neck, and that's a scroll. The other one is on my ribcage, and they're scratches."

"What do they mean?" She wanted to know.

"They are signs of my personal spiritual traveling." I lied. "I completely made them up, but each symbol has its own meaning that's personal to me."

"Very interesting." She said not sounding the least bit interested. "Well hopefully they're nothing make-up can't cover up."

I didn't get it. If they didn't write the brands there in the first place, how did I ever get them? This stupid transitioning phase was really starting to frustrate me. Could something at least _try _to start making sense?

"Elyse, it was nice meeting you," The casting director said extending out her hand. "We kind of held this audition for a bit longer, so we'll give you a call if we're interested."

I shook her hand and received a "nice meeting you" from Edward Konz before exiting the room.

That couldn't have gone any worse. If the casting director wasn't such a bitch maybe I would've at least come off as though I tried. But the woman wanted to change my hair. _My hair_.

I just didn't understand how this worked.

Was this happening because I went to the universe, or did I go to the universe because this was happening? Obviously it was the former, because I went to the universe _first_ and when I got back The Hunt no longer existed, and was apparently being rewritten to have _me_ in the script. Okay, so just another paradox.

With all this in mind, I still went to work happier than ever. At least _something else _was happening to reassure me that my visit was real, and that there was a chance, no matter how miniscule, that I would go back. I wasn't really sure how but I was positive it would happen.

It would still be undoubtedly weird watching someone else play me on TV.

I received a call from Carrie on my way home from work. She was eager to know how everything went.

"I'm going to be honest," I said. "I don't think I did too hot."

"You don't sound particularly upset." She said.

"I guess I just saw it coming." I said.

A beep came through my phone.

"Hang on," I stopped Carrie. "I think Emily is on call waiting."

I went on the other line.

"Emily," I said. "I don't think I got it, okay? So could you please get off my ass about it?"

"Is this Elyse Adams?" Matt's voice asked.

"Ssshit." I whispered to my self.

Something like this would happen to me.

"Yea, sorry." I apologized quickly. "I thought you were-"

"I would hate to be Emily," He said with a chuckle.

"Yea, " I said with a nervous laugh.

"It's Matt Philips. I'm sorry for calling you late today." He said.

"9 o'clock isn't too late." I assured him.

"So, Ed and Sarah loved you." He told me. "And they want to see you back at 10 in the morning day after tomorrow. I told them that I would make the call."

Really? Ed and Sarah liked—no _loved_ me? Who were Ed and Sarah and why did they love me? Not to sound sorry for myself, but what was there to love? I completely blew that audition.

"I don't want you getting too excited though," He clarified. "This is only a callback, so there is no reassuring that you are going to get the part. There were a lot of other girls we called back as well."

For some reason I felt that if I had gotten so far with my really bad acting abilities, I could actually do this. I could actually get back to Zach and Dave.

"To be honest, Elyse," Matt continued. "You acted exactly how I thought you would, and completely off the record, you were probably the most memorable."

"Oh," I said.

"Oh?"

"I mean, wow, this is great news." I said not sounding at all enthused. "Seriously, I'm just in complete and total shock. I'll probably scream once I hang up."

"I hope so," He said with a chuckle. "I'll give your agent a call tomorrow, and let her know."

No need. She was already waiting on the other end probably hoping it was a phone call for callbacks.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Have a good one."

I ignored his advice and decided I was going to have a _great _one.


	18. Chapter 18

**_stupid-nickel: Glad you're enjoying it!_**

**_Amy90: I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I hope this chapter is worth the wait though!_**

**_flyingmole: Thanks! _**

**_ooo a jellybean: I think it's weirder auditioning for yourself and not knowing whether you'll get the part! lol hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_KaterinaPetrova-Winchester: I'm glad you thought so. Here it is, and sorry for not updating in forever. _**

**_ebonylovesdeanandsam: I don't understand why you keep coming back here if you think this fic is bad. If you just didn't like the story then that's understandable, but you keep harassing me about the names even after I've already said I'm not going to change it. After that, I figured you decided to leave it, and stop reading. If you really have such a big problem with it, you can just copy and paste it to Word and then change all the "Dave"'s to "Dean" and all the "Zach"'s to "Sam". Otherwise you are just wasting your time when you leave a review because nothing you have to say is actually constructive._**

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: Yayyy! A new reader! How exciting. _**

**_Okay Okay... so I've been particularly horrible for not posting anything up in two whole weeks. I'm sorry! I've been so caught up in other things, I hardly got a chance to come on and post up the chapter :[ Hopefully you guys can forgive me once you read this chapter, and I promise I won't ever make you guys wait that long again! Enjoy!  _**

**18**

I immediately went back on the other line and told Carrie everything.

"He called you personally?" Carrie asked as if even the thought of it was absurd.

"Yea, I don't know why though." I said. "But he did say something about me being the most memorable or something."

"That's great news!" Carrie exclaimed even though I was pretty sure that was just something he said to everyone who got callbacks.

She advised me to wear the same clothes and do my hair and make-up the same way as I did when I went to the first audition. They liked the consistency.

"And do whatever it was that you did last time." She urged. "Whatever you did during your last audition was what made them invite you back, but that doesn't mean don't have fun with it."

Why did acting have to be so complicated?

The next day at work, there wasn't anything I was thinking about except for going to callbacks. If I went and got the part, maybe that would send me back to the other universe. I supposed it was some sort of strange logic, but I thought that it really could work.

I read over the copy of the script I got, and tried remembering everything from the moments that I had experienced. It was no use. Even though I did remember everything, it didn't really make me a better actress. What did Matt mean when he said Ed and Sarah loved me? How could that be?

Instead of telling myself what I failure at this I was, I decided to just go in there, nail my second audition, and hope to get the part.

So came the day. I took off from work so I could devote my time to this. I got up at 8 a.m. and showered. I got ready making sure I was an exact replica of myself from the first audition. I called Carrie and my relatives who all wished me luck (except Emily who again threatened me to get the part or else it was college for me!), and went on my way to the bus stop that took me to callbacks.

Nervously, I had crumpled up the paper, and I could feel my palms beginning to grow sweaty as I walked down the corridor. Maybe there was still a chance I could just turn back and go home without anyone finding out. I would just tell Matt I got sick, and Emily that I didn't get the part.

When I turned down the hall to where the auditions were taking place, I found at least six other girls there who all looked a year or two younger, muttering lines to themselves. They were all so much prettier than I was, and probably had more experience under their belts. I was just standing there still wondering how I managed to get this far in the first place. Luckily there weren't any other girls to join, which meant it was only us. That didn't mean I didn't still have some major competition.

I should have just stayed home.

_No_. I had to be determined. I had to if I wanted to go back. Too long I had waited for a chance to go back, and here was the best chance practically being handed over to me and I wasn't just going to let my lack of talent get in the way. I didn't wait a good three a half years for nothing.

So I confidently walked into the room when my turn came, only to find a significant increase in the audience. This was going to be a failure.

The casting director (who I found out was Sarah) introduced me to the three main directors of the show, and another producer who worked with Matt. Edward Konz was still there, and so were a couple of other people who I assumed were just there to read along with me.

They gave me a new script, which was a little longer. Oh boy. I looked up to see that whispers were going around the room, and one of the directors leaned in to whisper something to Sarah. He pointed to his head as though he was talking about hair. Not my hair. _Please_ God not my hair.

"So to give you a little background our character Jane," Sarah began. "She's this young 18 year-old who is in love with the books and TV show, and she gets transported to this alternate universe where it's all real."

I nodded hinting that I was prepared.

"Okay, go." Sarah said.

"Dave," The reader for Zach started.

"Are you serious?" I read off the script. This was so bad. "I'm pretty sure I just saved your asses, and now you're pointing a gun at me? How many times has that been within the past hour? Like six?"

This was after we had saved everyone and Dave had still distrusted me, and then proceeded to _shoot_ me. But that was obviously not written in the script.

"Dave," Zach's reader said.

"We've killed all those damn zombies, so we have time. I want to know how she knows about us." The reader for Dave said.

"Anything I say will just make you want to kill me." I said.

"Damn right. So you better get your story straight, lady."

"Look, if I'm going to tell you anything, I'm gong to tell you with out a gun pointed at my face."

"Seems fair."

"This _is_ a TV show."

"That's enough." Sarah said gesturing for me to stop.

Again the director leaned in to say something to her, she whispered a reply and then turned to me.

"Let me just start by saying that this a role will only last maybe an episode or two at most." Sarah said. "There are going to be a few changes to the script, we only have an idea of who we want this character to be, and what her significance is to the storyline. We do know that most likely whatever changes we make, her hair is going to be one colour."

I knew it. I wasn't going to get this role because of my hair.

"Don't get me wrong," Sarah told me. "We all think it's really interesting, but if we do cast you, we would need you to dye it."

"I was just telling Sarah," The director that was sitting next to her butt in. "I really think it's neat, and we wouldn't usually have such a problem with what actors do with their hair especially since there are so many characters that come into the episodes. But unless we could somehow write the significance of your hair into this episode, you wont be able to keep it."

"Right." I said.

"Sarah mentioned that you are a little reluctant to revert to whatever hair colour you had before, so if we were to hire you it'll just be another challenge for us."

I nodded, and looked to see Matt scribbling something down in his notes, examining me to an uncomfortable point, and consulting someone who sat next to him. They looked to be agreeing on something and growing very excited by it.

"We have your information so we'll give you a call if you end up being what we're looking for." Sarah said.

_If I end up being what they're looking for? _That sounded like code for "if we don't find anyone better, we're stuck with you." How nice.

"Thanks for everything." I said heading out.

That was disastrous. I had completely ruined whatever small fraction of a chance I had in getting that stupid role. That was _me_. I was _supposed_ to get that role.

My train of thought was interrupted as soon as I heard Matt call my name from behind me. I turned around to see him hanging onto his notepad with a pen tucked over his ear.

"Uh, did I forget something?" I asked thinking what a moron I was already proving to be.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left, just to let you know that I'm working something out with a co-worker." He said.

I made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really say much else, because I don't want you to get your hopes up, but when Chuck said that thing about writing your hair into the storyline, I got a good idea, and… Well, like I said, I can't really fill you in on all the details, but you'll find out if it works out." He explained hurriedly.

"O-kay…" I muttered not quite following.

"I'll see you later." He said running in the opposite direction.

I couldn't help feeling _slightly _more hopeful.

This was easily killed within the next week due to the lack of phone calls telling me that I got the part, and since there were no such phone calls, I figured I would get sent back to school immediately if I didn't think fast.

So much for Matt's plan.

At this moment there was probably a much prettier, and younger girl playing who I was. She was probably doing a much better job than me as well.

Carrie was a little more optimistic than I was. She kept insisting that it would take time, and to just have a little patience. After a few weeks of zero phone calls had passed, however, she would get angry at me for not dying my hair back to normal, saying I would've had numerous jobs by now, including this one.

She thought _she _was upset? What about me? Someone else was doing a better portrayal of _me_ than I could do myself. That kind of thing was a little frustrating. Not to mention the fact that I had just lost all my chances of getting back to Zach and Dave. All these years of waiting and it was for nothing. All of those salon visits to damage and re-damage my hair just so I could hang on to that single shred of sanity I had left, that I was sure would help me get back. It was all for nothing.

Now I would never hear Zach's reassuring voice, or see Dave's concerned eyes, or give Bobby a big hug like I had done before. Now, I could never go back.

At least that was my impression before I got a phone call during work. Thinking it was Emily disturbing me during my shift I grabbed the telephone angrily.

"What is it?" I barked.

"I'm sorry, is this Elyse Adams?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly.

"It's alright," He said chuckling. '"It's Matt Philips,"

I knew the moment he said his name that the part was mine.

"I've got some fantastic news," He told me. "You landed the part."

"You're shitting me." I accidently blurted. "Sorry." I muttered.

He only laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." He said. "We're going to be shooting in Toronto, if that's no problem, but we'll do most of your preparations here. The great news is that it will be a three-episode part and the third episode is going to be the opener for season two. That is if there is a season two. There were also a lot of drastic changes to suit you, so you won't need to be dying your hair."

Dream come true.

"We just need you to come in to our studios here later this week, and the sooner the better." He said. "Sorry it took so long by the way, we've been taking away and adding so much, and on top of that still trying to manage preparations for the other episodes in Toronto."

"It's fine," I replied. Who cared? I got the freaking part! I could go back to Zach and Dave! "I could probably make it tomorrow afternoon." I told him.

"That's perfect." He replied. "It's just that there's so much going on, and if we could just get a table reading with you and the boys, that would be a huge relief."

I paused for a second in confusion.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Boys? What boys?"

"You know, Clay and Grayson." Matt said.

I almost choked on my own spit.

"They flew back here for now just to sort out some stuff here. This will be your first time meeting them, so you guys could get familiar with each other." He explained. "I mean they're already so close, so you might feel like the odd one out for a little bit, but you'll get comfortable in no time."

I highly doubted that. I mean this was Clayton Smith and Grayson Shields! I couldn't believe how their existence completely blew over my head! I had been so caught up in getting back to Zach and Dave that I completely forgot about _Clayton Smith and Grayson Shields._ How'd that happen?

After I hung up with Matt, I called Carrie right away who started screaming in excitement, and rushed to my house that night to give me roses and a overbearing hug—two things I would have _never _expected from her. She of course found it necessary to break the news to my relatives right away.

Emily was probably the most thrilled to here about this, but her face looked like she was slightly unimpressed.

"At least you got _something_." She said.

When I walked in the next day, I expected to see two men who were _eight years_ older than who I had seen in that alternate world.

When I had been transported, I was somehow stuck in season one, and at the time there were four seasons, so I had already been with a much younger Zach and Dave. With the additional four years having passed, they were supposed to be in their early thirties (and still super sexy, mind you).

But when I walked into the room, I didn't see two grown men—technically speaking I didn't see _anyone_ because they weren't there yet, but when they _did _walk in—I was confronted by the very same kids I had started off the series with.

Clayton was still that scrawny twenty-two year old, and Grayson was still the twenty-six year old with the spiky hair. _Had I really changed this universe by that much?_

I supposed in some weird way it made sense. I mean, if the whole thing was to be wiped off the face of this earth just so that it could be rewritten to be based around my trip to that universe, it made sense to have there be a younger Clayton Smith and Grayson Shields to fit.

When they first walked in they didn't really acknowledge me. They were arguing over the importance of having soy sauce with sushi.

"No, no," Grayson said. "You can't have _good_ sushi without some soy sauce. It's like having French fries without ketchup."

"I don't always have my fries with ketchup." Clayton argued.

"You are officially dead to me." Grayson said before noticing me.

I probably looked so stupid just gawking at them like a ridiculous schoolgirl who was just caught stuffing tissues in her bra. I immediately stood up from my seat, but was so enthralled by their presence I forgot to extend my hand for a shake. Freaking Clayton Smith and Grayson Shields.

"Hi," Clayton said doing the hand extending for us. "I'm-"

"Clayton Smith." I muttered, taking his hand and enthusiastically shaking it. I was embarrassing myself to a whole new level.

He gave me a funny look and then subtly wiped his hand on his shirt (probably to get rid of the sweat that had somehow managed to accumulate on my palms within the short period of them walking in).

"Right," He said with a slight smile. "Well you could just call me Clay."

"I can?" I asked.

He only scowled again, as if he wasn't sure I was joking or not.

"I'm sorry," I said, because I _was_. "It's just that I'm a big fan."

"Really?" Clay asked. "From what?"

"Some of your stuff." I vaguely replied still completely mesmerized by their presence.

He squinted at me as if to ask "what stuff?"

"Oh!" He said coming to realization. "You've seen me in Stratford Sisters."

I made a face, and then quickly recognized the name as one of those old "small-town" dramas meant for teenage girls who were into that kind of stuff (i.e. not me). Luckily I did thorough stalking of Clayton Smith (and Grayson Shields) when I first got into the show and knew that he had been in more than a few episodes of _Stratford Sisters_.

"Yea, I mean, I wasn't really that into the show," I started. "But I saw you in it and thought you were great, and it's just so awesome that they chose you as Zach." I said with a big smile. "I think you're perfect for the role."

"How'd you know I'm playing Zach?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" I wondered. "You're ridiculously tall, and so is Zach Savage."

"Not a lot of people take note of that." He said with an impressed look on his face.

To be honest _I _was the impressed one. I had no idea these guys actually read the books. I mean they said they did in their pre-existing interviews but I had always thought that was just for appearances.

"Yea, well, like I said; I'm a big fan." I told him.

He gave me a genuine smile, revealing those adoring dimples.

"Well, thanks." He said.

I turned to Grayson who was also just staring at me. I probably made him feel so uncomfortable by not saying a word to him.

"I'm Grayson," He said extending his hand out.

I managed to shake it like a normal human being.

"Elyse." I replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said with a smile, causing those crinkles in his eyes to appear. "Matt would just not shut up about you."

"All good things, I promise." Matt said gesturing for us to sit down. "Now, back to work."

We opened the scripts and before we could read anything Matt gave me a bit of a debriefing.

"Now, one thing I have to mention is that we did a lot of drastic changes because, well to be honest, because a lot of us _really_ wanted you for the role." He started. "So, we kept your hair how it is, and thought it would be clever to change the name to Cru Ella to go with. Obviously it's only as a nickname because the character isn't able to actually remember her real one. In the episode, though, your character wakes up in this world, thinking it's a dream, and the moment she sees her hair she's not happy."

I smiled. Just how I remembered. At least now things were starting to make some sense.

"Another thing," Matt said. "Your brands took me away from day one, and my colleagues and I thought it would be cool to write them into the episodes, but we didn't want to set anything in stone before consulting you and making sure you don't have any complaints. We do have alternate scripts prepared for each episode in case you say no."

"No!" I cried, taking myself aback. "I mean, you should keep them." I insisted. "I think it would be so cool."

"I'm glad," Matt replied. "But those symbols don't have any exact meanings do they? I mean if they are from sort of book or pictures from the Internet or something I don't want to face any future liabilities."

"Honestly," I said. "I made them up. I drew it out for the guy who was branding me, and he stenciled in a better version of it on my skin."

"Okay, good." Matt said giving out a sigh of relief.

He scribbled a few things in his notebook and from across the table, Grayson asked to see my brands. Clay also leaned in, intrigued by what I was going to show them. I showed them the candle on the side of my left hand and star on my right wrist and as much as I could of the scroll by my right ear on my neck.

"Those are the only three I can actually show you right now." I said. Except for the scratches, but they didn't have to know that yet.

"Where are the other ones?" Clay asked.

"Uh, on my shoulder blade and ribcage," I answered rather embarrassed.

"I gotta say," Grayson added, "that's pretty badass."

"Very cool," Clay said leaning back in his chair.

I grinned. Pretty badass, and very cool. _This_ was a dream come true.

Matt got us focused back on the script and as we read it, I learned what happened within the time before I had showed up in the Savage brothers' lives. They had just done a count of everyone in the storage closet and had them lock it. They were doing a sweep when I had suddenly appeared in the dairy section.

"Zach," Grayson whispered. "Zombie?" He asked.

"She's too still." Clay replied, preparing the gun regardless. "She could be something else."

Gosh they were so good at this. I couldn't possibly do this in front of them. I would make an even bigger fool of myself than I already had.

"Who are you?" Grayson asked in a demanding voice, his character's gun clicking.

After a pause Clay continued.

"Who are you?" He repeated in the same threatening manner.

And—Well, you know the rest, because it was exactly down to the T. Every single word we each said, minus the profanity, was spot on. Even though I sounded like a complete idiot, I remembered everything I was reading about.

Matt seemed pleased, insisted on us practicing, and couldn't wait for us to start shooting.

Afterwards I walked aimlessly around the offices, until I saw a coffee machine, thanked heaven and earth, and began making myself a great cup of Joe. From behind, I heard footsteps approaching and saw that Grayson too, was headed for the caffeine.

"You sounded really nervous," He told me also starting make his own coffee.

"That's because I was." I replied honestly.

"You know," He said leaning against the counter. "You don't really look like an Elyse to me."

"What does an Elyse look like?" I wondered.

"I dunno," He replied. "I think of a ballerina and a girl whose favorite colour is… purple or something. Not you, though. I mean with your hair, and your brands, and all."

"Yea, well, to be honest with you," I said. "I don't really feel like an Elyse."

"See?" He said. "You're definitely not an Elyse."

"Are you not going to call me by that name then?" I asked.

"I will," He told me. "But only until I can think of something that suits you better."

"Oh, hey," Clay said walking by and stopping. "What's up guys?"

He always seemed so friendly.

"Nothing much." I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

"You did great," He told me. "Even though you sounded nervous."

"I was really nervous." I told him.

"You don't need to be nervous around us," Clay assured me. "We're pretty ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself," Grayson said. "You're completely ridiculous for not having your French fries with ketchup."

"It's not that big of a deal," Clay tried arguing.

"Of course it's a big deal." Grayson said heading in the opposite direction with Clay following him. "It was nice meeting you," He said before disappearing behind a corner.

"Bye, Elyse!" Clay called as he followed Grayson.

This was going to be the absolute best.


	19. Chapter 19

**_flyingmole: I hope they haven't already started kicking in! _**

**_ooo a jellybean: Well this next chapter might not fulfill all your expectations, but hopefully it will still be enjoyable!_**

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: I know what you mean. I missed them too while I was writing all of this! _**

**_Amy90: Hopefully if you continue to read you'll see what happens. So many people have so many theories and predictions, but I think this chapter might be a little less predictable than the first three of the second part. _**

**__For everyone else that's reading, I hope you enjoy this, and PLEASE leave a review! I am open to all constructive criticism! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**19**

**I went back to them. **Zach and Dave I mean. It was briefly, and I died almost as quickly as I had gotten there, but I still saw them. I was sure of it.

It was almost mid-August, which meant it had been a few weeks since I had first met Clay and Grayson, and I had flown into Toronto a week before shooting began in order to prepare. I was stressing out because, to be honest, I hadn't really stayed that much in contact with the two actors except for more table readings and costume fittings. (If you're wondering, the answer is yes. It was weird being put into clothes that I had once owned as an 18 year-old.)

Anyway, I was nervous as usual, and demanded that Carrie come to Toronto to my hotel room instantly to help me run away so I wouldn't have to do this job. She was simply not having it.

"You know, Elyse," She started in that tone of hers. "We have worked so hard for just one decent role, and you practically get _handed_ the best one that will probably launch your career, and now you want to _run away?_"

Oh Boy. I certainly sparked something in her I had never even known existed. It was like Emily's clone.

"I really don't understand why people have to put so much effort into doing this one thing for you and you can't even just sit back and take it! You got the part, what more do you need?" She argued.

"Alright, alright-"

"Don't 'alright, alright' me, Elyse." She scolded. Jeez. "Go get some rest, wake up tomorrow in the morning, read your lines over and over, and you will nail it."

"Okay…"

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed. "Go get some sleep now!"

"Fine," I said. "Bye."

She was right. I needed rest. I had been up until two in the morning for countless nights in a row, worried sick about how everything was going to end up going. When was I going back to Zach and Dave? Don't get me wrong—Clay and Grayson were great, but I needed to go back. It had been too long already.

But, like Carrie mentioned, this was no time to be thinking about that. I had to sleep.

It was funny, because as I was dozing off, I could've sworn I heard a never-ending freight train pass by. This hotel wasn't even built by a train track.

I woke up standing in a dark room, with two occupied beds and one window that leaked in neon lights from a sign that stood outside. I saw two bodies breathing heavily—the one on the far end being much larger than the other. I smiled knowing it was Zach, and more importantly knowing I wasn't dreaming, because this felt real. This felt like how it did when I first got there.

As I made a step closer to them, however, someone from behind me pressed their hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat.

"What are you?" The vaguely familiar voice asked. "Some kind of demon lady?"

Just as I was about to use my elbows to knock the wind out of him, he slit my throat.

I gasped, clutching my throat, only to have to cover my eyes because of the harsh morning light. I looked around and found myself in a very strange and unfamiliar setting. I was in a bed but it was much nicer than the one I had at this hotel and it looked nothing like the one I had at home. Was I in another hotel room or something?

When I scanned the place I saw my things spread across, and some of my clothes in the closet. Unopened boxes were scattered all across the apartment. Really? I had been gone for maybe ten seconds and this much had changed?

A buzz at the front abruptly ended my train of thought. I asked who it was through the intercom and received a vague answer.

"Just me," The man's voice said.

Well that was enlightening.

I buzzed him in regardless and in no sooner than thirty seconds found Grayson standing in the doorway.

"Did you just wake up or something?" He asked.

I just stood there gawking at him.

"You need to get dressed," He told me. "Matt wanted to see us today remember?"

What was going on?

"Right," I said making my way to what I assumed to be my room. I left the door open just in case I had to talk to Grayson.

"So this is the new place, huh?" He asked. "It's pretty neat."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"Just tired." I assured him as I slipped into some jeans.

"Yesterday night was fun, wasn't it?" He asked cheekily.

I stopped. Oh God. Please no. Don't tell me that I and Grayson Shields… Well, I guess I could've done worse. No! That was still too gross! I mean it was one thing to daydream about someone you don't know… but now that I actually met him and spent a fair amount of time with him… the thought was too weird.

"I just talked to some other people who were there," He said. "They all told me that they had so much fun and they miss you."

Huge wave of relief.

I walked out of the room in a somewhat nice blouse paired with jeans. Apparently a new wardrobe was out of the question after I had purchased my new house.

"You look good," He told me. "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked as I shut the door behind myself.

"To the restaurant," Grayson said. "Matt said he wanted to speak to us."

"No I got that," I replied. "Why are you here? I could've gone by myself."

"You asked me to give you a ride last night at your little party thing, remember? You said your car was still in the shop." He said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yea," I assured him. "I'm swell."

Okay, so within the ten second time that I had gotten killed, I had bought a new home and a car, had a party for I don't know what reason, and asked Grayson Shields to give me a ride to some restaurant to meet with Matt for another unknown reason. Superb.

"Elyse!" Matt exclaimed upon seeing me. "Everyone misses you on set."

When did I go on set? I was gone for like _ten seconds_.

It was probably best to go along with whatever he was saying anyway.

"Yea, I miss them too." I told him half-heartedly.

"It was great having you with us," He said. "And I'm glad you two came together. I just gave Clay a call and he should be here any moment."

When Clay did come, he seemed so excited to see me and gave me a quick hug and kiss before taking a seat insisting that it had been too many days since we'd last hung out.

I didn't realize we _ever_ hung out.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You guys should order first," Matt insisted. "You must be hungry waiting for Clay for so long."

"Sorry," Clay said sheepishly.

"That's okay," I said. "These guys can order. I'm not that hungry."

"Come on Elyse," Grayson said. "You have to eat something. You look like an Ethiopian child or something."

What a terrible thing to joke about. I wasn't _that_ scrawny, and plus, where was this newfound concern of his coming from anyway, huh?

"I'll get something to eat later," I said. "It's no big deal."

"So what were you saying Matt?" Clay asked, with his eyes scanning the menu.

"I just thought it would be a good time to sit down for brunch with the first season airing in a week." Matt told us. "It's been a while since we all sat down together, and I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of having Elyse continue with us beyond just the first episode of season two."

The first episode was about to air? That meant it was early September. That's great. I just missed nearly a whole month of my life in the span of about ten seconds.

"That's fantastic," Grayson said.

"The thing is we're only going to consider it after those episodes all air and we get some sort of response." Matt said. "We don't even know how well the show itself is going to catch on."

Oh, I had a whole four seasons and counting that told me it would definitely catch on.

"I just wanted to let you guys know, that the producers and writers and directors have all agreed that they really want to bring Cru Ella back," Matt said. "It's just a matter of when, and how, because at the point where we have her written down, she's left that universe and no one knows where to."

I had a pretty good idea of "where to".

"Well, hang on," Grayson said. "It's going to be another year until Elyse's last episode is going to air. We can't figure anything out earlier than that?"

"I'm afraid not." Matt regrettably told us.

A whole _year_? I just waited _four years_ to go back for ten seconds! What kind of shitty system was this?

"I don't want you guys to be feeling too upset or too optimistic about this." He said. "I just want to let you guys in on a little bit of what we're deciding, and I want to let you know beforehand before some other show or movie steals our Elyse here."

Highly unlikely.

Matt filled us in on a little more and we ended this get-together with some small talk. He left earlier than the rest of us, and I kind of wanted to go home too and figure out what other major events I had missed out on (within the span of ten _freaking_ seconds). The problem was Grayson was my only ride and him and Clay were already talking about doing something together for the day.

"I mean I was about to head to the gym," Clay said. "But I could always do that tomorrow."

Here came the beginning of Clays ridiculous muscle buildup. Seriously that guy got ginormous by season four.

"I didn't have any plans," Grayson added. "How about you Elyse?"

I shook my head.

"It's been so long since we hung out." Clay told me giving my arm a playful punch. "Now that we're all together we should do something."

"Sure," I said not really that enthused. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We're downtown," Grayson said. "We'll just walk around until we find something to do."

"Sounds good to me," Clay said with a shrug.

"I'm on board." I said. "But before I make any commitments I want to see if my car's ready or not."

Any excuse to go back to those luxurious bed sheets.

"Why don't you just call them?" Grayson suggested.

"I forgot their number." I said thinking quickly.

Clay and Grayson looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"You gave me the number." Clay said.

"Yea, you gave it to me too." Grayson added.

Since when would I entrust anyone else with something so silly like a mechanic's phone number? Especially with these two. I only met them a month and a half ago.

"But my phone is dead so I can't help you." Clay said making a face.

"I got it." Grayson said pulling out his. "You know, when you said you were forgetful I didn't realize it was _this_ bad." He joked. "Here you go," He set the phone to my ear.

I gave my name to the person who picked up and after hanging up I returned the phone to Grayson in disappointment.

"Not ready." I said.

"Bummer." Clay frowned. "And you just got that car too."

Truth was I was so curious to figure out what car it was I decided to invest in. Clearly it wasn't a very reliable one.

"Well now that that's over with, let's go." Grayson said getting up.

We followed him out the restaurant after they paid for their food, and we headed towards where most of the stores were. I made a face as we approached clothing outlets and high-end boutiques. This was a funny picture.

"I never made you guys for shoppers." I said.

"Relax," Grayson told me. "We're headed to a much more entertaining part of town."

"Jeez, man. You make it sound like we're taking her to a strip club or something." Clay joked.

"Come on, Elyse. You've lived in L.A. for how long now?" Grayson asked. "And you're not even familiar with the best bars in town."

"That's because I was stuck waitressing all day," I argued. "I didn't have time to go about the city."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied as we entered a dim bar.

We took our seats on the stools with me sitting in between both of them. They ordered drinks and turned to me. I just looked at them funny.

"Well?" Clay asked. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," I said. "A Coke."

"It's not _that_ early." Grayson said. "Although I guess you didn't eat anything yet, and I'm sure that can't be any good for you. Don't be shy though. I'll pay for you."

"Seriously," I replied. "Come on, you guys know I don't drink."

They both began laughing.

"Okay, Cru Ella." Clay joked.

I gave him an offended look.

"I think we're getting a little bit _too _in character, Elyse." Grayson added.

"I don't drink!" I cried. "Have you guys _ever_ seen me consume any alcohol beverage?" I pointed out.

They stopped and actually thought about it, and their joking demeanor quickly faded.

"Holy crap," Clay said. "You don't drink!"

"No. _Really?"_ I folded my arms and smiled proudly.

"Well then what are we doing here?" Grayson asked standing up.

I looked over to see Clay doing the same.

"No, no!" I stopped them. "Just sit down. We can still sit here and talk and… other stuff… if you want."

"Yea, but this is a bar," Clay pointed out. "You don't even drink. What's the point?"

"Look," I started. "If you guys want to go somewhere else, we can go somewhere else. But I'm perfectly fine over here, so don't go on my account."

"Are you sure?" Grayson asked me dubiously.

"_Yes_." I insisted.

"Alright fine," He said taking his seat. "But you have to eat something."

"Yea, you can't just have a Coke for breakfast." Clay said also sitting down.

"I'll get a sandwich or something." I told them.

"And I'm paying." Grayson said.

"I never agreed to that," I said.

"Well you can agree to it now, so don't even think about taking out your wallet." He ordered.

There was no use fighting it. I could tell even by the look on Clays face. As uncomfortable as Grayson made me feel occasionally, he was turning out to be quite the sweetheart.

We stayed for hours, mainly talking, but near the end, we got caught up in some basketball game that came on. To be honest I had little idea of what was going on, and frankly, didn't care what team was winning, but it was rather entertaining to see a group of mainly men screaming and jumping and growing overall _very _excited over a game. It was especially entertaining to see Clay and Grayson get so riled up, and just listening to some of the colourful words that came out of _their _mouths was a whole other story.

We left when it was dark out, and even though I had eaten a sandwich only hours earlier they were hungry for some dinner, and I wasn't one to object. I was actually enjoying myself very much with these two.

We came upon some Mediterranean place, that looked like it did more than a little well for itself, and Grayson pulled out my seat for me, as we got ready to order. I can't even remember what about, but we were laughing for quite some time before Clay wrapped his long arm loosely around my neck and pulled me in to give a big kiss on my forehead. Very unexpected.

"I'm glad we did this, Elyse." He told me. "I was so upset I couldn't go to your party thing last night, and then Matt called and I knew we had to do _something_ today."

"I'm having a ton of fun." I told him truthfully. It had been so long since I could actually say something like that and not lie.

"Yea, we should do this more often." Grayson added.

"I just can't wait for our road trip to Chicago." Clay said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Seriously, Elyse," Grayson said. "I'm starting to get really concerned. You've been forgetting about _everything_ today. What's with you?"

I just looked at him.

"You know," Clay said. "The one we've been planning to go on for the past two weeks."

"Oh, right!" I cried having no idea what they were talking about.

"You have no idea what we're talking about." Grayson said. He turned to Clay. "She has _no idea_ what we're talking about."

"You don't have to tell me that." Clay said shaking his head. "It's written all over her face."

It was starting to become kind of frustrating to me that these guys knew this much about me and I didn't have a single clue about them.

"Chicago." Grayson told me. "We were going to meet your relatives, book hotel rooms, go check out the city, and drive back. This was your plan!"

"Don't flake on us, Elyse!" Clay warned.

_Meet my relatives?_ I had finally found some people in this universe that I actually kind of liked. Why would I suggest they meet my relatives?

I was able to slightly convince them that I actually did remember but I was positive that they were a little doubtful.

After moving to different topics and eating our food, we finally decided to call it a night and headed in opposite directions. I followed Grayson to his car, as he was my only ride home. We were walking down quietly when all of a sudden some drunk approached us.

"Hey honey," He said referring to me (I hope). "Is this your boyfriend?"

At this moment I kind of wished Grayson was just so he could kick his butt.

"Excuse us," Grayson said. "We're just trying to get home."

"Well," The drunk asked. "Is he? 'Cause you're pretty cute…" He started approaching me as I prepared myself in a defensive stance. I was _so_ going to beat his ass.

"Look," Grayson said getting in the way. "I really think you should let us through."

I couldn't believe this. Dave was a much more aggressive person who would've sent this guy to the other end of town by now, and here Grayson was, trying to talk his way out of a fight.

"Is this your girl?" The man asked.

"Yea, she is." Grayson lied.

"Shame…" the man said staggering back and walking passed us.

Grayson took my hand as we hurried to the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked opening the door for me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I can take care of myself." I assured him as he climbed in.

"Hey look," He said. "If there's anyone who knows that it's going to be me. I was just trying to avoid you opening up a can of whoop-ass, alright?"

I smiled.

"Fine, but you didn't have to lie to him." I said.

When Grayson asked, "Lie to him about what?" I started growing _very_ concerned.

"You know about me and you." I said hoping I would get the reaction I wanted.

"Oh right!" He remembered. Phew. "Who cares? It got him off our backs right?"

"I guess so," I responded.

Grayson shifted in his seat uneasily and gripped his steering wheel as we pulled into the lot of my building. As I was about to get out he stopped me.

"Hey wait a second." He said.

I turned to him to see that he looked rather distraught with his sad eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing—" He said. "Nothing, it's just that I…" He paused and faced me.

Uh-oh. This had never happened to me, but I had heard enough stories from other girls to know what Grayson was going to say.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." He told me.

"What something?" I asked, my heart pounding out of my chest.

Please no. _Please God_, don't let this be ruined.

He just looked at me directly in the eyes, and his were so intense I couldn't help but do the same. With our gaze locked it was like there was already some sort of communicating going on. It was like just with us staring at each other, I could hear him tell me how after spending so much time with me, he was starting to feel something else, and was of course wondering if I happened to feel the same way.

Damn those beautiful sea-green eyes.

He started to lean in to kiss me and just as he got close enough I immediately pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I said shifting my body away from his.

He turned away and slammed his head on the rim of the steering wheel.

"I'm being an idiot." He told me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… that's okay." Gosh, I was so bad at this.

He began to repeatedly slam his head on the steering wheel.

"Seriously," I told him. ""You're going to kill all of your brain cells if you keep doing that." I sighed. "It's just that I'm not really looking for any relationship right now."

"And now I've ruined things." He turned to me. "Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Yes."

"This won't ruin anything will it?" He asked.

"I don't want it to." I told him. "And as long as you don't either, I don't see why it has to."

"That sounds perfect." He said sounding relieved.

"I should get back." I told him.

"Right," He said focusing back on his steering wheel. "Sorry again."

"It never happened." I said as I slid out of the car. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

I slammed the door and he sped out of sight. I was such a jerk. I couldn't believe _I_ embarrassed Grayson Shields. Maybe I could've talked to him about it the next day over the phone or in person if I saw him just to let him know that it was just some silly thing and it wasn't a big deal.

No. We had already agreed that were going to pretend that that never happened.

I walked into the building, and after finding my room, I changed into my bedclothes and dove into my bed. Earlier in the day I didn't actually mind the fact that I couldn't go back to Zach and Dave, and now I wanted it more than I ever had in the four years that I was stuck here.

As I closed my eyes I heard the freight train.

My eyes opened to the dark again. I was lying in a bed with someone. I looked down and saw Dave's arms wrapped around me just like when I had been held by him last. In front of my eyesight was Zach, sleeping soundly. I got out and made my way to the other end of the room where a lamp was and switched on the light. Immediately both brothers woke up, startled by the unexpected shine, and I slowly made my way towards them.

Dave looked at me and stood up out of the bed.

"Cru?"

**OKAY bit of a small after thought: 1. I know that filming for shows doesn't usually work the way that I have it written down (for those of you who like it a little more technical). Unfortunately I had to change that around just so that it would flow better with my timeline for this story. **

**2. In no way do I imagine myself or any character dating Jensen Ackles (except for maybe in my happy dreams). I know he's married! I swear I'm not trying to create a home wrecker situation here! While they're supposed to look exactly alike, I don't know anything about the actors personally (sigh... I wish). This is kind of another reason why I wanted to change the names; so that I could kind of take it where ever I wanted to with out being limited by certain aspects.**

**Just wanted to clear some stuff up! (Remember to review)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_flyingmole: haha, well I'm glad you liked it. _****  
><strong>

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: Yup! It's nice to see people become so excited about this story :) And about the whole "relationship with Zach or Dave" thing, you're just going to have to wait and see!_**

**_Ooo a jellybean: I want to firstly address your question about time not having passed at all in the Savage brother's world, mainly because that's the easiest to answer. You'll see that that question is going to be answered while you read. In that last chapter I didn't really give them much dialogue at the end because I wanted a cliffhanger effect, but you'll see their reactions. Okay, so the whole thing about confusing time jumps (and this is kind of for everyone who's confused about this) they're kind of meant to be confusing. I know I'm leaving so many unanswered questions, but especially with her travelling between universes, it will take a loonnggg time for that to be fully explained. As for the "familiar voice"... just another thing you have to wait to find out (spoiler: you wont have to wait long). Also, about the 10 seconds in that world: She was actually meant to go back at that point and stay there, but she was unexpectedly killed off. (that's something that isn't really fully explained within the story, but it's meant to be implied.) HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP! _**

**_Amy90: You're meant to feel just as confused as Elyse. :) I'm glad you used the word "disturbing" because that's pretty much the vibe I was trying to put out. Just as much as anyone else would freak out about losing so much time in their life, and not knowing when or how, Elyse is full-on panicking, but she's trying to simultaneously act like she's aware of her new relationships, and surroundings, like she's been there the whole time. Keep in mind the whole: The universe from which she originally came from changes every time she goes to the supernatural universe. If you read it over, its neither Zach or Dave who slit her throat. It was some mysterious person, who she thinks she knows but can't quite put her finger on it. I'm glad you're so into it!_**

**_TimbreWuulf: Oh, there's definitely more. _**

**_Bobby: I'M SORRY NEW READER! Here they are!_**

**_Emy: Your review of appreciation was very much appreciated! Thank you for getting into this story! I'm always happy to see new readers because there's more perspective to see everything at. And you make perfect sense, btw. I was really trying to make that a successful transition between thinking everything is a dream and then accepting it as a reality. Thanks for your review and be sure to stop by again(:_**

**_Emily: It's really interesting to see someone relate this to a song that I wouldn't have related it to. I definitely think of a million songs that mirror my story, as I'm writing it but so far, nothing by Evanescence. That song does have an interesting connection to this story. I'm glad you're so attached (even if it's in an unhealthy way... sorry)! If you got a tattoo of a brand I would literally die of happiness. (no pressure though). Thanks for starting this story and hope to see you around more!_**

**_Okay guys, WOW. There were a whole bunch of reviews I was so not prepared for (THANK YOU BY THE WAY YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME) and as a very poor excuse, I've recently got a job that takes pretty much a huge chunk of my day (as long as I'm getting paid though right?). The updates in that case, might start slowing down (unfortunately) but this chapter in particular is VERY LONG. (I dunno, but I think it's my longest chapter after 15). So, keep it coming with the reviews, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!  _**

**20**

**"Is that you, Cru Ella?"** Dave asked. "I can hardly see you. You should have turned on the lamp right here."

By now Zach too had gotten out of bed.

"Where have you been?" He asked approaching me. "Me and Dave have been looking everywhere for you." He told me. "After a couple of weeks we figured you wanted to go back home or something."

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

Zach shrugged.

"About a month and a half or something."

I sank down to the bed and buried my face in my palms.

"Why?" He wanted to know taking a seat next to me. "Is everything okay?"

"I've been gone for a lot longer than that." I told him.

Dave came around the bed and took a seat on Zach's so that he could face us.

"Like how long?" He questioned. "Hang on," He said leaning in. "Let me just see you a little better."

He switched on the light and the moment he did both brothers stood up, just staring at me.

"Like four years long," I told them.

"Holy _shit_!" Dave yelled.

"Dave!" Zach admonished.

"Seriously Cru, you grew up!" He turned to Zach. "She grew up!"

"Well yea!" I cried standing up. "That's what tends to happen in _four years_ Dave!"

"No I know," He said examining me. "But I mean like… nicely."

I made a face.

"Ew," He muttered to himself. "That's…weird."

"So four years…" Zach said. "You're my age."

"I'm a little younger." I said. "I turned 22 a little less than six months ago."

"So I'm almost a year older." He said.

I nodded.

"What happened within those four years?" Dave asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't remember everything," I replied. "Just bits and pieces."

"Do you remember your actual name?" Zach wanted to know.

"This stuff doesn't matter." I told him. "What matters is that I'm here now so I can help you guys."

"We don't have to worry about that right now, Cru." Dave said. "Take a breather for a second you just got here after four years for crying out loud. What's the rush?"

"Look, I just want to get as much as possible done before we run out of time." I explained.

Dave made a face.

"Run out of time before what?" He wanted to know.

"Before I leave again!" I cried. "I know it's only been a month or so for you, but it's been _four years_ for me. Four whole years is a long time. Half of that time I thought I was going crazy, so I would rather not have to go through that again."

"Calm down, Ella." Zach told me. "You're not going back anytime soon."

I felt like telling him that he had no way of knowing that and that there was an undeterminable chance that I could leave at any moment. Instead, I just stood there before asking about what they had been encountering during my absence.

"Well," Zach started. "We met this guy who's just like me. He got his ability at 22, and his adoptive mom died in his nursery when he was six months old. His name is Andy. He has a special ability that's a little different from mine though."

"I think I remember him." I said rather surprised of myself.

It had been a significant amount of time since I had seen any of these episodes. For me to remember something from so long ago was shocking.

"You do?" Dave asked.

"Yea," I replied with a nod. "He could make people do anything he asked them to right?"

"That's an understatement." Dave said. "The guy made me give him my freaking Impala."

"Unfortunately," Zach butt in. "He had a twin brother who went to a different adoptive family and he could do the same. The difference was he was killing people who he believed were responsible for his separation from Andy."

"We took care of him, but we still have a problem." Dave continued. "Andy's brother's story breaks pattern. He has abilities but there was no fire when he was six months old."

"That means we have no way of knowing how many more are out there." Zach finished.

"We also let Ellen in on this." Dave told me. "She knows about Zach and this Azazel business."

"Does anyone else?" I wanted to know.

"Other than Bobby, I don't think so." He replied.

"Aside from what we just told you, we went on a couple other hunts. Jo helped us out with one, and just a week ago we spent more than enough time in jail because of this omen spirit." Zach said. "Right now we're working on this weird string of deaths."

"All of them were extremely successful, and all of them claimed there were black dogs after them, according to their friends and families." Dave added.

"Hell hounds." I said, again startled at the fact that I still had memory of these episodes.

"Right," Zach said with a pleased smiled. "The trouble is that we can't figure out who's next. We talked to the last person who made a deal with a crossroads demon, and he said that after he summoned it, it hung around the bar for a few more days, making deals with other people."

"You wouldn't happen to remember who they were do you?" Dave asked hopefully.

I shook my head.

"All I know is that you save one man out of the few that made the deals." I told them.

"Okay, that's a start," Zach said. "Do you know anything else about him? Maybe what deal he made with the demon?"

I thought for a while, hoping to come up with these memories just as easily further down the road.

"Cancer." I said. "His wife had cancer, so he made a deal to have her cured."

"Damn," Dave muttered.

"This is good," Zach said making his way to his laptop. "I can track him down with that information. Tomorrow we'll go to his house or office, and try our best to help him."

"If the hounds haven't already got to him." Dave mused.

"Well, we can't go now." Zach argued while typing away on his computer. "It's three in the morning."

"Sorry for waking you guys up." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Zach assured me.

"We're just glad your back." Dave added with a faint smile.

I smiled back at him, sincerely happy that this wasn't some actor, but _actually _Dave. Normal Dave who I didn't have to feel uncomfortable around for almost kissing me.

"Here!" Zach said interrupting my thoughts. "Local woman completely cured of cancer. Her husbands name is Evan Hudson." He pushed the laptop to face us. "And this article is almost ten years old to the _day_."

"It fits the pattern." Dave observed. "Ten years to each deal right?"

"Right." Zach replied.

"Hopefully he's not dead by tomorrow." I said. "Why don't you guys go back to sleep, and I'll find out where he lives and works."

"It shouldn't take long." Zach said. "We could do it."

"I already feel bad for waking you up." I said. "You guys don't even sleep that much to begin with. Seriously," I insisted. "I'm not even tired, and at least this way I'll feel a little useful."

They were convinced and turned off the lights to head back to sleep while I found everything I could on Evan Hudson, hoping to God that he wasn't going to die the next day.

Luckily he didn't, and after receiving some of the clothes that Zach kept in case I were to return, the three of us went to his house around the time he would have come home from work. His wife answered the door insisting this wasn't a good time for her husband, which gave the brothers the idea that the hounds were already after him.

"Seriously," Mrs. Hudson said. "He's not well." She flinched at the sound of breaking glass, and her husbands scream.

"Ma'am," Zach said before she could close the door. "It's really important that we see your husband."

"Can't you listen?" She cried. "This is just not the time!"

"We're only here to help." Zach insisted.

She wouldn't listen.

Just as she was closing the door, I used all my energy to push it open causing her to stagger back a little.

"What the hell!" She cried.

"Sorry," I muttered running to the room where Evan locked himself in. "Evan!" I cried pounding on the door.

"Who's there?" His voice asked.

"I'm here to help you." I told him.

"Go away."

"We know about the deal you made!" Dave called. "And to be honest, you should've thought this one through, man. I'm wondering how you thought your wife was going to take the news once she found out what you did for her."

The door swung open, and a disheveled man allowed us in closing the door behind him.

"What are you going to do to get the dogs off of me?" He asked cutting right to the chase.

"We're trying to figure something out." Zach said as he created a ring surrounding us of hoodoo herbs the previous dealmaker gave him.

"I think I already did figure something out." Dave said.

He had a plan. He told Zach and me to stay with Evan, while he made a deal with the demon to let the hounds off of him, while tricking her into a devils trap.

"Dave, have you lost your mind?" Zach wondered. "How exactly do you think this is going to work?"

"I don't know!" Dave cried. "But we've got to try something right?"

"This isn't a plan!" Zach argued. "It's a suicide mission! Don't be like Dad!"

The howling of the hellhounds sent shivers down my spine, as Evan cowered back into a corner.

"Don't get out of that hoodoo line!" Zach warned, causing Evan to retreat from where he took refuge.

Zach turned back to the two of us.

"Go with him, Ella." He told me.

"I ain't gonna risk her life like that," Dave said.

"I'll go," I interrupted.

"Cru-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dave." I explained. "I can take care of myself."

"Hurry." Zach insisted.

We left and ran to the Impala, speeding out towards the bar before anything dangerous could happen to Evan.

"You're right," Dave said on the way there. "You aren't a kid anymore."

He sounded sad, and I couldn't help but feel the same way.

"You're… different." He told me.

"I thought we already-"

"Not like that." He said. "You've just got this… I dunno how to describe it to be honest. All I know is you're a different Cru."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said scornfully.

"I never said it was a bad thing. I mean for one, you don't talk _half_ as much." Dave told me. "You've just got this… darkness about you that you didn't have before. I'm just wondering what brought it on."

"Four years of complete solitude." I said wanting to sound as melodramatic as possible.

I felt bad though. To him I was a talkative kid one minute, and the next, some girl who was already proving to be a little more violent than he remembered.

Dave only chuckled in response.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's changed since we last met." I pointed out.

"It's been rough without Dad." Dave explained.

"That's not why you're upset." I said.

"How do you know?" Dave wanted to know.

"Because if that _was_ the reason, you wouldn't have told me." I explained.

Dave sighed and gripped his wheel.

"Alright, so maybe it's a little more than that." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I take back that thing I said about you not being as talkative." He told me.

"Like _what_?" I insisted.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Sam and I have our theories about my dad's death, that's all."

"What kind of theories?" I wondered.

"The kind having to do with Yellow-Eyes, and that's enough out of me you're getting."

"You sure as hell still _treat_ me like a kid." I muttered folding my arms.

Dave looked at me, examining me entirely as though he was trying to take in the fact that I was actually no longer an 18-year-old girl.

"I don't mean to," He told me. "It's just a tough transition."

We sort of sat there in silence for a bit until Dave decided to speak up.

"Alright," He said. "If you're all grown up, do you remember anything about my dad and Azazel that I should know about? No holding out on me."

"Unfortunately, no." I replied sorry to disappoint him. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I'm not gonna lie, Cru," Dave told me. "But your memory is really inconvenient sometimes."

"And by 'inconvenient' you actually mean 'useless'." I mused.

He just sighed and turned down the road leading to the bar. He parked along the crossroad and pulled out the box and everything he needed to put inside it in order to summon the demon, handing me John's journal.

"I already have a devils trap on the car." He explained, showing me the symbols drawn in white. "But this is just a decoy so we're going to need another one. Any suggestions?"

"Under the water tower." I said pointing to the tall structure. "That's how I remember you did it at least."

"Man, I came up with _great_ ideas." Dave said with a grin.

I only rolled my eyes as we made our way to the water tower where Dave began painting the symbols. To be honest, I had a terrible feeling about this. I knew that Dave was successful but only in a partial sense of the word. I was positive he saved Evan, but knew he was headed for something dangerous.

Dave dug right in the center of the crossroad and placed his box inside, burying it up again.

"Here goes nothing." He said leaning against his car.

"Who's your lady-friend?" A voice asked from behind.

An attractive dark haired woman stood their looking rather amused in her black pencil dress.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" she said taking a few steps closer to us.

She examined me briefly but then turned her focus back on Dave. He was obviously the better sight to see.

"You know, they said you were handsome," She smiled. "But you are just _delicious_."

What a creep.

"Why don't you get in?' Dave suggested, opening the door. "We could talk."

"And get myself caught in a devil's trap so you could exorcise me?" She asked sounding rather harsh. "Seriously, what do you take me for?"

Dave managed to look displeased and slammed the door behind himself.

"Besides," She said turning the other way. "Talking's not really what I had in mind."

Oh, dear. Luckily, I did catch Dave rolling his eyes at her comment as well.

"Now start explaining to me why I found a Savage like you, standing at my crossroad." She said pursing her lips.

Dave crossed his arms and took a few steps towards her.

"I'm here to make a deal." He said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"A _deal?_"

"Yea, a deal." Dave replied sounding annoyed. "That's usually why you're summoned isn't it?"

"Dave Savage making a deal with a demon and _I'm_ the one he's chosen." She said moving closer to him. "Lucky me."

"Can we get on with it already?" He asked.

He practically read my mind.

"It's what I do." She said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to leave Evan alone." He demanded.

"Sorry, no can do." She said walking away. "You should know better than that, Savage."

He followed after using his hand to signal for me to stay behind. That bad feeling was creeping up again.

"I'll make it worth your while," Dave said moving right in front of her.

"What are you offering that's so worth my while?" She wanted to know.

"Me." Dave said.

This was definitely not how things were supposed to be going. The demon just laughed and walked around him.

"I never took you for a comedian." She said walking closer to the center of the crossroads. She seemed ready to disappear.

"You have to admit," Dave argued. "It's the best offer you've had in years."

"You _really_ want to sacrifice your life to save another?" She asked turning back to face him.

He took slow steps towards her.

"If that's what it takes."

At first I was growing worried at the fact that, a) Dave had lost all sense of personal space when it came to hot demon chicks, and b) Him and this hot demon chick were moving farther and farther away from me making it difficult to hear what was going on, considering Dave had instructed me to stay behind. Then I noticed what he was doing.

He was leading her to the water tower, very subtly, as a matter of fact. My anxiety disappeared. Still, I took an unnoticeable step or two closer to hear what was going on.

"Well," The demon sounded pleased. "All I can say to that is, like father like son."

Crap, crap, crap!

Immediately Dave's face dropped.

"What?" He asked his voice no longer sounding so defiant.

"Oh don't act like you didn't already know." She said walking past him. "His life for yours…Oh and he gave away that colt too. I didn't make the deal myself, mind you, but…I sure wish I had."

Dave impulsively turned around and grabbed the demon by the arm spinning her around and twisting it behind her. She cried out in pain.

"Tell me what you know!" Dave demanded.

This was turning out uglier than I remembered. Things were never this violent, and Dave had seemed more miserable than angry.

"Now, Dave," The demon started trying to sound as calm as possible. "If you wanted to get a little rougher all you had to do was ask."

Did this woman have to sexualize _everything_?

"Quit it with your stupid games." Dave growled. "Tell me what you know!"

She wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"What else can I tell you that you don't already know, Dave?" She cried walking away from him. "Don't start telling me that you haven't been waking up in the middle of the night for the past two months, dying to get the idea that your father sacrificed his life, _sold his soul,_ to keep you alive and well out of your head."

Dave followed her as she backed away from him. I ignored his instructions and moved in as close as I could without becoming a distraction.

"And here I was," She said. "About to make a deal with you to bring him back. And you had to blow it by twisting my arm!"

She looked as though she was about to walk under the water tower and Dave rushed over to do so himself, but she just stood leaning against it.

"What do you mean bring him back?" He asked.

Uh-oh.

"I mean what you think I do." She said. "Having him breathing again so that all the Savage boys can be together again."

No way was he going to go through with this right?

"And what about me?" He asked.

"Ten years." She told him straight. "Look, he's supposed to be alive and you're supposed to be dead. We're just putting things back the way they're meant to be, and you get an additional ten years as a bonus."

They just stared at each other for a moment. He wasn't going to make the deal was he? He couldn't, this wasn't how the story went!

"Your loss though," the demon said turning away.

"Wait," Dave said taking her hand.

She smiled and turned to face him.

"You're not really here for Evan are you, Dave?" She asked.

He took a few steps back and turned the other way. She followed him under the water tower. Now, everything depended on whether or not Dave was going to make the dumbest decision of… ever.

"Do you think…" He took a deep breath and walked out from under the tower. "Do you think you could do as I asked and get the hounds off Evan _now_?"

Oh, thank God.

The demon looked up and struggled to get out of the trap.

"Dave!" She fumed.

"I would say that I'm sorry," Dave said. "But… well, I'm not." He turned to me. "Come on Cru!" He called. "We've got some deal making to do."

I ran towards him and stopped a few feet behind.

"What do you want?" The demon asked in frustration.

"I already told you, Evan-"

"I can't!"

"Let Evan go, and I'll let you out."

"I can't break a binding contract!" She yelled. "How else do you want me to explain it to you?"

"Well when you say 'can't' do you _really_ mean it?" He wondered.

"Please," She begged. "Please just let me out."

I almost started feeling bad for her.

"The happy couple gets to live until they're all wrinkly and gross." Dave said. "That's how it goes are you're going straight back to hell."

"Can we please just talk about this?" She asked.

"Cru?" Dave asked turning to me. "Can you hand me Dad's journal?"

I passed it over to him as he flipped through the pages until he found the right one. He looked up at the demon before reading the chants for the exorcism. She began shaking like how I remembered Meg did when she was being exorcised.

"Wait!" She cried.

Dave stopped and closed the book making sure to save the page.

"You were saying?" Dave asked.

"Get over here." She muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Just get over here!" She demanded.

Dave walked under the tower and stood in front of the demon she leaned in closer to him.

"Alright I except your offer." She said before leaning in even more.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Dave said moving away.

"Sealing the deal." She told him.

"Through a _kiss_?"

"That's how it works."

"Alright, but I like to be warned before I'm violated with your demon rabies." He said.

She just rolled her eyes, and grabbed his face, as they started kissing. They pulled away briefly until she started kissing him again.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, speaking for the first time since her arrival.

She pulled away.

"One for the road." She explained with a grin.

Dave on the other hand looked as though he wanted to puke and practically tried rubbing his lips off of his face.

"I'm scarred for life." He muttered.

"Very funny," She said. "Now get me out. Evan and his wife are secured; you can count on my word. It's my bond when I make a deal."

Dave walked out and began reading again.

"I can't believe _you're_ double crossing me." She said.

"This is actually for that extra kiss you decided to throw in there." He said before continuing on.

"You know you would have never made that deal if you knew about what your dad is actually going through." She hissed trying to get him to break. "They only talk about hell, but they don't know the slightest thing about it, and now that you're sending me back there the number one thing you can count on is me getting out sooner or later, and skinning Evan and his wife alive is going to be the very first thing I do."

Dave stopped and shut the book, handing it to me. He climbed up and began scraping away at the trap.

"No need to be so melodramatic, demon-lady." He said climbing back down. "Now get out the hell out of here before I change my mind."

Instead, the woman walked out from underneath, and the demon released itself from her body. The young woman fell to the ground and when she came to, she looked rather confused.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Dave helped her up and before she could thank him, she ran away.

"You're welcome!" He called out after her.

We walked back to the car together and got in to return to Evan's house in hopes of finding both him and Sam alive.

"I'm going to douse my mouth with holy water," Dave told me as we got into the car. "What do you think?"

"I think that if any of her 'rabies' have been left behind, you might end up burning your own mouth off." I joked.

"You're probably right," He said playing along. "I'll guess regular water will have to do for now."

"I guess so."

We rushed inside his house once we made it and to our relief Mrs. Hudson opened the door and hugged the life out of Dave.

"I don't know what you did," She said. "But whatever it was, thank you."

Evan walked out looking exhausted after that great ordeal, and Zach, looking rather tired himself, followed after.

"How'd it go?" Evan asked.

"You're alive aren't you?" Dave pointed out.

"Yea," Evan replied. "All thanks to you."

"And don't you forget it. Come on Zachie," Dave said turning to his brother. "Let's get out of here."

Zach nodded and with Dave's help, carried out the bags with the weapons and supplies into the impala.

As we were driving back to the motel Zach asked about the exorcism.

"Anything important happen that I should be aware of?" He asked as if he knew the demon mentioned something even though he obviously didn't.

Dave shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Nope." He said rather confidently.

"He's lying." I told Zach. I was tired of Dave's incessant need to keep vital information from his brother.

Dave glared back at me and Zach folded his arms.

"Well?" He waited.

"Look, she might have said some things about dad, but-"

"About _Dad?_" Zach questioned.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Dave scolded. "Anyway, demons lie, Zach. They say things they know will get us angry, even if they aren't true. They play off of our insecurities."

"What did the demon say about Dad?" Zach wanted to know.

"It's not important-"

"What did the demon say, Dave?"

Dave took a deep breath and would not take his eyes off the road.

"It's all true," He started. "Everything we thought had happened to him, actually did. All of our worst theories have pretty much been confirmed. Dad even traded the colt."

"What happened to 'demon's lie'?"

"She wasn't lying this time." Dave said. He paused for a moment and then said under his breath, "I just know it."

Zach only leaned back in his seat, beginning to massage his temples.

"Alright, so what now?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dave said. "For now, we focus on just hunting, and when the time comes, we'll get that sick son of a bitch."

"We can't just wait around here," Zach complained.

"Yes, you can," I interrupted. "The same things that got in the way the last time you wanted to take Azazel down still apply now. You need a solid plan, and a weapon that could actually kill him, and since you guys have neither, the best thing you can do is to just keep on hunting."

"She's right," Dave started.

"I know." Zach replied needing no further persuasion.

Dave turned to me.

"Have you been catchin' up on your homework while you were gone, Cru?" He asked, somewhat impressed by my assessment of the situation.

I looked out the window trying to avoid any eye contact. I didn't want to talk about "while I was gone".

"Not really. I guess I just remember some stuff." I replied hoping that wouldn't lead to any further questions.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked.

I diverted my gaze from the image of speeding trees and houses to Zach, trying to smile as best I could.

"Just tired." I told him.

"Bull," Dave coughed. "Seriously, you have to fill us in on something. It's like you said; Four years is a long time."

"What do you want to know?" I asked in resignation. I guess it was only fair.

"Well for starters, is there a name of yours that we should know?" Zach asked.

"I don't remember what they call me in that universe, but so much has changed," I said. "All I know is that whatever they do call me by, isn't the name I had before the first time I came here."

"Either way," Dave said. "I'm always callin' you Cru."

Comforting.

"How about everything else?" Zach asked.

"Yea," Dave added. "Did your life get better or worse?"

"Better," I said with a smile.

"You could've fooled me." Zach said.

"Look, I just had it rough for a while." I explained. "I mean, the only reason everything was so hard to deal with was because I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not, or worse—if I was ever going to see you guys again. So yea, maybe I closed myself off from people for a little bit, but now that I'm back things will be different."

Zach and Dave exchanged looks.

"If you say so." Dave told me.

"That's got to be tough." Zach quietly added.

"I just can't believe that you didn't stop by _once_ before last night." Dave said.

Then I remembered.

"Wait," I said. "I did come once before."

"When?" Zach asked. "How come we didn't see you?"

"You guys were asleep in a motel room." I explained. "And the moment I got there, someone killed me."

"Wait, what?" Dave cried. "Hang on. Do you know if it was human?" Dave asked.

I nodded in response, causing him to slam his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Dammit Rufus!" He cried.

"_Rufus_?" I questioned.

"Yea," Zach answered. "He's a friend of ours."

"I know who he is." I said, surprising them somewhat. "What I don't know is why he killed _me._"

"Well he was on a hunt with us," Zach continued, "and he insisted that we weren't safe, so we had to do a night shift type of thing."

"And here I was, thanking him for killing some demon-chick and it turns out to be you!" Dave yelled.

"It's no big deal," I tried. "I'm alive now, aren't I?"

There was a long silence, and I leaned back in the seat, resting my heavy head back, and closed my eyes.

"How'd he kill you?" Dave asked.

Still keeping my eyes closed, I answered, "Slit my throat."

"Son of a-" I heard Dave mutter.

Not long after, we pulled into the motel parking lot and lazily carried the bags of equipment to the room. Upon, setting down a bag, I examined the room to find no place for me to sleep. Zach caught on as well.

"Oh," He said looking around. He scratched his head and then turned to me. "You know you're more than welcome to take my bed, Ella."

"It's fine," I replied. "I'll just grab a few extra linens and maybe make myself a bed on the floor."

"Don't do that," Dave said. "People do weird things on motel floors."

I raised my eyebrows.

"People do even weirder things on motel beds, Dave." I added.

"They're still probably much cleaner than the floor."

"Look, I might not even end up falling asleep." I insisted.

"Cru, you can't go two whole nights without any sleep!" Dave argued.

"Seriously," Zach said. "Just take my bed."

"Yea, just take his bed." Dave insisted.

Zach made a face at his brother who only smiled in response.

"You guys are probably much more tired than I am." I said. "I'll go change in the bathroom, and make myself a bed, and if I end up not liking it, I'll let you know."

"If you say so." Zach said with a sigh of resignation. "You just have to promise to let us know."

I made sure to take as long as possible in the bathroom, counting on their fatigue to put them to sleep before we argued more about me sleeping on a proper bed. They knocked once while I was in there just to make sure I hadn't died or anything.

"I'm fine!" I called. "Just, you know… girl stuff."

Oh God. They probably thought I was on my period now or something. At least it got them to stop.

When I got out, my prayers had been answered. Both brothers were sound asleep and I tiptoed to the foot of their beds, which had the largest open space on the floor, and began setting down the extra sheets and cushions I took from the closet.

It was a little colder than I would have liked, but I was sure I could manage. There were a few moments where I thought I could really fall asleep but I only shifted positions hoping I would eventually be able to. After a while, I simply took a deep breath, telling myself that if I made another move, either Zach or Dave would surely catch on, and I didn't want to wake or bother them.

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, almost meditating to the sound of the brothers' heavy breathing until only Zach's became distinct to me. I turned over to see Dave get out of his bed and walk over to me.

"You lied," He whispered, crouching down to my level. "You told my brother you would let him know if you couldn't go to sleep, and here you are."

I sat up, using my elbows for support and looked at Dave. Even the slightest streak of light managed to reflect off his face, making his green eyes look even paler as they contrasted against his dark curly lashes.

"It takes me longer than most people." I replied, also whispering. I didn't want Zach to come along as well.

Dave took a deep breath and sat cross-legged, and I did the same to be at his eye level.

"I didn't know how you disappeared that night, Cru," Dave told me somewhat sadly. "All I knew was the moment that you were gone, every single spot on me where you were touching went ice cold." He paused and then let out a small chuckle amused by the irony of what he was about to say. "And I never hated a feeling more in my life."

It was strange. This small streak of light that did manage to come in through the window amidst the almost empty darkness of the room, made it easier to examine Dave's face than any day in the sunlight could.

All of as sudden, I was catching the crinkles in his eyes with any slight expression he made, and even when he would simply blink. His eyebrows seemed to do a lot more moving around than I ever cared to remember. His pinkish lips twitched when he wanted to say something but wouldn't.

The funny thing was it was different from the actor that I had known back home. Dave's eyes had seen too many sad endings compared to his alternate that I had become familiar with. I suppose it slightly mirrored what he had said earlier about how there was this darkness that he could see in me that wasn't there before. Similarly, there was a darkness about him that wasn't found in the other version.

"It's been tough to get a good night's sleep since then." He continued. "I must sound crazy to you. I guess I just got so used to having you sleep next to me."

"But why?" I wondered. "I only slept next to you maybe… twice."

"I know," He said looking down at his palms and smiling. "But I guess you don't really miss things until they're gone for good, and that's what it felt like that night. I knew that you didn't just get up to go to the bathroom or something. I knew you were gone back to where you came from. It was like you were there one second, and the next…poof… like Houdini."

"You should have said something before." I told him.

"In front of Zach? Are you kidding me? He would've had a field day. He'd make me start talking about my…_feelings_." Dave complained.

"That's true." I laughed.

Dave stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Come on, kid." He said making me smile.

Never did I think the word "kid" would make me feel so happy.

"Let's get some sleep."

I took his hand and followed him to his bed, feeling so safe and at home with his arms around me. I wondered for a moment if this was the spot, the exact place that I was supposed to be, and after deciding that it obviously was, for the first time in a long time, sleep came easy to me.

When I woke up though, I was standing by the Impala in my bedclothes, and my left shoulder blade was burning.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Kylie6100: Thanks! Yep everything is so much more exciting when she's with them. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!_****  
><strong>

**_stupid-nickel: FEAR NOT! Here's one right now! _**

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: Based on the other reviews, you are definitely not the only one who's waiting for that! Sorry for posting this up a little later than I usually do :[ _**

**_flyingmole: I'm glad you think my story is worth the wait! Sometimes I get a little worried that if I don't post soon enough readers will lose interest, but I guess as long as there are some people who keep reading I'll keep posting. I'm glad you like the chapter! _**

**_Emily: Hahah I'm happy you're enjoying the story so much! I hope this chapter satisfies all your feels! It's alright I use henna sometimes to make the brands lol, and I always draw on myself. I have yet to be poisoned by ink. _**

**_HAHHAHAHAHA: Afra, quit being a weirdo man._**

**_SamanthaP: Everyone seems to get that irked feeling when they start to read this. I feel extremely encouraged to continue writing when people actually comment on my writing. I hope to see you around again, and enjoy this next chapter! _**

**_TimbreWuulf: Yep! Hope you like this next chapter! (Sorry for the long wait). _**

**_ooo a jellybean: I believe I already addressed your review in PM!_**

**_OK guys. SORRY AGAIN. Too much has been happening. So here's the bad news: Similar to our recent "season finale" I am going to go on a small hiatus. I KNOW I KNOW this is not exactly making your day, but it's only so I can catch up on certain things including this story. The good news is that when I do come back (which I promise wont take more than a month) I will have a nearly endless supply of The Hunt waiting for you! I hope that fills the hole that I may have possibly created! Don't worry though! You have at least one more chapter before my "hiatus" so use this time to reviewreviewreview! Thanks for anyone who chooses to stick around! _**

**_You're awesome.  _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**21**

Dave was just a few feet away from me, making out with some girl in a black dress.

This was weird.

What was even more strange than Dave and this mystery woman he decided to suck faces with (ew), was the feeling on my shoulder blade. I tilted my head back as far as I could to see that the feather that was branded into my skin had a faint reddish glow about it. It was hardly noticeable and the only way I was able to catch it was because it was so dark around me, it kind of stood out against the black sheet I was stranded in.

What was this place?

I figured I was dreaming but this felt completely different. This felt _real._ It felt as real as it did when I first got to this universe those four years ago.

I looked over to Dave, who was still kissing the woman, and called out his name. It echoed into the blackness.

When he turned around my entire perception of what he had been doing changed. His face looked thinner, and his eyes were blood shot, and all of a sudden it seemed as though he had been drugged or something. He sunk to his knees and all I could think was how he managed to stay standing for all that time.

The woman was revealed to be the demon we had encountered the night before, looking more attractive and venomous than I actually remembered. She bent down grabbing his face.

"We have to seal the deal, Dave. If you want your family to be one again, you must give me a kiss." She told him in his ear.

The sound of her voice bounced off imaginary walls, momentarily surrounding us.

I realized this _was_ a dream, but somehow it wasn't mine. Most probably, it was Dave's.

"Then," She continued. "Your time will come."

This time her voice drifted off as she leaned down to kiss him. I could see her almost draining the life out of him with her poisonous demon kiss. Once the kiss was over, the ground began shaking, and all of the darkness that was around us was illuminated with an orange glow that came from the cracks that were beginning to form beneath our feet.

I looked up to see if Dave was okay, and found that the demon disappeared, and instead of hearing her voice, our ears were ringing with the cacophonous howls of souls and hellhounds beckoning for the next victim. They were waiting for the next fool who gave up his soul.

I sprinted towards Dave, and caught him before he could fall through. I grabbed him by his leather jacket and shook him.

"Dave," I cried over the noise. "Dave look at me!"

But his eyes were glued to the pit that was about to consume him. I grabbed his face and turned his head to look at me.

"Damn it, Dave!" I yelled. "You have to wake up! You're dreaming!"

"This is all real." He said.

No, it wasn't. I remembered this dream showing on the TV screen, and that Dave was dragged into the pit by hellhounds, just before he woke up.

I didn't want him to go through that again.

"Dave!" I yelled. "This isn't real! Wake up!"

Maybe I needed to wake up in order to get him to wake up.

Right.

So how was I supposed to wake up?

All of a sudden, instead of blackness and streaks of orange light surrounding me, the sun shone in my eyes. My shoulder was feeling only a little less strange, and I wasn't lying down, I was standing up, watching Zach push his brother awake.

"Dave!" Zach cried shoving his brother.

At first it sounded as though he was scared, but later he started sounding like he was just frustrated.

"Wake up already!" He yelled.

Dave jolted awake, and began clutching the spot where I was asleep.

"Where's Cru?" He asked Zach.

"I don't know," Zach replied.

"I'm right here." I said causing Zach to spin around, and Dave to get up.

"Where did you go?" Zach asked. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you went back, you scared me."

I smiled at the thought of Zach being frightened by my absence, considering how fearless he was of everything else.

I looked at Dave who upon meeting my gaze turned away and began gathering his things.

"I was there," I said. "I don't know how, but I was."

Dave just stopped and looked at me.

"Where?" Zach asked.

"Why don't you tell him?" I said looking to Dave.

I didn't remember much else from the episodes about what happened after Dave's nightmare, except that he wouldn't tell a soul about it. If he maybe told someone, I was sure it could've helped him somehow.

"It was the weirdest thing," He began, much to my surprise. "I was dreaming and she was there."

"How do you know you weren't just dreaming about her?" Zach asked.

"Because," I said. "I was there. I was actually physically there. I don't know how—"

"Okay," Zach said cutting me short. "You guys are just messing with me right?"

"No!" I cried. I made my way up to him and pushed my hair away so that he could see my feather brand. "My shoulder was burning," I explained. "I mean, it wasn't as bad as it was when I was getting them, but—"

"It's all red," Dave said. "It doesn't look like how it did when you first got it, but it looks… sore."

"It feels funny," I said turning around.

"How did you get into my dream?" Dave demanded to know.

"I don't know!" I cried defensively. "And don't keep thinking you can get away with just saying it was a dream. You were having a nightmare."

"So what?" Dave said shrugging. "People have nightmares all the time."

"I don't think we have time for this." Zach stated, sounding even more concerned than usual.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Where do we have to go now? You just finished a hunt."

"I think we need to go to someone to consult about this." Zach replied. "We clearly don't know everything that we should about your brands. We need to talk to Bobby."

_Bobby._ Oh God, I forgot how much I had missed that man. I didn't even get to meet him when I did my table reading. Apparently I had worked with him at some point, but I was also, unfortunately, getting killed at the same time, so I didn't actually have any memory of meeting him. Stupid transitioning phase.

"And plus," Zach continued. "we need to tell him what the demon told us."

"Alright," Dave said. "We'll give him a call so he can start researching, and then by the time we get there, we can get caught up on whatever he figures out."

"Sounds good." Zach said, already carrying his things out of the room.

"Dave," I said the moment Zach was out of hearing range. "What the hell was that?" I demanded to know.

"What?" Dave asked. "You really don't want to see Bobby that bad?"

"No! I mean—I _do_ want to see Bobby, but I'm talking about your nightmare." I said.

"Oh God," Dave rolled his eyes. "Not this." He walked away from me and began zipping up his bags.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this." I said making my way up to him.

"It's just a nightmare, get over it!" Dave cried.

"No!" I snapped blocking his way.

"I swear to God…" Dave muttered under his breath. "Cru."

"Mhmm?" I gave him a disdainful smile.

"Ella…" He said. "Cru Ella…"

"Yes." I said folding my arms.

"Please get out of my way, so I can take my bags back to the car so that we can get going to Bobby's. Zach's waiting for us and he's going to get suspicious." He said in a very modulated manner.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Good." I said. "He _should_ be suspicious because you aren't telling him something that is vital information!"

"It's a nightmare, it's not _vital!"_ Dave said pushing past me.

"You've had the same one before!" I argued. "Don't you think _that_ is at least a little worth mentioning?"

Dave stopped and turned around.

"No I haven't." He said. "That's the first time I've had that nightmare."

That couldn't be good.

"Well," I said with a sigh. "I vaguely remember it not being your last time."

Dave let his bags drop, and sighed squeezing his eyes shut. He pressed his palms into his sockets and abruptly released them leaving pink marks behind.

"Alright, alright," He said, picking up his bags. I grabbed mine too, having already stuffed my belongings into it the night before. "How's this? If I have the dream one more time, then I'll tell Zach… or someone."

"You better." I warned.

We walked out and loaded the car while Zach checked us out of the motel. I dozed off for what seemed like no more than two minutes, and woke up in the car.

"You're awake." Zach said turning around. "We're only a couple more minutes away."

"Okay," I said rubbing the feather brand.

"Let me see your shoulder," Zach said.

Dave took a couple glances back and muttered "Man, that's weird," under his breath while continuing down the road.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Zach asked.

I shook my head and sat back properly in my seat as we pulled into the giant lot of Bobby's home. I practically leapt out of the car, and stampeded my way into the house, and found Bobby's back facing me for a split moment before he spun around.

"What the—"

I hugged him before he could say anything. The smell of dust, whiskey and car oil soothed every nervous feeling I carried since my return. I could hear Dave and Zach climb up to the house as well, and chuckle upon seeing me suffocate Bobby with my ridiculously long hug.

"We thought we should mention that it's been a while for Cru." Dave's amused voice informed Bobby.

"Right," He replied. "Almost two months."

"Try four years." Zach corrected.

Bobby immediately pulled me off of him and looked at my face, suddenly being able to see how I'd aged. His eyes looked sympathetic and then he hugged me again, this time more tightly.

"You never should've left." He told me.

"I didn't want to." I told him. "I don't even know how I did."

"You poor girl," Bobby said as we pulled apart for the second time. "And they still got you in those clothes?"

He made a face at the boys and guided me elsewhere.

"I'm gonna find you somethin' of my wife's but just for the time bein'." He told me. "We can't have you runnin' around tryna save the day in a sundress."

I examined my clothing. The first few buttons of my shirt did have to be undone to keep them from popping off, and my sweat pants were the only other article of clothing I could fit into aside from my bedclothes. My boots were the only pairs of shoes that didn't stop my blood circulation, and they kind of looked ridiculous with the rest of my outfit.

Despite the fact that I apparently ate "like an Ethiopian child", I seemed to have grown a _little_ since I was 18 (obviously), so a much needed wardrobe change would've been a relief.

"Thank you." I said as I followed him up the stairs.

We walked into the room where I had been sleeping with Dave after I had gotten my last brand. I wanted to sink to my knees beside the bed, and just take in feeling of those sheets whose existence I had often times questioned—just so I could know that it was all real. I obviously didn't do that, knowing that I would otherwise freak Bobby out.

I took my boots off and set them aside while Bobby looked through the wardrobe.

"Here you are sweetheart." He said handing me a pale blue dress. "Hope it fits." He said closing the door behind him.

I took off the pink button-down shirt and pair of sweat pants I had on, and slipped into the dress surprised at how comfortable it fit (I was never really a dress person). It was nice not to be in something that would leave an imprint on my skin.

Before heading back down, I started running my fingers through my black and white hair to get rid of the tangles I received by keeping it down, and decided to braid it in order to keep it from tangling any further.

Again, the black boots did not fit with the dress, but they were the only shoes I had and fashion wasn't really something I was all too concerned about, so I went downstairs all the same.

"That's better." Bobby said being the first to see me.

He and the brothers were all seated in the front room looking as though they were talking about something somewhat serious before my arrival. Bobby was in his own chair, while Zach and Dave were facing him on the couch opposite.

Upon seeing me, Zach gave a slight smile while Dave tried suppressing his laughter. Jack ass.

I leaned down, kissed Bobby right on his cheekbone, thanked him and took a seat next to Dave.

"I was just tellin' these boys what I found out about your brands." Bobby said.

I shifted a little in my spot, accidentally bumping knees with Dave, who hastily scooted down to give me room.

"Sorry," I mouthed to him while Bobby continued.

"I hate to disappoint you but it ain't much." He leaned over and passed me a few papers that had a few things written down here and there that I didn't care to read. "It talks about your second visit here, and how each brand gives you the rest of your power needed for this universe."

"Power, what do you mean power?" I asked.

"I'm assumin' it means you get some sort of special ability." Bobby answered.

"That makes no sense." I replied, again shifting in my seat bumping knees with Dave. "Sorry," I muttered again while he scooted over more for me. "I mean, everything having to do with my brands just seemed to have made me more ordinary in this universe." I continued. "In fact, I had more of a superpower _without_ some of my brands than with them." I argued, recalling the day I had stolen an entire wardrobe with Zach. "So far, nothing makes sense." I complained.

"Like I said," Bobby responded. "It ain't much."

I sighed and leaned back bumping knees with Dave yet again. His poor knees.

"Sorry." I said again, briefly rubbing his knee with my hand, worried I had probably made a bruise on it by now.

He only scooted over more.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I wanted to know. "Just sit around and wait for answers to come falling out of the sky?"

"Look," Bobby said leaning in closer. "I'll find out what I can for you and dig around some more, but in the meantime…" He leaned back looked through some papers on the table beside him. "There's something I think y'all ought to take a look at. I hate to sound impolite, but I think it's a bit more pressin' than Ella's brands."

"A hunt?" Dave asked growing interested.

"Somethin' a little more extreme." Bobby answered vaguely. "There's this town in River Grove that's been exposed to some kind of a virus."

"Where?" Zach asked.

"River Grove." Bobby answered.

"A _virus?_" Dave asked sounding disappointed. "A virus is a virus, Bobby. There ain't nothing supernatural about that."

"There is about this one." Bobby replied gravely. He leaned in closer as though he was trying to keep any possible eavesdroppers from hearing. "I got a phone call late last night," He started to explain. "An old friend of mine told me he went down to a small community in River Grove, Oregon because some locals went missin'. He had done a little bit of digging and found the words Croatoan carved into a tree."

"Croatoan." Zach said. "Like the lost colony Roanoke?"

"Precisely," Bobby answered before continuing. "Now, I don't know what it means, but I talked to him again this mornin', shortly after I got your phone call. The reception must have been bad because I could hardly hear a single word that was comin' out of his mouth. All he said was that the people were getting sick with some sort of virus that made them… crazy almost."

"What, like those zombies?" Dave asked. He looked at me obviously recalling the day I had first met them.

"I didn't get much other than that." Bobby said with a shrug. "It didn't matter though because one thing was for sure." He paused for effect. "He was the most scared he had ever been in his whole damn life."

We were silent for a bit when Zach asked about this fellow hunter.

"Tanner Jacobs," Bobby said. "You probably don't remember him, but he stopped by every once in a while when your daddy was over, just for a couple of drinks." Bobby took a swig of his own drink that he seemed to have forgotten about before. "I hope he's still alive."

"Let's find out." Dave said getting up.

I was digging through the trunk of the Impala when Zach approached me carrying my leather jacket.

"We left it behind after you disappeared." He said handing it to me. "And look what I found inside the pocket."

The custom knife glistened as Zach held it against the sunlight. His finger rubbed over the carved C.E. that I just noticed. I grinned and took it from him, stroking it, almost apologizing for forgetting about it. This beautiful knife was the one thing that I had so far, that really stood for the sense of belonging I felt with the brothers.

"Thanks," I said turning to Zach. I put on the jacket, and it fit like a glove. It was, without doubt, the best article of clothing I decided to steal.

"Don't thank me," Zach replied. "I just found it."

"You didn't manage to find any pants or shorts did you?" I asked.

"I'm sure we could make a quick stop." He told me leaning against the car. "Maybe we won't be able to get you a whole wardrobe, but a pair of shorts would be manageable. If we do stop, remind me to eat. My mind's been on a million things, I can't even remember to grab a meal every now and then."

"Well I'll be happy to do that as long as you remind me to shower." I replied. "The problem is I don't have any clothes that fit me anymore."

"And by clothes you subtly mean underwear." Zach said sheepishly.

"Yea." I replied slamming the trunk door shut. "And I don't think good old-fashioned shop lifting is going to work with a bunch of bras and underwear."

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" Zach said abruptly changing the subject.

"Uh… yea, I guess." I replied. "What's the deal?"

"The night you came back, I had a dream." Zach started. "It was of Dave, and he was pointing a gun at someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Some guy. He was begging for his life, but Dave he—" He stopped himself then leaned in closer. "He shot him anyway."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" I asked.

"I was going to, but you seemed to be remembering a lot of things, and I was hoping you would remember this." He answered. "I'm mentioning it now because from what I could get from my dream, I traced this guy down."

"And?"

"He lives in River Grove."

Oh boy. Well this wasn't necessarily a bad thing was it? I mean, this way we could at least stop it.

"Maybe he wasn't human." I said.

"He _was._ I'm sure of it." Zach replied.

"Look, the best we can do is to just go there, and help out as much as we're capable of, and if things get ugly, we'll know how to handle it."

Zach nodded but he looked skeptical. You would think out of anyone in the world, _he_ would trust his brother to do the right thing. But I supposed it was hard to distrust his visions, which had mostly been fulfilled.

"Alright kids!" Dave said coming through the front door. "Let's get rollin'."

We climbed into the car and waved Bobby goodbye.

"Bobby says if we don't call within the next few hours, he's sending help." Dave told us. "Hopefully we'll manage just fine on our own."

Unfortunately we didn't.

For one, all connection to the world outside of River Grove had been cut of. On top of that, we had expected to be surrounded by people struck with this virus and instead we arrived at a ghost town.

We were definitely not off to a good start.

"Ssshhiit." I whispered as we stood by the parked car.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked concerned. He too had lowered his voice as it felt almost necessary in our quiet surroudings.

"I have to pee." I replied hesitantly.

"_Now?_" Dave asked. When I nodded, he rolled his eyes and we followed him down a road to the first house we saw. "What do you think will happen if we knock on the door?" Dave asked his brother.

Zach only made a face and shrugged.

Dave got his fist ready and pounded on the door. I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell, relieved to hear footsteps approaching.

"Can I help you?" A young man around my age asked.

"We were just wondering where your whole town went…" Dave said trying not to sound too ridiculous.

The young man chuckled.

"Well you know, people have been getting a nasty virus," He explained. "Town council held a meeting and thought it best to keep everyone inside."

"Who is it, son?" A much older mans voice asked. He appeared from the corner and smiled upon seeing us. "How may I help you?"

"They were just wondering why no one's around." The son answered for us.

"I see." He replied. "Just didn't want everyone to be getting sick."

"That makes sense." Dave replied before I hit him in the arm to remind him why we had approached he house in the first place. "Oh right." He said. "You guys wouldn't happen to have an available bathroom would you?"

"Not right now," The father said hastily. "My wife's sick and she's been throwing up in there all day."

Dave and Zach glanced at each other and then just nodded. I pulled at Dave's sleeve and once I could, I whispered in his ear.

"They have the virus."

Unfortunately I underestimated the volume of my whisper and as the man tried slamming the door shut, Dave used all his strength to burst it open. The man and his son lunged forward to attack, but Zach and Dave managed to push them over and fight them. There was a lot of broken glass from a large picture frame that had fallen from off the wall and I was worried that in the midst of the four of them rolling around and attacking each other, one of them would get severely cut. I guess I couldn't really do much else because there was something a little more serious I had to tend to.

I ran down the hall and into a closed off room, and found a woman tied up and gagged in a chair. Thanking my memory for this huge detail, I made my way towards her and used my knife to cut through the rope tied around her hands and feet. Immediately, she tore off the gag.

"They tried to kill me!" She cried.

"I know, I know," I said helping her up.

"My husband and my son!" She yelled.

She was practically going hysterical and who could blame her? She was violently attacked by the two people she loved the most.

"We have it taken care of." I assured her leading her out of the room.

"They cut my skin…" She said showing me her hand. "They gave me blood from their hands."

At this point she kind of just sounded crazy. I knew she was trying to say something that actually made sense, but I just couldn't follow along at that point. I sheltered her eyes as we walked passed the dead bodies of her husband and son.

Zach helped me bring the woman along as Dave guided us through the town. He glanced at the buildings to see what was written on their doors, and stopped in front of one banging on it repeatedly. I looked up to see that it was a clinic.

A woman in a white lab coat approached the door hesitantly, carrying a piece of broken wood as a weapon.

"We need help!" Dave called. "We've got a woman who's bleeding pretty bad, and I swear we aren't… infected or anything."

For some unknown reason the young doctor trusted Dave's words and opened the door for us dropping the chunk of wood and helping us carry the woman.

"Mrs. Rhodes." The doctor said catching her. "What happened?"

"They gave me blood from their hands." She said. "My husband and my son!"

"Let's get you relaxed and we'll bandage you up." The doctor said in a soft reassuring voice.

Zach came in last locking the door behind himself, and we all followed the doctor to a waiting area that lead to a series of rooms. She walked the hysterical woman into one of them as we took a seat in the waiting room. I examined the chairs to see one was broken with a missing leg.

Suddenly two men walked out. One was older and looked like he could take down the entire building we were sitting in if he really wanted to. He looked rather exhausted, his black skin glistening with sweat. The other was most probably a year or two younger than me and he looked as though he had never been so scared in his life. He gripped a gun until his knuckles turned white like he didn't know what else to do with it.

"Who are you?" The older one asked in a gruff voice.

"They're not sick." The doctor said walking out of the exam room. "They brought Mrs. Rhodes."

"Who was it?" The young man asked in a shaky voice.

"Husband _and_ son."

"Will someone start explaining what the hell is going on?" Dave demanded. "Where's the rest of your town?"

"Probably locked up inside their homes." The older man told us. "I'm Jack but everyone calls me Sarge." He paused. "Everyone _used to_ call me Sarge."

Dave gave him a funny look then extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you…Sarge. I'm Dave and this is my brother Zach. What else can you tell us about this virus?"

"That depends on what you already know." Sarge turned to me. "Who's this?"

"I'm their si-"

"She's a friend." Dave said. That had actually been a great call considering Dave already introduced Zach as his brother. It would have looked out of place for him to later mention me as his sister.

"I'm Ella." I said.

"I'm Pam." The doctor said quietly.

"Duane." The young man said. "I'm going to go check on Mrs. Rhodes." He said turning into the room.

Zach made his way towards me as Dave and Sarge got into talking more. He pulled me aside and leaned in close with a lowered voice.

"That kid Duane," He said. "That's him. That's the guy that Dave shot in my dream."

"Okay, that's a step." I said trying to sound as optimistic about this as possible.

"She says she's feeling a lot better now," Duane said walking out of the room.

There wasn't a person in the room who didn't react to this news.

"She _said _that?" I asked. Duane nodded.

"That's not possible." Pam said. "She was hysterical not a few minutes ago."

Duane only shrugged and we all went inside of the exam room.

"Mrs. Rhodes?" Pam asked taking out her stethoscope.

"Oh, Pam, thank goodness." Mrs. Rhodes said already sitting up. "I have this awful headache. Do you have an aspirin?"

"Mrs. Rhodes what happened?" Pam urged.

There was a bit of a silence as tears began forming in Mrs. Rhodes eyes.

"My husband and son…" She began sobbing as Pam held her.

We all took this as a cue to leave the room. While we waited, Dave seemed to be getting as updated as possible on the virus, and Zach was nervously pacing and occasionally looking over at Duane. I was ready to go over and tell him to calm down already when Pam walked out. She turned to Duane briefly and after telling him something she walked over to us.

We huddled around her as she informed us on the woman's condition.

"She was just in a little bit of shock before." She started. "She said her husband knocked her out and tied her up and when she woke up they were cutting her hand and mixing their blood with hers."

"That doesn't sound too good." Dave mused. "Mixing blood is usually a bad thing right?"

"Yea," Pam replied. "That's why I've collected some as a sample to make sure she didn't get sick or anything."

"And?"

"And nothing. There was nothing irregular and she apparently was cut a few hours ago, so that's a good sign." Pam looked back into the exam room where Duane and Mrs. Rhodes were talking. "I've asked Duane to stay in there and keep her company."

"Uh… Mrs. Rhodes?" Duane's worried voice sounded even more anxious and we all spun around to see her standing over him looking as though she was about to attack at any moment.

Once she pushed him into the glass medical cabinet we all rushed in, Dave and Sarge being the first to pull out their guns. Pam rushed over to Duane to help him up, and a psychotic looking Mrs. Rhodes lunged towards them looking as though she was going to eat them or something.

Everything was happening so fast. Mrs. Rhodes was yelling incoherent things and he hand was still bleeding. I dragged Duane out of the room as Pam was needed. He got up and threw aside the gun he was holding, shaking profusely. I tried calming him down until I heard shots and screams.

"Listen lady!" I heard Dave's voice yell. "You're like fifty, I don't want to shoot you. But I will if I have to!"

I heard a shriek and rushed towards the room but stopped when I heard a gunshot, and a body fall. Pam rushed out covering her face, and I could see Mrs. Rhodes dead on the floor. Zach followed Pam out clearly trying to soothe her, and I ran inside only to have Dave's body block me from walking in any further.

At least that's what I thought he was doing until I saw the copious amount of blood that was oozing out of her head, and I realized he was trying to make sure I wouldn't see.

"Dave," I whispered.

He pushed my head against his chest so I couldn't see a thing and walked us out of the waiting area.

"Sarge had to, Cru." He told me. "She was sick. She would've infected more people."

I pushed away from him and began rubbing my head. I wasn't used to that much blood. The zombies from the grocery store were different. They didn't bleed and they weren't people who I had carried as they were going hysterical because their husbands and sons just tried killing them… or turning them into zombies as well.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked after a little bit, and I nodded.

We walked back in only to see Sarge pointing a gun at Duane who was begging for his life.

"He's could be infected!" Sarge said before Dave could ask. "He's had an open wound from before. It could have already been mixed with their blood."

"Please!" Duane cried. His eyes were flooded with tears.

"You can't just mindlessly kill people just because you suspect them of being sick!" Zach argued.

"It's not mindless if he _is_ sick." Sarge said. "In which case he would be infecting the rest of us!"

"No you're wrong!" Zach yelled.

"No he's not." Dave said.

I spun around to look at him, bewildered at the fact that he agreed with Sarge.

"If he is sick, he's going to start infecting us and it ain't gonna end well." Dave turned to Sarge. "How long did you say he had the open wound?"

"A few hours."

Dave took out his gun and pointed it at Duane.

"Dave!" Zach cried. "Don't do this."

"I have to Zachie." Dave replied gravely.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Zach pleaded.

"Please," Duane sobbed.

"He's just a kid!" Zach yelled.

Dave lowered his gun.

"Alright," He said. "Let's go talk." He turned to Sarge. "Don't pull your trigger just yet." He advised.

Him and Zach walked to the back where another series of rooms stood. I vaguely remembered something about Zach being locked in a room. I ran towards the back where they were but I was too late. Dave had already locked Zach inside with a very apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Zach," He said. "I've got to do this."

He turned and paused once he took notice of me. He sighed, as he brushed passed.

"What are you doing?" I wanted to know.

"Trust me, Cru." He said. "It's for the best."

He walked out and I turned to Zach who was still banging on the glass.

"Don't let him do it!" He cried. "Go follow him before he does! Hurry!"

I ran back to where everyone was to see Dave pressing the gun to Duane's forehead as Duane sobbed and begged.

"Please!" He cried. "I'm not sick, I swear! I just want to live!"

"Dave," I said. "You can't—"

But I didn't finish what I said because he lowered his gun and tucked it behind his shirt.

"We'll keep close watch on him." He said. "If he does anything, we'll take care of him."

Pam walked out with a nurse following after her.

"We spotted the strangest thing in the blood." She said. "There was sulfur everywhere."

"Sulfur, huh?" Dave muttered as we glanced at each other.

"What does it mean?" The nurse asked.

"Demonic virus." Dave said. "That's really something."

"Are you crazy?" Sarge asked.

Dave just shook his head and took out a door key he'd somehow obtained earlier.

"I've got to get my brother." He said.

"I'll do it," The nurse offered. "I have a key anyway."

She left and I turned to Pam.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"She's a nurse that I work with." Pam replied.

"Where did she come from?" I asked. "Aren't all the doors locked?"

"She has a key…" Pam replied.

"So she decided to show up for work a couple hours late?" I asked.

Pam only shrugged.

"She could be infected." I said immediately bolting to where Zach was.

I was right. The nurse was on top of him as he tried fighting her off but she had somehow grabbed hold of his knife and was already cutting his shoulder. I grabbed her by her waist and tried yanking her off of him, and got some help from Dave who shot her the moment she fell to the ground.

We turned around to see Sarge pointing a gun at us.

"He's infected." He said.

We turned back and looked at the cut on Zach's shoulder and after looking at the nurse, we saw that she had managed to cut her hand. The smeared blood surrounding the wound suggested that she had rubbed it on someone.

Zach was infected after all.


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys I'm sorry for sucking so much! I know I know I know I said one month and here we are at TWO MONTHS. gahhhhh. Even though I'm not all caught up (this is how busy my life has been) I decided I couldn't keep your poor hearts waiting. I can't imagine how many readers I've lost, but I'm hoping this will make up for it? Now I have months of reviews to respond to... ah well. Serves me right for takin so damn long.**

**_ooo a jellybean: Sorry for the Hiatus. I know. I suck. _**

**_flying mole: Sorry for taking a lifetime! But here you are!_**

**_ : I believe I already have this review, but thanks again for your appreciation! It means a lot! Hope to see you again._**

**_HarshReality: Wow, thank you for giving it a chance! (Although I feel like I should give your friend a huge thanks as well). It's nice to see a new reader, and it's a shame I cut you off right when you got here. SORRY. As for the summary, I know. I couldn't figure anything out, but if you have any suggestions please let me know. I'll be working on it myself in the meantime. _**

**_Emily: I actually have sketches of the brands if you're really serious lol. But you're always welcome to let your imagination run wild. Thanks for stopping by agian! Hope to see you stick around :]_**

**_TmAnR: Thanks! I believe you're a new reader which makes me super happy, and I'm hoping my hiatus didn't discourage you from returning. _**

**__AGAIN. HUGEEEEE apology for not being around. Especially since we're all already suffering from Supernatural withdrawal. This couldn't have helped. Sorry :\**

**22**

"You should just kill me now, so I don't hurt anyone." Zach said.

"I agree." Sarge raised his gun once again.

"Hey!" Dave hollered making his way towards Sarge. "You point a gun at my brother one more time, I swear to God, you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

"Are you threatening me?" Sarge asked growing rather angry.

"What do you think?"

"I would watch what you say around me," Sarge said moving in closer.

Dave only stepped forward.

"Why's that?"

Out of nowhere Sarge punched Dave in the face sending him backwards and against a metal cabinet. Dave's head started to bleed. I rushed to his side and before I could yell at Sarge for being a jackass, Dave got back up and punched Sarge back. As he fell to the ground Dave climbed on top of him and began punching him repeatedly.

I dragged him off with Duane's help and walked him back where Zach was standing.

"Just relax for _two_ seconds," I advised.

Dave only shook his head and pulled out his car keys throwing them at Sarge.

"Take my car, and all four of you get the hell out of here."

"Let me test his blood," Pam said. "Just in case we're wrong."

"You'll only be wasting your time." Dave said hopelessly.

"But I—"

"It's alright." Zach said. "I'll do it. I did a bit of medicine. I think I can manage."

"Let me at least get it started." She said. "It might take a few hours."

She walked out to get a few supplies and came back to begin extracting some of Zach's blood. Once she was finished, Dave turned to me.

"Show 'em where the car is." He said.

"I'll be back in five minutes," I assured him as I walked towards the door.

"Cru," Dave said making me turn around. "Don't come back in five minutes."

"Alright," I said. "Three minutes then. I'll try my best."

"Cru," Dave stopped me once again.

"You're wasting time." I said growing frustrated.

"Don't come back at all."

"You're kidding right?"

"I need you to go to Bobby—"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I cried. "The only reason I'm here is to help you two."

"So do that," Dave told me remaining calm. "Go to Bobby, tell him our situation, so he can come back here and get me."

"You should really go." Zach told me.

"No!" I yelled rather childishly. "I'm not leaving. Bobby said he was going to send help anyway, so why can't we just wait until then?"

"Right now is _not_ the time to be playing a hero, Cru!"

"You think this is because I want to be a hero?" I asked slightly offended.

"Whatever," Dave said. "Just please do me this favor."

I folded my arms.

"Unfortunately I'm not here to do you any favors. I'm here to do what I think is best for you."

I stood there until the other three left the building. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me and noticed it was already getting dark outside. I sank down and folded my legs leaning my head back on the wall.

Whenever things seemed to be falling apart Dave was always eager to get me out of the away, as if I was the very force driving all the destruction. Although I could hear concern in his voice, and knew that he was for the most part only trying to protect me, a small part of me couldn't help but feel that he believed I wasn't capable of helping.

While a few hours had passed I walked around the clinic and broke a vending machine or two for some snacks, and was growing more and more frustrated as I was dwelling on the situation. It was kind of unfair how everything was turning out. Zach couldn't _die_. He was Zach Savage. He had to stay for at least another two seasons.

And Dave said that we wouldn't need help.

I was wondering about Bobby's help and when it would be coming by when I remembered something. I had seen all of this in an episode before—including Zach getting infected.

I rushed to the exam room where the brothers were and went inside to see Zach sitting down on the clinic bed opposite of Dave who was standing. They turned around startled by my entrance.

"I remember this." I said. "All of it."

"Yea, well, no offense but it's a little late for that." Dave said.

"No," I said. "I remember this happening to Zach."

"So?"

"So there were about two dozen other episodes that came after this! All _with_ Zach." I explained.

Zach stood up and the brothers looked at each other before turning to me.

"What are you saying?" Zach asked.

"I'm saying you live."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Yes of course I'm sure!"

He only looked at me skeptically.

"I'm going to go check the blood." Zach said getting up.

Dave stood there silently for a moment after Zach left, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"I should probably go with him incase he hulks out or somethin'." He said leaving me in the room.

I sighed at the lack of faith they had in me. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe they were just making sure I wasn't remembering things wrong, even though I knew for a fact that I wasn't because this had happened before, and Zach stayed around for quite some time. But whatever, I guess.

"Nothing yet," Zach said walking in with Dave following after. "But we don't want to jump to any conclusions."

"So we're just gonna stand around and wait until Bobby's so-called help comes, and hope that within that time Zachie doesn't try killing anyone." Dave said putting on somewhat of an optimistic voice.

He kept squeezing along his right bicep trying to soothe some pain that most likely formed due to the fact that Sarge had shoved him quite forcefully against that metal cabinet.

"In the meantime, I'm going to stay with the blood." Zach said already making his way out the door. "Dave?"

"Yep." Dave replied naturally, turning around and following his brother.

"Wait." I said stopping them. "Dave your arm is clearly bothering you, not to mention the blood on the side of your head."

He touched it and made a face as though he didn't realize it was there to begin with.

"Zach can look at the blood by himself. " I assured him.

Dave turned to Zach who just shrugged.

"Hey the only reason you're supervising is because you want to." Zach pointed out.

"Alright fine," Dave said rolling his eyes. He took off his jacket as Zach left the room and plopped himself on the clinic bed.

His short-sleeved T-shirt revealed seriously cut and bruised skin on the back of his arm. One look and I pulled out the rubbing alcohol and a few bandages as well as some painkillers. I set them down beside him and took off my leather jacket whilst hunting for some towels.

I turned around to see Dave grimace at his ridiculously large bruise. He rolled up the sleeve and began unscrewing the cap of the rubbing alcohol, carelessly pouring it on his fingers and roughly patting it on the gash made by the cabinet. He winced each time he pressed the alcohol on his arm, but it didn't encourage him to be more cautious.

I made my way up to him wiping off the blood that managed to spread on his fingers with one of the towels I found. With the other, I flipped the alcohol upside down, soaking a large portion of it.

"Hold this." I said to Dave who took the cloth. I quickly tied my black and white strands out of the way, and grabbed the towel.

I made sure to be a little gentle with the alcohol against his skin, lightly dabbing it against the wound just to clean it. Once the blood was gone, I grabbed the bandages, trying to figure out how I was going to make this work. The cut was vertical stopping only an inch or two above his elbow, so it required a quite a bit of bandage. I was so absent-minded; I had forgotten to get any scissors or tape.

I walked over to a few drawers until I found scissors and returned to my little worktable and began wrapping the bandage around the arm until it completely masked the cut.

"Why did you want to stay so bad?" Dave asked almost alarming me.

I had been focused so intently on his cut, and with him staying surprising still I, oddly enough, had forgotten about his very presence.

"I'm sorry?" I asked not quite hearing the question the first time.

"If you weren't trying to be heroic, then why were you so eager to stay?" Dave elaborated.

"Oh," I said scowling. I cut the bandage and tied it up. "I dunno." I said shrugging.

"Yea right." Dave said raising his eyebrows.

I just looked at him for a bit before returning to the rubbing alcohol. I soaked a different section of the towel, and gently touched it against Dave's head. He winced and immediately retracted.

"Sorry," he muttered returning. "So you were saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything." I replied, trying to be even gentler with the towel.

"Come on, Cru," Dave urged. "I mean, I'm not in any particular mood for girl-talk myself, but you sounded like you had a pretty good reason for wanting to stay." He looked a little amused at the fact that I was so reluctant to say anything. "Let's hear it."

I stopped what I was doing and sighed in resignation.

"Having to kill the one person you spent your whole life trying to protect is bad enough." I said. Dave only looked down, his face slightly dropping the amusement it was carrying earlier. "The thought of you having to do it all by yourself was kind of depressing. I didn't want you to be alone. So I stayed."

I continued with wiping the blood off of his head, and I could feel him just staring at me.

"I'm sorry I keep lettin' you down Cru." He said. I stopped again and scowled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that even after all this time I still treat you the way I do sometimes."

"And how do you treat me?"

"You know," Dave said. "Like you're a kid. Like you don't really know what you're talking about. Like you can't be trusted." He stopped. "And sometimes, I treat you like we don't even need you."

I smiled looking down at my hands to avoid eye contact. It was weird hearing Dave actually admit it.

"I don't think you _do_ need me." I said thinking about every single season that existed before my arrival.

"You're wrong." Dave said taking the towel from my hands and setting it beside him. He took my hands in his, and as I tried taking them back, he wouldn't let me.

The room, all of a sudden, got about a hundred degrees hotter.

"I don't think you realize how better Zach and I are now that you're back." Dave told me. "I don't know why in the world you think otherwise, but we _really_ need you around for situations like this one." He paused and stroked my hand with his thumb. "_I_ really need you around."

"Dave."

Suddenly, as I looked up, Dave's face had become uncomfortably close to mine, so much so that our noses were almost brushing. Oh God.

And then he leaned in.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out or something because all of a sudden Dave was standing up, holding me close by my waist, and we were kissing. I opened my eyes, and wanted to die because he was actually as good a kisser as 14 year-old me imagined him to be, which made it a little difficult to pull away. But I did.

"I can't." I said.

In that moment I heard about a million fan-girls screaming at the television screen using an array of colourful words to describe me, for either one of two reasons:

1) Refusing to continue making out with Dave Savage therefore potentially breaking his poor little heart.

Or

2) Letting him kiss me in the first place ("you dirty slut you!").

Dave, however, didn't look offended; rather, a look of bemusement occupied his face.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"This is kind of weird for me." I said. He only grew more confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I thought when you got here you had an unhealthy crush on me. You know, the whole 'I want Dave Savage's children' fiasco."

I flushed.

"Yea see," I said hastily. "But I was 18 then,"

"Right…"

"Right. So after we spent more time together I think things kind of change on the whole… wanting your children front."

Dave scowled.

"Okay, but you were 18 then." Dave said.

"Yea, well that's my point." I reiterated.

"But my point is that you were still 18 when you left," He said. "Which means things were a little different between us."

"I mean I guess so…." I said somewhat understanding what he meant.

He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips.

"You'll come around," He promised, pulling away slightly.

A knock startled us, and we sprang away from each other as though there was some sort of fire spreading on the other's skin.

"Uh guys?" Zach said entering. "I think Bobby's help is here."

"Do you know who it is?" Dave asked putting his jacket back on. Zach only shook his head. "How's the blood?"

"Still nothing." Zach replied.

"That's good." I said with a faint smile. I reached for my jacket too, and began packing all the medical supplies I had taken out while Zach and Dave checked to see who it was.

I heard a few voices and walked back out, figuring that this help was someone they were familiar with. I shut the door behind me, and saw the brothers' backs facing me as they talked to this fellow hunter.

"We kind of need to talk to you about something…" Dave said.

As soon as I approached I knew what he had meant, because, as soon as I approached Rufus was pointing a gun at me. I rolled my eyes and embarrassingly put my hands up.

"I'm human." I said.

"Rufus," Dave said. "She's with us."

"She's a demon." Rufus said. "I killed her with my demon knife!"

"Yea a _knife_." I pointed out. "I don't know if you noticed but those have a tendency to kill normal people too, if you use it for, oh I don't know, _slitting their throats._"

"How did you get back here?" Rufus demanded to know, still pointing the gun in my face.

"It's kind of a long story," I answered. "By the way, you need to sharpen said knife because that really hurt."

Rufus lowered the gun.

"Can't." He said bitterly. "It disappeared the next day. Imagine that."

"Well it wasn't me." I said. "I was a whole universe away."

"What are you talking about?" Rufus wanted to know.

"It's like she said," Dave intervened. "It's a long story. You're just gonna have to trust us. She's no harm at all, and if anything she's pretty helpful."

"I don't have a big rep for trusting people." Rufus replied scratching at his thick black beard. "But I'll change my ways just this time."

"Thanks," Zach said. "We really appreciate it."

"Yea, yea." Rufus said plopping himself down on one of the chairs. "Say, did you ever find that Tanner Jacobs fellow?"

"I asked this guy named Sarge about him earlier." Dave said. "He told me that the guy died trying to get out of here."

"Oh boy…" Rufus mumbled. "And what about that car of yours?"

"We had to let her go with some people so they could get out of town." Dave replied.

"Hate to disappoint you, kid," Rufus said. "But one of them wasn't a person."

"What do you mean?" Zach wondered.

"I mean one of them was a demon." Rufus replied.

How did that happen?

"What?" Dave asked. "How do you know?"

"I got a pretty good idea of what a demonic virus is, Dave." Rufus told him. "And the one thing you got to know about a demonic virus is that most likely a demon's the one that's responsible for spreading it." He got up and roamed around a little with us following. "I spotted your car on the way here. Beautiful little thing she is."

"Thank you," Dave said smiling cheerily.

"No problem. There was blood all over the interior." Rufus stopped in the exam room that we had been in earlier, and turned on the lights. "Seems the demon killed everyone else in the car and maybe used it for some sort of calling ritual."

"Son of a bitch." Dave growled.

"None of you got infected right?" Rufus asked looking at the towels I had forgotten to dispose of.

"No, Cru was just bandaging me up after I got into a fight with that guy Sarge. He was a real jackass." Dave explained. "I bet it was him who was the demon." He muttered.

I pushed my sleeves up and went over to the towels to get rid of them. Just as I was going to take them away, Rufus gripped my arm so tightly I was starting to lose the circulation in my hand.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Rufus," Zach tried stopping him.

Rufus turned my hand over to reveal a small cut I had that had dried blood smeared around it. He turned me around by it, and pulled it towards the brothers to show them.

"You were saying?" Rufus asked.

I tried wrenching my arm out of his hand but his grip was unbelievably tight. I had to use my other arm to get hold of my left hand.

"I didn't get infected!" I cried rubbing my Indian burned arm.

"There is dried blood around your wound." Rufus pointed out. "How can you be certain that someone hasn't mixed their blood with yours?"

"Because I am!" I yelled.

"Or maybe, you've already turned, and you're just tricking us all like the rest of the infected do."

"I am not." I snapped. "You're just a crazy person looking for excuses to get rid of me."

There was a bit of a silence and I looked to the brothers to get some sort of support.

"Maybe we should test the blood." Dave said.

"Right," Zach said. "Just to be safe."

I took a step back from all three of them. I wasn't expecting that from either one of the brothers.

"I haven't been infected!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this. "If I had don't think you would've noticed?"

"That's the thing with viruses like this." Rufus said. "They make the infected appear normal, when at any moment they can become extremely violent."

"You're not helping, Rufus." Dave said.

"You should just let us test your blood." Zach advised turning to me. "We just want to be safe just so that we know we can trust you."

I took another step back as they all took a step closer.

"I thought you were supposed to already trust me." I said softly.

"We do," Dave insisted. "We just need to make sure you're really one of us."

I looked at Dave almost glaring with hatred for the fact that only moments earlier he was assuring me how he was sorry for all the times he distrusted me, promising it wouldn't happen again and here he was now, doing the very thing he swore not to. I had never been so angry with someone in my whole life.

"I _am_ one of you!" I cried.

"We don't know that." Dave replied.

When he tried approaching me, I instinctively clenched my fist and swung at him, but he ducked just in time.

"Violent behavior." Rufus said.

"Cru, you were carrying Mrs. Rhodes while she was bleeding." Dave said inching towards me. "We're just trying to be safe." He paused and then with his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind me. "Sorry," He muttered as I cried out in pain.

Zach was in front of me approaching me with some sort of blood extracting device, so I kicked him, and simultaneously elbowed Dave in the gut. I turned to face him, and kneed him in the stomach and as he hunched over I used my elbow to slam his face against my kneecap.

I turned to the side and used my free leg to kick Zach again. He was a bit bigger so I had to be quick. I dodged every attempt he made at me, and even got one in myself. Dave stood up only to be punched again, until Zach grabbed both my arms and twisted them around making it impossible to elbow him.

Instead, I stepped on Zach's foot, and once he lost balance, I swiped my leg underneath and he fell to the ground.

Dave stood up but I didn't do anything because he didn't seem to be trying to attack me. He just looked extremely worried, as he wiped blood off his face.

"I'm real sorry Cru." He said.

The next thing I felt was the all too familiar end of a gun smacked against the back of my head.


	23. Chapter 23

**_ooo a jellybean: Thanks for the reaction posts! made my day haha :]_****  
><strong>

**_Guest (2): No problem, thanks for sticking around whoever you are, mysterious reviewer! :)_**

**_Samantha P: I felt a chapter was long overdue. I'm really glad you notice the differences that she makes with the episode. Initially I wanted to create original plotlines, but thought that the best way to pick up on Cru Ella's impacts was to make connections through actual episodes. _**

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: AHH! No one shot her! Sorry for my bad descriptions that make things confusing. She turned to Dave who said sorry because behind her someone else had hit her with the blunt end of a gun. I hope that soothes your tumultuous emotions, and sorry again for not making sense. Enjoy!_**

**_TimbreWuulf: No, no... I didn't die just yet. Yep, just super busy and trying to find the time to fit this in!_**

**__I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Please leave a review, and sorry for the late updates. It most likely will be a little slow this month... sorry :\**

**23**

For a moment I thought I was dreaming when I heard voices, but I quickly realized who they belonged to. I kept my eyes shut because I didn't want them to know I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm not trying to cause anything between you kids," I heard Rufus say. "The infected act like their normal selves to get away with it. They only get violent when they really want to start mixing blood and spreading their virus. I'm just trying to make sure we're all safe."

"I know…" Dave said. "I just wish she never got infected."

"I don't know," Zach responded. "Maybe the reason she was getting so violent was because we were kind of… distrusting. I mean if I were in her place, I would probably get pretty pissed too."

"I thought you said an infected person attacked you." Rufus pointed out. "You kind of _were _in her place."

"Not really," Zach said solemnly. "I mean I really thought I got infected. It was kind of an understood thing, so I was willing to do whatever it took."

"But with Cru… She says she's sure she didn't." Dave pointed out.

"And we can't trust her." Zach finished.

"I don't see why not." I said startling them somewhat.

I opened my eyes and Rufus pointed his gun at me. I don't know why, but I didn't even care to tell him to put it away or explain to them the big mistake they were making.

All of a sudden I felt a shooting pain in my head, right where I remembered Rufus hit me with his gun. I clutched a cloth that was already there against it and tried sitting up. Dave rushed to my side to stop me and I could see his left eye was bruised.

"Take it easy." He advised, but I was sure I could hear a hint of hostility in his voice. "Your head was bleeding pretty bad." He lay me back down and went back to stand next to Zach who was looking through a microscope.

"Nothing yet." Zach said.

"How long's it been?" Rufus wondered.

"An hour and a half, give or take." Zach replied.

"I don't want to wait here for another two and a half hours." Dave slumped himself on a seat and rested his eyes. "This place is starting to get to me."

"Looks like we're gonna be here for quite some time. I'm gonna find rooms with beds a person can actually sleep on." Rufus said heading out the door. He stopped and faced Dave. "You want to be in charge of keeping a gun on her?"

Dave kept his eyes closed and shook his head.

"I think we can manage without any guns pointed at each other for once." He said.

"Suit yourself." Rufus said with a shrug.

I rested my head back, and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was in the car and the sun was just coming up.

"You're up," Dave noted.

I sat up and softly touched the cut on my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I responded with a very heavy nod.

I turned to face the window watching trees and the occasional car zipping by.

"We didn't want to hurt you," Zach explained. "We just wanted to be safe, that's all."

"I know," I replied not taking my eyes off the road speeding past us.

I knew I had acted irrationally when they wanted to check my blood, but I didn't really want to talk much to them.

All I could think about was when we found Mrs. Rhodes and how I thought that she couldn't help going completely hysterical because the two people she'd loved most in the world had tried hurting her. In the end they'd got their job done. They turned her into one of them, poor woman.

Zach and Dave were talking amongst themselves about something that sounded kind of important, but for some reason, I just didn't want to listen even though I knew I probably should've considering my role in this universe. I could feel them glancing back at me from time to time but I wanted to avoid any eye contact. I wanted to sink back into the leather seats of the car and disappear.

I was actually doing quite well at making myself feel somewhat invisible when all of a sudden the car came to a screeching halt and my candle brand started feeling strange. That unusual redness started to form around it.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Cru!" Dave yelled.

"What!" I cried.

Both brothers spun around and then looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What?" I cried again.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"I don't know." Dave muttered.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you think she's coming back?"

"I _don't know, _Zach." He growled this time.

"Oh, very funny." I said in response to their childish game. If they thought this would make me forgive them, they had an awful way of apologizing.

"Cru!" Dave yelled again looking around. "Where'd you go?"

"Maybe we should check outside of the car." Zach tried. "It's a little farfetched but it's worth a shot."

Dave just shrugged and they got out of the car. Frustrated, I got out too slamming the door behind me.

"You know," I started. "You guys are kind of starting to piss me off!"

"Ella!" Zach called. "You out there?"

"Come on you little dog eating freak!" Dave hollered. "I said I was sorry, alright? Where'd you go?"

"Do you think she went back?" Zach asked turning to his brother.

"Maybe." Dave replied with a sigh. He paused. "Probably."

I looked at the both of them, and was such an idiot it took me thus far to realize they really could not see me.

I started panicking. Like _really panicking._ What was going on with my stupid brands, and why was I invisible to the only people I had been visible to 100% of the time?

"Do you think she left because of us?" Zach asked. "Because of what we did?"

Dave looked to the ground and kicked a rock to the other end of the street, turning around back toward the car.

"Yes." He replied climbing in.

Zach sighed and got in too, and they sped off before I could get in.

My panicking had now been amplified to twice as much as the level it was before.

The Savages were gone, and I was stuck in a supernatural universe, invisible to everything and everyone, taking any chance of hitchhiking out of the equation. Not to mention my head was still killing me since Rufus hit it with his gun.

As I was standing in the middle of the road, clutching my leather jacket around me, I started thinking about what Bobby told me about my brands and how they would start getting these "special abilities".

Maybe that's what was happening at this moment. Maybe my superpowers were kicking in. The only thing now was to figure out how to use them.

I somehow managed to disappear just by thinking about it. Maybe that's how they worked. Maybe all I had to do was think really hard about it and I would be visible again. What good would that have done me now that there wasn't anyone on the road that could see me?

I needed to get back into the Impala, or better yet, back to where we were headed: Bobby's house.

Only I didn't know how. When I was transported into Dave's dream it wasn't because I wanted to be there. I never thought about wanting to get sucked into his dreams before falling asleep, but I did get sucked into them nonetheless.

I did remember falling asleep in his arms and questioning whether that was the place I needed to be, and feeling sure that it was. I was wrong though, because I was transported elsewhere. I was transported into a scenario that I had seen on the television screen.

By some strange instinct, I closed my eyes and started thinking hard about how I wasn't supposed to be here, in the middle of the street, and how I was supposed to be with the brothers. I felt a little different but when I opened my eyes, I was still in the same spot.

I took a deep breath and started over.

Closing my eyes, I started to think about where I was meant to be within this universe. What was I supposed to be doing at this moment? After the boys came back from River Grove where did they go? What did the TV screen show?

I remembered the boys called Bobby and told him about Zach's infection. Instead of watching the brothers continue driving, I remembered seeing Bobby go to a computer that was probably older than I was and search something related to Zach's strange immunity to the virus.

That was what I had remembered seeing so I thought to myself that that must have been where I was meant to go.

All of a sudden I heard Bobby's voice sounding a touch more authoritative than usual.

"Whatdya mean you _lost_ her?"

My eyes flew open. I was in his house. This was magnificent.

"I'm gonna kill you when you get here!" Bobby yelled slamming the phone down. "_Balls_."

He turned around and stopped dead once he laid his eyes on me.

"Hi," I muttered giving a half-hearted wave.

He strode toward me and gave me a strong hug, and once he pulled back, he rubbed my shoulders.

"Where've you been?" He questioned. "Are y'alright?"

I nodded. He looked down at my head and his face dropped.

"I almost forgot about that," I said to mostly to myself, lightly touching over the spot where I was hit.

"What happened?" Bobby wanted to know. He took me to the kitchen and sat me down.

"Nothing," I lied. "I got attacked by one of the infected people and I hit my head."

"You didn't get infected did ya?" He asked grabbing things from the cabinets. "Well obviously not otherwise you'd be eatin' my brains right about now." He quickly said without waiting for me to defend myself. "And of course, your such a sweet young thing, you wouldn't be able to hurt a fly."

I wanted to cry because of how awesome he was.

He got a few things wrapped up in a towel and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He unrolled it to reveal a pair of tweezers and some cotton balls.

"I'm just gonna get rid of that dried blood that's stuck in your hair." He explained standing behind my chair and grabbing the tweezers. "Sit still. I don't wanna hurt you."

I obeyed as he began plucking at my scalp. He paused every now and then to blot it with some cotton balls, and began muttering to himself about how unreasonably strong demon-zombies were proving to be. He only stopped when the phone rang, and when he returned he looked distraught and somewhat angry but he continued plucking with his tweezers.

It still hurt like hell, but it was all right because he had some old swing-era music playing that soothed me.

"This probably ain't what you want to listen to," He said heading to the record player.

"No no!" I assured him. "I like it." He looked at me dubiously. "Really, I do."

He shrugged and continued asking me questions about how I randomly turned up in the middle of his living room. I simply told him how the abilities from the brands were starting to kick in, and how I used them to transport and become invisible.

"Wait a minute," He said stopping with the tweezing. "You can go back to being invisible whenever you want?"

I nodded making a smile spread across his face.

"Well what are we doin' here?" He wondered. "You got shoppin' malls to rob!"

"I didn't realize you guys were known for your shopping malls." I said.

"We're not, but there's a whole place one town over that's full of 'em. It's easy to find because it takes up about a whole baseball stadium."

He not-so-gently dabbed rubbing alcohol on my wound and put everything away, grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the door.

"Now, I don't go through town much, mainly because they're all a bunch of sons of—never mind. But you ought to go and get yourself some nice clothes."

He was honestly so much more excited about this than I ever was.

"You want me to drive there by myself?" I asked.

"Well why not?" He wondered. "I have to stay here in case the boys get back and you're fully capable of drivin' yourself. You do know how to drive don't you?"

"Well, yea but—"

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Bobby shoved keys into my hand then paused. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I do, it's just—never mind." I said as he led me out the door.

"Go on. Tell me," He encouraged.

"I just, I don't know. I guess it was more fun when Zach was around."

Bobby chuckled, then his expression slowly dropped and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I know you didn't get attacked by some infected person, Ella." He said. "Rufus just called me while I was takin' care of your head, and he told me what happened."

I was about to say something to let him know that it wasn't a big deal and that I'd be fine in no time, but he insisted on continuing.

"On behalf of those idjits, I want to apologize." He said.

"You don't have to—"

"_Yes, _Ella, I do." He sighed. "Because no doubt those four years you've been stuck on that other side, you've been dyin' to get back for God knows what reason. But I can see it in your eyes that you never felt more at home than you have here."

I smiled as he leaned down and began talking into my hair.

"And it's a goddamn shame that those boys took a single shred of that away from you." It was a miracle that he could see it. He pulled back from our embrace. "Now go do somethin' so that you can have some fun without them."

I kissed his cheek and walked over to the pick-up truck climbing in. He gave me a wave as I drove off towards the outside of town before I realized I had little idea of where exactly that was.

Luckily, it wasn't that hard to find the shopping center Bobby was referring to, and with some empty plastic bags conveniently placed in the back of the car, all I had to do was turn invisible.

I closed my eyes, thinking about vanishing into thin air until I could feel the candle on my hand tingle. I assumed this made me invisible so I got out of the car, empty bags in hand, and walked inside a lingerie store plucking expensive things off the racks and shoving them in my bags.

No one seemed to notice, so I took that as a sign that it worked. It was confirmed once I walked out and a few security sounds went off. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see anyone entering or exiting the shop so they just shrugged it off as I continued my way out and to another store.

Again, as I was walking past clothing racks, I was looking for durability over style, but wanted to make some sort of compromise between the two. Why not look good kicking ass? God knows Zach and Dave Savage managed just fine.

Instead of being confined to just one store due to time, I was able to change things up a bit with my wardrobe. I even shoved a leather bracelet and some rings into my pockets.

Bobby was right. This was so much more fun without some guy hanging around.

When I ran out of bags to shove clothing and shoes in, I decided to call it a day, and headed towards the car. Reminding myself to pick up a toothbrush and shampoo before returning to Bobby's, I made one last stop, and helped myself to a chocolate bar too.

After my unhealthy indulging, I rushed back home dumping my things in the room I had slept and changed in before. I grabbed underwear, a t-shirt and some shorts along with my "toiletries" and jumped in the shower, scrubbing at my head to get rid of any of the other blood. It was a relief being clean again.

After yanking off a number of tags, I threw on my clothes and rushed downstairs to let Bobby know why I had rudely charged into the shower before at least saying hello to him.

When I found him he was oddly enough in the kitchen shuffling through some pots and pans, it sounded like.

"Hey, Bobby." I said walking in a little gingerly.

He turned around and smiled.

"You look a lot better." He said. "Less tired." He turned back and put his hands on his hips. "I was just gettin' out some things to make an apple pie. The problem is I don't know the first thing about makin' pies." He sighed sadly. "My wife used to make 'em real good. All the time too. She knew how much I loved her cookin'."

"I'll make it." I volunteered.

"Oh no darlin', I wouldn't make you do that." He said turning back towards me. "You go on and relax. You've had it rough."

"No really," I insisted making my way towards him. "I remember learning back home because I knew how much Dave loved pie. I guess I thought if I made enough I would come back here." I pulled out a few dusty mixing bowls, and leaned over to preheat the oven. "Silly, isn't it?"

"How can somethin' so delicious ever be considered silly?" Bobby said making me laugh.

It was nice having him around.

"I've got it covered in here," I assured him. "Why don't you go into the front room and watch TV or go into the study and do a little more of what you do best?"

"If you insist…" Bobby said, dragging his feet to the other end of the room with a bottle of beer in his hands. He took a swig of it before opening the door to retreat to the next room.

Baking the pie was actually proving to be quite soothing. The cinnamon apple aroma soon flooded the room, calming every anxious nerve I had in my body.

I got lost for a moment, and had this image of my mom humming to herself while she was cooking, and her dark hair had been tied up in the most perfect bun. As she swayed to her own tune, I could see the dangling pearl earrings my father gave her sway with her.

I assumed my memory was biased, and remembered the food having smelled absolutely delightful. I had kept banging a fork on the table insisting she give me food at that moment, and she'd turned around and knelt down beside me saying,

"You have to be patient, love. I promise, the longer you wait, the more delicious the food is going to taste." And she was right.

I must've been four at the time.

I snapped back to reality, and realized I had been humming myself. I smiled to myself liking the trait I shared with my mother, and continued to hum, adding an unnoticeable sway as I worked.

After about a half hour, I was setting the dough on top of the sea of apples, and using a fork to seal the circumference. I opened the oven and slid the pie inside, still humming to myself when I heard the door slam and a couple pairs of boots trudge in.

I didn't have to think hard to guess who it was, but I knew for sure the brother's had arrived when I heard, "I smell pie."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash my hands." I heard Zach's voice say. "Still got a bit of dried blood on them."

I was about to go out and let them know I was still in this universe but I was stuck washing some dough off my fingers. I heard heavy shoes approaching the kitchen just as I was turning the water off.

"Hey Bobby, are you making pie without me?" Dave's voice asked. All of a sudden he stopped and I spun around.

"I was in the car the entire time," I told him. "For some reason you couldn't see me, but I think it has to do with my brands. In fact I talked to Bobby about it he could tell you more."

Dave just looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed and he took a few steps closer, meeting me only halfway, so I walked up to him.

"I got stranded in the middle of the road and then I think I transported here or…_something._ All I know is one moment I was with you and—"

"Don't do that," Dave told me. "Don't leave like that. You scared me."

"Sorry," I said not very apologetically. "Maybe I wouldn't leave if you didn't keep treating me the way you do." I sighed and shamefully looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." I repeated, meaning it this time. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay," said Dave. "If anything, I'm the sorry one."

There was a silence that extended to a very uncomfortable point.

"I have to check on the pie," I said retreating to the oven.

"Yea, okay." He said with a nod. "I have to go check on… Zachie."

"I heard my name," Zach said entering the room. "Ella! What happened?" He strode towards me and wrapped his long arms tight around me. "I thought you were gone for good this time."

"Impossible." I assured him. "I've no better place to be."

"I'm surprised you still think like that even after everything we put you through." He said.

I was about to tell him to forget about everything that had happened just so that he could stop reminding me, when I heard Bobby's footsteps approaching.

"Ella, that pie is sure makin' me hung-" Bobby stopped once he saw the brothers standing there.

"We just helped ourselves in." Dave said.

Bobby just looked at him and for a moment I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was until the split second before he came charging toward the Savages.

He was enraged.

"Bobby!" I cried before he could attack any one of them.

"Jesus Christ," Dave muttered under his breath. Both him and Zach had staggered back quite a bit once they saw how violent Bobby was about to become.

"Bobby, what—what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"I could kill the two of you!" He yelled his face redder than I had ever seen. "This poor girl has done nothin' but help your good-for-nothin' asses from the moment she _unwillingly_ stepped foot into your sorry lives, and you repay her by giving her a near concussion!"

"You told him?" Dave cried. "What'd you that for?"

"She didn't tell me a damned thing!" Bobby spat. "If you really want an idea of the kind of person she is, I think you ought to know that she _lied_ to me about what happened to her head, blamin' it on some infectious loon, just so that she can make you two _look better_!" Bobby angrily began pacing, securing his baseball cap on his head. "And here you are, gettin' angry because you thought she'd told me about what happened." He muttered. "I'm angry because she didn't tell me what happened and the funny thing is that the only person who has a damn right to be angry in this room is Ella, and she hasn't even said a word yet!"

"Please," I begged. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

I looked around the room, Dave had his arms folded but was avoiding any kind of eye contact, as was Zach who had shoved his hands in his pockets. Bobby on the other hand was still trying to catch his breath from his speech and was looking at the boys expecting some sort of answer for their behavior.

"Look," I started. "I get it, now. They needed to check my blood because… I don't know, because I was a possible threat. They were just trying to be safe, it isn't their fault. It's in their blood to be extra cautious especially when they're both together. That may be when they're at their strongest, but it's also when they're the most vulnerable." I paused and glanced at all three of them. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I said. "Rufus wouldn't have had to hit me with his gun, and none of this would've happened. So, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you're apologizing to _us_." Zach said.

"It definitely doesn't feel right." Dave added.

"I just want to get rid of this tension." I explained. "I like it better when none of us are angry at each other. If I'm not angry anymore, I really don't think anyone else should be." I turned to the apple pie I had taken out of the oven and set it on the table. "So, I suggest we sit down, eat pie, and forget about it."

"Sounds good to me." Dave said. He turned to Zach who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine." Bobby said bitterly. "But only because Ella's got the heart to forgive you." He paused as though he suddenly remembered something. "And I got somethin' I need to talk to y'all about." He said rushing out of the room.

The rest of us took a seat and waited for his return. When he did come back, Bobby slapped a folder thick of papers onto the table.

"About them brands of yours." Bobby said taking the seat next to me and opening the folder up. "I found a few informative things on what's happenin' to you startin' with your abilities."

"Like what?" I asked too eager to start digging in to the apple pie like Zach and Dave were.

"Here," Bobby said pulling out a sheet of paper that had messy handwriting sprawled across it. "I copied this down from one of my old books on ancient symbols. It was a miracle I found anythin' on brandings, so we got pretty lucky."

I examined the sheet but could only make out a few words, "feather" being one of them.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Your feather brand allows you to transport through significant events that had already been revealed to you before you arrived." Bobby explained. "I won't lie to you. I have no idea what that means."

"Well whatever has already been revealed to Ella before she even arrived. That means whatever she watched on TV right? I mean, it has to. That's the only thing that makes sense." Zach said.

"If you ask me," Dave joined in. "None of this really makes much sense. How is she supposed to go to what's already been 'revealed' to her if she can't even remember it all!"

"He's got a point." I said turning to Bobby who in turn shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger." He said.

"Maybe you just transport to what you remember." Zach proposed. "Or maybe you don't need to remember."

"That thought kind of scares me." I said. "What if I don't know what to do or—"

"Holy crap." Dave said cutting me off. I turned to him to see a forkful of pie in his mouth. "Cru, this is…_heaven_."

"Thanks?"

"You are welcome." He said digging in even more.

"Well why don't you try remembering something right now and see if you get transported?" Zach suggested returning us back to the appropriate topic.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, that's gotta be up to you." He replied. "Apparently, you know more about us than we do ourselves."

"Right," I said still struggling to think of something.

"Think about what happened right after Dave and I came back from the Croatoan virus."

I took a deep breath remembering the intensity of the moment when Dave was almost forced to shoot his brother and the flood of relief everyone felt the moment they realized Zach didn't have to die. I had already transported to where the next "scene" was, which was Bobby's house, but there was something that was bothering me.

"I'm missing something." I said. "A couple things actually."

"Like what?" Zach wondered.

"Give me a second." I said closing my eyes.

Bobby had gone to his computer, and looked into Zach's possible immunity to the sickness, but there was something else that made the viewers believe that Zach was actually somehow incapable of being harmed by the demonic virus. The viewers somehow knew he was special.

Suddenly images of dead bodies sprawled across the Impala came flashing in my mind. There was Pam clearly bleeding out of her throat in the back seat, and Sarge was hunched over the steering wheel mostly covering any wounds that had been inflicted on him.

Duane, however, was holding a chalice of their blood, his eyes an unquestionable demon black, whispering a chant until it was clear he received some kind of a response.

"Yes, Father," I remembered him saying. "The younger Savage is immune to the virus, as expected. All participating subjects have been taken care of. No further tests should be necessary." He paused as though there was someone talking on the other end. "We'll meet again soon."

My eyes flew open and I looked at a startled Zach.

"Duane was the demon who first spread the Croatoan virus." I said making Zach shift uneasily.

"Son of a bitch." Dave growled his mouth full of pie, making it a little hard to take him seriously.

"How do you know?" Zach asked.

"I remember watching a scene with him on TV." I explained. "He killed everyone else, and used their blood to make some sort of demon call." I turned to Zach. "There's something… Different about you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We were right the first time." I told him. "You'd been exposed to the virus, _but_ you're immune to it for some reason."

The sound of Dave's fork clanking on the plate startled me. I spun around making a face at him, but his gaze was sternly glued to the floor.

"This is good." Bobby observed. "Is that all you're missin'?"

"Hang on, Bobby." Zach said. "Is there something _wrong_ with me?" He wondered desperately.

"No!" I cried before any one could jump to conclusions. "Nothing's wrong with you, but I think for some reason the yellow-eyed demon has made you immune to demon blood." I paused. "Don't take what I say too seriously, but it's almost like it's somehow a part of you."

Dave set his plate down, and stormed out of the room. Bewildered by this unreasonable behavior, Zach followed his brother out.

"I thought I said not to take it to seriously." I mumbled.

Bobby inched in as though he was waiting for me to tell him some kind of a secret I had been avoiding mentioning because of the brothers' presence.

"Forget about them for a moment," He advised, "and try rememberin' what else's missin'. The sooner you find out, the sooner we can tie up some loose ends."

"Right," I said closing my eyes, and thinking back to the immediate event after Bobby's little search.

The picture of one brother angrily storming away and another following after was starting to look vaguely familiar to me, only, from what I could pick up, the roles had been reversed. Why had Zach been so angry with Dave? It was unlike him to act upon his anger. The only times I remembered seeing Zach getting especially angry was when there was some sort of dispute with John, or a disagreement over the yellow-eyed demon.

I stopped and looked at Bobby.

In that case, it had been a bit of both.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

I didn't answer, and instead headed outside where the brothers had gone.

"I don't get what's wrong, Dave!" Cried Zach. "And I can't unless you—for once in your frigging _life_—talk about it!"

Dave was seated on the hood of the impala, and Zach was behind him, trying to reason with him about something. I stomped down the stairs, noticing that it had already gotten dark out, and went directly up to Dave who was avoiding eye contact by staring directly at the ground.

"Tell him what this is about, Dave." I demanded. "Tell him, or I will."

"What's she talking about?" Zach wondered.

Bobby had just come out and waited on the porch as I tried to squeeze the information out of Dave.

"Go on," I encouraged authoritatively. "He's bound to find out isn't he? Better late than never!" Dave remained silent. "Dammit, Dave! Tell him what John told you before he died!"

Before Zach could react to what I had just said, Dave turned to face him and raised his hand up to stop Zach from saying anything.

"He told me to take care of you, Zach." He started.

"Yea, so?" Zach replied. "He's told you that a million times and you've always taken care of me."

"I know, but this time he said it differently." Dave told him. "He said I had to… _save_ you."

"Save me? Save me from what?"

"He didn't say. He told me that nothing else mattered and that if I couldn't that I—"

This was it. He was so close to just saying it and the fact that he was practically choking on the words just made everything about this moment even scarier.

"That you _what?"_ Zach's concern was beginning to turn into frustration.

Dave took a deep breath before continuing.

"He told me that if I couldn't save you, that I'd have to kill you."


	24. Chapter 24

**_flying mole: haha this makes me very happy :] _**

**_Jaybird0508: It's okay. I forgive your laziness, only because I can deeply relate. I'm super glad you're enjoying it though, and thank you for commenting on my writing!_**

**_Samantha P: Yes, although there are some abilities that are hard to pick up on, I was hoping they wouldn't be too confusing. There's still more to come! Thanks for the review, and enjoy._**

**_UpsideDownRainbow: Yea, I thought that repeat review was a little different, but I think you should be flattered either way. Someone thought you wrote down their feelings better than they could. And to address the rest of your review: That was beautiful. I shall leave a more detailed message for you in PM. _**

**So guys I have a beautiful gift for you beautiful people for being so gorgeous and beautiful: Since this chapter is kinda super short I shall be posting Chapter 25. YAAAAYYY! (sidenote: I do expect more reviews to come out of this pleaaaaseeee... I feel like they've kinda slowed down.) Enjoy, you wonderful readers (and reviewers) and thanks for being so lovely!**

**24**

Dave took this moment to look his brother in the eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zach demanded to know. He was taking this news surprisingly well. "He must have said it for some reason. He must have known the demon's plans for me. Am I supposed to change teams or go Darkside? What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing, Zach," replied Dave. "I swear."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He cried, obviously starting to _not_ take the news well. "Because Dad didn't want you to? Because it was his 'dying wish'? Here's an idea, why don't you for once think for yourself? You had no right to keep this from me!"

"Hey! You think I wanted this? You think I wanted that kind of thing on my shoulders? Huh?" Dave was beginning to get a little frustrated himself. "I wished to God I could tell you, or that Dad never even opened his mouth in the first place. But he did, and for some reason I wasn't allowed to say anything about it."

"Whatever," Zach said, even though he was clearly not getting over this any time soon. "I just want to get down to what the hell this all means. We've gotta figure this out."

"I don't know, Zach." Dave started. "I've been thinking, and it's probably safer if we lay low for a while. We can take things slow and make sure—"

"That I'm not a killer?"

"I never said that."

"You're probably thinking it." Zach guessed. "Who knows? If you're not careful one of these days you will have to kill me."

"Dammit Zach!" Dave yelled. "No one is killing anyone, okay? Things are just getting out of control! For one, you're immune to this weirdo demon virus, and Cru here is saying that for some reason yellow-eyes wants you to be 'apart' of him, so _please_, for God's sake, just give me some time to figure this out."

Zach only stood there, quietly fuming.

"Please, I'm begging you here."

"Fine." Zach succumbed. Still furious, he stormed back inside, without another word.

As we all eventually gathered inside, Bobby advised us to get an early night.

"You've been drivin' 'round for hours." He told us. "Y'all should get some rest before you start divin' into this mess."

"Gladly," Dave said slumping his way up the stairs.

I waited for him to disappear before turning to Bobby.

"Something's wrong." I told him. "I know there is."

He shook his head and rested his hand on my shoulder. He looked tired, and all of a sudden I felt bad for making myself turn to him whenever I sensed something wasn't going to go smoothly.

"Somethin's always wrong sweetheart." He said to me. "Life's about learnin' to accept that you can't always do somethin' about it."

"But I _can_ do something about it." I tried. "Why would I be here otherwise?"

"I don't know why you're here," Bobby said. "All I know is that even girls from alternate universes need sleep too."

"I've _been_ sleeping I just—"

"You just need to slow down and take a break, Ella."

"But—"

"Now go get some rest."

"Bobby—"

"I thought I said you ought to go get some rest."

"I know but—"

"Don't make me sedate you!" Bobby's face grew a little more serious, so I reluctantly dragged myself to the bedroom that had all my stuff, and changed into my bedclothes.

But I couldn't even go to sleep.

For one, I was so angry at Bobby for making me go to bed, that it kept me up. On top of that, I kept thinking about how I knew for a fact something was just not right, even though it seemed as though everyone had come to some sort of agreeable resolution. Every single nerve in my body was telling me to remember what it was that wasn't right.

I guess I did end up getting sleepy, because the next thing I knew, I was dreaming of explosions. Well, at first it was just one explosion, and I caught a glimpse of this burned boot. I'd noticed my feather was lighting up again and decided that maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

I somehow woke myself up (or brought myself back to Bobby's) and it took a while for my eyes to adjust from that extreme burst of light to the thick darkness of the room. It almost stung my eyes so I quickly closed them again, letting myself drift off, and this time, finding myself in an actual dream.

The dream seemed surprisingly familiar, but I couldn't be certain. All I could hear were faint, distanced screams, and all of a sudden I was beginning to get really scared. I didn't know what I was so afraid of, but I felt this ugly feeling buildup in my stomach and all of a sudden the loud, bright, bursts of fire began to enclose around me. Why wasn't I leaving? Why didn't I do everything I could to get the hell out of there? I was just sitting down waiting until the fire got me.

I woke up gasping, struggling to breathe for a moment. I got out of bed, that unusual fear still lingering inside my stomach, and immediately knew, that I didn't want to be alone.

I was shivering because of how cold I felt, but at the same time the back of my neck was moist from sweat. By now I was actually tired but there was almost no way I could get back to sleep. Not by myself at least.

Maybe that was what Dave was talking about when he'd mentioned how it was the worst feeling in the world when I'd left. It was scary not having someone to hold after waking up and feeling as awful as I did. Unfortunately, it was something I was familiar with because of the four years of attempts to get back to this universe only to be disappointed.

Now that I was back, I could easily find that comfort in someone who was very willing to give it to me. The only difference was, it seemed that he now had something else in mind.

The loneliness was just not worth questioning it.

I quietly shut my door behind me, and tip toed down to the other end of the hall, before entering the room. Again, I had to be careful of how loud I was, so I quietly opened the door and crept in hoping to go unnoticed, but failed in my attempts.

Dave immediately sat up, and turned to face me.

"Cru?" He asked, as I stood there unmoving, "Is something wrong?"

For some reason this encouraged me to take a few steps closer to get to the bed, but I began growing a little hesitant. I was still slightly angry at him even though I said I'd gotten over the whole "she-might-be-a-demon-zombie" thing, and the fact that he'd kissed me earlier added to my wariness.

"What?" He asked still slightly confused.

I shook my head without saying a word.

"Okay, you need to say something 'cause you're kind of freakin' me out."

"Sorry." I finally mumbled.

"I'm glad you can still talk." He joked. "You should to get back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Cru."

I nodded and he turned and faced the other way. I didn't really think it through, but I just climbed in next to him. Startled, Dave turned back to me and simply looked at me as I pulled the blanket over myself.

"I'm not usually good at picking up on these things," He said. "But is something wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I desperately wanted to avoid talking about why I'd come. Dave was persistent.

"Talk to me, Cru." He urged. "If something's throwing you off your game you gotta let me know."

Remaining silent, I began thinking over what he said. This whole situation was throwing me off my game. I had been off my game since the incident in River Grove, and was having trouble finding the proper footing again. Now with these dreams, I felt like everything was falling apart.

"You chose a funny time to stop being talkative." Dave said pulling me back into the conversation. He sighed before continuing. "Are you still upset about what happened at the clinic?" He asked.

"Dave," I started. "I meant what I said earlier. You and Zach were only trying to be safe, and that's fair, I just—"

"No," Dave said looking at me in the eyes. "I'm not talking about that."

"Then?"

"You know, when I…kissed you."

"I'd rather not talk about that portion of the hunt." I told him.

"Well you're upset about something."

I shifted uneasily and thought for a minute before speaking.

"I'm kind of…scared." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, you're what now?"

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that none of this is freaking me out. I know for the most part I'm keeping quiet, but there's so much happening all at once and I'm scared." I confessed.

"This is kind of funny." Dave said with a slight chuckle.

I scowled, somewhat offended.

"Explain to me why you're so amused by my fear." I requested.

"Admit it," he pushed, "You're not scared of the demons, or the ghosts, or the monsters. You're scared that you won't be able to fix everything now that things are getting a little serious for Round Two of your fight in this universe."

"Well _yeah_, considering I was hardly able to fix anything during Round One!" I argued. "Anything that I did try just fell apart. Now things are more intense, and dangerous, it's hard to get a hang of anything."

"You're strong," Dave told me. "You'll figure it out."

"I'm not so sure this time." I replied. "I think something bad is going to happen, Dave."

"Something bad is always going to happen," He responded. "It comes with the life."

"No," I insisted. "Something really, _really _bad."

Dave looked at me with a scowl.

"Like how bad?" He wondered.

"Like John dying bad." I told him gravely. "Only this time it's worse."

Dave's lips quivered before he could say anything.

"How can it be any worse?" He pondered.

"Because I don't remember what it is that's going to happen." I took a deep breath thinking about how scared I was. "I'm getting transported into someone's dreams." I said.

"Like how you did with mine?" Dave asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know whose dreams they are, but they're a lot like the dreams Zach has." I explained.

"How do you know they aren't Zach's?"

"I just do." I said shrugging.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but just knowing isn't very assuring." Dave argued.

Again, with his lack of faith. By now I was starting to believe that I _must've_ been screwing up more than I thought for him to continuously ignore my instinct.

"Can't you just trust me?" I said with a sigh.

There was a silence from him that indicated he picked up on my frustration.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Do you think you can get some sleep?"

I nodded.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," He told me. "And when we're all up we can ask Zach. I'm sure he'll tell us that it wasn't his dream, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Okay," I said resting my eyes, silently thanking Dave for at least attempting to calm me down.

He was right. My worries, and 'premonitions' could've easily been erased just by waiting for someone to clarify everything for me.

There was also the possibility that it was just _my dream_ despite how real it may have felt. All there was to suggest that it was someone else's dream was the burnt boot, and the fact that it seemed familiar. But my other dream felt familiar too, so even that wasn't very plausible.

All I had to do was rest, and wait for Zach to give us an answer that would make my anxieties disappear. Maybe I was overreacting, after all.

Only the next morning, Zach was nowhere to be found.


	25. Chapter 25

**GO BACK TO 24 IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT! I posted both chapters together, so if you think this is the next update, you're wrong! It's 24 :] **

**25**

"I'm gonna kill 'im." Dave growled pacing the wooden floors of Bobby's kitchen. "I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna kill him."

"Dave," I said trying to calm him down.

"I mean how could he be so stupid!?" He continued. "I asked him to wait, to give me some time just to figure things out. First he blows up on me for not telling him about Dad, which, you know, _fine,_ I get it, I screwed up, but then he goes on and on about how we have to figure out what Dad really meant, and I asked him—no! I _begged him_—for this one stupid favor, this _one_ thing and what does he do—" Dave came to a sudden halt with his pacing and squeezed his eyes shut for a split second. "I'm gonna kill 'im."

"Well you ain't gonna get very far pacing my floors 'til the woods gone to dust!" Bobby argued. "Get off your ass, call someone, and find your idjit brother."

"Who am I gonna call, huh, Bobby?!" Dave barked. "I don't have a clue where to start. Zach could be friggin' anywhere!"

"How about Helen?" I suggested.

Bobby and Dave turned to me and then back to each other with looks that told me they were performing some sort of nonverbal communication.

"She's right," Bobby said. "Even if Zach hasn't gone to the roadhouse, Ash is fully capable of findin' him. It's a start."

"Arright," Dave huffed dragging his feet to the phone. "Somebody better gimme some answers." He dialed and put the phone to his ear, waiting somewhat impatiently for someone on the other end to respond.

"I'll go look around," I said standing up from my stool by Bobby's table. "Maybe I can remember something." I waited for a response and after not getting one I discreetly left to the room Zach was sleeping in.

Just by looking around there was more than enough evidence of his eagerness to leave. A pile of papers was carelessly pushed to the ground, the bed was unmade, and he even left a few of his clothes behind in his obvious rush.

As I was making my way around the room, trying to put certain pieces together something caught my eye. On the nightstand was a blue motel napkin with what looked like an address written on it. I didn't hesitate for a second.

"Guys!" I called. "I think I found something!"

I looked up to see the two enter the room, their anxiety easily seen on their faces.

"What is it?" Dave asked. "What'd you find?"

"This napkin," I said reaching for it without taking my eyes off of the two of them.

"What napkin?" Dave came up to where I stood to get a better view of it.

Only when I turned to the nightstand my evidence had disappeared. Confused I bent down to the floor to see if it maybe flew underneath the bed. It was nowhere to be found.

"It was here, I swear." I looked at them like they'd already accused me of lying.

"What'd it say?" Bobby wanted to know.

I relaxed, because this was something I knew.

"It was from a motel." I said already sounding at ease. "And it was blue."

"Kay…" Dave scowled waiting for me to continue on. "So what'd it say?"

"Well, it had some…" I blanked for a moment and quickly came to. "It had these… uhm…." Again, I blanked. "There was just… stuff written on it."

"You're kidding me right?" Dave said raising an eyebrow.

"Like what, Ella?" Bobby urged.

"You know, like… letters…" I was starting to panic again.

"Yea, no shi—"

"I think even numbers…." At this point I couldn't tell whether or not I was just pulling things out of my butt. "I think an address…"

"Address!" Dave said with a pleased look on his face. "That's a start. Do you know where to?"

"Ouch!" I cried my hand reflexively slapping over the back of my neck.

"You okay?" Dave asked trying to get a peek at what was irritating me. "Is it your brand?"

I slowly removed my hand and Dave's look of concern turned into bewilderment.

"Bobby, come take a look at this." He said without peeling his eyes off of my scroll brand.

"It looks red like the rest of 'em." Bobby observed. "Maybe somethin's happenin'."

"Something that none of us can notice?" Dave said sounding unconvinced.

"I wouldn't put it like that." Bobby said. "Ella's forgettin' somethin' important. Could have to do with that."

"I thought that my scroll brand gave me more knowledge not less." I argued.

""There's always more to the story." Bobby pointed out

"Goddammit Zach!" Dave yelled almost knocking the table lamp over. "Why didn't he just listen? Just this once?"

"I thought we were over dwellin' on that." Bobby said, growing frustrated.

"Yea, well guess again." Dave muttered. "You know, I'm more angry at myself for not hearing the bastard get away in the dead of night."

"I didn't hear anything either," I said trying to make him feel better.

"That doesn't count," Dave said. "You fell asleep before I did."

One look at Bobby's reaction, my face instantly grew red hot. Seconds later, Dave found his mistake.

"What do you mean she was asleep before you were?" Bobby wondered.

"Uh…" Dave was at a sudden lost for words.

"How'd you get to know a thing like that?" Bobby's eyebrow was raised in that way that you knew he'd caught you red-handed in something or another.

And now Dave was doing his stupid laugh where it was obvious that he was nervous and trying to cover it up.

"Oh well you know," He said with a chuckle. "I was so worried about Cru, I checked on her before heading off to sleep myself."

"Oh, I see." Bobby said with a nod that told Dave he hadn't really gotten away with anything just yet.

"Yep," Dave said awkwardly standing there for a moment.

"What did Helen say?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Huh? Oh, she said that Zach's on his way out to Lafayette, Indiana to find out about this kid that got murdered a month back." Dave explained. "His name's Scott Carey, and he was a super special kid just like our Zach. Doesn't exactly make me feel any better about him going AWOL."

"Maybe there's a connection to Lafayette, Indiana and this so-called blue motel napkin with the address on it." Bobby said.

I took note of the "so-called" he decided to add in there.

"What kind of connection?" Dave asked intrigued.

"Maybe that's where Zach is, or maybe that's where the cemetery where Carey's body lies." Bobby said.

"Or maybe he's meeting someone there." I said casually.

They both looked at each other and then to me taking a few steps closer.

"Why? You remember something?" Dave asked.

"No," I replied with a shrug. "It was just a thought."

"You're jumpin' in this too fast." Bobby warned. "I think a blue motel in Lafayette, Indiana ain't a bad start, so I'm gonna see what I can dig up."

"Sounds good," Dave said. "I'll help Cru out in here in case she remembers anything."

"No you're not." Said Bobby. "You're comin' with me so that you can help _me_ out. Cru can handle herself in here."

"Oh, and what, you can't?" Dave wondered following Bobby out the room. "Honestly, Bobby, you can't be telling me that you're still having problems working a computer." He joked, his voice trailing away.

"Shut up, y'idjit."

I roamed around the room, stopping to look for anything I could pick up on, hoping I would remember something vital that would get Zach back. After a while I knew I wouldn't find any real answers from the room he left behind in a hurry. I had to turn to my unreliable memory, and hope something useful would come up. It was just so hard with so many things on my mind, from the mystery of my brandings, to the nightmares that made it hard to sleep at night.

Then I thought; maybe my nightmares weren't simply nightmares. They could've been memories of episodes. Before making another decision, I had to let Bobby and Dave know what I'd realized.

I was about to run down the stairs just as I heard hushed voices in what sounded like some dispute. I tiptoed my way down, and listened in behind the closed doors of the study both Dave and Bobby occupied.

"You know full well why I dragged you down here." Bobby scorned.

"No, I don't." Dave replied. "This shouldn't be that hard to find."

"Dammit, Dave," Bobby let out an exasperated sigh. "What are you doin'?"

There was a silence, before Dave turned back to the computer.

"I'm helping you out." He replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Bobby said. "Look, I get it. Ella's older now and you two are still young but you can't be sneakin' away in the middle of the night just to—"

"It ain't like that Bobby." Dave said.

"It ain't like _what?_" His voice was starting to raise a little. "Because from where I'm standin' it looks like you two are gettin' a little more friendly than what's good for the either of you."

"Bobby—"

"Now normally I wouldn't give a damn but this is different." Bobby continued. "Ella is important. She's stickin' around, and we _need _her to."

"I know."

"Well, how bad do you think she's gonna wanna stay after you toss her aside for the next pretty thing that walks into town?"

"Look, Bobby we haven't—" He shifted in his seat. "We weren't… you know—" He buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "We're not sneaking off at night or anything like that, okay? She just walked in and fell asleep next to me. I mean we talked a little but that's _all_."

"That's all?"

"Like I said, it ain't like that, and she doesn't even want it to be so I don't know what you're getting all worked up about." Dave muttered something under his breath before returning his focus back to the computer.

Without responding, Bobby rested his hand on Dave's shoulder giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

"We weren't made for that life, son." He said in a tone I hadn't heard him use before. Not since I came to this universe anyway.

All of a sudden I didn't feel too good about eavesdropping, so I walked right in before anything else could be said.

"I had a nightmare last night," I started. "There was an explosion, and I think someone may have died because I saw this burnt boot on the ground. And I just got to thinking, that maybe it wasn't just a random nightmare. Maybe I'm remembering something. Something that could help us find Zach."

"One question," Bobby said. "Your feather wasn't doin' anything strange was it?"

"Well yea…"

"Then it ain't a memory," He said. "It's somethin' that was happenin' at the time."

"See I thought about that when I woke up," I said. "But in the dream it was daytime. It couldn't have been something that was happening simultaneously unless it was in another half of the world. I don't think that's very likely."

"Maybe it was a dream," Dave said with a shrug. "Just not yours. Maybe it was someone's dream that was showing up on your… you know… TV screen. Doesn't your feather take you to whatever was on your TV?"

"You think Zach could've had a nightmare and decided to leave because of it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time Zach's acted impulsively to one of his dreams." Dave pointed out. "Remember how badly he wanted to go to Iowa to kill Azazel? I know he almost left me and Dad hanging in Colorado."

"But that doesn't make sense." I argued. "Zach knows that his premonitions come at least a week or so before they actually occur. He would've told us before he left."

"Zachie's upset right now, especially after what I told him yesterday." Dave said reaching for his beer. "I don't think he was willing to wait."

I stood there in silence, unable to imagine everything that Zach was possibly going through. I wished that I could somehow transport to where ever it was he decided to go just so that I could talk him into coming back. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway. I was starting to understand Dave's anger and frustration.

"Found something." Dave said sitting up in his chair.

Bobby took a closer look as I made my way to their side of the table to get a look at the computer screen. A list of motels in Lafayette, Indiana with the word "blue" in them appeared along with their image results.

"There's Blue Moon, Blue Flower, Blue Rose, Blue Lagoon," Dave read.

"That's it!" I cried.

"Blue Lagoon?" Dave asked.

"No, Blue Rose." I leaned closer, and took the mouse from Dave, clicking on the picture of the motel. Its sign was the first thing that sparked my memory.

"Look familiar?" Bobby asked trying to read the expression on my face.

"Dave," I panicked. "We've gotta go." I walked to the chair that my leather jacket was slumped upon and zipped it up.

Dave just stood up trying to keep up with me.

"Cru, you gotta give me more than that." He said following me around the room as I gathered up some things.

"There's no time." I told him. "Zach needs us. I think my nightmare was about him." I made my way to the computer looking for the address and directions to The Blue Rose Motel in Lafayette, Indiana.

"You got all that from a motel sign?" Dave asked dubiously.

I was so irritated at his questions I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Look Dave!" I cried spinning around. I didn't realize how close he'd been following behind, and his body was just inches away from my face. I took a step back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Dave," I repeated more calmly. He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms waiting for me to say something else. "Your brother is in trouble. Isn't that enough reason to get up and go?"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Dave wanted to know. "You haven't really given me much to go on."

"Look, my nightmare, with the explosion and the burnt boot, and the possibility of somebody dying," I explained. "That somebody is Zach."

"You're telling me that Zach is going to die?" He asked unfolding his arms.

"Not if we're there to stop it." I replied. "As long as we _don't _separate."

"Alright," Dave said with a nod. "I'm all for sticking together, but what happens on the off chance that we _do_ get separated?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Something bad."

Dave reached into his pocket and threw me the keys.

"Get 'er started." He instructed. "I'll get our things."

I smiled and after giving Bobby a quick hug and kiss goodbye, I made my way out to the car and started it up as I was told. I slid down to the passenger seat as Dave climbed in, his brown leather jacket on, and our bags tucked away in the back seat.

"You don't have to use the bathroom or anything do you?" He wanted to make sure. I shook my head in response and he began driving us off the lot. "Good, 'cause I don't plan on making any stops."

He meant it too. About two hours into the trip my bladder really started to kick in but I didn't want to say anything in fear of Dave not responding well. Luckily, the Impala was not known for it's excellent mileage, and we had to stop anyway. The bathroom at the gas station was like another hell, but I wasn't in the position to complain.

Six hours and one stop later I was on the verge of falling asleep. My eyelids grew heavy, and despite the rock and roll that was blasted in the car, I wanted desperately to sneak in a nap. The moment I closed my eyes, however, my feather brand was starting to bother me. Which meant I was going to disappear soon.

"Dave!" I gasped.

"What!?" He turned off the music and looked over to me.

"Dave, my feather, I'm leaving!" I realized I wasn't forming a real sentence, but I was panicking too much to care.

He pulled over, and reached for a flashlight in the glove compartment.

"Let me see." He said turning me over. He pushed my hair away, and pulled down my shirt. "It's red," he examined, "but you're obviously still here." His fingers brushed over it and he clicked the flashlight off. "Maybe it's just acting off." He said with a shrug.

"Yea," I said, "You're probably right."

The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a motel room, and a shrill scream startled me so I spun around to see a short, chubby girl with the largest and most frightened blue eyes I've ever seen. The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew who she was.

"Ava?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" She cried. "Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Would you shut up?" I hushed. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" She was so shocked by my presence she was shaking where she stood, tears already formed in her eyes.

"Where's Zach?"

"Ava?" Zach barged in a gun in hand. I threw my hands up in defense. "Ella?!"

"It's just me." I said with a faint smile.

"You know her?" Ava questioned, turning to Zach.

"Yea, she's my… she's my sist—uh she's a friend." He replied.

"How does she know my name?" She wanted to know.

"It's a long story." I replied. "Zach what the hell were you thinking?"

"Look, I needed answers and Dave… he means well but he's not always going to be there and he can't protect me from that." Zach said trying to explain himself.

"Yea, well now you are in a lot of danger, and so is Dave." I told him. "I wasn't supposed to leave him behind and somehow I did. Now he's alone and vulnerable."

"You guys weren't supposed to come after me." Zach said.

"I know, but what did you think was going to happen, Zach? Did you really expect to just get up in the dead of night without telling a soul where you were going and _not_ have your brother come after you?"

"It just happened like that, Ella, I wasn't planning on leaving."

"You should've come to _me._" I said. "I could've helped you. You could have done this the right way. _We_ could have done this together."

Zach looked guiltily down at the floor without saying a word.

"Look, I hate to get in between your little bonding time," Ava said, "but we need to get back to Planet Earth and Zach here needs to leave town before he gets blown to bits, and he is refusing for some stupid reason!"

"Look," Zach said turning to Ava. "Don't you want to know what's happening? Doesn't it scare you that you have visions of people's deaths? You said yourself you've never been so afraid than when you dreamt of Scott Carey's death days before it happened." There was a silence as Ava's breath began to grow heavy. "If you walk out that door, you might never know the truth. I need you're help okay?"

"Okay," Ava succumbed. "I don't know why you need me now that you have your magical friend, but okay."

She took a few deep breaths and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and turning on the faucet.

"You need help with what?" I asked.

"Figuring out what's going on for starters." He replied.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Well so far, we know that Scott had the same issues as we do. He had headaches, nightmares, premonitions, he even saw a therapist about it. A Doctor Waxler. I was thinking of somehow getting into the office and taking the files."

"I could do that for you." I said. "We might need some reinforcements just in case I somehow turn visible, but I could sneak in undetected."

"Really?" He sounded so surprised.

"I'm on your side, Zach." I said taking a seat on the table. "Just waiting for you to see it too."

"I do," He said walking towards me. He stopped suddenly and sighed. "It's just that after whatever happened at the clinic, I didn't think you would understand."

"I told you that I got over it." I reminded him. "You didn't believe me?"

"I did, it's just that I knew that if I were you I would've told Dave any chance I got."

"The most I would've done was maybe try talking you out of it, but that's all!" I cried. "I wouldn't have said a single _word_ to Dave."

There was a long silence and Zach slumped down in a seat. He looked deep in thought and then straightened himself up and looked back at me.

"Are you angrier at Dave because of what happened at the clinic?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess I'm kind of upset at him for lots of reasons, I just can't explain them all if that makes any sense."

"Is it…" He paused and then started over. "Is it because he kissed you?"

"Oh no." I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"It's not a big deal," Zach tried.

"You knew?" I questioned. He nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I _supposed_ to say? 'Hey guys, good news: I'm not an infected zombie, oh and by the way I totally saw the two of you making out'?"

"We weren't making out!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Zach said. "That's not the point. I asked you a question, Ella."

"I don't know! I guess, maybe… yea, sure! And why not, you know? He just kissed me out of _nowhere_ apologizing for treating me like a kid, for not trusting me, and not five minutes later I'm trying to fight the both of you off to keep you from sticking a needle in me! I think that's reason enough to be a little upset."

"You should've said something." Zach told me.

"I shouldn't have had to say _anything_!" I yelled. I folded my arms and leaned back against the wall.

"You're right," Zach said. "We shouldn't have done that."

"We already went over this at Bobby's." I said. "I meant it when I said I was over it and that I understood. I do. It's just something that's still lingering in my head, that's all. And it doesn't mean that I'm holding it against you two, or that I ever will. It just means that it's something that's a little hard to forget."

All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm beat." Ava yawned dragging her feet to the bed. "And from what you've told me, it looks like we've got a long day ahead of us. So I'm gettin' my rest."

"She's got the right idea." Zach said. "You can sleep on the other bed if you want. I'll probably stay up."

"Are you kidding? I can't sleep." I said. "I just left Dave in the middle of nowhere, after I told him how vital it was that we stick together. The fact that he's so vulnerable now, is making me way too anxious to sleep."

"I don't think you've gotten a good nights sleep ever since you got here." Zach said standing up. He grabbed my hand and got me off the table. "I'm still trying to figure out a solid plan anyway. You get some rest."

"Alright, I will." I reluctantly walked over to the bed but was surprised to find that I was actually exhausted.

I took off my jacket and boots and buried myself under the blankets desperate to fall asleep before any anxieties could creep up on me.

Again, my dream consisted of a series of mini explosions that were slowly coming after me. I couldn't move, or for some reason chose not to, and in the distance I could hear a voice screaming, "you're not dead!" The voice continued on until the final explosion took me.

I woke up with a start and found Zach facing the other way, breathing heavily next to me. Ava was looming over us and pushed Zach awake.

"Listen, I've got wedding invitations to take care of," She said. "So can we get a move on with this thing?"

"Yea," Zach replied in a tired voice. He turned to look at me and seemed surprised to see me like he'd forgotten I'd come. "Sorry, Ella." He said. "I just got really tired I guess."

"Are you kidding?" I said trying to make him feel less awkward. "Sleeping next to you is like sleeping next to a giant cuddly bear. It's awesome."

He chuckled and bent over to put on his shoes while I slipped on my jacket and boots.

"I made an appointment online yesterday through Doctor Waxler's website." He said standing up and stretching. "Ava's going to go in, and you can slip in and try to steal the files."

"How are you going to go in without being seen?" Ava wondered. "I mean it's not like you can go invisible or anything like that." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "Just try and focus on being a distraction."

"Okay," She said. "I'm ready."

The building in which Dr. Waxler's office was located looked a little sketchy to be honest, but once I followed Ava inside, it had that "shrink office" feel. I spotted the filing cabinets through the window of the door to his private room where he spoke with his patients. If only I could get in there already.

"Ah, Miss Wilson," the secretary greeted her with a handshake. "Dr. Waxler is waiting for you in his office. Please step right in."

"Is it alright if my cousin comes in with me?" Ava asked pointing to me.

My candle brand felt a tingly and was already turning a little red. Uh-oh.

"You're cousin?" The secretary asked with raised eyebrows. "Will she be coming up later?"

Ava turned around and was surprised to not see me there.

"Huh." She said. "I could've sworn she was following me in."

The secretary made a face that suggested she was under the impression that Ava's cousin wasn't really her "cousin".

"I see," She paused trying to think of something to say in response. "Why don't you tell your _cousin_ that you can only go in yourself? One patient at a time, Miss Wilson."

Ava scowled like she was offended.

"No, I'm not crazy," she snapped. "She was _right _behind me like two seconds ago."

"I'm sure she was," replied the secretary. "And I'm sure she still is."

"Okay, whatever, lady." Ava rolled her eyes and walked inside the office.

Aside from certain bits and pieces of Ava's entertaining talk with the doctor, I was mainly focused on the finding the files. There were more A's and B's than expected, and it took a little bit to find Scott Carey (there was Jack Carey, Molly Carey, and Patricia Carey). Something caught my eye as I was rummaging through his things. I was surprised to find a recording device with his file.

I quickly rushed out and met Zach in the parking lot, letting him know about my most important find.

"I mean, honestly, forget the sessions and the prescription medication, this handy-dandy recording is pretty much all we're going to need." I said in excitement.

"We'll check everything out just in case." He said. "But we can start with the recording."

The moment he turned it on, Scotts voice came up.

"Everything's about to change." He said. "People like me are going to be soldiers for a coming war."

"What else did this yellow-eyed man say?" Dr. Waxler's voice asked.

Zach and I looked at each other, knowing that this solidified our previous assumptions of Azazel being behind his death.

"He tells me that I'm not fighting hard enough," Scott answered. "He says that there are so many people like me that could do so much more with their abilities than I can do with mine. He says if I want to live, I have to be stronger."

I shut it off.

"What did you do that for?" Zach asked.

"I think we should wait for Ava." I said.

"We'll just play it again when we get to the motel."

"Something isn't sitting right with me," I confessed. "I don't think Azazel killed Scott Carey."

"I think you're right," Zach said with a nod. "Why would he kill someone he was trying to encourage to keep living? Clearly there's a purpose for us to stick around."

"I'm worried that someone else knows what that purpose is and doesn't like it," I said.

"Could you blame them?" Zach replied. "If there is some purpose that Azazel has set out, it can't be a good one."

"You're not understanding me," I continued. "I think that person killed Scott, and if he did, who's to say he's not after you next, or even your… brother…"

"What?" Zach was beginning to grow concerned.

"Zach, we have to find Dave, _now."_

"Who's Dave?" Ava's voice asked from behind.

"He's my brother," answered Zach.

"Great so you have a sister _and_ a brother I didn't know about? Who else is going to join us on this trip? Your uncle?" Ava complained as she followed Zach and I into the car.

"Ella thinks he might be in trouble." Zach said while he sped towards the motel. "And I never said she was my sister."

"Yea, well you were about to for some reason," Ava reminded him. "What kind of trouble are we talkin'?"

"Let's just get to the motel," Zach said. "I left my phone there."

The moment we walked in Zach began hunting through his belongings to find his phone, and Ava listened to the recording.

"Oh, Gosh." She said. "He can't mean us can he?"

"I'm afraid so," I replied.

"But how can we turn into that—"

Out of nowhere the glass from the window shattered and as Zach leapt on top of Ava, shielding her body with his. Someone was shooting at us.


	26. Chapter 26

_**YOU GUYS I'M SORRY FOR SUCKING SO MUCH. HERE IS 26 AND I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON I CANT RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS BUT THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THEM! (I'm just so super busy, I just started college, and I had a lot of moving around to do and I don't know what to do with my life because I have no time to write about the Savage bros and Cru Ella Deville and it makes me sad. I'm so sorry for not having time to get back to your reviews. If you have any questions just PM me and I'll try to get back to you. Please review and I'm sorry for not responding to them! Thanks for sticking around!)**_

**26**

I ran outside to where the shots were coming.

"Ella!" Zach hollered after me.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" I could hear Ava scream.

I spotted the Impala, and remembered where Dave had gone off too. I had to get to him before the shooter did. Another shot stopped me in my tracks, and I could hear my heart beat out of my ears, as a car window next to me shattered.

"Ella!" Zach cried again.

I looked up and spotted the shooter across the building, and all of a sudden found myself there, with Dave tackling the man. My feather brand was feeling a little strange and I figured I had unfortunately transported myself to where all the action was taking place.

"I'll kill you if you do that to my brother!" Dave hollered punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Dave!" I yelled causing him to turn around.

The shooter gained control and shoved him to the side. He was about to reach for another gun before I punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. I turned to Dave who was on the floor and tried helping him up.

"Cru, where the hell did you go?" He demanded to know.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I just got here, somehow."

"Yea, no kidding." His eyes grew wide when I was unexpectedly attacked from behind.

Caught in a headlock I tried kicking and elbowing to get out of it, but the man behind me avoided all of my attempts. Before Dave could try anything, the shooter pulled out a different gun and pointed it to my head.

"No!" Dave cried trying to come towards me, but once the gun clicked he stopped right where he stood.

"I'll kill her and I wont think twice about it," the man threatened. "Unless you come with me, and you do as I tell you."

"You can kill me." I spat. "I'll find a way to get back."

"I'll do whatever you want," Dave assured him. "Just let her go. Please_._"

"What so she can go off to your little brother and tell him that Gordon Walker's behind this all? I don't think so." He said with a chuckle. "I let your daddy have his way when we were hunting those vampires out in Colorado, and he let the whole nest go, leaving me to fend for myself. I'm not ready to trust another Savage just yet."

"I heard about that, Gordon." Dave said. "They weren't killing people, they were harmless."

"You don't think I knew that?" Gordon asked. "I didn't care if they were feeding the poor and hungry," he snapped. "They're killers, and they've got the killer instinct. They were created out of destruction. Just like your brother Zach."

"You don't know what you're talking about—"

"_Don't_ play games with me, Dave!" Gordon yelled. "I know all about your brother and his…special abilities. I've got my own roadhouse connections."

There was a pause before Dave tried attacking, but Gordon shot his gun in the air and pressed it harder against my temple, stopping Dave once again.

"I said I would kill her!" He hollered. "Don't test me."

"It's okay," I told Dave. "You can let him kill me." I was, after all, in a parallel universe. Anything that killed me there would just send me back to where I was from.

"Quit talkin' like that." Dave demanded.

Gordon laughed at me.

"Courageous." He said.

"Seriously, Dave." I assured him. "Just let him off me. It's more important that you beat him anyway."

"Ella, _no_." Dave said, this time indignantly, taking me aback. "Nobody's dyin'." He assured me. "Not today."

"Nobody but your brother." Gordon promised before knocking me unconscious.

I woke up across Dave from the sound of his cell phone going off to find that we were both tied to chairs. I felt a gag around my mouth and my head was killing me. This was twice already within the last week that someone had knocked me unconscious. I hoped the brain damage wouldn't follow me back to my universe.

We were in some kind of rundown cabin and as I scanned the place I caught the tripwires. I struggled to get out but it wasn't any use. This wasn't how things were meant to go.

"Answer the phone, and do everything I told you." Gordon said pressing it to his ear. He lifted the gun and pointed it at me. "You know the drill."

Dave sighed before talking into the phone.

"Hello?" He started. "Zach, I've been lookin' for you." He paused. "I know, Ellen told me. I'm here actually, and I gotta say, it's a real funky town. I've got Cru with me. We were there at the shooting and she got to me before I could get caught in the crossfire. You shouldn't have ditched me, Zachie." He waited for Zach to reply. "Well, look, why don't you come meet me? I'm staying at uh, 5637 Monroe St." Dave backed his ear away from the phone indicating the conversation had ended, so Gordon hung up.

"Not too hard." He said tying a gag around Dave's mouth.

Dave practically growled in response.

"This ain't revenge for what your dad's done," Gordon insisted. "I'm not a killer, Dave. I'm a hunter, and your brother is fair game." He took a seat and put his feet up on a table. "Back in Louisiana, I was hunting this demon who told me there was some war. Humans fighting on hell's side. The biggest shock was that I apparently knew one of them. Little ol' Zach Savage. And I did my homework. Like I said, I have my roadhouse connections. I was lucky to find one of 'em here. Scott Carey barbequed anything he touched. He hadn't killed anyone…_yet_, but I got to him before he could."

Dave struggled even more with his rope and gag, but it was honestly no use. I didn't want to leave him knowing it would probably do more harm than good. I didn't want Gordon thinking _I _was "fair game" in his messed up head. It would've only given him more reason to come after the Savages.

"Don't even try, Savage." He advised Dave. "Nothing's saving your brother tonight. I've got double tripwires in the back entrance, because I know you've warned him somehow. I really wish I didn't have to do this… but you know how it is."

I had to go. I had to warn Zach. At the same time I was confused, because I felt like all of this had already happened, which meant Zach obviously survived all of it. But could I take that risk?

Then I realized; my pocketknife was in my sleeve. If I couldn't transport to Zach, I knew I could at least cut myself out of the ropes and turn invisible when Gordon wasn't looking so I could get to him. Through quite a bit of struggle, I managed to get the thing in my hand, and I started to slice my way through the rope.

It was a little challenging, trying to hold the knife with my hands tied, as well as trying to position it in such a way that it wouldn't simply fall out if my hand were to get flimsy and tired.

Unfortunately I had been sitting there trying to cut at the rope for much longer than I thought because I heard the car pull up and Zach's boots crush the gravel. Dave tried screaming through the gag but Zach obviously couldn't hear his brother's warning.

The back door opened, just as Gordon predicted, and one explosion went off. Dave was nearly choking as he struggled relentlessly against the ropes. I wanted to tell him to just look at me and everything was going to be okay. Zach was smart. He could save us and live. But by the second explosion, Dave was practically sobbing through his gag.

Gordon walked over to the rubble, his rifle in hand and picked up the all too familiar burnt boot. I shuddered imagining what could've happened to him. But he had to live. I knew he did. He was Zach Savage.

All of a sudden, Zach attacked Gordon from behind and the two began fighting for the rifle. Zach grabbed hold of it, and pointed it at a now defenseless Gordon.

"Go on," Gordon encouraged. "Dave thinks your some kind of a saint, but not me. So go on. Show your brother the killer you are, Zachie."

He turned over the rifle and smacked it against Gordon's head, knocking him unconscious.

"My name's Zach." He clarified before running over to untie Dave and me. "Sorry it took so long." He muttered.

The moment Dave stood up he headed toward Gordon's body, but Zach pulled him back.

"I'm not lettin' him go this time." Dave said.

"It's taken care of, Dave." Zach assured him. "Let's just get out of here."

The three of us ran outside of the cabin, and Gordon soon followed carrying his rifle.

"Zach—"

"Shh!"

All of a sudden police cars crowded Gordon Walker shouting at him to put the rifle down. Stunned, he dropped the gun and put up his hands as the policemen searched his body before arresting him.

"Anonymous tip." Zach whispered slyly.

"Way to go, Zachie." Dave grinned.

I was kind of basking in the whole Gordon-is-finally-caught glory, but I saw something shiny right beside me, buried in some leaves. Distracted, I bent down to pick it up, and found an engagement ring. This was weird.

"What you got there Cru?" Dave asked, as I looked up at him.

"Nothing it's just a—" when I looked back down, the ring was nowhere in sight, and my scroll brand was beginning to tingle.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be more awesome than this."

"I hate to rain on our mini parade, but we have to get out of here now." I warned. "I think Ava's in trouble."

Zach turned to Dave.

"How far are we from Peoria?" He asked.

"A couple hours maybe…" Dave replied with a shrug.

"Well we're going to have to hurry." Zach said getting up. "She left almost as soon as I got off the phone with you."

We followed him to the car he'd stolen from Bobby and I rested my eyes as he drove back toward the motel. I guess the brothers thought I was asleep because they were getting into some pretty intense conversation.

"Dude, if you ever take off like that again…" Dave started.

"What? You'll kill me?" Zach joked.

"_Not _funny." Dave said as Zach chuckled.

"What next?" He asked.

"I hear Italy's nice this time of year,"

"Dave…"

"What? I think the three of us should just fly down over and have our selves a great time."

"We can't just ditch the job."

"Screw the job! I'm sick of it. We don't get paid, we don't get thanked, the only thing we get are some broken bones and seriously bad luck."

"We're hunters. We're meant to go through that."

"I wasn't meant to go through anything. I don't believe in this destiny crap."

"You mean _my _destiny."

There was a long silence before Zach continued.

"I don't think we can run from it this time. I mean you can try, but you wont always be able to protect me, Dave, and if you really want to watch my back, then you're gonna have to stick around, because I'm gonna keep hunting. Whatever there is waiting for us, I'm coming after it and taking it head on."

"Arright, aright," Dave said. "…bitch."

"Jerk."

We finally pulled into the motel parking lot and Dave woke me up to come back in the Impala with him while Zach followed us in the other car. Zach had gotten Ava Wilson's address after she revealed she was from Peoria just to make sure she wasn't someone who was a threat and gave it to Dave who was keen on leading the way.

The moment Dave found his way around the somewhat confusing directions, he didn't hesitate to get down to business.

"What the hell was that back there?" He wanted to know.

"What?" I asked not quite sure what he was referring to.

"That whole, 'it's okay, Dave, you can let him kill me'." He clarified.

"Oh, right. Well I've died in this universe before all it does is send me back to my universe. It's no big deal." I said casually.

"Uhm, yes it is a big deal." His voice was starting to sound a little frustrated. "You can't just do things like that!"

"I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about." I said defensively. "He would've shot me, I would've woken up back home in a bed and gone on until I could somehow get back here. It would only be temporary."

"I don't care who you are or where you're going, I don't even care if you're not gone for good or you're back the second you've left. You can't just go ahead and volunteer yourself to be killed!"

"Don't lecture me like I'm some sort of child who doesn't know how to follow the rules!" I flared. "I do things that I think are going to keep you from getting yourselves killed and I sure as _hell_ am not looking for your approval!"

"This isn't about winning over my friggin' approval or not, Ella!" Dave made perfectly clear. "This is about not letting anyone _die. _Plain and simple as that. Me and Zach, we look out for each other because that's just what we do."

"Yea, well I was doing the same exact thing!"

"You wanna look out for us? You do it by staying alive."

"I was going to come back!"

"You still would've died!"

"I've done it before!"

"More reason for you not to do it again! Dying's not something you just go through and shrug off I don't care who you are. Sooner or later it's gonna start taking it's toll." Dave sighed. "Look, I get that you can do all of this other worldly crap, but that doesn't make you a superhero. You'd still feel it if someone shot you, or slit your throat, or tortured you to death, and who knows what's gonna come up next."

"It's not a big deal." I stressed. "No pain no gain, right?"

"What if one day you don't come back?" He asked. "What if one day you go back home and we never see you again? What are we supposed to do then?"

"That's not going to happen."

"I can't take that risk."

"Why can't you _for once_ put a little faith in me?" I beseeched him.

"Oh, not this…" He grumbled.

"Come on! You can't sit here and tell me that you honestly think that you need me! Not the with you still treating me like a kid, no _way_."

"I already apologized to you about that at the clinic!"

"Oh right, and after that you accused me of being a zombie and actually physically attacked me!" I let out a bitter laugh. "How could I forget?"

"I knew it!" Dave declared. "I knew you were still angry about that. Is that why you want to die? So you can leave?"

"How could you even think that?"

"Come on, isn't that what you want? You're so disappointed at me and Zach for doing that to you you're willing to do anything to get out of here."

"No!"

"Then? What could you have possibly accomplished by getting yourself killed?"

"I wouldn't be leverage!"

"What?"

"I wouldn't be leverage, okay? I wouldn't be in your way, and no one could use me as a weakness against you two. I can slow you down if I can't defend myself in time. If I can't be what saves you I might very well be the thing that gets you killed!"

There was a sudden stillness in the car even with Dave's speeding.

"You are not leverage." Dave told me very sternly. "You are not in our way, and you are definitely not a weakness. You saved us in more ways than I can count, and it'll be hard to kill the either of us you know that."

"I—"

"And if you can't defend yourself you can make damn sure that I will."

"Look," I said after a brief silence. "Can we just focus on getting to Ava in time?"

"You got it."

I thought about what he said for so long. It mostly got me angry because he was thinking so irrationally. I'd figured he'd be happy about the fact that I was trying to do what was best for everyone else. All I could think about until we got there was how stupid Dave was being and how I didn't remember him being this dumb, but as I thought more and more about it, I remembered episodes when Dave put his family (Zach) before everything. "Family comes first" is what he had always said. I understood the principles behind that, really I did, but why did it make a difference if I wasn't going to be gone for good?

When we arrived, we parked a little farther away from the house, just to seem a little inconspicuous and Dave quickly walked ahead while I stayed behind with Zach.

"You're brother's annoying." I told him.

"What did he do now?" Zach asked with a chuckle.

"He got angry at me because I tried tricking Gordon into killing me, and before you start yelling at me for being irresponsible you have to remember that if I die, I can just come back. You guys might have to wait a month or two, but I'd be back in no time." I explained.

Zach just sighed.

"Ella, all I'm going to say is my brother cares about you… _a lot_." He started. "And as long as that's true he won't let you leave here like that. Even if you were to come back the next _day_ it would be too cruel to sacrifice you for something else, no matter how important it is."

Damn. I hated these brothers and their surprisingly convincing arguments sometimes.

As soon as we got to the house, however, my mind was quickly diverted to Ava. A sickly feeling came creeping up as no one responded to the doorbell or our incessant knocking, and I grew increasingly worried as the door opened with such ease.

Zach called out her name a few times, hoping for some sort of response, but had no luck. Afraid of what we could find, we stopped in front of what seemed to be the bedroom door. Zach took a deep breath before opening the door.

Surprisingly, the room was not as covered in blood as we'd thought it would be. This still didn't ease my mind, as there was a strong sense of chaos even within the stillness of the room. The disheveled bed, with no one sleeping in it, a clock slightly askew against the wall, and the diamond ring separated from it's designated finger.

I looked down at the lonely ring that lay in Zach's palm with Dave's flashlight shining over it. Zach looked at both of us and then back at the ring.

"Ava…" he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

****_Anonymous: I'M SO SORRRYYYY! I just want to clarify, that (first and foremost) I am not racist and have nothing against Ethipoians! I was referring to the commercials on TV that often display young children in Ethiopia that are malnourished (I even thought that the character making the comparison mentioned that!), but in no way was I trying to insult or stereotype them. If you really want, I could edit that part out! Let me know, and again, I'm sorrrrrryyyy!_****

_**Guest (ooo a jellybean right?): Yes, and I thought it was important to point out that despite the fact that she can come back (or at least **_**_won't officially be dead) it's still a life being lost, and no matter what, that life holds significance. I seemed to have confused you. The ring is at Ava's house, Ella just saw it earlier because of her Scroll Brand, which made her realize that Ava was in trouble, and decide to go to her home to make sure. That's where she saw Ava's "real" ring. Hope that makes some sort of sense._**

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: Thank you! Here you are! _**

**_flyingmole: Thanks! (Both for the review and the "good luck". I'm gonna need it!) _**

**_lovethisstoryxxx: thank you so much, it means a lot to me! I'm glad I was able to hook you in. I don't seem to be very lucky with that most of the time. I hope you keep reading!_**

**__Okay, so I know it's been a while guys, and I'm sorry, but to be fair the number of reviews for that chapter were kind of lower than what I was hoping for. (4! 4 guys? really? _4_? Looolll). Anyway, those of you who did review thank you times a million! It really matters to me what you think of the progression of the story. Again, I apologize for not responding to Chp 25 reviews, but know that your review is so very valuable to me and my writing! Thank you again everyone and enjoy this beautifully long chapter. (:****  
><strong>

**27**

Everything had been going so well recently. Actually, everything had been going better than just "well". More like, "fantastic". Even though our trail on Ava went cold weeks ago, our past few hunts exceeded all expectations.

I was remembering things from episodes, being able to draw conclusions, and save the day before it needed saving. In one instance, a girl was prepared to kill herself to forever be a spirit with her grandmother's sister who died an unfortunately young death. From what I'd remembered, Dave saved her life, but a few had suffered at the young spirits hand. This time, I remembered enough to keep those people from dying.

When traveling down a haunted road, where _two_ spirits—one lost, and one enraged—roamed, I figured where to burn the body of the angered man who was hunting down the poor spirit woman (who didn't even realize she'd died) responsible for his death. I remembered in time, before he could steal her away and begin torturing her. She too came to terms once she saw her husband had remarried, and believed that she was no longer living.

Forced to visit a movie set in Hollywood that had a unreasonable number of cast and crew deaths, I remembered who was responsible for controlling a spirit to take their lives, in time to save some I'd recalled dying. Although, I'm fairly certain that Dave was slightly disappointed that I cut his undercover work on set a little short.

Sure, there were some bumps in the road. For one, it was difficult trying to solve these cases while I was still trying to get a hold of the powers attached to my brands. Bobby had told us that the reason I was seeing objects that kept disappearing (and occasionally only remembering vague things about them), was because my scroll brand was "allowing me brief access to important knowledge that would benefit my purpose for this universe". It didn't really matter because things were going well with the brothers for once in a long time.

The best part of it all was there was never another mention of the fight in the clinic, the awkward kiss, or my volunteering to be killed, and there were more than a few times that I found both brothers putting their full faith in me. It was wonderful. I finally felt like a third hunter instead of an awkward attachment that got in the way more times than she could count.

Now all of that hard work was falling apart. Everything I'd recently built—and so much more—was crumbling from its once powerful foundation and was now turning into the dust I was handed and forced to use when I'd first arrived. I was failing more than I ever had since I'd come back. It was like the death of John Savage all over again.

"Dammit Ella, help me out here!" Dave's voice was blending into the surrounding commotion consisting of sirens, helicopters, threatening voices on radios, frantic voices in other rooms, and flashing lights coming from outside that contrasted with the thick darkness that we were stranded in.

"I can't!" I told him. I squeezed my eyes shut rubbing my hands over them.

"Come on! You haven't failed us this long, don't start now!"

I looked frantically around hoping something I saw would spark some sort of memory. This image of Dave standing over a lifeless Ronald Resnick (a scared, confused, unheard, and angry man we'd met on this hunt) was familiar and instead of using this as information to help me find out what was going on, all I could think about was how this was something that I could've stopped.

"Come on!" Dave hollered again as he grew more impatient with my silence.

"Dave," I said. "I don't remember anything."

The look of disappointment I received left a pang in my stomach. I was far from good enough.

The day before we had arrived in Milwaukee to a jewelry store, after reading that the woman who robbed it, shot a security guard, hid the stolen items, and fried herself in the bathtub with her hairdryer. We had come knowing that a month earlier a teller at the Milwaukee National Trust had done something similar, beating the security guard (Ronald) unconscious, hiding the cash, and supposedly committing suicide.

Both were the type of people who, considered by their coworkers, would never do anything like what they'd done in a million years.

The objective at the jewelry store was to, if not retrieve any security tapes, at least see some footage from them. Unfortunately, the police had already gotten to the tapes, causing us to leave empty handed.

"Friggin' cops, doing our job for us," Dave had said as we pulled up in front of a small house. "Only they don't even know it, and they keep screwing us over."

"It's not their fault, Dave." Zach had consoled.

"Yea, whatever. Good thing Cru's around. She'll get the hang of what's going on around here, and we'll be on our way in no time." He'd turned around and grinned, making me do the same thing.

It was refreshing hearing him say things like that.

"Alright," Zach said. "Let's just get to this Resnick guy, and see what kind of information he has for us."

We'd climbed out of the car and walked towards the small house. The wooden steps looked as though they had just been put up after spending a few hours being sloppily put together in the garage.

"Ronald Resnick?" Zach had called knocking on the door.

Suddenly it opened and a bright light had flashed on our eyes.

"Son of a—" Dave had muttered as we all shielded our eyes.

"FBI," Zach clarified.

"Even her?" Ronald had gestured towards me with his now switched off flashlight.

"Absolutely," Dave said for me.

"I'm pretty sure they don't let you dye your hair like that in the FBI." Ronald had argued.

Zach and Dave looked at each other warily, and back at me.

Darned my glorious hair. It was times like these that I'd wished I still wore my glasses. I liked to think they made me look a little more sophisticated, but I'd assumed the blazer and the dress pants I put on would've done the trick.

"I'm more of a consultant." I'd explained. "A private one, in fact."

"You're very young." He'd observed.

"I'm _very _good." I'd assured him with a smile. "That's why most people like the FBI tend to look over the hair when hiring me."

"I want to see your badges," Ronald had demanded.

The two had flashed their badges and tucked them away in the pocket of their suit jacket.

"We just wanted to get some uh, clarifications on your statement Mr. Resnick." Dave said.

"You read my statement and you want to hear more?" He'd asked eagerly.

"We sure do," Dave had replied with a side smile.

"Come in, come in!" Ronald said welcoming us inside.

Zach and Dave had exchanged glances as we were lead into the house where the walls had been covered in articles and pictures of UFO conspiracies. Ronald had immediately begun telling us how he believed the robber that night was not actually the teller he knew, but some robotic "mandroid" able to take the form of humans after killing them and staging their deaths as suicide. He was certain that was also who was responsible for what happened in the jewelry store.

When Ron had reached for a videotape and played some footage he retrieved from the night he was on duty, showing us the flash in the attacker's eyes, immediately we had all thought the same thing: Shapeshifter.

Dave had been taking this in, occasionally nodding, displaying how impressed he was by Ron's legwork and determination to find this thing, regardless of the fact he lost his job, and was almost considered a nut case.

Zach on the other hand had told Ron he was in denial, his friend was in fact responsible, and there were no such thing as Mandroids. Even in Ronald's desperation, Zach had remained firm, reiterating how there was nothing inhuman responsible for what was going on. After we were asked to leave, Zach demanded to have the tapes, as they were "classified evidence of an ongoing investigation".

We had been pushed out of the house in no time.

Once we arrived back at the motel, Dave had shown how surprised he was at Zach's ability to crush the man's dreams, and expressed his liking for the guy, saying they had a lot more in common than he realized.

Zach's argument had been "better to stay in the dark and stay alive."

Dave had turned to me and asked my opinion. At that point I hadn't really formed one, so I shrugged, not realizing there would be a long list of questions I wouldn't know the answers to.

We'd figured out what robbery was next when we looked at the research Ronald did, and the pieces he'd put together.

The next night (with another 2 hours to go until closing time) we'd arrived at the bank the two of them dressed as technicians, and me invisible, unable to think up a good enough cover in time.

After sitting in the observation room scanning over security footage, we'd spotted the shapeshifter. Ready to make our move, I'd found Ronald wobbling his way over to the front doors, chaining them shut with a gun in his hand.

"You guys," I'd nudged them and as soon as they'd saw the terrible mistake Ronald was about to make they ran.

"This is not a robbery!" Ron had cried holding his gun up in the air. "Everyone down!"

With my feather I found myself only a few feet behind Zach and Dave who were trying to talk Ronald into putting down his gun.

"You!" Ron said pointing his gun at me. I threw my hands up in defense. "Get down! I knew you were messing around. Ain't no FBI agents."

"Look," Dave had muttered to Zach. "Let me talk to him, he doesn't like you. You're mean."

"Quiet!" Ron hollered.

"Look, buddy," Dave started. "You don't want anybody to get hurt, and neither do I. I know who's responsible, okay? Just relax."

"Why would I believe you? You're a liar."

"Take me as hostage." I'd said.

"Cru!" Dave had yelled.

"Get down, I'll shoot you!" Ronald had warned.

"Look at me!" I'd cried. "I'm just a short, thin, tiny little girl. Do I look like I can take you?" Which obviously was a little misleading. "You can use me as hostage, I swear I wont try anything."

"Neither of you are going anywhere without me." Dave had said standing.

Ronald had pointed his gun at Dave threatening to use it.

"Hey, calm down for a second," Dave had advised.

"I don't like this!" Ronald cried. "Her I can take. You and your friend are big."

"Listen man, we believe you, we're on your side." Dave started. "We need to act fast because something is in this bank and the longer he has to change the sooner he's going to start to hurt anyone and everyone. Take us both because we can help. You're the one with gun, dude. No one else is boss."

Ronald had hesitated a bit before agreeing.

"Everyone else goes in the vault!" He'd said.

Once everyone was locked in Dave had stripped his uniform revealing his t-shirt and jeans. We'd both started following Ron around the building.

"I can't believe Zach had us leave all of our weapons in the car." Dave muttered.

"He obviously didn't know this was going to happen." I'd pointed out.

"How come you didn't either?" Dave had asked.

"I guess it's going to start coming to me later." I'd said with a shrug. In all honesty I had been frightened because nothing was quite making any sense. I hadn't remembered anything thus far, what evidence was there that I would later?

As we'd been exploring, we'd come around an office room that had this awful stench.

"He's been here," I'd said although I wasn't sure if that was something I'd remembered or if it was something I could simply deduce.

"Oh great," Dave had groaned looking down at the pile of slimy skin. "He changed again."

"That's weird," Ronald had said. "Its human form is so life like."

"Right, let's get one thing straight." Dave started. "This ain't a mandroid it's a shapeshifter. Practically human, but it generates its own skin, and can match to anyone else's features. Tall, short, thin, male, female… you get the idea. And now it's changed its form so we don't know who it is anymore."

Ronald had simply laughed.

"What are you on crazy pills or something?" Dave had asked.

"No! I was right!" He'd laughed. "I'm not crazy! I was so scared I was losing it, but I'm not! I'm perfectly sane!"

"I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions too soon." Dave had muttered. He'd turned to me. "Still not remembering anything?" I had shaken my head. "Alright, what about your little scroll superpower thingy? Can't you find something with that?"

"I can hardly control it. It's the only involuntary power I have." I'd said leaning against the desk in despair.

Dave had grinned.

"Maybe that's what you think." He'd said picking up a set of letter openers. "Sweet." He'd whispered. "At least now we got a weapon to kill this thing."

"A letter opener?" Ronald had asked dubiously.

"Think werewolf lore," Dave had said. "Anything silver, and we got this mother fu—"

"Dave," I'd said looking at the computer screen that had access to camera footage. "I think we have a problem in the vault."

The security guard we first met had been panting for his life, and Zach was trying his hardest to keep him alive.

"Crap," Dave had turned to me. "Well you have to remember if this guy is for real or not."

"Me?"

"Yea, who else? Do you remember if he's for real or if he's some shapeshifter and this is his trick to get out of there?"

I just looked at him, my memory blank.

All of a sudden the lights went out, and what I once saw on the computer screen went blank. Dave and Ron had put on their flashlights. The sirens outside of the building were all of a sudden more obvious.

"Damn cops," Dave had grumbled.

"Oh no," Ronald had began growing wary of his plan. "I didn't expect the cops to show up."

"You weren't exactly smooth criminal about this." Dave had mused.

"What do we do about the guy inside the vault?" Ron asked.

"Do you remember if he's faking it or not?" Dave had turned to me.

"I-I—I don't know," I had stuttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Come on, Cru," Dave had urged. "The man could be dying!"

I paused and thought for a moment. If we at least had someone there then we could make a better judgment, but what if the shifter was still lurking? I had to think quickly.

"I'll go down with Ronald and open the vault and help him out." I explained. "You go look around the building see if you can find the shifter."

"Don't you remember _something_?" He'd asked in desperation.

"I think I am now." I'd lied running out of there with Ronald.

As we'd approached the vault the phones had begun ringing. I'd continued with the vault and advised Ron to handle the phones, and to give away as little information as possible to the police, and negotiator.

"Zach!" I'd cried as I'd opened the door. He had been on the floor, out of his uniform, trying to help the guard who was losing his breath, and we both had dragged his body out, with the help of another man.

"Stay in there." I'd snapped at the helper who seemed so taken aback by my hostility. "Sorry, we just don't want to get the guy angry," I'd explained. "Only these two."

"We'll leave the door open to give you guys some air, but don't cross the guard." Zach had told them.

"Demands?" Ron had been saying over the phone. "What demands? No I'm not a bank robber—"

"Ronald!" Zach had hollered. "Cut it short!"

Ron had just nodded trying desperately to end the conversation before they could coax him into saying another word.

"Cru!" Dave had yelled running towards me. "Wait!"

I'd stopped, while Zach had gently laid the guard on the ground almost as a barrier between the vault and the rest of the bank.

"I found something," Dave had said in a low voice as the three of us huddled together. "The guy who's helping you with the guard is the shifter." He slipped the letter opener to Zach who had discreetly shoved it in his pocket.

"So what now?" I had wondered.

"Now you start remembering crap to get us the hell out of here." Dave had answered. "I'm wanted by the police and they have this whole building surrounded. How am I supposed to get out of here without getting arrested? Do I even get out of here without getting arrested?"

"Obviously," I'd said although I wasn't quite sure. "There've been episodes after episodes. There are still seasons to go."

"You know every time you say that I start thinking everything is going to be fine, but not this time." Dave had said. "I mean, come on, this is the first time in a long time that you don't remember stuff. How can that be good?"

"I don't think I can deal with Ron, Dave." Zach had interrupted. "Just look at him!"

Dave had turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Ron!" He'd cried. "Out of the light!"

Bewildered, Ron had quickly pinned himself against the shaded wall finally off the phone.

"Zach, call a paramedic for the guard." Dave had instructed. "I'll stay here with Ella."

"Ella". He used "Ella" whenever he was starting to get impatient with me.

Zach had made it to the phone and asked for a paramedic for the guard who needed the help. Ron thinking this had been an "OK" for him to leave his area of hiding stepped out and accidentally stumbled into the light.

"What do you mean everything's going to be taken care of?" Zach had asked. "Who the hell is this? How do you know who me and my brother are?" He'd looked around and we both spotted the same thing at the same time: A red dot following Ron on his back. "Everybody get down!" He hollered and in that instant, the shifter had pushed Dave and me out of the way, as Zach slid over to Ron, making it to him after it was too late.

The shifter had tripped over Zach and as they had started fighting each other, Dave crawled his way to Ron, and then stood up after taking the gun. By the time he got himself cleaned off, Zach was on the floor panting, and the shifter had gotten away.

"Tell me he didn't go." Dave had begged.

Zach had just remained on the floor panting in answer.

"Tell me you remember something, anything." Dave had turned to me now.

I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say. I didn't remember anything and now Dave was growing impatient standing over the dead body of poor Ronald Resnick.

And so here we were, Dave's expression begging me to have an answer to this mess, with me not having one.

"Well I'd like to think we were managing without your super powers," Dave sighed. "We could do it again."

"We're gonna have to," Zach said sitting up crawling to the guard who was almost passed out. "There's an FBI agent named Hendrickson who knows everything about us, and he's sending in a SWAT team five minutes ago."

"Aw, shit," Dave groaned partly because of the information he'd just learned and partly because of the fact that everyone that had been sealed in the vault chose the time of the shooting to escape.

"Yea, doesn't help this guy could be anyone, hanging out anywhere." Zach muttered.

Then, like the most glorious feeling in the world, I remembered something. I looked at the brothers grinning like crazy, and they looked at me like _I _was crazy. I didn't have time to tell them so I just ran hoping they would follow.

"What the hell? Ella!" Dave's voice was beginning to fade away as I stormed up the stairwell, racing to get to the shifter before he could change.

I ran down the hall and turned the corner, finding the shifter with his jacket off in the room he first shed in, where we got the letter openers.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He looked up startled, and I ran pushing him against the wall. He managed to get a hold of me somehow and punch my nose, not exactly breaking it, but making it bleed. I retaliated by punching him in the face and as he tried to get in another one, I ducked and like some football player on the field, I got hold of him by his waist, and rammed him into the wall.

I staggered back a little, wiping some blood off of my face, when he pulled out the letter opener that was once with Zach. He had probably gotten it off him when Ron got shot.

"Cru!" I heard Dave calling. Distracted, I spun around and suddenly felt the blunt knife sink into my stomach.

I looked down to see it's carved handle protruding from me, and everything was almost inaudible as I sank down, with Dave slowly helping me down so that he could brutally attack the shifter by stabbing it repeatedly until he could confirm its death.

Blood was oozing out of the wound, and I was breathing rapidly, hoping not to go through the hassle of dying. Once Dave was done with his overkill he threw the knife aside and slid down next to me, cupping my face in his hand. I was so afraid of leaving, I refused to close my eyes.

"No, no, no…" Dave whispered, "Come on, Cru. You'll be okay," He kept saying. "You're going to be fine, you'll make it." I was certain he was trying to convince himself. "Oh, God…" He panicked once looking at the amount of blood that got on his hand.

My mind was on a thousand things, the pain was something that I almost forgot to think about. I had to tell them what I remembered, and that they would make it out of here, and I had to tell them I would be back before they knew it, so they didn't have to worry about me, and Oh God this was so much worse than I thought it would be.

"Okay," Dave took a deep breath and prepared himself. "I'm going to take the knife out, okay?"

"Okay," I said my voice quivering. "I—I'll—" I coughed as I gasped for some breath. "I'll be back."

"Shh…" Dave said. "You shouldn't talk. Not when I'm about to do this."

I nodded.

He hesitated before wrapping his fingers around the handle of the knife and began pulling. I tried keeping the tears in, but it just got worse.

He stopped and sighed.

"I know, I know," He told me. "It's gonna hurt, kid."

I guess he called me kid because in that moment I was like a child. I was so helpless, and afraid, and I was crying because I didn't want to leave again, and I was just in so much pain. I took a deep breath and sat my self up against Dave a little, letting out a small cry.

"Take it easy," Dave advised.

"I'll take this letter opener thingy out," I told him.

"Cru—"

"I've got it." I assured him.

He just looked at me doubtfully, but nodded knowing I wouldn't let him continue.

"I remember what happens." I said.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." Dave told me. "I'm sorry I kept pressuring you to remember, I didn't think—"

"No, Dave, just listen." I pleaded. "Wait for the SWAT team, get a couple of the guys, and take their uniforms. You'll get out without a soul knowing, and with one less body on your record."

"All thanks to you," Dave said with a sad smile. "Let me just call Zach up here," He said pulling out his phone. He didn't seem to care that my blood was getting all over it. "Zachie, we've got an issue." He started. "Just leave everything else behind. I know, we've got to steal a pair of their uniforms to get out of here. Listen just leave and get up to the next floor. There's an office, a big office, just across from the stairwell, me and Cru are here." He paused and sighed. "Cru's hurt, Zachie. I don't know—I don't know if—if uhh gosh… just hurry up okay?"

"Dave," I said once he hung up. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared." He assured me.

"No that's not what I mean," I shook my head. "Dave, what if I don't come back?"

"You'll come back," Dave said. "You're going to come back, and everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're going to promise me right now that you will." He said.

"But I—"

"Say that you promise, Ella." He demanded almost shaking me.

"Okay," I nodded. "I promise."

I gently stroked his face, and without hesitation, I kissed him. I didn't care about the weirdness or how I had my unhealthy crush not long before, but I was afraid it would be my last chance, despite the fact that I had just promised I would come back. Four years it took me last time. Who was to say it wouldn't have been the same thing again, or even worse, and I sure as hell was going to get in at least one un-awkward kiss from Dave (Freaking) Savage before being doomed to the mundane existence I'd come from.

When I pulled away he looked so happy, but even more desperate to keep me there.

Zach was just standing there waiting for the ending, for the curtain to fall, just so that it could all be over, and he wouldn't have to go through losing another person. At least that's what the expression on his face told me.

"I came as fast as I could," He said sounding like he thought he was a failure.

"I'll be back," I promised.

He just nodded, looking down at the floor, clenching his jaw, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Okay," I said letting them know that I was ready.

With one hand I grabbed on to Dave's, with the other I clutched the handle. I took a deep breath, and just began pulling at the knife with all my might. At the very first, I was fine, but soon after I was yelling out in pain wanting it to end, until finally it did. I collapsed back and let my breath slowly release, as I felt the life slip out of me.

There was the brief moment where everything around me was completely still yet blurred, and although I was very light-headed, just lying down on Dave felt heavy. All I could think about was the relief that it would be over soon.

All of a sudden, my eyes flew open, I gasped for air, and the brand across my ribcage started to feel strange. Dave retracted completely startled as I frantically began pulling my shirt up. Zach fell right next to me, as the three of us examined the scars and their reddish tint. I couldn't believe my eyes as the knife wound grew smaller and healed over itself.

"I'm okay," I gasped.

"You're okay," Zach repeated.

"You're friggin' okay!" Dave exclaimed. He looked up at Zach. "How'd that happen?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the doctor!"

"Yea, I'm sorry but 'knife wounds miraculously healing" isn't anywhere along the lines of what they teach you in med school."

"Well you're also the smart one," Dave added.

"It's obviously because of her brand, Dave."

"I get that, Zach. But how come Bobby didn't tell us anything about this!"

"That's because he couldn't find anything on the last two brands, remember?"

"_No. _Don't you think if I did I wouldn't be asking you?"

"Well I'm just say—"

"Hey, hey!" I snapped getting their attention. "Anyone want to remember the SWAT team that's coming after us? Or, sorry, the two of _you_?"

"Right, sorry." Dave said as we all got up.

"I'll keep a look out." Zach said exiting the room, he stopped and turned around before leaving. "Hey, Ella, I'm really glad you're not… dead. Even if it was only going to be temporary."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

Pretty much the moment Zach left Dave turned to me did a little "twitch" thing, and then leaned in to kiss me. He stopped halfway, leaned in a little bit more, stopped again, pulled back just a little, and then sighed.

"Ah what the hell," He said giving me a quick kiss. "There," He said rather satisfied with himself.

I simply raised my eyebrow, and folded my arms.

"Well there's the number one contestant for Most Awkward Kiss of Ever." I said.

"Sorry," He said with an almost childish grin.

"Hey guys," Zach poked his head through the door, "I think I hear a pair of boots that might just belong to a couple of SWAT guys."

"Alright let's get out of here," Dave said. "You guys ready?"

I nodded.

"Yea," Zach said. "Let's just get this done and over with."

"Right," Dave said in reply. He took a deep breath. "After this, we are so screwed."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys so I realized like two months have passed (oops) and I decided to quickly put this chapter up for you guys to enjoy! Sorry for getting so caught up in school work (but mostly for being lazy) and thanks to anyone who's been sticking it out for this long. Just to get this out there: The story does seem to be going very slow (I know, trust me, I do) but it's only so long because the things that happen in season 1-3 (when things were arguably a bit slow) are kind of super important! So if you do enjoy the story, but feel kind of bored with it, I promise it'll get more exciting (by chapter 50! lol JK that's a little far). Hope you guys like this chapter! **_

**28**

Bobby was the first person we turned to. He had, after all, given us all of our answers when we sought them out. He would know how to deal with this… discovery.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the next time we need to be a little bit more prepared for her next superpower." Dave said. "I don't want to go through that whole thing all over again."

"I don't know what else to tell you kids." Bobby shrugged. "I can't find another thing on her brands. I don't even know what her star brand is going to let her do."

"How come it is that you never find out what happens to Cru and her brands until _after_ it already happens to her?" Dave tried pointing out.

"Well maybe it's something we can figure out for ourselves." Zach suggested. "We could come up with a number of theories."

"Like what?" I asked doubtful.

"Like the fact that so far, all of your brands have been giving you awesome powers." Dave said. "Which obviously means that you are most likely going to get another awesome power with your star brand."

"But my powers have all had something to do with my brands. My Entrance Feather lets me travel within the universe, my Scroll of Truth gives me that 'brief portal of knowledge', the Revelation Candle brand lets me control my visibility, and, as Bobby has just discovered, my Battle Scars allow a wound inflicted by a _nonhuman_ creature to heal quickly. They all kind of just work together."

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" Zach inquired.

"I think my star will let me leave here at will."

"At _will_?" Dave asked. I nodded. "Are you sure, because that's what we thought last time and you just left."

"I don't know." I said sinking down to the seat in despair. "And I hate not knowing."

There was a silence, but I could practically hear everyone in the room feeling bad for me.

Zach let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who doesn't think this is purely coincidental?" He said. "I mean come on. There's obviously a reason why we find information out about Ella's brand-powers _after_ she already get's them."

"You thinkin' it's bein' controlled by the Great Realms?" Bobby asked.

"I mean that sounds a little too ambiguous," Zach said. "I'm sure it's something a little more specific than that."

"You think it's _someone_ controlling her brands?" Dave asked.

"This kind of timing and precision," Zach observed. "It has to be."

"Can we just move on from this?" I begged.

The idea of someone playing God with my life was almost sickening. It had always been a possibility at the back of my mind, but it wasn't something I focused on. I was focused on my job, not my boss.

"But Ella—"

"Please?" I asked softly.

"I've got a hunt, if you're serious." Bobby said before another silence could befall.

"We're always serious," Dave said.

"Kind of interestin'," Bobby went over and picked up a file. "A few people who've been put away for murder have claimed that they did it because an angel told them to."

I scowled at Dave as he snorted at the word "angel".

"They're all obviously crazy," Dave mused. "What's the interesting part?"

"The intrestin' part is where the murder victims were all guilty of some pretty serious crimes." Bobby said. "I had a hunter down there two weeks ago that found a body buried in the first vic's basement and he found that the second one was a 30 year old man having a pretty serious relationship with a girl on the internet."

"Internet dating's not really a crime." Dave pointed out. "What's so bad about that?"

"She was thirteen."

"Oh, gross…" Dave muttered making a face.

"So what happened?" Zach sounded somewhat intrigued with where this story was going. "Why didn't the other hunter continue?"

Bobby sighed and took a swig of his whiskey.

"He quit. Didn't want to get in the way of no angel."

Zach raised his eyebrows.

"He just decided to let them die?"

"They weren't exactly model citizens." Bobby reasoned.

"I know," Zach replied. "I'm just… surprised."

"Yea well I ain't buyin' it." Dave said. "Probably some ghost of a dead priest or something. Let's just get the show on the road."

I rolled my eyes at his "must be a dead priest" comment, but said nothing of it, as I had strong memory of Dave's refusal to believe in a higher power. Well, other than himself, that is.

Zach, on the other hand, decided to vocalize his frustrations with Dave's unwillingness to agree that it could be an angel. We were driving towards Rhode Island where the hunt was taking place, when their argument began.

"I don't understand why you think that there is no possible way that this could actually be an angel, Dave." Zach started.

"Simple," Dave replied with a casual shrug. "It's because there's no such thing."

I made a face thinking Dave wouldn't catch it, but he unfortunately did.

"What?" Dave asked. "Don't start telling me you think an angel's actually behind this."

I simply gave a shrug.

"Oh come _on_." He grumbled. "So it's two against one, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not saying it's an angel." I spoke. "For all I know, you could be right, a ghost, or a demon could be behind this whole mess."

"Exactly."

"But just because we're not seeing an angel this time around, who's to say that they don't exist at all?" I argued.

"You went to a private school right?" Dave asked. I nodded a little confused by the question. "It didn't happen to be a _Catholic_ private school did it?"

"So what if it did?" I said defensively.

"Oh boy…"

"Hey, just because I went to a Catholic high school doesn't mean I wanted to be there, jack ass. I was stuck in that godforsaken boarding school. It's not one extreme or the other, Dave. I may believe in angels but that doesn't make me a devout catholic, or a devout _anything_ for that matter. All I'm wondering is why you believe angels don't exist."

"Because they don't."

"Based on _what_?" Zach was curious to know.

"Based on 'I-haven't-seen-one-in-my-whole-life'!"

"So?" Zach scowled.

"So if I haven't seen it, I ain't believin' it."

"You can't believe in the possibility that they have better things to do like, I dunno, watch over us?" Zach questioned.

"_No_." Dave almost growled, and his reaction triggered a memory of a moment similar to this. "I'm real happy for your newfound faith, Zach, really it's great. You know who else had that kind of faith? Mom did. She used to tell me all the time how angels were watching over us. That was the _last thing_ she ever said to me."

"You never told me that," Zach said softly.

"What's to tell?" Dave argued. "Mom was wrong. There were no angels, there was nobody watching over us, _protecting_ us, and there is no—"

"Dave," I rested my hand gently on his shoulder almost instinctively. I felt so bad for reminding him about his past.

"There's just chaos, and violence, and evil." He muttered a little distantly.

The worst part about this hunt was how Dave ended up being right. All of the victims had been linked through the same church where a priest had died a few months prior to the killings. Unable to rest in peace, the spirit of the priest had taken it upon himself to guide those who were headed down the wrong path to fulfill what he felt were righteous deeds.

Actually I wasn't quite sure which was worse: The very fact that Dave had been right, or the look on Zach's face when he found out he had been proven wrong.

"I just wanted to believe so badly that we weren't alone in all of this." He told me sounding more miserable than I ever remembered. "I just feel like there's so much evil in this world I could just…drown in it."

I advised him to turn to his brother, and he was surprised by this suggestion. I knew Dave would've been a better person to turn to, because in all honesty, I was a bit disappointed too. I'd remembered there being some angelic theme at some point in the show. In fact, I was almost certain of it.

I guess I had been wrong.

The good thing was before our hunt was over, Bobby had given us information on another one on a college campus. This initially got Dave somewhat excited, but he, for some reason, cut himself short before he could reveal how he wished he went to college for at least _one_ thing.

The problem with this hunt was that at some point or another we all kind of felt like we'd been drugged or something.

We were there because a professor had either been pushed, or jumped out of a building to his death and a young girl was seen going in by one of the janitors working there.

There was a legend about how decades back, one of the college girls had an affair with a professor and once he ended it, she jumped off the building and killed herself, now a spirit, clearly taking revenge on other professors who were known for having affairs with their students.

Sure, at this point it seemed like a fairly standard hunt, except when we did a little research, the legend turned out to be a hoax not to mention that the floor that girl had supposedly jumped out of didn't exist. We went to the janitor who seemed friendly enough, and asked him some questions just to be sure since he'd been there for quite a long time but he came up blank.

On top of this confusion, and obvious dead end, the brothers wouldn't stop bickering like an old married couple.

"Could you turn the music down, Dave?"

"I can."

He didn't.

"Where'd you hide my shoes, Zach?"

"Your shoes? What would I want with your shoes? I wouldn't even go two feet within those things man. They stink."

"You stink."

"Dave! Can you ask before you go on my laptop and open up bustyasianbeauties?"

"Wasn't me. I haven't been on there since… a really long time."

"Yea? How come my screen is frozen on the website?"

"I dunno, Zach! Some of us are too busy focusing on this stupid job to get distracted by porn."

"Are you accusing me of not focusing on this job?"

"Uh, I'm accusing you of a little more than that…"

"I have never gone on busty—"

"Oh would the two of you just _shut the hell up_!" I cried finally. "Something weird is obviously going on here, and it's making you two fight like you're still in the second grade!"

"Dave's four years older than me, so I think I'm being the mature one here."

"Oh please, bite me—"

"Not now!" I yelled abruptly shutting them up. "There's a rumor going around that something happened to one of the students last night that's apparently a little bizarre. The poor kid showed up naked at the front of the building the professor jumped out of. I'm going to investigate, you two try and figure something else out." I grabbed the key to the room and opened the door, stopping to get out one last word. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." I warned as I shut the door behind me.

Exasperated, I decided I would not come back for at least a few hours, despite the very high possibility that the two would be at each other's throats by that time.

Unfortunately, what I had found out from asking around kind of made me want to slit my own throat. There was no logic or sense behind anything that was going on. I got handed: Alien Abduction of all things. After approaching the victim and seeing how frightened he was I was convinced that he really thought he got abducted.

I had also found out that he was kind of a jackass. Most of the people I asked about him laughed, and while it was a little funny, I noted the slight "well he deserved it" vibe from some of his peers. My suspicions were confirmed when I asked a member of one of his clubs.

"Who?" He asked.

"Curtis." I repeated. "You know that kid that showed up naked this morning in front of one of the buildings?"

"Oh yea, I know who you're talking about!" The guy replied. "Big jerk."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, big time. He used to pick on underclassmen, couldn't keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks, and anyone who did last longer than that was either too stupid to realize he was always cheating, or were too slutty to care."

So there was another piece of the puzzle. So far both people were attacked in some proximity to the same hall, and both were complete tools. It kind of seemed like a pattern.

Luckily Dave chose that time to call so I was able to fill him in on my findings.

"Seems like they kind of go together right?" I asked after explaining the conclusion I had come to.

"I think so," He replied. "It sounds kind of spirit-like, but they two things that happened are completely unrelated. It's like some vengeful ghost has got a funny way of taking out its frustrations."

"Yea. Real funny…" I said. "So why did you call? Did something happen?"

"No. Well, kind of. Other than the fact that you've been gone for hours, and friggin' Zach slashed my baby's tires!" Dave answered.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I did _not_!" I heard Zach holler.

"You dropped your stupid money clip!" Dave yelled back. "Who even carries those anyway?"

"I do so that assholes like you can't keep stealing my money, speaking of which I want mine back."

"Whoa there. Who are you calling an asshole? For your information, I'm keeping that money for personal trauma."

"Give it back!"

"No way."

"Dave!"

"Wha—Jesus, Zach! You almost killed me."

"I will if you don't give it back to me."

"Did you not hear me the first time? No—HEY!"

Their voices had become distant and I assumed that the phone had ended up in some corner of the room while they fought each other for a couple bucks. Completely hopeless in getting a response from Dave, I hung up and the moment I did, I remembered.

Everything that was going on (including the brothers' behavior) all seemed kind of like someone was playing a really big practical joke on us and just as I hung up I realized it was because someone _was_ playing a really big practical joke on us. Sorry, correction: A _trickster_ was playing a really big practical joke on us and most likely with the boys just because we were getting in the way of some of his pranks.

I put the phone away and adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. As I turned around the walls of the student café where I met up with Curtis'… "friend", had unraveled into the peeling wallpaper of the motel, and the first thing I heard was Bobby's voice reprimanding both Dave and Zach obviously for their ridiculous fight.

"I'm surprised at you two, I really am." He was saying when they noticed me. They were like two little children being told off for not following the "play nice" rules. Zach looked relieved to see I finally made it back while Dave simply grinned. Bobby took notice of the fact that they were no longer paying attention and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"They called me not two hours ago for some help and I left right away. Little did I know I would be walking in on them toppling over each other on the bed.

Zach made a disgusted face.

"Word choice, Bobby…" Dave mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Right," I said. "Well if you guys have everything sorted, I've got our answer."

"That's what I like to hear." Dave said standing up. "What you got?"

"Trickster," I said setting down my bag and handing them a file. "I put together all of the articles of what has happened on this campus when I was doing my research and I even looked through some of the stuff that's happened in the past. There are a bunch of bizarre things that happened that kidn of revolve around legends."

"Brownie points." Dave muttered reading over it.

"Yea, and just as I was getting off the phone with you I remembered: Trickster!"

"As if these two hadn't already given it away." Bobby added.

"Huh?" Both Zach and Dave looked perplexed.

"Exactly," I said taking a seat. "Tricksters like Loki, and Anasi are known for deliberately creating chaos and mischief practically wherever they go. They can create things out of thin air and usually those things turn into deadly pranks." I took off my leather jacket and set it to the side.

"The victims fit the M.O. too. The thing usually targets people who think they're better than everyone else to knock 'em off their high horse. It sounds familiar don't it?" Bobby asked hinting at the two, who just stared at each other.

"So you're saying that this trickster person slashed my Baby's tires and hid Zachie's laptop?" Dave asked.

"Not a person, a demigod." Bobby corrected. "Those things are immortal."

"That's great, how are we supposed to kill it?"

"You could kill it with a stake." Said Bobby.

"Ok… how are we supposed to find out who it is?" Zach asked.

"Janitor from Crawford Hall." I casually said as I rested back and lay my head on the pillow.

"How do you know?" Dave questioned.

"I remember." I yawned. "Think about it. He's the only one that place has in common with the pranks. Think about the time of day this all happened. Nighttime, when janitor's on duty."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Zach said, which was kind of funny because I felt like I remembered he was more reluctant to believe the janitor was responsible.

"Damnit!" Dave said throwing the file aside. "I liked that dude."

"Sorry," I said with a shrug as I closed my eyes, thankful for having time to rest after all of that legwork

"Alright, let's not waste any time." Dave shoved my legs to keep me from getting too cozy. "Get up, Cru. We've got demigods to fight."

I grumbled and rolled off the bed, quickly throwing on my jacket and following the three out of the motel. Dave had his bag of weapons while Zach carried the file, reading it over.

When we arrived at Crawford hall there was a big sign on the door saying all the classes in the building had been either moved or cancelled due to some maintenance discrepancies.

"Discrepancies my ass." Dave snorted readying himself to take on whatever a demigod was capable to doing.

"Wait," Zach stopped him. "Shouldn't we have a plan?"

Dave hesitated before nodding his head reluctantly agreeing with his younger brother.

"Yea, I guess we ought to, right?" He said slumping the bag on the ground.

"First off," I started. "We probably shouldn't be lugging in that giant bag filled with dangerous weapons. Moving to your car would be a little more sensible and that way we could sort everything out there."

We walked over to the car which wasn't far from the building, and set the duffle in the trunk of Dave's "baby" and took out a stake. Before he could close it, I stopped his hand and grabbed a second stake.

"I really don't think it's going to take two of these to kill the guy." Dave noted. "My aim ain't that bad."

"It's not bad at all," I told him, handing him the other stake. "But you're going to need two."

"Why's that?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know yet." I replied. "I just remember that there were two."

"Okay…"

"No, no" said Zach. "That's good. We can come up with a substantial plan with that. Let's get the two stakes, use one of them as a decoy and hide the other until you spring it on him as the real weapon. He's a trickster, we need to be a couple steps ahead of him."

As soon as we figured out our plan Dave and I headed to the building while Bobby and Zach stayed behind, advising us to wait for them before walking in. Looking at the expression on Dave's face I could tell how anxious he was as we were waiting on the steps.

"You want to go in without them don't you?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Yea," He mumbled. He paused for only a moment before pushing through the doors. "Ah, what the hell. You coming?"

I grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once we walked into the building we had somehow found ourselves caught in a giant lecture hall with nothing but a large tacky "love-bed" with two very…scandalous looking girls eating chocolate.

"Why are they eating candy bars?" I asked in a hushed voice, both hands firmly gripping the gun I had been given in case anything went wrong.

"I think in the car, Bobby was talking about how trickster's have this weird sweet tooth." Dave explained also making sure to keep his voice down.

"Come here, Dave." One of the girls said in an almost whining tone as she patted the bed. "We've been waiting for you."

"You guys aren't real." Dave replied shining his flashlight in their direction.

They hardly seemed bothered by it.

"Trust me, sugar," the other girl spoke. "It's gonna feel real."

Dave raised his eyebrows and turned to me as I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Sorry," we heard someone say from behind.

We both spun around seeing the janitor in his uniform resting his chin on the stick of his mop.

"I thought that would do the trick." He said.

"You've got a few of those up sleeve don't ya?" Dave said. "I like your style man I really do."

"Thanks," He said chewing on a chocolate bar he'd been hiding in his uniform pocket. A second unwrapped one had been sitting behind it in his pocket. "I like you too." As he finished up the chocolate he let the wrapper disappear into thin air.

"Unfortunately we can't let you keep killing people." Dave explained.

"Oh come on," The trickster tried reasoning. "All those guys had it coming. I just took them off their pedestal. I've seen your kind before, I've been around for a long time. How about you two lie low until I go over to the next town."

"Sorry," Dave shook his head. "No can do."

"Yea and who's gonna stop me?" He asked spreading his arms out to show hardly anyone was there to do so. "You and your brother and your mutual lady-friend?"

"'Ey." He sounded so stern.

The trickster grinned.

"Oh, so just _your_ lady-friend." He joked. "No wonder the girls didn't work on you."

"Don't make me want to kick your ass." Dave threatened.

"Don't worry," the guy was still joking around. Gosh didn't he know when to stop? "Those girls will work for you just fine."

"I thought I—" Dave never got to finish because one of the girls grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room.

Quickly assuming the other girl was going to target me I vanished right in front of her. The trickster was astonished to see this, and was even more surprised as I appeared behind his minion and used my gun to begin choking her, but she quickly spun around beneath it and head butt me.

I staggered back, gripped the gun firmly in one hand, keeping it upside down, so that the blunt end was sticking out, while the rest extended past my hand almost like it was an attachment to my arm. I used as a baton against her face. She came to her feet in no time, but before she could punch me, I blocked her arm with my free one, and used the gun to send her back down.

Before she could spring up again in anger she disappeared, as did the other girl Dave had been fighting with.

"Holy crap," said the trickster pointing at me.

Dave ignored him and strode back to where they were arguing before, pulling out his stake. The trickster disappeared and reappeared directly behind Dave, and snatched the stake out of his hands.

"What is she and where can I get one?" The trickster said pointing at me again while the stake disintegrated in his hands. "You really ought to keep a spare."

"Sorry," Dave said suddenly jamming his second stake in the trickster's heart. "She's limited edition, one time offer type thing." He ripped the stake out and tossed it to the side as Zach and Bobby came running in.

"What the hell, dude?" Zach said. "We asked you to wait!"

"He's dead ain't he?" Dave pointed out.

The trickster was lying on the floor bleeding out his face still looking somewhat amused.

"Hey," Dave said a little out of breath. "You totally kicked that chicks ass by the way."

"Thanks," I said feeling a little tired myself.

As we were packing up, Zach and Bobby were still giving us a hard time for going in without them or their "ok" and Bobby was even threatening to not change Dave's tires before we hit the road. Seeing how Dave was about to really lose it, however, he insisted he was just fooling with him, and was about to get right on it.

"Since the two of you seem to be enjoyin' each other's time so much, you can do all the packin'," Bobby said.

"_All _of it?" Dave protested.

"_All _of it."

"Fine but if I miss anything of yours don't come crying to me."

"I'll be sure not to shed any tears." Bobby replied. "C'mon son," he said to Zach. "Let's work on 'em tires."

Zach followed him out the room and shut the door behind him.

"Finally," Dave said looking at me. "I swear to God, if there is one thing I'm thankful that trickster thing did," He said walking towards me. "It was slashing those tires. A whole _30 minutes_ without Zach or Bobby." He pulled me by my waist and gave me a long kiss, until I pushed him away.

"A whole 30 minutes that's going to be spent packing." I clarified.

"Aww, why?"

"Why? What do you mean—" Then out the corner of my eye I saw the wrapping of a chocolate bar. "Do you see that?" I asked not daring to take my eyes off it.

"Do I see what?" He asked following my eyes.

I blinked and the candy wrap was gone. A somewhat sickly feeling crept up inside me.

"I see what you're doing." Dave said. "You're trying to distract me aren't you?"

"No," I replied, touching the funny sensation on my neck.

"Come on, Cru," He whined. "Don't you want to kind of appreciate this moment?" He asked leaning in. "Even if we are supposed to be doing something else?" He smiled briefly before giving me another kiss, and I kind of took in the moment until I realized we were going to run out of time, considering a lot of things had been strewn about the motel room.

"Later, later, later." I told him after pushing away. "We have to get to packing or Bobby and Zach are going to come back wondering what happened."

"Aghh, fine!" He grumbled walking to the end of the room where his things were. I simply laughed. "You think it's funny now, but just you wait, DeVille. You're gonna wish you said yes."

I laughed again and it took me too long to believe him.


	29. Chapter 29

**It's been ridiculously long since I've posted. You can hate me ****forever. I will try my best to be consistent, but my life got swamped big time, and I want to cry in a hole. I'm very very very very x348965874409685 sorry. I'm not able to get back to your comments just yet, but I think you guys are the coolest people ever for continuing on with me (if you have continued, and if you haven't, I get it, dude, I do). Thank you thank you thank you for all of your support and sticking through with this story. There is still a lot more to go. I want to get to the point where I could give you two chapters a week for a month, and I'm not even halfway there because I suck and so does life right now! AAAAAHHH. Thanks again guys, and don't stop rocking.  
><strong>

**29**

"Missing heart?" Zach said reading the police file in Bobby's kitchen. "This is an obvious one."

"Sweet," Dave said sounding a little too excited. Not very suitable for what was going down. "We haven't killed a werewolf since the two of us were hunting with Dad."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I confessed. "I think we should try working on another hunt."

"Are you kidding?" Dave asked. "This thing has been killing for years. Trust me, this hunt is most likely going to save the most people than any of the other hunts we have lined up."

"He's right," Bobby said, setting down four whiskey glasses and an unopened bottle of it.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, you guys." I warned them. "I've seen this before, and if I have a feeling that it's going to end badly, I think we should follow it." I glanced at the fourth glass as the other three were full, and before Bobby could poor anything I reminded him, "I don't drink." I said quietly trying not to interrupt the important conversation.

Bobby just made a face and shrugged, putting the bottle and glass away.

"I know, but what are we going to do? Just let more people die?" Zach asked.

"Can't you get another hunter to fill in? I'm sure someone would want to jump at the opportunity of catching a werewolf."

"Yea." Dave said. "_Me_."

"Dave…"

"Look, you've been able to save us in the nick of time, you'll do it again, I know you will."

"You can't know that for sure." I said folding my arms.

"Hey, you're the one that's always asking me to put more faith in you." Dave pointed out. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything."

"Very funny." Dave said. He took a seat and drank the whiskey. "I say we do this. With your help things are bound to be different."

"Yea," Zach said. "And as long as you're around how bad can things get?"

I wish I had an answer for him when he asked. That way we wouldn't have had to go through all of that mess.

Our first witness was the assistant of the victim that first caught our attention to the case in the first place, and, much to Dave's obvious discomfort, she was quite attractive. Her playful brown hair grew past her shoulders, and the dark strands allowed her round green eyes to contrast brightly against them.

I decided to remain invisible to her not wanting another witness to potentially question my hair.

"Nate was nice…" She described of her boss half-heartedly. "He just got a little too caught up in his drinking sometimes."

"Would you say he had a problem?" Zach asked.

"Not at all," Madison replied. "Just after a couple of scotches, he would start hitting on anything pretty that crossed his path."

"Yea I know the type." Zach muttered glancing at Dave and almost laughed at the fact that he was trying his hardest to not look like he was salivating all over her.

"So nothing that really got him any enemies?" Dave questioned.

Madison scowled.

"I thought it was an animal attack." She said.

"Absolutely, I just want to be sure that I cover everything." Dave responded. "Anyone that might have had some sort of issue of argument with him? You know, like a former employ, or…"

"Ask about any ex's," I suggested.

"Or an ex maybe?" Dave asked.

"Well… this is kind of embarrassing but I have kind of a crazy ex, Kurt, who kind of got the idea that me and Nate were dating. I mean he's been stalking me so you would think that he of all people would know who I was dating." Madison flushed a bright red, and took a seat. "He even punched Nate, and I was lucky to keep my job after that."

"Does Kurt have a last name?" Zach asked.

"Mueller." She replied shifting uneasily before burying her face in her palms. "He was watching me at the bar we were all at the night Nate died. The scary thing is we still live so close by each other."

"I think we have our wolf." I said hoping we caught a lucky break and this was going to be the end of it.

"Well thank you for all of your help." Zach said.

"You don't think he did it do you?" Madison asked wearily.

"Don't worry about a thing, we've got everything under control." Dave assured her.

"We'll contact you if we need anything else or if we feel you need to be updated." Zach told her.

"If I'm not available I can give you my neighbor Glen's number. He's really nice, and even dropped off a casserole earlier after everything happened." Madison said as she wrote her friends number on a post it note.

"That's thoughtful." Dave muttered taking the information.

"Thanks again."

Right away, we wanted to find Kurt before he could hurt anyone, and to make sure if he even was capable of hurting them like we theorized. Zach found an address in no time and by nightfall we were preparing to get inside his apartment.

I waited impatiently there once I quickly transported inside, remembering to stay invisible. Just by doing this, I realized that I had misused the power. I was not somewhere I was supposed to be. I wasn't where I had remembered watching something vital on TV.

I suddenly felt Madison was in danger. Just as the apartment door was about to break open I found myself in Madison's living room (still invisible), and spun around when I heard her gasp.

She was looking out a window, clearly startled by something there. I checked and saw a dark figure watching her as she quickly shut the window and blinds.

I blinked and found myself back with the brothers who were not happy about my small trip.

"Where'd you go?" Dave asked.

"We thought something had happened to you." Zach said.

"Kurt was watching Madison at her apartment." I said.

"That explains why no one is here." Dave pointed out. He sighed in resignation. "So what now—"

All of a sudden we heard a distant crash and the three of us got out of the small building to investigate. The sound of a howl echoed around us and we ran towards it as fast as we could, but not fast enough. We halted at the sound of a man screaming in pain, and I quickly found myself in front of a policeman as an animal was tearing at him.

Without thinking, I jumped on top of the animal, and rolled around with it. Everything was going so fast I could hardly keep up with the werewolf and before I knew it this fight was cut short, the shine in it's eyes being in the only thing I really got a look at before it ran off into the night. I dragged myself to the man laying a few feet away from me.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I asked now having made myself visible. What the hell was I talking about? Of course he wasn't okay. A werewolf just ripped his intestines out. "Just, hang on ok?" I said. Oh gosh there was so much freaking blood. What was I doing telling him to hang on? The poor guy just needed to let go of the pain. "It's okay." I said. "You can let go. Everything will be fine."

Great. Now I sounded like a crazy person.

There was just so much blood. Where was all of it coming from?

Then I was surprised to see him shake his head. Okay. So he didn't want to let go of the pain? I wasn't a paramedic. I couldn't heal people. God why couldn't I heal people? I had to do _something_ to help him.

In some sort of Jacki O desperation, I tried taking some of the torn flesh and setting it back in its place, but it ended up just slipping through my fingers.

"N-no.." The man tried. "You-you have..your blood." He collapsed back.

_My blood? _What did he mean, _my_ blood?

"Okay, get her out of here." Dave picked me up holding my wrists in front of me like an adult would be holding a child's wrists if they had gotten mud and paint all over their fingers and palms, and they were trying keep it from getting on any clothes.

Zach took hold of me me the same way and led me out of the area where the body had been.

Zach reminded me. "You shouldn't have gotten there without us."

"I-I- I don't know. I-I just" I let out a little gasp of breath "I just wanted to be there in time before he died."

"But why?" Zach wondered.

"I- I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't want…" I took a deep breath, "I didn't want a monster to be the last thing he saw."

"But look what happened."

"I-I couldn't save him."

"What? No, Ella, that guy hardly had a chance." Zach consoled. "But you've been bitten. "

I looked down at my leg to see a line of teeth marks on the front and back of my thigh.

"Oh, I have." I said. So that's what the man meant about my blood. It explained why there was so much. "That kind of hurts now that I've noticed it."

"I'm going to take you back to the motel." Zach said before Dave stopped him.

"I already called the cops about this guy, and I'm pretty sure he called back up beforehand anyway." He explained. "I wanna take Cru home. You go stay with Madison, and explain the situation to her."

_I wanna take Cru home._

I already felt better.

"Kay," Zach said pulling out his phone. "She lives pretty close. I'll call and give her a heads up and she can just come get me. You two take the car."

"Gimme a call when you get there."

"I will."

"Zachie."

"Yea."

"_Careful_."

"I know."

As we walked towards the Impala Dave put my arm over his neck allowing me to limp with him as support.

"You're okay right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'll get used to it." I assured him.

He smiled sadly to himself and just nodded. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Come on let's get you cleaned and bandaged up."

We got in, and once we arrived at the motel, I made sure to wash my hands before taking off my clothes and jumping in the shower. It was short lived, as I could hardly stand by myself without wanting to just chop my leg off. Could it heal already?

Then something scared me: What if it wasn't going to heal? Was I going to turn? No. No way. There was no way. I was going to heal or somehow get protected from turning by going back…home. Crap. What if the only way I was going to get out of this mess was to go back home where turning into an animal wasn't a possibility?

Dave noticed I was worried as he was bandaging up my leg.

"I don't think you will turn," He started. "You've got your super scar stuff. You're immune now aren't you?"

"Yea it's just…never mind."

"No, say it." He told me as he snipped through the cloth and taped it up.

"I'm sure it's just something stupid." I said in response.

"No, come on." He urged in a tone that told me there was no I was getting out of this one.

"I just think, that instead of healing, what if I get transported back home." I started. "I mean what if this bite, instead of triggering my battle scars, triggers my star and I end up leaving. Maybe my star takes me home when I'm in danger of turning into another creature."

"That's stupid." Dave said standing up. "There are only so many creatures that can turn you into one of them. Yea, sure werewolves, vampires, you know the basics. Why would your star help you with something that may or may not be a threat."

I didn't think him saying my thought process was stupid was going to help me, but surprisingly it did. At least for the meantime I was a little relaxed. But I was sure the anxiety of not knowing what the Completion Star was going to do next was going to come creeping back when less important things needed to be done.

"I'm going to jump in the shower get some of this blood off of me." Dave said, unbuttoning his shirt before closing the door. "We'll go looking for Kurt The-Psycho-Killer-Boyfriend right after." He called as the water started to run.

"Sounds like a plan." I called back. "I'm going to see if I can get a head start in the meantime."

Just as soon as I said that I remembered, oddly enough, a strip club. The only difference was that Dave had gotten there at a certain point in the show, and my whole leg and shower business didn't happen, so it certainly got in the way of our time. _Crap. _I hurried typing in directions to the strip club nearest to Kurt's house and wrote them down on my arm in a rush.

"Dave!" I cried banging on the door.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"We gotta go now!" I cried.

"_Now?_"

"Now!"

"I found some blood in my hair, I've still got shampoo in it!"

"NOW DAVE!"

"FIVE MINUTES!" He hollered.

"I'm waiting in the car!"

"Wait—"

I ran out the door before he could stall me any longer. When he came in the car with an angry look on his face, and a pair of jeans in his arms, I figured I should've probably waited.

"What are the jeans for?" I asked.

The water from his hair splashed on my face as he vigorously shook his head around. Then he turned to face me.

"Cru. You ran out without wearing any damn pants." He said tossing the jeans on my bare legs, and I flushed as I tried getting in them with my bandaged thigh.

Well it was nice to know that despite my awkwardness with being unclothed, the motel manager, and any guest that had chosen that time to look out their window saw me run out in my underwear.

"Why do I even try?" I muttered to myself.

"You should just stay invisible all the time just in case anyone see's you naked because you forgot your clothes."

"Over my dead body." I argued.

"What's our destination?" Dave asked as we got out of the parking spot.

"To the strip club!" I said in a very "Holy Smokes Batman!" voice.

"There are like five, I bet." He said a little frustrated.

"I know which one." I told him.

"Yea, you know the way?" He asked dubiously. I smiled.

"Yep." I revealed the directions scribbled on my arm.

"Well good for you," Dave said sarcastically as we drove off. "I bet you're real proud of having Nina's Ladies For Real Gentlemen written on your arm. "

I rolled my eyes at his snarky comment, obviously so hostile because I rushed him out of the shower. Once we got there, I was so eager to find Kurt, I ran in before Dave could catch up with me.

"Excuse me," said the bouncer at the gate. "I.D?"

"Uuh…."

"Jesus," I heard Dave mutter behind me. "FBI." He flashed his badge but before being able to walk in, the bouncer stopped again.

"She's FBI?" He asked doubtfully.

Dave rolled his eyes.

"She is a consultant with the FBI which is why she doesn't have her own badge, yes we know the hairs a little weird, but trust me she is a lot more valuable than the colour of her hair." He explained as if he was reading off of some sort of mental list. "Can we go in now?"

The bouncer still gave us a funny look even though he allowed us in.

"In the future just turn invisible?" Dave suggested before the music drowned everything out.

Oops.

Other than the strippers, I was one of few girls there, and I was the only one notably disgusted by almost everything I saw. More importantly, I was disappointed at the fact that Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Dave I don't see him!" I was yelling over the music.

"Yea!" He yelled back. "Me neither! Why don't we find someone to talk to just to make sure this is the right place!"

I nodded and pointed to a waitress who looked like she could have been of some help. We walked over to her just as she was setting down a glass for a customer.

"Can I speak to your manager or, better yet, the owner of this place?" Dave asked showing his badge, and being sure to speak loud enough.

"My manager is busy out back and has asked not to be disturbed!" She said also, raising her voice although our ears were getting a bit adjusted. "The owner only stops by on the weekends." She shrugged. "Sorry!"

"Maybe you could help us?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" The girl said with a nod. The music stopped and men were cheering as a dancer bowed, and did a little curtsy. "Sure." The girl repeated now being able to speak normally. "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen a man name Kurt… Mueller—I believe?" Dave started. "He would've—"

"Shoot. You just missed him by five minutes." She said. "He comes by here a lot so we know him pretty well. It was surprising to see him leave so soon." She said. "He said he had to speak to his ex. Sounded pretty ugly."

"We have to go, Dave." I said tugging at his shirt.

"Do you know where he might have went? Did he say he was going to speak to her at his house, or at her house maybe?"

"He didn't mention it." The waitress said, as the music was beginning up again. "He just sounded really worried."

"Okay, well thanks for your time."

"Thank you," I said.

We got back to the car as soon as possible, and Dave called Zach, growing angry at the fact that he wasn't picking up.

"Just leave him a message." I said. "We have to get to Kurt's before anything happens."

Dave took my advice, explaining that we had found him, but not really, but we were _so_ close, we might as well have. He sped and managed to do the worst parking job I have ever seen before we ran up the building and to Kurt's home. Dave didn't hesitate to kick the door open, and I instinctively got out of the way as he did.

Then I saw it. I saw the thing that made this such a bad hunt, and I had wished a thousand times in that single moment, that the brothers had listened to me just this time. I wished they would see that every time I had warned them about something, I had been right. That way we wouldn't have been in the mess we found ourselves in.

Some distorted form of Madison was drooling Kurt's blood with his meat between her teeth.


	30. Chapter 30

**_XKaterinaNightingaleX: Thank you! And I will remain eternally grateful! Here is the next chapter! And thanks so much for the kind words. Enjoy :P  
><em>**

**_ooo a jellybean: Thanks for the welcome back, and thanks for sticking around! Ella didn't actually fully understand what it was that was wrong with this hunt, she just kind of sensed it was a bad idea. Because she couldn't remember the episode, however, she wasn't able to determine whether it was really as bad as she thought or if it was just some weird suspicion. Although werewolves are half human, they are still supernatural creatures, therefore she was cured by it's attack. And just to clarify: the feather isn't actually to go in between worlds, but to travel_ _within the world she's already in. Thanks so much for stopping by! I always appreciate your input and feedback!_**

**_Samantha P: Thank you! Unfortunately I have a full time job now, and summer isn't really going to benefit me that much :(_**

**_Guest: Hahah! Thank youuu! I appreciate new readers so much! Enjoy the story!_**

**_Penguin Mofo: Hah! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me to hear what people enjoy about the story that I can keep them happy! Thanks again for stopping by, I love the feedback!_**

**__****_You guys are total bros! Thanks for sticking around old readers! And thank you to the new readers for giving this story a chance! Y'all are awesome._**

**30**

Almost like I wasn't even there, she pounced on Dave, making him hit the back of his head against the hardwood floors.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to distract her.

With a quick flash of those unmistakable glassy green eyes, she was out the window, and other than Kurt's mutilated body, it was like she had never been there at all.

Dave got up and touched his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked tiptoeing to get a look at the back of his head. I wasn't tall enough to get a good view.

"I'm fine. This situation is another story."

"We'll figure it out." I assured him.

"Shit." Dave said rubbing his hands over his face, proceeding to leave a very angry message on Zach's cell phone about his inability to keep an eye on the one thing he had to keep an eye on.

Zach called him back almost immediately, but Dave was still displeased.

"I thought you were dead!" Dave hollered through the phone. He paused. "You had one job, Zachie, and now that crazy chick killed her ex boyfriend." Again he paused and I could hear the slight muffled voice of Zach, trying to explain how it was impossible that she was responsible. "Did you have your eyes on her the _entire _night?... Then?!" Another pause. "Go take care of it."

He hung up shaking his head, and tucked his phone back.

"How did he not notice she left?" I asked.

"She was behind closed doors." Dave explained. "He needs an hour before we come storming in."

We gave him much less. In fact, we gave him closer to about a half an hour than a full hour, but by the time we got there, Madison was tied up and in the other room.

"I've got silver bullets in the car." Dave explained. "I'm going to run and get them, so try to make sure she doesn't turn into a man-eating monster?"

"Dave wait." Zach stopped him. "I don't think she knows what she's doing. When I was tying her up she thought I was crazy."

"Congratulations, Zachie. You, like most men on this earth, have been fooled by a pretty lady. Get over it."

Zach only rolled his eyes.

"No, honestly," He said. "It kind of makes sense. There's some animal instinct that probably registered Nate and Kurt as threats."

"What about the deaths from the years before?" Dave wondered.

"That's what I thought, but then I remembered that she told me that she'd been mugged."

Dave gave him a dubious look.

"Just come talk to her?" Zach pleaded. "She's tied up."

"Kinky." Dave muttered walking through the double doors. "Hey," He started. "My head feels fantastic by the way. Thanks a lot for that."

I was surprised that she overlooked Dave's sarcasm, immediately diverting her attention to me.

"Who's this?" Madison asked. "Another person you've coerced into your freakish cult?"

"How about none of your goddamned business?" Dave asked stooping to her level.

"Relax," I advised. "I'm a friend." I told her.

"And you know about their strange beliefs in _werewolves_?"

"I do." I replied.

She laughed bitterly.

"You guys are messed up." She said, starting to lose that defiance she had when we first walked in. Her face was in panic mode. "Please," She begged. "I'm not a werewolf. I can't believe I'm arguing this! Don't you know that they don't exist?! Are you all crazy?!"

"Hey, listen to me." Zach said snapping her out of it. "It's very important that you tell me right now, when you were mugged."

"Sometime a month ago." She answered. "Why?"

"Were you bitten?"

Her face dropped as she stared at us in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Where were you bitten?" Dave asked beginning to see that the girl really didn't know what she'd been capable of for the past month.

"On the back of my neck." She answered as Zach quickly peeked over to confirm it.

"Let me, guess." He said. "You were attacked around Hunters Point?"

She simply nodded before we left the room.

"It's obviously the original wolf's hunting grounds." Zach explained. "I'm sure if you get the one that turned her this will be solved."

"Zach…"

"Dave, please."

"What if it doesn't work?" Dave questioned. "I'm not trying to put you down, man, I just think you need to be reminded that this is a _myth_. There's no record of it actually working. "

"Maybe that's because no one ever gave it a shot."

Dave sighed in resignation.

"And what if while we're out she turns and gets loose?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Zach assured him. "_I'll_ _do it, Dave._" Zach repeated after receiving a look from his older brother.

Dave turned to me.

"Stay with him." He ordered.

"Uhm."

"Cru," He started.

"Come on, Dave that's not fair!" I cried. "I'm more useful against fighting a werewolf, than I am babysitting one."

"You know it's nothing personal," Dave explained. "It's just better if you stay away from where the party's at tonight." He looked rather serious, and I didn't want to delay him any longer, so I kept quiet as he rushed out to his car and towards Hunter's Point.

"You should nap or something." I advised. "I can keep an eye on her."

"No, I think I want to talk to her about some stuff." He refused. "Privately, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I told him, taking off my jacket. "But Zach," I said. "Don't get too ahead of yourself…?"

"Ella—"

"I mean it." I said more sternly. "Remember, you're a hunter. Don't get too caught up, or the both of you are going to find yourselves in a mess you wont know how to fix."

"I think I can take care of myself," He said a little curtly, turning to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him once he entered.

I simply collapsed on the sofa, wanting to sink into a cozy nap before Dave gave us his update. I found it a little difficult to "sink in" so I simply waited until Dave called.

"Gale," was the only thing he said when I picked up.

"The _neighbor_, Gale?" I asked.

"The neighbor Gale." He replied. "Tell Zach I'm coming in 20."

"Sure thing." I replied, knocking on the door just before hanging up.

Zach swung the door open.

"It's done." I told him. As I looked around I saw tears smeared across Madison's face, and figured she'd probably been convinced that she was responsible for those deaths.

"He's on his way?" Zach asked.

I nodded. "He'll be here in about 20 minutes."

Zach took a deep breath and lightly nodded. "Okay, so we just stick around throughout the whole night and make sure she doesn't turn, right?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed with a nonchalant shrug.

I had been hoping that I came off like I thought everything was going to turn out okay. But I was almost certain it wasn't. I still had that feeling that things were, once again, going to disappoint us.

This show wasn't known for it's butterfly-happiness-tra-la-la inducing story line.

But it didn't hurt to have hope right?

Dave showed up in less time than he said he would and immediately sat himself down on the couch beside me.

"Well," He said taking off his jacket and leaning his head back. "It's gonna be a long night." I noticed blood on one whole side of the brown leather, and picked it up gingerly before it could do its damage to Madison's couch. "Might as well get _some _shut-eye before She-Hulk breaks loose."

"Dave…" Zach defended, clearly not liking his brother's tone.

"Oh right. I forgot you had a giant crush on her." He said chuckling.

"Just because I think you're being insensitive doesn't mean I have a 'giant crush' on her."

"Insensitive? Dude, just listen to yourself, and I mean I don't care. Good for you. I'm just wondering what will happen if this doesn't work, that's all."

Zach simply scoffed shaking his head, and returned to the room that he and Madison were in earlier. I got up to set the jacket on the coffee table, and by the time I had turned around Dave had taken over the entire couch, now laying on it like it belong in his home and not Madison's. I raised my eyebrows and knelt down beside Dave whose closed eyes sprang open when I gently stroked his hair with my fingers.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little more optimistic." I told him, resting my chin on my folded arms.

"It might." Dave said with a cheeky side smile. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I actually think this might work, and I know that Zach does too. I just don't…_ want_ him to." He closed his eyes again and I felt the need (as I always did) to communicate my fear that this hunt was not going as well as they thought it was.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself. Dave's face looked so peaceful especially with his eyes closed.

When I looked at him, most of the time the lines in his face told a story, not of age, but of the lifetime of bereavement, overbearing responsibilities, consequences of someone else's mistakes, and possibly of those days where things maybe weren't as bad as they seemed. Most of all of these lines told the story of the reluctant compromise of the life he could never have. The life that had been so unfairly torn from him, and its brief memory that left such an emptiness behind, it was hard to imagine what could repair it.

Now these lines had been relaxed, disappearing into the rest of his features as though they no longer had any belonging there to begin with.

If I had said anything of my doubts I would have been the one responsible for taking that away. I was there to help the difficulties, not add to them.

As Dave's chest rose and fell heavily, I hesitated before caressing his face with the back of my hand. My forefinger glided over his cheekbone just below his eyes, while the rest of my fingers brushed over his very minimal stubble.

Zach appeared in Madison's doorway, and I pulled my hand back, resting my chin on my arms again. He left her door ajar and took a seat beside me on the ground.

"It's been a long day," He noted. "I thought I should let her sleep a little." He turned away, leaning to the side in order to see inside the room, and turned back. "I don't think she's going to be able to but either way I'm keeping my eye on her."

I smiled because his tone indicated that he was more likely making sure nothing was going to hurt her, rather than making sure she wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

"Dave fell right asleep, huh?" He observed, poking at his older brother's leg.

"Yea," I said glancing back at his face once more.

"Are you guys like… a thing now?" Zach asked.

I chuckled.

"I don't know," I shrugged, now resting my temple on my fist.

"It doesn't bother you that there isn't a clear understanding between you guys?" He wondered.

I scowled.

"I think there's an understanding that we value each other maybe not _more _than we used to, but just _differently._" I explained. "Do you think it should bother me?"

"Not at all," Zach said. "It's just that Dave hasn't really made a commitment to anyone except for I don't know…"

"Cassie?" I asked.

"You know about her?" He sounded so surprised.

"Were you guys not listening when I said I've seen almost _everything_ about your lives?"

"Right, well, Cassie." He said. "I mean he wanted so badly to be committed to her, but he couldn't."

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think he wanted it bad enough. I mean you guys do more driving than anyone I've ever even heard of, for crying out loud. Most of the time, you're passing through a number of towns you've already been to, and I'm sure more than once, there was a possibility of a detour to her if he really wanted to, if he finished a hunt early or something…" I laughed and looked back at Dave, who was still sleeping. "Don't get me wrong. Cassie was pretty badass, and I don't doubt his feelings for her. And I'm definitely not trying to say whatever feelings he has for me are so much more than any he's had for someone else. I will say that it is much easier being with me because I'm not going to be left behind in a town or anything. I just think that he gets tired of his usual thing sometimes, and he's so eager to belong to someone or have someone that belongs to him, and he's so much more ready to say he wants to commit to something rather than actually committing to it."

"So you're basically with him, not really knowing if it's going to go anywhere?" Zach looked puzzled.

"I'm with him knowing that he may not want me forever." I said somewhat surprising myself. "And I'm okay with it, because it's obviously not why I'm here. I don't want whatever might happen or might not happen between us to change what's important."

We were silent for a while.

"You are definitely not like other girls." Zach laughed. "Or at least nothing like the girls I know."

I laughed too.

"Those girls aren't wrong, and I'm not better than them or anything. I just have a purpose that drives me enough to focus on gains rather than my losses. I know I still have support in that. I know that I'll still have it from Dave even if I'm not with him."

We were quiet again for a short while.

"You should get some rest." Zach said, abruptly standing up. "I'm going to check on Madison."

"Okay," I said watching him exit the room. I glanced at Dave. The couch was big enough. I pushed him over and as I lay down, he adjusted himself to let me fit, and wrapped an arm me, pulling me close.

Sleep came easy.

I was soon jolted awake, however, surprised to see a normal (untied) Madison, standing before me, as the sun had slowly made its way up.

"Looks like it did the trick," Dave said standing over me with a smile.

I sat up immediately.

"Really?" I asked. I felt a huge wave of relief.

"Thank you all _so much._" Madison said, sounding like she was going cry from sheer joy of no longer being a werewolf. But it seemed most of her thankfulness was directed at Zach.

"Aw, don't mention it." Dave said with a slight chuckle. I tried to hit his arm without anyone noticing, but as soon as I did, he flinched and moved an inch or two away. "Right," He said after the long and awkward pause. "I'm going to go now. Maybe watch some Pay-Per-View or something."

I folded my arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh just kidding." He muttered. He turned back to Madison and Zach and smiled. "We're leaving now."

He and I turned around trying to compose ourselves as we left the room, but Dave _had to_ throw his fist up in the air like something out of The Breakfast Club. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Great," I said. "Now they definitely _wont_ know you're hoping your little brother gets laid."

"No one needs your sarcasm, Cru." Dave said. "Today is a happy day."

He was right, and I had to let him have his fun just this one day. I for one, had thought this whole thing would've turned disastrous, and could've used some celebrating. Things had finally gotten back on track, which was something we hadn't really experienced since the night of the robbery, possibly even since Ava had disappeared. Zach's mind could finally move on from everything that had taken over his life from the past month and a half and breathe a little. Now my biggest concern wasn't whether or not someone he deeply cared about was capable of eating him, but if they were capable of sustaining a relationship with him traveling, which was surprisingly a relief compared to the alternative.

When we'd arrived at the motel the first thing I wanted to do was sleep so I kicked off my boots, and threw off my jacket and collapsed into the empty bed. This was nice.

"Wow," Dave said. I peeked from underneath the cushion to see he had both hands on his hips. "You're turning right into us. You didn't brush your teeth, your didn't brush your hair, hell, you didn't even change your clothes."

I grumbled and buried my head back underneath the pillows.

"Oh dear God," I cried. "I _am_ turning into you guys."

Dave laughed and grabbed me gently by the arm, hoisting me up to my feet.

"Come on," He said gently pushing my hair back. "We need to check out that 'bite' of yours anyway, so you can't sleep."

"Why? It's obviously cleared up. I don't feel any pain at all." I told him.

"Yea, but rather be safe than sorry, am I right?" He kissed my forehead before nodding in the direction of the bathroom. "Go on."

I sighed, and grabbed my bedclothes shorts. As I was changing into them, I panicked quite a bit because the bandage that Dave had wrapped around my thigh was pretty bloodied so I rushed out, exclaiming how I was going to turn into a werewolf and die.

"Whoa, whoa, would you calm down, Cru?" Dave said sitting me down on his bed. "Bandages are thin, they'll get a little sloppy, and you probably didn't notice because you weren't in pain, because…you were healed."

"A-are you sure?" I wondered lifting my leg up so that he could examine it.

"Well," He said taking a deep breath and snipping away at the gauze. "Here's to finding out."

My eyes widened and immediately shut not wanting to see my possibly mutilated leg.

"See?" Dave said as the air washed over my previously wrapped. "No wound."

I opened my eyes relieved to see that he was telling the truth.

"Oh thank God." I gasped.

"Yea, well there's still some blood smeared all over the place so I'm just gonna clean it right up." He leaned over for some supplies, using a soaked towel to get rid of the blood.

"I'm sure I could manage myself." I said lending my hand out, but he didn't respond.

"I just want to ask you something." He said pausing for a bit.

"Sure." I replied with a shrug. He continued wiping away the blood.

"So you think that I like you because you're easier to be with?"

My face turned red hot and did everything I could to avoid eye contact.

"You heard?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yea, pretty much everything." Dave replied.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"I wasn't asleep! The whole point was to stay awake and make sure the woman wouldn't turn into a werewolf, how was I supposed to go to sleep?" He argued.

"Well you could've had the decency to at least _say_ something."

"And miss out on your interesting conversation about me? No way."

I rolled my eyes.

"I should've known."

"You should answer my question."

"I don't think you like me because it's easier to be with me." I said. "I just think that it _is_ easier to be with me so…"

"So…?"

"So, I don't know, what's the big deal, anyway?"

"The big deal is that you make it seem like we're doing business, not that we… you know."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Oh come on you used words like, 'value', and 'commitment' and 'we have an understanding'. Like, what does that even mean?"

"I guess it sounds a bit colder when you put it like that…"

"Lil bit yea," He said using a dry towel to clean up whatever was left behind. Then he shrugged. "Maybe it's not gonna last forever I dunno, but…Gosh this is going to sound stupid… I just think that you and me are gonna be just fine."

He tossed the towel aside and stared down at his hands. Before he could get up and leave I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"It's really early in the morning and I want to go to sleep, but I also think that we'll be just fine." I said.

"Yea, I'm exhausted." Dave yawned. "Are you going to take advantage of Zach not being here?" He asked indicating to the empty bed.

I looked at the set bed, whose pillows looked more fluffed than normal for a cheap motel, with bed sheets that looked more comfortable than normal for a cheap motel, and a heavy blanket that looked more snug than normal for a cheap motel. I guess I had been looking at the vacant bed for so long because by the time I had turned back Dave was taking off his shirt getting ready to jump under the covers.

"Alright," He said. "Well I'm beat." He climbed in and switched off the lights. He then mumbled something that sounded a bit like "G'night Cru."

I looked back at the bed and all of a sudden it didn't look so welcoming. Now with the dark blue that lit the room from the rising sun outside, the bed looked so lonely. I had looked at Dave who was breathing slowly and heavily, but I was unsure if he'd fallen asleep. Based on the last time I observed his breathing, I clearly couldn't trust him on that.

I didn't want Zach or Bobby getting any wrong ideas when Dave and I had started something else, so I decided to always resort to the pullout couches, or the spare rooms, and going to sleep on my own was something I'd grown accustomed to. The bed should've been a blessing.

I decided to give it a chance and climbed in, dozing off myself. I didn't like my dream, because it was more of a nightmare, consisting of the fire and distant screams that had made their appearance in my earlier dreams. I had jerked awake, and the sun was slowly adding a bit more light into the room.

Without thinking I got out from under the covers and walked over to Dave's bed, and sat beside him. He turned over, somewhat startled by my presence.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "What happened?"

"No, nothing…" I said before realizing how I sounded. "I mean yea, everything's fine." I pushed my hair off my shoulder and accidentally dropped my hand on Dave's chest, and just before I could move it he grabbed it holding it tightly.

"You sound kinda upset." He said. "You could tell me."

"It's nothing," I said trying to indiscreetly take back my hand. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

He only held my hand tighter.

"You stayed here the whole time right?" He asked. "You didn't do any feather mojo or anything?"

I shook my head and uncomfortably pulled my hand out of his grip. He looked sheepish and avoided my gaze, and I realized how much I'd embarrassed him. I was so good at embarrassing guys that liked me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?" He asked sounding like he had no idea what I was referring to.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his chest with my palm flat and fingers spread, and I climbed in next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He turned to face me, moved my hand to his neck, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders sometimes." He said. "Every time I look at you the expression on your face is like you're waiting for the next worst thing to happen."

"I know." I closed my eyes and rested my head against his jaw. This was so much less lonely. "I don't know why, I just have that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen, and I wont be able to remember in time, or I won't save the day."

"You're not the only one who has to save the day. In fact, I'm pretty sure your only job is to help _us_ save the day." He joked. "Well you can relax now, Ella." He said beginning to run his fingers back and forth on my arm. "For once everything worked out."

So I closed my eyes, finally finding some peace, being able to drift off into a sleep that didn't involve gunfire or explosions, only to be awoken by a loud banging on the door.

Dave and I sprang up as he rushed to the door, swinging it open, finding Zach looking more distraught than I've ever seen him.

"Dave," He said gasping for breath. Clearly he had run here.

"What's wrong Zachie?"

"She turned. She turned into a werewolf."


	31. Chapter 31

**Shit you guys. I'm so lazy with putting up my chapters for which I deeply apologize. I've just got so much writers block it's cruel. The worst part is that I know exactly where I'm taking this story, and I'm just not feelin' it every time I open my story up on my computer. I get excited, I type two three lines, then I stop and want to shoot myself because I'm lazy and think watching the Winchesters is so much more fun than writing about them. (JK they're both equally fun). Anyway, I will try my hardest to be as frequent with this as possible if I can write at all (fingers crossed!). Thank your blessed souls for your beautiful patience. **

**31**

"I'm here, so you don't have to." That was what I was trying to convince Zach of as he stared down at the gun he was going to use to kill Madison.

"I have to…" Zach said. "It has to be me."

"No it doesn't," I persisted. I turned to Dave. "Could you please stop your brother from doing this?" I begged. "I can do it just fine."

Dave looked dead-eyed.

"I don't think he's going to back off, Ella." He told me.

"Why not?" I was speaking to Zach again. "Just let me do this for you."

"It's not just me, Ella…" Zach said softly. "I think Madison wants me to do it."

"No she doesn't…" I was mostly trying to convince myself. "If she really cared about you she wouldn't ask you to do this."

"If I really cared about her I would do it anyway."

Like that he disappeared behind the doors. I spun around to look at Dave who was still dead-eyed until a single tear rolled down his face. I couldn't make him swoop in and stop whatever was about to take place so I hugged him tightly instead. When the shot was fired Dave jerked and quickly wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder. Not another word was said about it.

Now we were on the road again headed towards Bobby. Zach was asleep (he needed it too) and Dave was just driving silently, letting only the car, and my tapping on the window make any noise. In this quietness, everything was still. Dave was going the same speed, the rhythm of Zach's breathing was the same, as was the tune that I was tapping against the window.

Suddenly Dave increased his speed significantly, making me stop my tapping. I turned to him but his eyes were fixed on the road, and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Why are you going so fast?" I asked him.

"I just want to get to Bobby's as soon as possible." He told me.

"I know, but you should probably slow down." I advised.

"I don't see anyone else on the road." He pointed out.

"You're right, but what if a truck comes out of nowhere, or another car, or a freaking tree."

"I would see it."

"Dave, you're going to get in an accident if you keep going this fast. Someone is going to get hurt."

"There's no one but us on the road, Cru."

"Still—"

"No one, but _us._"

And he wasn't just talking about the road anymore.

I simply stared at him letting the silence overcome us. When his phone buzzed, it made me jump.

"Yea," He answered. "Another hunt? Sweet. Where?" He sounded like nothing happened. "We're like 3 hours from there. Any idea what we're dealing with?"

He hung up in a few short words, and put his phone away.

"We got two people missing from a town we're not far from. One's been for six days, the other for three. There aren't any connections between them, so I don't think it's a vengeful ghost or anything, but they live fairly close to one another and the number of days they've been missing seems to mean something."

"I don't think another hunt is good right now." I said. "I think we're all tired—"

"Really? I think it's just what we need." He smiled, but he didn't look happy.

I didn't stop him, but stayed quite even when we got started on the hunt. Lately I started feeling like I was getting too involved in these hunts. I wasn't that other opinion anymore, I was another hunter to look out for. I'd always felt my job wasn't to be their third hunter, but the eyes of the things that were blind to them. I'd ignored it because I wanted to be a hunter. I wanted to help them get the bad guys.

I chose this hunt to try it the other way. They'd both gone through such an ordeal I thought it would be good to observe the other part no one in this world ever cared about, the part that was only obvious to me and the other devoted viewers of the show: The part where they were slowly losing it.

So, I stayed in as they went out to do the research, and watched as they put the pieces together, and mostly shrugged when they asked if I knew anything, because I honestly didn't know. I think I was okay with not knowing because it went with my whole plan really. Not knowing gave me an advantage in the aspect of this hunt that I wanted to focus on. Without the distractions of "vital information" I was able to divert my attention away from the hunt and to the brothers. They were my priority. Reminding them of their sanity was my priority.

But suddenly everything fell apart, and all at once.

After our first full day on the hunt, we went back to the motel and not soon after we were all fast asleep. I woke up with a troubling start.

"He's gone!" Dave slammed the door behind himself, clearly having just come in, and was clearly infuriated with his brother's absence.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked getting up.

"I mean he's gone, Ella." Dave replied. "He ain't out for breakfast, he didn't go on a walk so he could contemplate life, he's _gone_ and he took the damn car with him."

Like those were the very words to make it happen, I knew what was going on now. I needed to ask anyway.

"He's not answering any of your phone calls to any of his phones is he?"

Dave shook his head.

"And no one else has heard from him? You called Ellen and Bobby?"

"Yea I called 'em, they know nothing about it." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go get him." He said heading steadfastly to the door, until I stopped him.

"Dave," I said slowly. "I know you hate it but I really need you to listen to me."

"What—"

"Just listen. You need to stay on this hunt—"

"No." He said automatically. I took a deep breath. "No way. I'm not just gonna leave my brother hanging."

"_Would you just please_… listen. I know where Zach is."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know exactly where he is because I remember what happens in this episode. Based on what I remember I think it's best if you stay here."

Dave looked down at me dubiously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What do you remember?"

"Look I'll explain—"

"Oh no. You don't get to just tell me to hang on here while you go off to get my brother and not fill me in on all the details."

"It's better if you—"

"If I what? If I just listen?" Dave took a step forward. "Cru, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not in the greatest mood to just listen. If Zachie's hurt, I have to know."

"He's not hurt." I said folding my arms. "But the sooner you let me find him the better it will be for all of us."

"See? What you said right there, _that_ scares me. I need to know more." Another step closer. "Cru please. He's my brother."

I unfolded my arms and turned around. Now I felt bad. Why couldn't he ever just listen?

"Meg's possessed him."

"What!?"

"I think at this point he's already killed another hunter, or at least he's on his way to, and the demon knows you're looking for him, and is trying to lure you there. If you go, you're just falling right into the trap. It's safer if I go by myself. Meg doesn't know who I am remember?"

"Yea, but Cru, Zach does, and his memories are accessible to her. She'll know who you are the moment she see's you." He paused and screwed up his face. "_He_ see's you?...They see you…? I-I don't know, whatever."

"She doesn't know I know she's possessed him. Not unless Zach knew, which, obviously, he didn't."

"So? The same could be said for me."

"Dammit, Dave! Would you just listen to me? Stay here, finish this hunt, and let me get your brother back in one piece. I can do it by myself."

Dave looked at me sternly, and took a seat on the bed. His gaze was fixed on the ground and he looked as though he was deep in thought, trying to figure a way for Zach to come home without having me go by myself. He sighed and looked back up at me.

"I'm not gonna keep going on this hunt." He said.

"Dave—"

"Look," He said getting up. "Go on ahead without me, but I'm not going to continue with this hunt until you get back. However long it may take."

"Based on the patterns of this hunt, your next victim is probably going to go missing by tonight."

"Well, then you have until tonight."

"But—"

"Go." He crossed his arms and scowled. "Cru, _now._"

"Right." I said grabbing some clothes to change into. I jumped into my jeans and threw on a t-shirt. When I reached for my jacket, yanking it off the bathroom sink, the knife I usually kept in the pocket fell to the floor. I grumbled as I put the jacket on, and just as I leaned over I was no longer looking at the tiles of the motel bathroom floor, but…grass.

The feather felt funny so I knew what happened. The entire time I'd been changing all I could think about was how I was going to find Zach, and if I was going to get there in time, or if the demon would figure out who I was and that I was coming and prepare themselves. I could hardly fight normal Zach, how was I supposed to fight the one that was possessed? Now, without a knife, I felt myself in even greater despair. Things seldom went my way in this world.

I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was just outside a bar. I cautiously walked in, not wanting to bump into a demon Zach, and scanned the room. I walked up to the bar tender and just to be sure, asked whether or not a Jo worked there.

"Sure," He replied. "We've got two. One's a boy and the other's a girl. Which one you looking for?"

"The girl, please." I replied taking a seat.

He gave me a funny look and very unexpectedly said, "I knew there was a reason she kept turning me down. I guess I just ain't her type, huh?"

"Wha—oh you're mistaken," but the man had already turned the other way. "I-I'm not gay—ok, whatever." I rolled my eyes as he grinned.

"Yea, she's not working until later tonight, sorry."

"You're forgiven," I muttered. "Do you know where she's staying by any chance?'

"I'm surprised you don't," he said with a disturbing look on his face. Men are weird. "But she never told me. Always has her guard up, that one."

"Great," I bit my lower lip and thought for a second.

"The motels just up the road if you keep driving further down." The bartender answered before I could ask. "If you request a romantic special they do the room up real nice for ya." He winked.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Though I had not ordered a drink, I slapped a few dollar bills I'd kept in my pocket on the bar table. "Please, buy yourself a fancy razor and shave. Also, if you weren't such a sleaze I'm sure she wouldn't be so opposed to a date or _something_."

I was just about to leave, when I turned around and slapped another 20-dollar note on the table.

"And _no one_ knows I was here, got it?" He didn't have my name, but unfortunately, my hair made me easily distinguishable.

He nodded and I walked out of the bar, heading towards the main road. I couldn't see a motel in sight, which likely meant I would be doing a lot of walking. I wondered how safe it was to hitchhike around these parts.

After about a mile of walking however, I caught sight of the building (it did look a little dodgy, but what's new?) and was encouraged to keep going without resorting to creepy strangers for rides.

When I finally made it and booked a room, I went straight to the phone to give Dave a call.

"I'm here," I told him, "and I'm pretty sure half the town already thinks I'm a lesbian."

"That was fast." Dave replied. "Did you find Zach?"

"I think so," I started. "There's like one motel here, and I'm pretty sure this is where he booked a room. I didn't see the car, but it could be parked on the other side. "

"How do you know this is the right place if you haven't even found Zach?" Dave wanted to know.

"Because," I replied. "This is where Jo is, and that's why Demon-Meg-Zach is here in the first place."

"Whoa, wait, Cru, you never said anything about Jo. She was the bate?" He questioned.

"Yea, and now you see why I'm here to save the day instead of you."

"Actually no I don't, and dammit I knew I should've gone to get Zach myself, especially now that Jo's involved."

"Listen, you've got your own thing to deal with back there, and you haven't got long. Just do your thing, and trust me, we'll be back by dawn. You can handle it yourself right?"

"Yea," he said with a deep sigh. "I guess I can."

"Good. I'll update you so make sure to keep your phone at hand."

"Are you kidding? I practically sat here since you left waiting for your call. I wont miss any."

After hanging up, I jumped in the shower, forced to put the same clothes on (life of a hunter, I guess) and headed out the door. Just as I turned around from locking the door, someone punched me in my jaw, and knocked me out cold.

When I woke up a few hours later, there was a shooting pain on the right side of my skull. Despite my head being the only place where any real harm was done, my whole body felt tired and numb, and I assumed this was what a hangover must've felt like. My legs, from the knees down felt like they were completely cut off from any circulation of blood, and my arms—Shit…what the hell happened to my arms? I tried to gasp when I realized there was something keeping me from parting my lips.

I came to the horrific realization that I had been dragged into my motel room on my stomach, my mouth taped shut, and my arms and legs bound together behind my back. I could hardly move.

I built up the strength to lift my head up and assess my surroundings, so that I could figure out a way to get out of here—if there even was a way.

It was obviously the demon version of Zach who was responsible for my current…situation, and the fact that I couldn't find him anywhere in the room meant that he was already on his way to get Jo. All I had to do was get rid of this duct tape, and I wouldn't be so far behind.

Except, when I reached for my handy-dandy knife, it wasn't there. I forgot how I'd left the stupid thing behind. How come I couldn't have super strength or something so that I could just rip the tape right off in one go? Then again, if I'd had super strength, I would hardly find myself in the position to rip duct tape off in the first place.

It was just a matter of finding a sharp enough object in time. I twisted my body around so I could get on my side and was some how able to shove myself over to the foot of a bedside table. In my attempt to rip apart the tape using the corners, I ended up mostly hurting my wrists (and possibly giving my motel neighbor a very awkward image with the whole table banging against the wall repeatedly accompanied with some pretty unladylike grunts coming from my taped mouth). I figured the thing couldn't have been completely useless, and I used my feet to open up the bottom drawer. Only a bible—a _bible?_ Two doors over they set up a "romantic special" for some guy and his lady friend hooker, and all they had to offer me was a _bible!_?

Frustrated, I kicked the stupid thing shut and turn to roll back on my stomach, and somehow instead rolled onto my other side, making my head hit the side panel of the bed.

_Ow._

And then I saw it—the most glorious thing I'd ever seen in my life. I'd never been so happy to be in such a shady motel, in such a shady town, with such shady people in my entire life. I practically laughed at my luck. There, just a few inches away, was a Swiss army knife, right underneath the bed. Some guy, just left his knife, and fate had a bible in the bottom drawer make me so angry, that I rolled over (and hit my head) to find it.

Now it was just a matter of getting it.

I squirmed toward it, ducking my head low enough to get under the bed, got the knife between my jaw and my clavicle, and quickly wriggled out. Rolling to my side, I got my fingers to open the knife, and began slicing away at the tape.

I nicked my hands a couple times before finally getting them free. I ripped off the tape from my mouth, and laughed. Yay freedom! The tape binding my feet was too thick so the Swiss knife was needed again. I struggled to get up on my feet for a second, but once I did, I tucked the knife in my back pocket after kissing it (probably not such a great idea), and ran out the room.

I noticed the sun had gone down a bit and knew it must've been late afternoon by now. It was a little chilly too, and I'd just realized Zach had taken off my jacket before tying me up, but I was running out of time to go back for it. I bolted to the bar that Jo worked at, angry that it seemed even farther away now that I was running, and upon arriving, I heard Jo struggling.

"Zach _please!_" She cried as a loud thud suggested he'd hurt her pretty bad.

I kicked open the door (_not_ easy), and pulled him off (less easy). Jo was more astonished to see me than he was, and I got her to hide behind the bar while I chatted with the possessed Zach. He got to his feet in no time and was about to come at me when I held my hand up.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What is it?" The demon responded.

I couldn't think of anything. Crap. I was having a brain-fart at a time like _this_? The demon got angry and readied himself (herself?) to attack again.

"Wait!" I cried again.

"What for!"

"Let Jo leave. You got her to lure Dave, but he's not here okay, _I _am—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" It asked.

"You know, running away, coming here, hoping Jo would do something under your threat to lure Dave here."

The demon laughed in a way Zach never would've, and for some reason that frightened me.

"You really have no clue what's going on?" The demon shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I've always liked the element of surprise."

"Explain yourself." I ordered.

"I thought Zach disappearing in the first place would lure Dave. I'm surprised he hasn't even shown up. Trusting you to handle his little brother? Who would've thought? Regardless, I was going to call Dave halfway, make him believe that I was still Zach, and have him be killed by the brother he loves _so_ much."

"What changed your mind?"

"You did." It spat.

I blinked, not expecting that response.

"I started thinking about your…_unforeseen_ presence, and knew that it would cause problems I didn't have the time to solve. I knew I wouldn't be able to do as planned in such a small amount of time so I let it go."

"Why such a shortage of time?"

And in another chilling response the demon nearly whispered, "I'm on a mission, Ella."

"What kind of mission?"

The demon just smiled.

"This doesn't make any sense, you still want Dave dead, isn't Jo at least plan B?"

"Don't you get it!?" The demon was getting bothered now. "Jo isn't here to get me Dave! You are."

"Why me?"

"Do you really need to ask? I think poor Joanna Beth has been humiliated enough for a day."

I glanced at her and felt a sudden pang of guilt, then quickly diverted my attention back to the demon.

"You're still not making any sense. There was no way you could've anticipated my arrival!"

"You're right. I didn't think you'd show up here so fast. From what I can gather, your memory and abilities don't seem to be very consistent, so I figured it would take time for you to track me down. But I knew eventually you two would come for the younger Savage's body, and I would be able to get you isolated, and vulnerable. I would step in, and Dave would have no choice but to come rescue his damsel in distress, and I'd kill him, simple as that. I guess I'm just going to have to do with killing the two of you tonight."

"Why Jo then? What's she got to do with all of this?"

The demon smiled.

"She's apart of my mission."

"Okay, what mission!?"

"I'm getting rid of hunters. Not all of them. Just the ones who were the closest associates of the Winchesters."

I clenched my jaw, looked at Jo, who was scared, but looked just as angry as I was.

"Okay," I said. "_Now_ I'm gonna cause problems."

I got myself ready in a stance, and went in with a roundhouse kick to his head. As he fell to the floor I picked him up by the collar and elbowed him as hard as I could in the face. Poor Zach, I didn't want to hurt _him_. As he stood up Jo came in from behind and smashed a chair on his back, and he spun around, backhanding her on the cheek and she quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

This was all no use. I didn't know the exorcism chant, and from what I could recall, I never saw Jo using it.

In some weird desperation, I jumped on Zach's back, and he tried swinging me around to get me, and I thought I had a pretty good grip with my arms around his neck, when suddenly he flipped me over on my back, landing me harshly on the ground.

Out of nowhere he whipped out a gun and shot me.

I blinked and he was already out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys sorry again for my crappy-ness! But here is a new chapter YAAY you guys can expect two new chapters this week. Chapter 34 is the FINAL chapter of Part II. BUT FEAR NOT. A Part III is in the works!**

**32**

"Shit, are you okay?" Jo's terrified face was hovering over me as she pressed a soaked towel to my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Do you have a phone?"

"You're losing a lot of blood," Jo pointed out. "If we don't get you to the hospital it won't end well."

"I'm fine," I said getting to my feet in a struggle. "I just need a phone. I told Dave I'd update him and he needs an update…_now_." I collapsed against a wooden pillar in exhaustion, and Jo helped me down as I sank back to the ground.

"Okay, just sit tight, I'll grab you my phone." She said placing my hand over the towel where hers had been. She came back in less than a minute, and dialed for me.

"He's changed his number." I said shaking my head.

Her face fell and I felt terrible.

"Oh, right. Of course." She handed me the phone.

I smiled faintly, and began dialing. The problem was, Dave wasn't picking up.

"I can't believe him," I said exasperated. "You had _one job_ Dave, _one job!_"

"Isn't he usually a little flaky with picking up his phone?" Jo asked.

"Absolutely, but not when it comes to Zach." I sighed. "Something's not right."

"Maybe he's in the middle of kicking somebody's ass." Jo tried.

I chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm missing it."

"Hey, Ella—you are that same girl right? That girl Ella from the carnival?"

I nodded heavily.

"How?" She wondered.

That was right. I'd been two years younger than her when I'd seen her last. Now I was two years older.

"I'm from somewhere far from here," I started. "My timeline is a little different than yours."

"I don't get how distance has got anything to do with time, but I'm not gonna try to make sense of it because we have to get going. For one, you're bleeding to death, and on top of that Zach—or whoever that was—ran, and we need to find him."

"Okay, _we_ don't need to do anything." I told her. "_You _are going to stay here and take care of this place, and _I_ will go after Zach and find him myself."

"Listen just because you're older and know how to kick a little ass, don't make you my new boss—"

"_Listen_," I hissed. "Do you know what Dave will do to me if anything happened to you?"

She silenced herself.

"First of all, Dave's not gonna get a chance to do anything if your mother finds out, because first she'll kill Dave, then Zach, and she wont care how much ass I can kick, she's gonna kill me too. So you listen to me, and stay here, because the less people involved, the better."

She nodded.

"That demon—" She flushed red. "That demon said that Dave and you…I mean I know demons lie but—"

"It wasn't lying." I said softly. "I know that's not really what you want to hear, but it just happened. I wasn't trying to get him to like me."

"Really? I was." She kept her eyes glued to the ground, and she evidently wished she could swallow her words back in.

"Don't worry about it too much," I said with a shrug. "Things are complicated. Who knows what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," I said. "I might leave, and he'll move on if I don't come back. There might even come a day where he would want me to go."

Jo smiled sadly.

"That's the thing with Dave, though. He's a lot of things that'll drive somebody nuts. But he's loyal. He'd never turn his back on a friend."

Suddenly I felt a little nervous without knowing why and I took a deep breath.

"Things change." I said, but mostly to myself.

"We have to get you out of here." Jo said helping me to my feet. "The bar opens up again at 7:30 tonight, and that's only an hour or so for me to clean up around here."

"Right." I said clutching my shoulder.

"Ella, I really think that you should let me patch you up or something." She said concerned. "This wound looks deadly if doesn't stop bleeding soon."

"It will stop," I said, although I felt so drained, I hardly believed it would.

"You don't need to call anyone else? Maybe leave Dave a message and warn him or—"

"Oh my God!" I cried. "I just remembered—Bobby! He's the closest one to the brothers, and he's not far from here. I need to warn _him_."

Jo quickly handed me her phone again and Bobby picked up almost as soon as I called.

"Bobby Singer—"

"Bobby, it's Ella!"

"What's wrong? D'you two find Zach yet?"

"No no… listen, Zach is possessed by that demon we exorcised that first time I was here. Meg, remember her?"

"Meg?"

"Yes, and he's going to turn up in the Impala or something, Bobby, and you have to be careful, because she's after a bunch of hunters who are close to the Winchesters."

"That explains Steve Wandell. Died this morning, and the news is going around fast."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will. You look out for yourself too, y'understand?"

"Yes sir."

The moment I hung up I gave Jo her phone back with a thank you. She seemed more than happy to play _some_ role in saving the day. She was pretty awesome, and I felt bad treating her like a kid, but I just didn't want to have a death on my hands.

"I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you." I said. "I'm not trying to boss you around like Dave, but I couldn't bear it if you died on my watch."

"It's okay, I understand." Jo said with a slight roll of her eyes. "I mean, I wish I didn't understand, but I do. I wouldn't want that either."

With a quick goodbye, I dragged myself over to the motel clutching the shoulder where I'd been shot, waiting for it to heal. Blood was getting everywhere. I ran inside and saw that the machine had a voicemail. I took a seat on the bed, and pressed the button with the blinking light next to it.

"Cru, I think I figured out what's going on back here." Dave's voice told me. "I think it's a jinn. I've tracked it down, and the good news is those girls are likely still alive. Just get back to me when you get this okay?"

The message ended as an automated voice told me that it had been sent 30 minutes after I'd been knocked out. I must've ignored it, but more importantly, if Dave tracked it down how come I hadn't heard from him? Why wasn't he picking up his phone?

I knew the answers, but I kept telling myself he had a hang of things. He was Dave Savage, after all. But he was alone now, and God knows what had happened to him. For some reason I had trouble remembering what the episode with the jinn involved, and suddenly I remembered their mother, and a girl named Carmen.

With a blink, I'd found myself lying down in a bed (an extremely comfortable one by the way), and the nightstand beside me looked too fancy to belong in a motel room. Relieved, I noticed the wound on my shoulder had healed completely. Had Zach not been possessed I wondered if I'd be so lucky.

I slowly got up and suddenly started gripping for dear life onto the bed sheets. I appeared to be completely unclothed underneath the blankets. This was…odd. I felt relief when I heard Dave's familiar voice in the other room, and wrapped the sheets around me as I hobbled over.

I paused and noticed the strange redness making its appearance on the star brand. I looked at it for a moment before heading to the other room.

Dave had his back towards me and was on the phone.

"Zach, I haven't been drinking, I swear, I was hunting, and all of a sudden I found— I said I was _hunting_. No, I didn't kill any deer—"

I snatched the phone from his hand and hung up for him, and he turned back to me.

"What the—Cru?!" He examined me after squeezing me half to death. "What are you wearing?"

"_Nothing_ actually." I said accusingly.

"It wasn't me." He said with a shrug. "I just woke up, saw some chick sleeping next to me and ran. "

"Some chick?!"

"I didn't know it was you! Your hair is…different."

"Different?" I said frantically pulling at the strands. "Different how?"

"Normal." Dave said with a somewhat approving nod.

"What, you don't like how my hair usually is?" I asked with a glare.

"It's not that. It's just…well, damn, it's weird seeing you look normal. I was always curious about what you would look like with your hair one color, and it's…weird."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm going to find some clothes, _don't_ go anywhere without me. Cool?"

"Yes ma'am."

I went back into the room and shut the door, digging through the closet for something to wear when I noticed pictures of Dave and I being really cutesy, and at first it was pretty funny, but out of nowhere, I was sad, and I wasn't quite sure why. I guess it was hard to believe we could ever be so annoyingly romantic with each other.

The phone rang snapping me back, and it was quickly cut short as Dave picked it up.

His voice suddenly went very soft after his big, "Yello!"

I didn't think much of it until, as I was pulling a shirt on, I heard the door slam. I ran out.

"Dave!" I cried, and in an instant I was in Bobby's living room with Zach tied up to the chair.

"You're just in time." Bobby said handing me a book and taking a swig of his beer.

"What just happened?" I asked a little out of it.

"Well, nothin' yet. But Zach here needs to have his body back to himself now, so if you would do the honors." Bobby gestured to the book in my hand with his beer bottle.

"You want _me_ to perform the exorcism?"

"Oh this should be good…" I heard Zach say with a laugh, but it of course wasn't Zach.

"Well it ain't gonna perform itself."

"Word choice Bobby…" I said trying to fill in for Dave. Bobby only shrugged.

"Look, this could've been taken care of two states ago if you'd known how to do an exorcism. Practice makes perfect, don't it?" He said taking a seat, as though he was ready for the show to start.

I sighed and held the book in my hands reading the Latin scripture to the best of my ability, and was surprised it was effective at all. To say Meg was not pleased, would be an understatement.

"Oh, you're _kidding _me." She said, a demonic feminine voice doubling over Zach's.

"Dave would have a field day if he were here." I mumbled.

"You're never going to last." The demon hissed. "You know it, he knows, hell, even Zachie here knows it."

"Ella, keep goin'." Bobby advised.

As I nodded and continued, so did the demon.

"I think one of these days, he's even going to hate you." She said. "Could you stand it, Cru Ella? The boy you love so much, _hating _you?"

I paused and the demon smiled.

"_Ella_." Bobby said more sternly this time.

I dropped my head back to the book, and read, and focused only on reading, ignoring whatever the demon had to say, until it had nothing left to say.

The black smoke burst from Zach and his head hung. I ran up to him and started to untie the ropes soaked with holy water that had been burning his skin.

"Careful," Bobby advised. "He'll topple over you faster than you can say his name."

I took a step back.

"You're right."

"Right about what?" I heard a woman's voice say.

Startled, I spun around to see that I was outside of a house in broad daylight and standing before me was Jess.

"Oh my God," I started. "You-you're here."

"Yea," She said with her wide smile, even though she was likely confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." She said scowling now. "Come on, the boys are inside with Mary."

"Okay…"

It was as we were walking up the steps that I noticed we were both in dresses, and had our hair done nicely.

"Ella!" Mary's warm smile was given along with a tight hug. "Dave said you were caught up at work for a little but I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yea me too." I said softly. Looking at her all of a sudden made me remember my own mother, and images of her humming while cooking came to mind.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine." I said not really convincing myself.

"She's just tired from work," Dave revealed himself from the living room. He walked over to me and put an arm around my waist. "Right… hon?"

I made a face but played along anyway.

"Yea, it gets hard sometimes." I said not really knowing what I was talking about.

"I'm sure," Mary said leading me into the bathroom. She began playing with her hair, and correcting eye make-up mistakes. "Being a nurse requires a lot of compassion, and no one is more fit for that than you, sweetie."

Could she stop? I was going to start sobbing in the middle of her bathroom if she kept this up.

"Ready?" Jess said locking arms with me as I followed Mary out of the bathroom.

"Yea," I said still feeling like a lost puppy. Judging from the expression on Dave's face, he was feeling the same.

"You know," Jess said as we trailed behind the rest of the family. "I'm glad you're in his life."

I smiled faintly.

"I was worried for a while," She continued. "The way they were with each other. Like they never grew up in the same house or something. It would have to take DNA testing to prove they were brothers for crying out loud."

What did this have to do with me?

"I guess it's sad, but Zach used to be a little embarrassed of his 'careless-and-always-drunk' older brother. I remember everyone thinking you two were moving too fast, but I knew that you were the best thing for him when he started calling Zach, 'Zachie' again. Then the phone calls and the visits became more frequent, and Zach wasn't so uncomfortable around him anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not all because of me."

"Of course it is. You don't need to be modest. Ever since you came along, he seems happier, his business started picking up, and we can manage to see him without a beer bottle in his hand every once in a while." She paused before climbing in the car. "You're really an inspiration for us."

For who? Who was "us"? What was happening?!

"Cru!" Dave called.

"Dave, why are you calling her that?" Mary said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Uh… inside joke." He said with a shrug. He looked back at me. "You coming?"

I climbed into the Impala as Mary went to take a seat with Zach and Jess.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked the moment we were alone.

Dave only shrugged.

"You can't keep using that as a response." I said but he remained silent. "Well… something's not right here."

He only breathed heavily.

We arrived at a restaurant, and as we waited for our meals Zach and Jess prepared for an announcement.

"We didn't just want to have this dinner for Zach's new internship at the firm," Jess started, taking Zach's hand.

"We wanted everyone to be here," Zach said. "I asked Jess to marry me…"

"Oh my God!" Mary gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"…and she said yes." Zach grinned, and I'd never seen him look so happy. I looked over to Dave and I saw the same thing.

It occurred to me how dangerous this must have been for him. He wasn't just given a chance at this new life, he was living it there and now.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and it was weird because everything was so normal. Dave was right. Normal was weird.

"Finally following your footsteps, big bro." Zach said patting Dave's back.

I suddenly became aware of the diamond that sat elegantly on my left hand and blinked at it a few times. I was about to take my hand off the table, when Dave slipped his fingers between mine. He looked at it longingly almost like he was unaware of my presence. His mind was clearly more focused on the commitment another version of himself had made.

"Honey, don't you remember what you said when you broke the news to us?" Mary asked looking to Dave. "Well you said a lot of romantic things but—"

"Let me guess," He didn't take his eyes off our hands. In a fragile voice he continued, "Best decision I made in my life." Finally he blinked and took his hand back.

"It was just so precious." Mary said as she waved her hands around her face. "Oh gosh, I'm trying not to cry. How embarrassing." She took Zach's hand and kissed it. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"I gotta run to the bathroom," Dave said standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Gosh, is he okay?" Jess peeked over in his direction.

"I'll go check on him." I said getting to my feet. "I'm sure he's fine."

Just as I had disappeared from their sight, I appeared in Bobby's kitchen.

"You ought to stop doin' that." He said getting Zach a glass of water.

Upon looking at his tired face, I suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness thinking if he would have ever looked so tired if he had been living the life I'd known he could've had with Jess.

I simply walked over to the table and took a seat next to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"I've been better." He chuckled. Any slight amusement (bitter or otherwise) fell from his face immediately. "The things she made me do Ella…"

"Hey," I started. "It wasn't you. It was her using you."

"I should've fought it."

"And I should've stopped it." I argued.

"That's not how it works—"

"How come there's always an exception to the rules that apply to me? How come I always get a break when things don't go right? You deserve as much of a break as I do, maybe even more. You had no control over what happened, and unlike me, you have no way of knowing what's going to happen next."

He just sighed heavily and shook his head, likely telling himself that I could never understand.

"Well luckily there are solutions to this problem." I said. "But first, let's save Dave's ass."

Zach's demeanor shifted instantly.

"Why? What happened to Dave? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Oh my _God_." I said holding my palm out for him to stop. "Slow down there, cowboy."

"Well?"

"He's still on our last hunt."

Zach closed his eyes trying to remember.

"The one with the two people missing?" He recalled.

"Yea, and the good news is it's not that far."

"So like 12 hours?"

I made a face.

"_No_, dude, like two." I shook my head as we stood up. "You guys need a new definition of 'not that far'."

On the way to our destination, Zach refused to shut up, which, granted, was a first for him.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Did we figure out what the hunt was?"

"Zach." I said as we pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. "You have the knife?"

"Yea but—"

"Then trust me."

I walked in tentatively hoping to spot Dave. Sure enough, there he was strung up just so that the tip of his boots scraped the floor's surface. I turned to Zach.

"Grab Dave, and give me the knife. I'll get the jinn."

"The what?"

"The—I'll explain later."

Quickly Zach bolted to his brother taking various tubes out of his mouth, and from his vein as Dave muttered some things I couldn't make out. I did, however, hear him say "I'm sorry" a couple of times.

Then I caught sight of the creature we were after. Quickly, and quietly, I sneaked up behind it as Zach slung his brother's arm over his shoulder. Without a sound I slit its throat, and stabbed it's heart. Zach turned to me stunned.

"How did you know what was going on?"

"Dave knew. He came here to save the day," I gestured to the other girls strung up and unconscious. "He left me a voicemail and I remembered."

"I'll take him to the car," Zach suggested. "Take the girls down, and call the ambulance."

"Look at you all large and in charge, now." I paused. "Well… you were always large but you get the picture."

"Just get 'em down, Ella."

"Yes sir!" I said as he headed out.

I took out the phone and held it between my ear and shoulder as I dialed 911.

"Hey, we got two girls whose vitals are out of whack. They've lost a lot of blood, and are fading fast." I paused and made a face at the lady on the other end. "No this isn't a prank call." I assured her.

Giving her the address, and laying the two girls on the ground, I opened up the phone and slipped out the sim card crushing it repeatedly under my heel.


End file.
